Linhagens e Amizades
by 00-Lila-00
Summary: Quando os laços de amizade parecem refeitos, uma antiga vingança coloca-se entra a razão. Poderá o desejo de sangue ser mais forte que um sentimento plantado? Ao ler esta história tenha em mente que nada é definitivo.
1. Uma Nova Traição

O vento insistia em cortar o silêncio que dominava o lugar. Sakura estava com receio até de respirar, temendo que qualquer atitude sua pudesse piorar ainda mais a situação. Imaginou que estava preparada para aquele momento, tolo engano. Nada no mundo inteiro teria preparado seu coração para o reencontro com aquele a quem por fim entregara seu amor.  
Entre seus pensamentos confusos, sentiu um leve cutucar nos ombros:  
- Ei garota, não preciso usar o Shintenshin no Jutsu para saber o que você está pensando...  
Sakura volta os olhos para a amiga, sorrindo disfarçadamente:  
- Não sei do que está falando, Ino.  
-Vamos lá, já não somos mais duas garotinhas. É mais que hora de terminarmos com essa disputa tola. E também não aguento mais não saber o que se passa com você...  
O silêncio momentâneo entre a fala das amigas é interrompido por uma figura estrondosa que faz uma chegada "impactante":  
- Ei, Kiba, qual a necessidade de fazer esse estardalhaço todo?  
- Você não tem estilo, Ino. Não me culpe por isso, né Akamaru? – O amigo canino responde, com seu latido característico, enquanto seu companheiro humano dá uma boa olhada nas duas colegas à sua frente: - Mas por que vocês duas não estão nos uniformes ninja de vocês?  
As duas se entreolham, num sorriso cúmplice. As duas estavam exalando todo o frescor dos seus 18 anos, recém completos. Ino trajava uma saia rodada em estampa floral de tons claros, combinada com uma blusa branca de alças finas, bem alinhada ao corpo. O cabelo estava solto, destacado apenas por um arranjo minúsculo no topo da cabeça, prendendo a franja que era sua marca característica, estava muito bonita, mas não tanto quanto Sakura: A bela jovem de cabelos rosados usava um vestido verde claro, de pano leve e esvoaçante, pouco acima dos joelhos e rodado, cintura bem marcada, estilo frente única. O decote discreto acentuava os seios bem definidos e o contorno ao dorso desnudo fazia com que a pele "respirasse" por sobre a roupa. Estava como uma manhã fresca, os cabelos novamente longos presos num rabo de cavalo repousado sobre o ombro esquerdo dava um ar de menina ao rosto delicado, porém decidido.  
- Estamos de folga hoje e não é da sua conta, seu mal educado. Disse Ino, ainda aborrecida com a entrada barulhenta dele.  
Kiba deu uma boa olhada, pensando se era válido levar adiante a discussão, dado à fama de temperamento curto de ambas... imaginou o estrado de um golpe bem aplicado pelos punhos de Sakura e avaliou que não, acabara de sair de um longo período de recuperação no hospital de Konoha, não tencionaca voltar para lá tão cedo.  
- Bem, só estou dizendo isso porque a Tsunade-sama convocou todos os shinobis da vila para um comunicado. Dia estranho para se tirar folga.  
Ino e Sakura entreolharam-se, espantadas. Sakura não compreendeu, afinal era pupila de Tsunade e estivera com ela a poucos minutos e nada ficara sabendo sobre o comunicado que parecia tão urgente.  
- Está sabendo de alguma fofoca dos bastidores, Sakura?  
- Estou tão no escuro quanto você.  
O rapaz deu de ombros, decepcionado.  
- Bem, esperava que você soubesse de alguma coisa, porque eu tô muito atrasado no meu treinamento com o Akamaru. Isso me pouparia um bocado de tempo, mas fazer o que? Vamos, Akamaru!  
Antes que pudessem dar conta, os dois seguiam caminho por entre os telhados da vila, aproveitando aquele pequeno trajeto para um mínimo de exercícios.  
- Bem Sakura, acho que o destino te deu uma ajudinha, vai poder encarar isso depois.  
Olhando para os próprios pés, caminhando para a montanha dos Hokages, Sakura imaginava por mais quanto tempo seria ajudada para arrumar desculpas para o inevitável.

Não muito longe dali, uma esfumaçante tijela de ramen estava para ser devidamente "finalizada" por um certo freguês assíduo:  
- É isso aí tio, tava com uma saudade desse ramen... o Ichiraku Ramen é o melhor, sem dúvida!  
Contente com o elogio de um de seus melhores fregueses, o dono deposita uma generosa fatia de carne de porco:  
- Por conta da casa!  
- Isso! Itadakimasu!  
Antes que sequer sentisse o gosto da "iguaria" tão apreciada, uma voz conhecida parece bem irritada atrás dele:  
- Oniisan, o que que você tá fazendo aqui? Isso não é hora de ficar enchendo a barriga com Ramen... deixa só a Tsunade-Sama descobrir que você tá por aqui...  
Quase engasgando, ele bebe o conteúdo fumegante da tijela.  
- Ô Konohamaru, isso lá é maneira de chegar perto das pessoas? Olha lá que eu te dou uns cascudos, pivete. A vovó-sama espera um pouquinho, meu estômago tava colado nas costas já... não dá prá fazer o meu trabalho morrendo de fome!  
- Tudo bem, mas ela me encarregou de levar você inteiro e sem atrasos, ou seja, vamos logo oniisan!  
- Tá, tá... vamos logo com isso.  
"Droga, nem deu prá apreciar o ramen... ainda bem que o tio me deu dois cupons de desconto, depois eu volto e vou me acabar de tanto comer!"

- Esse Naruto, sempre atrasado! – O soco na mesa derruba uma das pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa – Não se pode confiar nele prá nada, nem mesmo prá entregar uma mensagem!  
- Tsunade-sama, já enviei o Konohamaru-kun para encontrá-lo, deverão estar aqui em breve.  
- O problema, Shizune, é que eu preciso falar com o Naruto antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele deve escutar isso primeiramente de mim. – Tsunade desaba cansada sobre a poltrona. A assistente contorna a mesa de madeira antiga, ficando de frente para a mestra.  
- Sim, é uma coisa grande a se contar, creio que ele vá se surpreender.  
Olhando para a porta aberta, Tsunade murmura entre os lábios:  
- E você ainda tem alguma dúvida?  
Shizune fica um instante em silêncio, parecendo evitar a pergunta, mas reúne coragem suficiente para seguir:  
- Mas e a Sakura, quando pensa em contar para ela? Acredito que também deveria prepará-la.  
Mais tranquila, limita-se a olhar para a pupila.  
-Sakura já aguenta um soco ou dois, disso eu dou garantia.

- Tô aqui, prá que essa pressa toda?  
Ele estava visivelmente desarranjado, com cara de quem tinha corrido muito para chegar até ali.  
- Não vejo o que poderia ser tão importante para que esse cara – aponta para Konohamaru parado na soleira da porta – venha me incomodar no meu horário de almoço.  
Tsunade apoia o queixo nas mãos, observando a figura à sua frente. Dirige-se À ele séria:  
- Naruto, sente-se. Shizune, Konohamaru, deixe-nos a sós.

Ino e Sakura estavam quase alcançando o local da reunião, quando Naruto aparece agitadamente na frente das duas. A aparência dele é transtornada, algumas lágrimas saindo naturalmente, sem que ele se importasse com isso. Ao depara-se com Sakura, a primeira reação dele é jogar-se nos braços da garota, procurando algum alento em seus braços. Sakura sem entender, receia em confortá-lo ou não:  
- Na-Naruto, o que foi que aconteceu?  
Ino apenas observa, com o mesmo olhar de chocada que Sakura. Alguns instantes depois, entre soluços, as palavras saem, atrapalhadas:  
- Sakura... eles... nos trairam... aqueles dois...!!!  
- De quem você está falando Naruto, por favor, controle-se! Vamos, me diga de uma vez, o que aconteceu!  
Acalmando um pouco os soluços, visivelmente abalado ele encara Sakura, tentando imaginar o quão doloroso seria aquilo para ela. Os segundos pareciam uma eternidade, e cada vez que ele tentava emitir algum som, parecia que alguém estava perfurando seus pulmões.  
- Anda logo Naruto, me diz o que aconteceu, que eu já estou ficando preocupada!  
Tomando coragem, pedindo desculpas a si mesmo por ter que fazer a amiga sofrer daquela maneira, as palavras saem de sua boca, sem um mínimo de sentido para ele:  
- Sasuke e Hinata vão se casar!


	2. Uma Proposta Interessante

Capítulo 2 – Uma Proposta Indecente

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sasuke)

Já estava cansado de esperar naquela saleta vazia. Bem se via que os Hyuuga não sabiam receber uma visita... mas afinal de contas, o que eu tô fazendo aqui? Quando o Neji veio até minha casa, não entendi ao certo sobre o que ele falava, mas achei que um convite de Hiashi Hyuuga para uma visita [ina[/i propriedade Hyuuga não era uma coisa de se ignorar. Durante todo o caminho permaneci em silêncio, assim como Neiji, mas reparei que ele parecia levemente transtornado, mas não consegui decifrar o que se passava com ele. Já era difícil o suficiente conseguir me concentrar em minhas próprias ações, ainda mais estar atento ao que um indivíduo quase tão misterioso quanto eu estava pensando.

Chegamos na propriedade Hyuuga e respeitosamente tive que declarar a mim mesmo que a beleza das construções a imponência emanavam naturalmente de todas aquelas construções. Um dia... ainda ei de ver o clã Uchiha mais reluzente que este lugar, pensei.

Desde então, estava alocado naquela saleta. E passou mais ou menos uma hora desde então. Já estava me levantando para ir embora, quando a figura imponente de Hyuuga Hiashi entrou.

- Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Sasuke-kun.

Definitivamente ele não esperava pela minha aprovação. Nem eu tencionava oferecê-la. Apenas continuei impassivo, aguardando que ele me desse um bom motivo para não me levantar e ir embora, estava começando a me incomodar.

- Bem, o motivo de tê-lo chamado até aqui tão repentinamente é que creio ter uma proposta que vá lhe interessar muito.

Não poderia saber o que um líder de clã tão influente em Konoha teria a me oferecer, não sem exigir nada em troca. Continuei prestando atenção, mantendo a mesma aparência. Percebendo que eu nada falaria, ele continuou:

- Como sabe minha filha mais velha, Hinata, é a próxima na linha de sucessão do clã. Acontece que Hinata não é nem de longe sequer um dos membros mais talentosos do clã, o que me coloca numa situação desagradável perante meus subordinados. A hierarquia nos Hyuuga jamais é constestada: é de direito e obrigação da Hinata assumir seu lugar no clã. É vergonhoso dizer, mas tenho adiado ao máximo o dia em que terei de passar a posse para ela, mas isso tornou-se inevitável, com a proximidade de seu aniversário de dezoito anos. A tradição é que o comando passe oficialmente nesta data e que, dentro de três anos, ao completar vinte e um anos, ela esteja totalmente encarregada de suas obrigações.

Estava um pouco confuso observando-o expor as tradições de seu clã para mim.

- Compreendo. Mas não entendo onde teria interesse nessa situação. Apenas lamento a situação de Hiashi-sama. Ele me observou um pouco taciturno, senti que seu orgulho estava sendo ferido aos poucos, mas não compreendi o motivo.

- Sasuke kun, peço que me deixe terminar de falar – Assenti com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu – Hinata é bem ciente de suas... limitações. Em nossa famílai temos a tradição de que, aqueles que não são qualificados para fazer jus ao nome Hyuuga são direcionados para desempenharem novos papeis... dentre eles estreitar laços de sangue, que aumentem o poder do clã.

- Em Konoha temos poucas famílias com kekkei genkai... e nosso doujutsu é cobiçado por outras vilas há anos. Sempre procuramos manter o segredo do Byakugan dentro dessa propriedade e de seus habitantes. Temos a obrigação de manter o orgulho do nosso clã. Hinata é inábil para combate ou administração, mas pode servir como ferramenta única para aumentar substancialmente o prestígio dos Hyuuga, dentro e fora de Konoha.

Hiashi-sama estava me dizendo, sem rodeios, que Hinata seria usada como ferramenta. Mas isso nada me interessava.

- Ainda assim, faltava alguém que estivesse à altura, e não é fácil. Pensei em várias possibilidades, mas nenhuma delas era compensadora ou ao menos digna. Então, Sasuke-kun, seu nome veio à mente: seu clã, embora reduzido apenas a você, não deixa de ter uma história em Konoha tão tradicional quanto a nossa – Ele me olhava como fosse uma mercadoria valiosa, cobiçada – E desde que você voltou à vila, tem sido difícil sua reintegração. As pessoas estão desconfiadas, não querem entregar seus bens ou repassar missões dignas de um shinobi como você. Você virou uma pária, exatamente o oposto que desejava quando saiu daqui, há alguns anos atrás, em busca de vingança e reconstituição de seu clã.

Quem ele pensa que é? Qual o direito dele de falar assim de minha família, de meu nome ou minha posição?

- Não sou obrigado a ser ofendido em casa estranha – Levantei-me e fui andando, pronto para ir embora, quando o tom de voz firme dele suspendeu minha decisão.

- Ainda não terminei, apreciaria se pudesse esperar.

Aquilo foi um pedido, mas a mim parecia uma ordem. Não gostei da entoação nem de uma, nem de outra, voltei para o lugar que ocupava antes, pronto para me levantar ao sinal de qualquer tentativa de ofensa.

- Mas ainda assim, creio que tenho a solução para nossos problemas. O clã Uchiha jamais será o mesmo sem o apoio da elite de Konoha. Por contrapartida, não creio que com a ascenção de Hinata, os Hyuuga terão qualquer influência. Seremos ambos párias. Não posso aceitar um destino tão humilhante, pelo infortúnio de ter uma filha como ela. Mas Hinata ainda pode cumprir seu papel, ou ao menos não danificar a imagem que durante anos custei para preservar.

O rumo daquela conversa começava a ficar mais claro para mim e com isso uma estranheza não podia deixar de tomar conta de mim.

- Sasuke-kun minha oferta é a seguinte: Hinata assumirá o controle do clã em 27 de dezembro, dia do seu aniversário de dezoito anos. No dia 28 de dezembro seria realizada a cerimônia de casamento dela... com você.

Já estava imaginando que essa seria a proposta dele, mas o que! Escutar era muito mais impactante que imaginar. Lá estava, o líder do clã mais prestigiado em Konoha, me oferecendo a filha em sacrifício para manter o nome do clã. Não ousei repreendê-lo, entendo a necessidade de manter o nome, carrego também esse sentimento.

- Hinata ainda seria líder do clã, mas apenas em teoria... tenho plena confiança em Neji para conduzir os interesses dos Hyuuga.

Achei curioso o comentário do homem, não me aguentei:

- Então por que não promove uma união entre Neji e Hinata?

Ele já esperava pela pergunta, era óbvio.

- Neji e Hinata são primos, mais que isso, primos-irmãos. O pai dele era meu irmão gêmeo, logo, entende o que quero dizer. Se Neji fosse um primo distante, não exitaria. Mas além disso, a missão dele sempre foi proteger Hinata, papel que cumpre muito bem. Mas já é hora de o verdadeiro gênio da família cuidar dos nossos interesses. Para mim, também é uma retribuição ao grande sacrifício que meu irmão fez em nosso nome, anos atrás, mas isto não vem ao caso.

Permaneci em silêncio, assimilando todas aquelas informações. Mas parece que ele não queria me dar tempo.

- Ambos temos habilidades oculares, nossa união representaria a criação de uma nova kekkei genkai, quem sabe um novo doujutsu. Mas ainda assim, Sasuke, será um acontecimento de enorme prestígio. A vila o respeitaria e você teria de volta o controle das propriedades Uchiha, uma coisa leva à outra... logo os Uchiha seriam novamente um clã respeitado dentro de Konoha e os Hyuuga teriam influência em outro clã tão bem conceituado quanto o nosso.

Agora eu estava entendendo... o velhote era bem esperto... oferecia a filha como cordeirinho, esperando que eu renovasse o clã, para que depois ela me cativasse e mostrasse as garras, me pressionando para ouví-la e me influenciando... nada mal... mas para o azar dele, sua falta de conhecimento sobre mim pode ser seu maior erro. Mas era necessário que ele soubesse que tinha entendido.

- Compreendo, Hiashi-Sama. Espero que entenda que não é uma decisão fácil de se tomar.

- Certamente. Mas não se arrependerá de ter Hinata como esposa. Ao menos para isto, tenho certeza absolluta que servirá exemplarmente.

Levantei, fiz uma leve reverência e me retirei. Quando acordei naquela mesma manhã, jamais imaginaria uma oferta como aquela. Ainda assim, parecia bom demais. E eu não gosto da Hinata, não que tenha qualquer pretensão em amor, ou coisas do tipo, mas não creio que ela pense assim. Pelo pouco contato que tive, me pareceu ser daquele tipo "carente e romântica".

- Hinata, hum... – Distanciei-me da propriedade Hyuuga e fui para o antigo bairro dos Uchiha.


	3. Um Grande Tesouro em Risco

Tsunade não queria fazer aquilo, mas como Hokage, uma de suas obrigações era manter a política interna da Vila. Era inegável que aquela união afetaria os pilares de Konoha. Os clãs Uchiha e Hyuuga sempre disputaram igualmente em termos de importância e uma união deste tamanho era no mínimo, impactante. Isso para ela nada importaria, se não fosse por um detalhe: Naruto e Sakura sairiam feridos nisso tudo. Ainda se lembrava de como o garoto ficou transtornado, poucas semanas atrás, quando finalmentente entendeu seus sentimentos por Hinata.

Flashback ON

- O ramen do Ichiraku, definitivamente é o melhor do mundo!  
– Não era nem a primeira, nem a milésima, muito menos a última vez que ele diria isso. Apenas o que variava era a pessoa que escutava. Desta vez, o "sortudo" era Sasuke. O rapaz simplesmente ignorou o comentário, como sempre fazia. Aquilo estava colocando um sério atraso na apresentação à Hokage, mas não aceitar ao apelo insano de Naruto por ramen era pior que uma demonstração de raiva da sannin. 

Depois de "finalizar" devidamente o prato, Naruto parecia um pouco mais satisfeito, parecia. Antes que levantasse a mão para pedir outro prato, Sasuke o empurrava para fora, deixando o dinheiro do ramen sobre a mesa.

- Yo Sasuke, eu tô com fome ainda! Vou aproveitar que você tá pagando!

Não dando a mínima para o comentário, continuou conduzindo o amigo para o escritório da Hokage. Depois de ver que o protesto seria inútil, resignou-se e resolveu terminar de uma vez com aquilo, pois estaria livre para comer quantos ramen quisesse. 

O dia estava bem quente, a missão tinha sido levemente fácil, embora fosse uma rank B: deveriam fazer a escolta de um VIP pelo país do fogo, durante uma semana. Para espanto dos dois, Sakura pediu para ser dispensada da missão, ficando em Konoha. Kakashi ainda estava hospitalizado devido à penúltima missão deles, que envolvera dois dos "7 Espadachins da Névoa", utilizara mais do próprio corpo que nunca, estando de cama há mais de um mês.

Desde então o time Kakashi recebera uma missão rank C burocrática (catalogar documentos encontrados em escavações ao redor de Konoha), não é necessário dizer que os três ficaram tremendamente frustrados, mas os amigos não reclamaram muito, pois Sasuke estava em período de reintegração à força ninja de Konoha, não poderiam recusar a missão, seja ela qual fosse. Sasuke sabia disso, não tinha pedido ou esperado. Mas também não agradecera. Sakura e Naruto compreenderam que ele jamais faria aquilo, mas no momento, mater o amigo satisfeito era o mínimo que poderiam fazer para que ele não desistisse de ter voltado para Konoha. Todos sabiam disso, inclusive Tsunade, mas ela compreendeu que Sasuke precisava receber uma lição, não um castigo físico. A prisão dele foi necessária, para acalmar os ânimos na Vila, mas não foi permitido utilizar-se de qualquer violência contra ele. Não por quem era, mas sim pelos seus companheiros.

A verdade é que poucas pessoas na Folha pensavam que aquele Uchiha merecia qualquer crédito, depois de ter abandonado aqueles com quem mais se importava. E seguido um destino tão egoísta como o que tinha escolhido. A dúvida pairava: será que Sasuke realmente teria voltado se não tivesse sido humilhado por seu irmão, Itachi, logo após o confronto no esconderijo dos Uchiha? Era algo que nem ela, ou qualquer outro poderia responder, apenas o próprio.

Foi perdida nesses pensamentos que observou a entrada de um Naruto emburrado, seguido pela figura enigmática que tantas dúvidas trazia à sua mente.

- Yo, terminaram essa missão em tempo recorde!

Naruto colocou a mão na nuca, sorrindo de maneira convencida:

- Claro Vovó-Tsunade, a senhora colocou o melhor ninja de Konoha e seu fiel companheiro nela!

Sasuke apenas olhou para Naruto, Tsunade riu, mas percebeu que ele nem ao menos retrucou. Estaria ele reconhecendo a superioridade do amigo? Não, ela viu um brilho estranho no olhar do rapaz, por um momento chegou a achar que estava com ódio. Mas por um comentário tão inocente, vindo do Naruto, que jamais falaria alguma coisa para magoá-lo?

Separando o pagamento dos dois, entregou-lhes os respectivos envelopes. Os dois já estavam de saída, quando Tsunade interrompeu-os, esquecida.

- Espere Naruto! Droga, Shizune me dá tantos papéis para assinas que acabo me esquecendo das coisas importantes...Seria bom você dar uma passada no hospita, tem uma pessoa querida que sofreu um grande dano essa manhã.

Os olhos do garoto demonstravam preocupação, até mesmo Sasuke parou. Uma pessoa importante para Naruto? Poderia ser Kakashi... ou até mesmo Saukura... não... mais provável ser Kakashi, que já estava internado há quase um mês. E por que diabos não dera o aviso aos dois, mas sim apenas ao Naruto?

- Algum proplema com o Kakashi-sensei, vovó-Tsunade? – Falou Naruto, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sasuke.

"Era lógico ele pensar nele, afinal estava no hosítal há dias" – pensou Tsunade.

- Não, Kakashi está bem, creio que terá alta por esses dias e...

Sasuke foi mais rápido em interrompê-la que Naruto:

- Sakura? – Sem frases, sem maiores questionamento. Tsunade riu internamente, adinal, Sasuke era apenas um garoto que não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos. Mas Sakura teria ficado feliz ao perceber sua preocupação.

- Não, Sakura também está ótima, por Deus, me deixem terminar! – Tomou fôlego ants de continuar – É Hinata.

O interesse de Sasuke desapareceu por completo. Mas não se pôde dizer o mesmo de Naruto, que parecia mais nervoso que agora pouco, quando pensou que o incidente envolvia seu sensei:

- O que aconteceu com a Hinata-chan? Ande, Vovó-Tsunade, me conte!

- Calma, Hinata saiu numa missão com seu time há uma   
semana...

- Sim, eu sei, ela me disse, saímos praticamente juntos da Vila, mas tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Vila da Areia...

- Se você continuar me interrompendo, não vou lhe dizer mais nada! – Ele não se atreveu nem mesmo a pedir desculpas, instaurando o silêncio.

- Como ia dizendo, saiu numa missão há uma semana, mas nada anormal. Hinata é uma das responsáveis pelos preparativos do Chunin Shiken. Juntamente com seu time e o antigo time do Asuma, sob liderança do Shikamaru. Pois bem, no caminho de volta, a comitiva deles foi atacada por criminosos que constavam no Bingo Book da Areia. Ainda não se sabe como o excelente time deles caiu numa emboscada, tendo em vista que são três especialistas em vigilância e armadilhas. Pois bem, na última hora Hinata conseguiu prever o ataque, mas não rápido o suficiente para impedir a ação dos inimigos, que eram muito fortes. Estavam todos disfarçados de ninjas da Areia. Era uma tentativa aberta de promover uma guerra entre a Folha e a Areia, mas patética.

- Contudo, os inimigos deram muito trabalho e... um dos maditos feriu gravemente Hinata...

Naruto sentiu todos os órgãos doerem. Imaginar Hinata sendo atacada e ferida... sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas não imaginaria um dano maior que alguns cortes, até mesmo ossos, mas pelo que Tsunade insinuava, era muito mais que isso...

- Hinata já passou por uma cirurgia, eu mesma realizei. Um dos inimigos percebeu que ela possuia o Byakugan e conseguiu acertá-la com um jutsu de longa distância, para que outro iniciasse uma luta corporal. Foi uma estratégia suicida, mas que deu certo. Hinata não pôde desviar de um golpe, sem evitar o outro. E assim, acabou sendo atingida pelo jutsu de longa distância. Enquanto estava desacordada, o mesmo oponente atacou novamente, agora de perto... foi então que ele... – Tsunade precisou parar um momento para refletir - atingiu seus olhos com uma kunai...

"Como assim, atigiu os olhos dela???" – Naruto quis perguntar, mas faltaram as palavras. Tsunade continuou, sem deixar que ele falasse:

- Kiba e Shino derrotaram o restante dos inimigos e trouxeram-na imediatamente para cá. Graças a um remédio próprio dos Hyuuga, conseguiram mantê-la viva por quase 24 horas, mas chegou aqui em péssimas condições. Ela está em repouso agora, mas não posso dizer que a situação dela e boa.

Sasuke reparou que Naruto estava abalado com a notícia, mas não entendia tão bem o motivo... ele mesmo não lembrava de Hinata direito, mais que uma ou outra missão juntos, ao longo desses anos. Só sabia de sua existência pelo fato de ser a sucessora dos Hyuuga, mas não acreditava que isso tivesse tanto prestígio a ponto de notá-la.

- Vovó-Tsunade... ela vai... morrer?  
O rapaz de dexoito anos à frente de Tsunade parecia um menino assustado, realmente temendo pela vida de Hinata. Mas não era bom mentir, pois poderia trazer problemas mais tarde:

- Não vou dar-lhe falsas esperanças Naruto... Hinata pode viver ou morrer, mas isso não está mais nas mãos de ninguém deste mundo... e se viver, não saberemos como isso afetará sua visão... – Tsunade abaixou a cabeça, mas ao levantar novamente para confortar Naruto, contemplou a sala vazia.

Quando ele despontou na porta do hospital, Sakura já estava preparada para sua reação, mas ele sequer deu tempo dela iniciar seu discurso:

- Sakura-chan! Como está a Hinata-chan? Ela vai ficar bem, não? – Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder à primeira pergunta – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa por ela!

Impaciente, Sakura não se conteve e deu um soco bem aplicado em Naruto, mas nada que causasse os danos "normais", apenas para acalmá-lo: 

- Olha aqui Naruto, deixe de ser ingrato! Estou aqui desde a hora que ela chegou e... afinal, por que você se importa tanto com a Hinata?

Parou por um instante, para ter certeza da resposta.

- Hinata é uma das pessoas que me reconhece, na verdade ela sempre me reconheceu. Desde que o Sasuke voltou, você e eu ficamos sobrecarregados e tivemos muitas coisas para nos preocupar. Hinata... bem, mesmo da maneira tímida dela, sempre esteve ao meu lado, me encorajando... em vários momentos pensei em desistir...

Agora Sakura olhava espantada para ele. Esse era um pensamento que sequer coagitava. Seu lema era nunca desistir, nunca mudar sua palavra. Esse era seu jeito ninja de ser e uma das características mais marcantes em sua personalidade. Uma revelação daquela importância... e ela nunca percebeu isso. Naquela época sua vida, como sempre, era tomada pelos anseios de felicidade com Sasuke.

- Mas Naruto... isso...

- Não me interrompa, por favor, Sakura-chan... você perguntou por que me importava com a Hinata: ela foi a única pessoa que me entendeu naquela época e me fez sentir especial. Não fazia nada demais, porém eram pequenos gestos que me impediram de tomar uma atitude egoísta... Com o tempo eu percebi que ela sempre tinha feito a mesma coisa, mas de maneira muito mais discreta. Hinata sempre esteve ao meu lado, sem pedir muito. Estar perto dela é o mínimo que posso fazer, para que não seja considerado um verme, Sakura.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, Sakura teve certeza de que estava sendo repreendida. Isso irritou-a muito, mas não deixou que ele percebesse. Preferiu fingis que não tinha entendido.

- Ei, você tá gostando dela?

Naruto olhou impassivo para ela.

- Sakura-chan, você ainda não me respondeu como minha amiga está.

Desistindo de arrancar qualquer coisa dele, Sakura deu de ombros.

- Está um pouco melhor, mas ainda temos dúvidas quanto à ela sair ilesa...

Parecendo imaginar o que a amiga estava para dizer, Naruto interrompeu-a:

- Você está se referindo aos olhos dela?

Sakura assentiu, agora tomada por sua postura de ninja médica:

- O mais difícil foi repor a quantidade de sangue que ela perdeu. Mas ainda assim Kiba e Shino tiveram muita dificuldade para trazê-la. O médico particular dos Hyuuga foi de grande ajuda. Só não a perdemos de imediato devido à sua intervenção. 

Os olhos deve acompanhavam cada palavra dela, em sua mente ele tentava reconstruir as imagens e sentir o sofrimento, mas sabia ser impossível.

- Vou ser sincera Naruto. Fomos obrigados a cortar algumas linhas de chakra dela.

- Você sabe que eu não entendo essas coisas, então explique, por favor.

- Assim como o sangue é bombeado para o corpo pelos vasos sanguíneos e artérias o chakra é distribuído pelas linhas de chakra: uma corrente constante que pode ser maior ou menor em determinada parte do corpo. Com os Hyuuga, devido ao Byakugan, essa área e a dos olhos, ou do pescoço para cima.

Tentando entender a complexidade do assunto, seu rosto parecia assustado:

- Isso dói, Sakura-chan?

- Não Naruto. O máximo que pode acontecer é uma dor de cabeça às vezes, porque o organismo estava acostumado a ter chakra circulando naquela região... e também... Hinata não poderá mais utilizar o Byakugan.

Então era isso!

- Mas... ela ainda vai enxergar?

- Isso eu também não sei... só quando ela acordar poderemos avaliar o dano.

Ela esperou alguma reação dele: indignação, raiva, qualquer coisa. Era isso que se podia esperar do Naruto numa situação daquelas. Mas ele limitou-se a olhar para o corredor do hospital, pensativo por alguns instantes. Estava assimilando todas as informações. Por fim, Sakura reconheceu a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro:

- Onde fica o quarto dela?

Não houve um "Posso visitá-la?", ou qualquer coisa parecida. O pesar que Sakura observava nele não aceitaria desculpas. Deu a direção e observou seu caminhar pelo corredor. 

Estava no final do seu plantão, retornaria à noite apenas para ver como Hinata estava. Tsunade deixou-a encarregada do caso da herdeira dos Hyuuga. Mesmo sendo uma coisa de extrema importância, Sakura sentiu-se honrada e capaz de realizar tal missão, estaria disponível o dia todo para qualquer missão.

Percebeu apresença dele: estava encostado na parede contrária ao corredor. Não escondido, ou coisa parecida, mas apenas observava o encontro dos dois companheiros de time.  
Sakura passou por ele sem dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sasuuke segurou o braço dela antes que se distanciasse e ela nada fez para impedí-lo.

- Ela vai ficar mesmo bem?

Respirando profundamente, levantou o rosto encarando a seriedade dele com a mesma intensidade:

- Pode não parecer Sasuke – Há muita parara de usar o "kun" – mas eu sou uma excelente ninja médica e... ainda não me tornei uma mentirosa sem escrúpulos.

- Para não magoar o Naruto, acho que sim – Devolveu ele, impassível. 

- Bem se vê que você que você não me conhece. A verdade, seja ela qual for, sempre é melhor que qualquer mentira. Agora largue-me, estou cansada.

Ele afrouxou o braço dela, sem soltar, mas aproximou-se, fazendo com que ela o ouvisse, em tom frio:

- Você ainda vai aceitar o que lhe propus, Sakura. Sempre teve sentimentos por mim. 

Ao que ela devolveu, segurando algumas lágrimas teimosas:

- Está certo. Mas desde o maldito dia em que descobri suas reais intenções ao voltar para a Vila da Folha, tudo mostrou-se frágil como um castelo de cartas. Você conseguiu fazer em seis anos ninguém pôde: me fazer sentir idiota por amar você.

Aquilo fez Sasuke ver dor em seus olhos.

- Nunca pedi que você sentisse nada por mim.

- Claro, é nisso que se baseia o amor. Eu te amei e logicamente queria ser correspondida, queria estar com você, cuidar de você, amar você, ser sua esposa, sua confidente.

O sarcasmo era visível no rosto dele:

- Mas eu lhe ofereci isto, não?

Foi a vez da kunoichi explodir:

- Não zombe dos meus sentimentos, muito menos de mim! O que você me propôs foi imoral e completamente egoísta! Pensa que sou estúpida, ou que não tenho orgulho? Sasuke, eu quis sim e muito ser a sua mulher, dar filhos para você... mas você quer isso apenas para levantar o seu clã! Fez questão de deixas bem claro que não sente nada por mim, como acha que poderia me entregar para alguém com pensamentos assim?

Sasuke manteve o tom e a postura:

- Então o seu "amor" é pouco, mentiu esses anos todos para você mesma... 

Antes que ele concluísse, o som do tapa emergiu, interrompendo-o. Sasuke sabia que tinha ido longe demais e não impediu.

- Jamais ouse duvidar dos meus sentimentos, você não tem esse direito! O que me propôs foi um contrato, onde você me cede uma posição em troca do meu ventre para gerar quantos Uchihas eu aguentasse. Já basta de humilhações, você não foi o único que adquiriu poder, já tem provas suficientes disto, não? Ou esqueceu-se que teve a vida salva por mim, a "irritante"? Eu me coloquei entre você e a lâmina do seu irmão, caso contrário, você não estaria vivo hoje para me insultar desta maneira! – Sakura via ódio nos olhos dele, lembrar da derrota para o Itachi era o mesmo que dizer que toda a vida dele fora em vão.

- Arrependida?

- Não Sasuke, de maneira alguma.

- Então não me amole mais com esse assunto. Fez aquilo por vontade por vontade própria.

Era inútil continuar, o horros de reconhecer a frieza e a distância que sempre estiveram ali, dazia Sakura infeliz.

- Exato. E por vontade própria deixei de amar você. Igualmente, vou deixar o Time Kakashi, procurarei não ser um inconveniente para você, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele soltou o braço dela, definitivamente, então ela se foi sem mais nada dizer.


	4. As Surpresas de Naruto

Precisou de alguns minutos para criar coragem e entrar. Ela parecia tão frágil e debilitada que temeu machucá-la, mesmo que intencionalmente. Queria encontrar uma maneira de evitar isso, mas foi interrompido por Neji, que estava escondido nas sombras do quarto, velando o sono de Hinata.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Seu rosto impassivo não deixou Naruto perceber se ele estava ofendido com sua presença ou irritado por estar perdido pelo hospital – Não há nada para você aqui, seu antigo sensei encontra-se no quarto ao lado.

Naruto lembrou-se de Kakashi ainda sob cudiados médicos.

- Está enganado Neji, vim aqui para ver como Hinata-chan está.

- Hinata-chan? Disse, estranhando a forma do tratamento – Desde quando vocÊ trata a herdeira dos Hyuuga com tanta intimidade?

Naruto não respondeu, limitando-0se a ficar mais próximo do leito da garota, onde podia observar a respiração dela e convencer-se de que estava realmente viva.

- Responde Naruto, desde...

- Hinata é importante para mim – interrompeu Naruto – Ela foi a pessoa que mais me deu apoio e confiou em mim. Que tipo de lixo você acha que eu sou que estaria em qualquer outro lugar, se não aqui ao lado dela? Pois fique sabendo que se Kiba e Shino não tivessem matado os malditos que fizeram isto, eu mesmo estaria no encalço deles!

Neji assentiu com a cabeça, em sinal de aprovação. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por quase uma hora, acompanhando cada mocimento, ainda que metódicos, raros e involutários de Hinata.

- Preciso ir até o clã dar notícias ao Hiashi-sama sobre o estado de sua filha – deu uma pausa, como se fosse pedir algum absurdo – poderia vigiar Hinata-sama até meu retorno?

O rapaz apenas acenou positivamente, voltando a olhar para Hinata. Ao sair, Neji parou junto à porta, de costa para os dois:

- Serei o mais breve possível.

Enquanto os passos de Neji se afastavam, Naruto podia ouvir a Kyuubi dentro dele:

- Você quer o meu poder para vingar de verdade o que fizeram à essa humana?

Houve um momentâneo brilho nos olhos de Naruto, mas resolveu ignorar o apelo da raposa por sangue.

- Hinata-chan...

Temerosamente, tocou a ponta dos dedos sobre o rosto delicado dela, pensando que fosse quebrar apenas com seu toque. Os olhos estavam grossamente enfaixados e todas as partes do corpo dela visíveis tinha escoriações de médio e grave porte. Baseado nisso, Naruto pôde deduzir que toda a fúria do ataque recaiu sobre ela. Provavelmente, por ter dado o alerta, foi considerada a mais perigosa. Percebeu uma leve agitação, algum reflexo das dores que estava sentindo. Num sussurro, quase inaudível, Hinata murmurava sem nexo:

- Na...Na-Naruto-ku...kun...

Ficou confuso. Tsunade deu a entender que ela estava sob efeito de fortes sedativos, como eprcebeu a presença dele ali?

Alisando meio sem jeito os cabelos azuis dela, respondeu quase no mesmo tom, confidente:

- Shh, fique quietinha. É a minha vez de cuidar de você. Agora descanse...

Pareceu ao rapaz que ela realmente tinha sido alcançada por sua voz, pois quase que imediatamente voltou a mergulhar num sono pacífico.

Manteve sua posição por quase duas horas, até Neji retornar. Precisava tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Naruto e Neji apenas trocaram de lugar, sem diálogo algum.

Já era noite alta quando chegouno Ichiraku. Sasuke estava lá, como sempre, sozinho.

- Yo, Sasuke. Posso sentar?

Ele apenas olhou para a cadeira vazia. Naruto entendei como o maior dos convites e puxou-a. Depois de acomodar-se, pediu um ramen simples. Isso parece ter surpreendido Sasuke e o "tio", mas foi o companheiro quem expressou primeiro:

- Como assim, "simples"?

- Você ouviu o que eu pedi, não?

- Sem porção extra de carne ou macarrão?

O rapaz loiro fitou Sasuke por um momento, depois sumiu, sem dar qualquer explicação. Sasuke foi atrás dele, os dois distanciaram-se, chegando próximos da área de treinamento do antigo time 7.

- Yo Naruto, espera!

Não era necessário, Naruto já tinha parado. Sasuke estava prestes a puxá-lo, quando percebeu que ele estava chorando.   
Apenas manteve a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, em sinal de apoio.

- Quando quiser falar, estarei aqui.

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Quando Naruto falou, sua voz revelava um misto de confusão e tristeza:

- Por que eu tenho que perder tudo que é importante para mim? Essa raposa maldita estendeu sua desgraça para a minha vida!

- O que você está querendo dizer, Naruto?

O rapaz soltou uma risada angustiada:

- Se algo acontecer com a Hinata, nunca terei a chance de dizer à ela o quanto fica bonita quando está envergonhada por minha causa...

Sasuke não pôde evitar um meio-sorriso:

- Então você sabia? – Naruto virou-se e sentou num dos troncos próximos.

- Digamos que ela não foi tão discreta assim. Ora Sasuke, em várias coisas sou mais esperto que você.

- Duvido, mas por que diz isto?

- Porque você vai perder a Sakura-chan... e antes que diga qualquer coisa – pegou uma kunai e colocou bem em frente ao rosto dele – da próxima vez que eu ver minha melhor amiga chorando por sua causa, você não terá tempo de ver onde isto vai parar.

Sasuke modificou seu olhar, voltando a encará-lo friamente.

- Seu idiota. Você não sabe do que está falando. É tão irritante quanto a Sakura.

- O aviso está dado... não seja mais estúpido do que já é.

(esta parte da fic é narrada pela Hinata)

Todo o meu corpo doía. Devia ter algumas costelas quebradas, porque até respirar era doloroso. Me remexi um pouco, tentei abrir os olhos, mas percebi que estavam enfaixados. Será que era prisioneira? A última coisa que me lembro era de ter lutado contra falsos ninjas da areia, mas antes que eu pudesse aticar o Byakugan, senti uma mão quente segurando as minhas, de maneira gentil:

- Hinata-sama, por favor, não tente ativar o Byakugan.

A voz familiar de Neji-nii-san me acalmou, estava em Konoha:

- Neji-nii-san... Kika-kun... Shino-kun?

- Estão todos bem, graças a você, Hinata-sama.

- Não... fale i-isso... eu... eu... falhei em proteger meus amigos, não pude perceber os inimigos a tempo!

Tinha que pedir perdão, foi um ato horrível. Embora Shino-kun e Kiba-kun sejaam ótimos rastreadores, o Byakugan sempre foi o localizados principal à curta distância. Será que o Neji-nii-san iria me rejeitar por isso?

- Fique calma Hinata-sama. Ninguém aqui está criticando o que você fez. Todos estavam muito preocupados com sua recuperação.

- Desculpe preocupar todo mundo...

Mas não foi intencionalmente!

- Neji-nii-san... me-meu corpo d-dói... por que... meus... olhos...

Ele ficou silencioso por alguns instantes.

- Como disse, Hinata-sama, fique calma e descanse. Logo Sakura chegará para examiná-la.

Neji nii san sempre muito atencioso e disposto a cuidar de mim. Resolvi não questionar, já que me corpo todo doía muito e sentia mesmo que precisava dormir.

Quando acordei, ele ainda segurava minhas mãos, estava protegida. Não sabia quantas horas passaram desde a última vez que nos falamos. Apertei carinhosamente as mãos dele, mas temi ser notada. Não tenho muito contato... próximo com o Neji-nii-san... mas aquelas não parecias as mãos dele... mas não tive como reconhecer aquele toque...

- Hinata... você tá acordada?

Aquela voz... Naruto-kun? Não podia ser... o que ele poderia estar fazendo aqui?

- Hinata... está vem? Fiquei muito preocupado com você!

Na-Narut-kun... tão próximo... preocupado comigo... eu... não sei o que fazer...

- M-M-Me per-do-doe por...

Então ele me abraçou! Mesmo deitada pude sentir o calor do seu corpo. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, não com o Naruto-kun. Ele se afastou, depois de allguns instantes.

- Hinata... desculpe!

Será que o Naruto-kun estava pedindo desculpas por ter me abraçado? Ele fez fez isto por pena? Só poderia ser, por qual outro motivo ele se condoeria com uma kuinochi fraca, que nem ao menos pôde proteger seus amigos?

- Desculpe Hinata! Como sou bruto, quase machuquei você! Ou... machuquei???

Ele estava preocupado comigo! Ah Naruto-kun... como eu queria ser mais corajosa... por você!

- Neji-nii-san...

- Ele não está Hinata... foi até em caas tomar um banho, já volta. Enquanto isso eu vou ficar aqui com você, tudo bem?

Balancei levemente a cabeça.

- Na-Naruto-kun...

- Diga, Hinata.

- Be-bem... é que... eu gostaria de falar... com um médico... po-porque meus olhos... estão cobertos e... Neji-nii-san não me deixou u-usar o-o Byakugan...

Ele tocou a faixa que cobria meus olhos... estava calado e fiquei perdida, sem saber o que poderia estar passando na cabeça dele.

- Hinata... eu...

O que?

Antes que pudesse terminar, Sakura-san entrou...

- Bom dia Hinata, vim ver como você está.

Fiquei triste pois o Naruto-kun saiu de perto de mim e não pude mais sentir seu calor.

Sakura pôs a mão sobre minha testa e o calor do chakra me aqueceu por dentro. Ficou assim durante um mbom tempo até que...

- Naruto, saia por favor.

Ela estava expulsando-o, por quê?

- Po-por que f-fa-faz isso, Sakura-san?

Reparei uma risadinha, será que ela estava querendo me chamar a atenção, ou me repreender?

- Hinata, preciso examinar você mais... detalhadamente... para isto vou precisar tirar suas roupas... entende?

Fiquei totalmente sem graça ou reação, mas reparei que o Naruto-kun ficou sem jeito também, dizendo que quando Sakura terminasse, chamasse imediatamente.

Sakura-san abriu o traje do hospital. Sei que ela é médica e ainda por cima mulher... mas não consigo achar natural alguém olhar meu corpo... mas Sakura-san é muito profissional e com certeza percebeu meu constrangimento e procurou ser o mais breve possível.

- Pronto Hinata. Quer que chame o Naruto de volta?

-S-s-sim...

Parecia até que ele estava escutando atrás da porta, porque entrou tão logo eu respondi "sim".

- Que coisa mais demorada, Sakura-chan.

- Para ser bem feito, demora um pouco, seu idiota.

Não podia deixar Sakura-san ir sem tirar minhas dúvidas, por isso ousei atrapalhar a conversa dela com Naruto-kun:

- Er... Sakura-san?

- Diga.

- É que... e-eu gostaria de saber por que... meus olhos estão...

Toquei nas bandagens, para que ela compreendesse. Ouvi um barulho de porta fechando e passos próximos de onde eu estava. Então... então... pude sentir outra vez o toque firme das mãos do Naruto-kun... como estava feliz!

Nada no mundo poderia me deixar mais feliz que aquilo.

Pensei que Sakura-san tivesse ido embora, mas me convenci do contrário quando ela começou a falar.

- Hinata, você está me compreendendo, está ciente do que acontece ao seu redor, então não vejo problemas em contar.

Contar o que? O que eu fiz de errado?

- Durante o confronto, um inimigo atingiu seus olhos com uma kunai embebida em chakra. Se tivesse sido apenas a kunai, creio que seria mais fácil, mas visto que o objetivo era causar dano permanente, tudo se complicou.

O que Sakura-san estava dizendo? Eu estava muito doente?

- E-e-eu... vou... morrer?

Senti as mãos do Naruto-kun mais fortes. Então era aquilo: eu iria morrer. Senti muita vontade de chorar, mas não faria na frente dele!

- Não Hinata, você não vai morrer. É verdade que tínhamos sérias dúvidas, mas o fato de você ter acordado lúcida, findou todas.

Que notícia maravilhosa! Mas então... por que tanto mistério?

- Bem Hinata... infelizmente você não poderá sair desta situação sem nenhuma lesão. Além das escoriações, seus olhos foram afetados. O chakra inimigo fechou suas linhas de chakra... definitivamente.

O que aquilo significava?

- Como sua kg é detentora do Byakugan, você tinha uma grande quantidade de chakra armazenada nessa região. Com o bloqueio das linhas de chakra, aquela quantidade acumulada não teve como circular e passou a acelerar e matar algumas células do seu corpo. Por causa disso, tivemos que cortar as linhas que conduziam o chakra... bem... era necessário para salvar sua vida.

Não conseguia entender qual o sentido daquilo. Para que tantas explicações?

- Sakura-san... não entendo...

Ouvi um suspiro profundo, então ela recomeçou:

- Hinata, você não poderá mais usar seu doujutsu, o Byakugan.

Como assim, não poder mais usar?

- I-i-i-sso é im-impossível! – Alterei minha voz o máximo que pude, aquilo não poderia ser verdade!

- Lamento... é a mais pura verdade. Naruto – dirigiu-se para ele que ainda segurava minhas mãos – Ajude-me a colocar Hinata sentada.

Senti o toque dele, gentil. Segurou meu corpo pela cintura e suspendeu devagar, delicadamente. Estava cuidando de mim, mas com certeza era por pena. O que seria de mim como ninja, sem o Byakugan?

Sakura-san começou a retirar as bandagens, depois os curativos. Fiquei na expectativa de tudo ter sido uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Quando terminou, pediu que abrisse os olhos.

Fui bem devagar, abrindo o mais lentamente que podia. Não conseguia ver nada, além de um borrão escuro, mas achei que seria devido ao grande tempo que permaneci com os olhos vendados. Quando me acostumasse à claridade...

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Naruto)

Observei a Sakura-chan retirar os curativos... queria tanto que ela estivesse enganada! Ainda nutria um pouco de esperanças, mas quando Hinata abriu completamente os olhos, tudo se foi: aqueles pedaços perolados que enfeitavam seu rosto deram lugar a um azul tão opaco, que dava à ela a aparência de morta. Me segurei para abraçá-la, não iria tornar tudo mais difícil!

Ela demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta... não sabia o que fazer até Sakura-chan sussuurrar em meu ouvido:

- Abrace-a e não deixe que chore.

Não precisei ouvir duas vezes. Tentei passar naquele abraço toda a minha força, todo carinho que não revelei. No primeiro momento ela quase recuou, mas depois deixou-se afagar em meus braços, enquanto acariciava com ternura seus cabelos.

- Não chore Hinata... infelizmente isso só vai piorar as coisas...

Senti quando ela prendeu o choro, mas a dor dela era visível para mim. Alguns instantes depois, dirigiu-se para Sakura-chan:

- Nu...nuca ma-ma-mais poderei enxergar?

- Isso não sei dizer. É um caso único, sem precedentes. Vou deixar vocês à sós, mas volto antes que meu plantão acabe, para ver como está.

Sakura saiu, sem fazer barulho, mas também não me dei conta de sua presença ali ou não. Aquela doçura toda que achava em Hinata estava perdida no meio dos seus pensamentos... como eu queria poder trazê-la de volta! Mas no momento, ela queria apenas o meu conforto.


	5. Foi Tudo em Vão ou Não?

(esta parte da fic é narrada pelo Itachi – Uhuuuuuuu, sempre quis fazer isso!)

Era óbvio que ela não confiava em mim, mas não era importante. Não achei sábio da parte do Naruto trazê-la.

- Primeiramente... você está atrasado. Então... ela é confiável?

- Sim.

- Já que você trouxe uma convidada... venha Nayuri.

Por entre as árvores vislumbrei o vulto dela, caminhando calmamente até próximo da fogueira que eles tinham feito anteriormente. Nayuri tornou-se minha companheira de viagem há dois anos, após uma luta por interesses comuns.

Nunca foi minha intenção estar em companhia de qualquer pessoa, elas simplesmente aparecem em meu caminho.

Minha jornada é solitária, mas a de Nayuri foi a mais parecida com a minha que jamais encontrei. Ainda assim, mesmo após esse tempo todo, ela ainda era um mistério para mim. Ainda que com minhas técnicas, arrancar qualquer coisa dela era exaustivo. Sabia apenas o que ela desejava compartilhar comigo, que era muito menos do que eu fazia com ela. Nayuri ouvia de maneira excelente, aconselhava como uma perfeita estrategista. E fora ela quem me disse para buscar ajuda em Uzumaki Naruto e, mais uma vez, ela estava certa. Ainda não era merecedora da minha confiança, talvez jamais fosse, mas tinha que reconhecer que enxergava o futuro, em certas ocasiões.

- Quem é ela?

- Alguém sem família... como você e eu. – A menina Haruno estava assustada com nossa presença. – Não se preocupe com ela.

- Então Itachi... ande logo, pois devemos chegar À Vila Oculta da Areia em um dia e eu adiantei a viagem o máximo que pude... para dar tempo de você explicar tudo para Sakura.

Então ela interrompeu nosso pequeno diálogo:

- Naruto, como você pode dar ouvidos ao que esse criminoso diz? Ele matou toda a família, apenas porque queria poder! Ele quis matar o Sasuke, ele quase me matou por isso!

Que ingrata...foi exatamente porque ela entrou na frente que eu reduzi ao máximo que pude a força do meu ataque... nse ela soubesse quanto sofrimento teria poupado a si mesma...

- Sakura... vou desmistificar duas coisas para você hoje... a primeira coisa: Os Uchiha jamais foram partidários de Konoha. Nós apenas utilizamos as instalações da Vila e o prestígio que ela tinha, para que então... - ela era a quarta pessoa que ouvia aquela história tenebrosa.

Então relatei à ela...

FLASHBACK ON

Estava saindo do escritório do Sandaime, meu pai a todo tempo dizia o quanto estava orgulhoso de mim. Pare ele, Uchiha Fugaku, ter seu filho nomeado como líder da ANBU era uma coisa realmente importante.

- Espere Mikoto e Sasuke ouvirem a notícia, vão ficar tão animados quanto eu!

Realmente, eu estava feliz.. Com apenas 13 anos, tinha sido promovido a um dos cargos mas desejados da Vila, um de grande prestígio. Poder servir à Vila e aumentar o prestígio do meu clã era minha obrigação e eu estava contente em realizar ambas. Sabia da responsabilidade quue me aguardava, mesmo novo, já tinha enfrentado tantas missões... às vezes mais missões que jounins experientes da Vila... a idade não me desqualificava em nada... ser um Uchiha queria dizer que "já nasci pronto". Todos sabiam disso. Se você sobrevivia ao clã, sobreviveria a qualquer coisa.

Como meu pai disse, foi um dia de festa em casa. Sasuke estava muito exitado com minha promoção, como ele gostava de mim! Apesar dele ser alguns anos apenas mais jovem, os caminhos que minha vida estavam tomando às vezes me fazia achar que décadas se colocavam entre nós.

- Ei, onii-san, agora você vai usar qual máscara? – Estava escolhendo entre vários modelos de brinquedo que ele possuía, lembrei de quantas vezes fui "convidado" a brincar com ele... sempre sendo devidamente derrotado...

Mas dessa vez fui salvo. Alguém me chamava do lado de fora.

- Desculpe Sasuke, fica prá outra hora, certo?

Ele não gostou muito, mas Sasuke não era uma criança que reclamava. Era bem difícil prá ele ser notado, tendo a mim como irmão. Várias vezes falei com meus pais, que me exageravam de atenção,enquanto certas vezes Sasuke fazia coisas extraordinárias que passavam despercebidas. Quando vi quem era, não me contive:

- Aí está você... pensei que não viria me dar os parabéns!

Meu primo Shisui era meu melhor amigo, tão chegado quanto um irmão. Treinávamos sempre juntos. Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu e, junto com Sasuke, éramos os Uchihas mais jovens. Os pais dele tinham morrido há alguns anos, durante o confronto da Kyuubi, e ele foi criado pelos avós, Teyaki e Uruchi. Mas Shisui sempre sentiu-se solitário, muita das vezes revoltados. Entendi que, se ele não apareceu para me parabenizar, foi porque achou não ser apropriado.

- Sabe como é – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, desajeitado. O dia estava bem quente e ele estava com seu uniforme ninja, embora fosse dia de festa no clã – Alguns tem que treinar mais para simplesmente serem notados...

- Não fale isso Shisui, você é um shinobi excelente. Você é um Uchiha, todos em Konoha nos admiram e respeitam.

- Sim... eu sei... – nenhum de nós convenceu-se daquilo - o problema Itachi... é que eu estou sempre atrás de você... Me formei na academia dois anos depois de você... meu Sharingan só despertou aos dez anos... e agora que eu virei chuunin... você já é jounin... e agora líder da ANBU... fica difícil competir com um gênio...

- E quem disse que temos que competir? Shisui, para mim você é um dos melhores Shinobis da Vila. Muitos Uchiha sequer despertam o Sharingan... você fez isso, sinta-se orgulhoso!

- Ah Itachi, não me venha com prêmios de consolação... meus avós ficam me enchendo, dizendo que meus pais eram os Uchihas mais fortes do clã e que eu deveria me esforçar mais... só que isso... é difícil sorrir para eles o tempo todo, enquanto que por dentro eu quero gritar e dizer que eu já faço muito, muito mais que o meu limite, por eles... por todo o clã.

- Então grite, oras! Faça-se notar, afinal, eu reconheço você. Arrume uma meneira de fazer com que todos o reconheçam também.

Os olhos dele brilharam, percebi alguma coisa nascendo dentro dele...

- Certo, certo... mas eu queria saber se você podia me ajudar com um jutsu... se não for tirar você da festa...

- Claro que não, vamos agora?

- Não, não... não quero ninguém prestando atenção... pode  
ser à noite? Me encontra no rio Nakano, já vou estar por lá...

- Certo então... meu pai disse que queria falar comigo também... assim que ele terminar, te encontro. Deve ser "aquele" papo das responsabilidades...

- Boa sorte então! – Nakano estav rindo de mim, aquele idiota, isso porque não era ele que escutaria a palestra dos Uchiha pela quadragésima vez... Nos despedimos e entrei.

Meu pai já estava trás de mim, com a cara mais séria que a normal.

- Itachi, vamos, preciso falar com você.

Segui meu pai, dessa vez em direção à sala secreta dos Uchiha. Sabia de sua existência, mas jamais tinha entrado. Ainda assim, observei em silêncio. Um dos maiores desafios em ser um Uchiha, é saber a hora certa para falar. Quando entramos, minha surpresa aumentou: todos os cabeças do clã estavam sentados em torno de uma mesa negra, com o desenho do sharingan no centro e um enorme kanji da raposa ao fundo da sala. Meu pai, como líder do clão, assumiiu a cadeira do centro e me deixou em pé, com todos me encarando. Era desconfortável ser avaliado por pessoas a quem eu chamava de "tio" ou "primo", mas naquela situação eu era um Uchiha em audiência com o conselho.  
Como ninguém me mandou sentar, permaneci em pé.

Meu tio Teyaki estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não entendi. Afinal, era sempre tão legal comigo, sempre me incentivando a estar próximode Shisou... de qualquer forma, meu pai começou a reunião, como já esperava.

- Itachi, você foi chamado perante o conselho do clã hoje, pois foi decidido que atingiu o nível de maturidade necessário para ser incorporado às atividades do clã. Hoje você vai conhecer os segredos da nossa família e tomar seu lugar perante à hierarquia do clã.

Depois de uma rápida pausa, continuou:

- Para você meu filho, pode ser uma conquista grande estar no cargo de líder da ANBU. E nossa comemoração é legítima. Estamos felizes de vê-lo ocupar o lugar que poucos na Vila tem a oportunidade. Só que isso vai além: Tudo que as pessoas nessa Vila fazem é sufocar o poder que temos, o quanto somos fortes. Se nos esforçamos tanto na força policial, é porque somos obrigados a ficar sempre em posições inferiores... imagine a humilhação para nós, uma linhagem tão importante, sermos relegados a cuidar do "povo" da vila... enquanto as verdadeiras missões, o verdadeiro poder está lá fora, nas batalhas. Quem se importa com um roubo à mercearia? Ou se um maldito gato de madame se perdeu? 

A indignação dele tornava seus olhos ameaçadores, não pude reconhecer o homem que, mesmo sendo rigoroso, sempre foi gentil com todos. Achava que meu pai amava o povo de Konoha e queria protegê-lo, via uma dignidade imensa em todos os atos dele e agora... aquilo era tudo falso?

- Itachi você é um gênio, até mesmo para os Uchiha. Tem domínio perfeito de seu Sharingan, é excelente em taijutsu, genjutsu e ninjutsu, sendo impossível para qualquer um de nós vencê-lo numa luta justa. Isso torna você o candidato mais apto a levar nosso plano adiante. Há alguns anos atrás, quase conseguimos terminá-lo, mas fomos interrompidos, na verdade até hoje não sei como fomos descobertos.

Plano? Do que ele estava falando?

- Estava tudo certo para a queda de Konoha... todos os anos de humilhação... todas as desfeitas seriam vingadas... os fracos seriam derrotados, como deveria ter sido feito... e acima de tudo: a traição seria vingada!

Não compreendia meu pai, ou melhor, não reconhecia o homem à minha frente. Ainda mais que, ao reparar nos outros, tinham o mesmo olhar que ele. Estava rodeado de estranhos.

- Quando a Vila Oculta da Folha foi fundada, três pessoas destacaram-se: Shodaime, Nidaime e um Uchiha. O fundador do nosso clã, Uchiha Madara. A Combinação dos poderes dos três tornaram Konoha temida e as famílias que vieram habitar a nova vila tinham qualidades raras e linhagens específicas. A princípio, os três concordaram em edificar uma Vila que fosse superior às outras, para que assim estivessem protegidos em momentos de guerra. Mas os tempos de paz amoleceram os Hokages, que passaram a aceitar shinobis fracos e até mesmo pessoas comuns. Um pensamento pequeno, que Madara não concordou. Imagine só, pessoas fracas são como rachaduras. O inimigo ataca diretamente nelas e quando percebe-se tudo ruiu. Os fracos não devem conviver com os fortes.

- Madara tentou convencer os dois da loucura que estavam fazendo, mas a verdade é que os dois não tinham o sentimento de um verdadeiro shinobi, não tinham prazer na batalha, na superação do mais forte... queriam apenas viver suas vidinhas. Quando Madara tentou persuadir as pessoas na Vila, aquelas que ele achava terem os mesmos interesses que ele, o Shodaime expulsou Madara da Vila, juntamente co Nindaime. À essa altura, os Uchiha já estavam solidificados e com influência suficiente para promover uma revolta dentro da Folha, os dois covardes não queriam isso. Atraíram Madara até o Vale do fim e ali fizeram a maior das traições: utilizaram a amizade como isca e prepararam o assassinato de Madara. Foi uma luta difícil, Madara era mais forte que os dois, contudo, ainda era apenas um. Naquele momento, Madara utilizou uma técnica oculta para eles: o Mangekyou Sharingan. O sentimento de traição fez surgir nele um ódio tão profundo que desejou a morte daqueles dois e de todos na Vila que ele tinha criado. Foi o seu poder e a sua influência que fizeram com que vários impecílios que os dois não teriam capacidade para resolver, sumissem. Mas Madara não se deixaria derrotar por aqueles traidores. Usando seu MS transportou a si mesmo para uma realidade, causando uma grande explosão antes. Shodaime e Nidaime procuraram durante dias sobre resquícios dele, mas nada encontraram, convencendo-se que tinha morrido. A atitude de Madara seria aceitável: na Vila as pessoas começavam a suspeitar dos planos dele.

- A explicação que deram para o sumiço dele foi tão incoerente que logo após o nome de Madara foi banido da vila. Mas as pessoas são simplórias e aceitam aquilo que lhes é imposto.

- Mas nós, não somos assim Itachi. Madara deixou tudo muito bem explicado, inclusive o segredo do Mangekyou Sharingan, aliado a um plano para destruir seus inimigos.   
Madara possuía o poder de controlar invocar os bijuus. Esse poder, assim como a habilidade do Shodaime de controlar os bijuus anulavam-se. A maneira mais rápida de derrotar Konoha era sobrecarregar os shinobis numa luta distante, para que um ataque interno fosse bem sucedido. Mas nada adiantava tentar, com o Shodaime ainda vivo. Madara deixou tudo detalhado para nós, sua família. Cada Uchiha deveria ser testado, para que um dia fosse possível adquirir um capaz de invocar o mais poderoso dos Bijuus: A Kyuubi, raposa de nove caldas. Antes da traição dos dois, Madara selou um pacto com a Kyuubi: se esta o ajudasse a derrotar Konoha, estaria livre de qualquer invocação, para sempre. Não seria obrigada a seguir ordem de qualquer pessoa, mas teria que jurar fidelidade aos Uchiha. Madara sabia que a Kyuubi anseiava pela liberdade quase tanto quanto seu desejo por sangue e destruição. E sem saber, a Kyuubi comprometeu-se conosco para sempre. Mas ainda faltava um Uchiha tão poderoso que pudesse invocá-la. Tentamos décadas, sem fim. Todos aqui foram incapazes de fazê-lo... mas então vieram Uchiha Naoya e Uchiha Kotomi.

Aqueles nomes... eram os pais de Shisui!

- Os dois sozinhos não eram capazes... mas quando juntos... bem, fizeram grandes progressos. Enfim estava tudo pornto para vingar Madara. Naoya e Kotomi invocaram a Kyuubi, mas esta não cumpriu a sua parte no acordo, matando-os logo em seguida. Contudo, o objetivo principal seria alcançado: Konoha cairia diante de nós! Quando estávamos prontos para atacar a cidade com tudo que tínhamos, o maldito Yondaime... – A fúria parecia crescer dentro dele e dos outros – conseguiu selar a Kyuubi no próprio filho... ele descobriu nossos planos e veio nos confrontar,,, mas a situação estava muito complicada para ele, Konoha cairia se não fizesse algo.  
- Para nossa sorte, ele nada pôde fazer contra nós. Morreu sacrificando-se por esses inúteis. E ainda condenou o filho a ser um rejeitado como ele. Dissemos ao Sandaime que o Yondaime tinha desejado que seu filho fosse preservado e que esse assunto fosse proibido em Konoha e assim se fez. O filho do Hokage foi tratado como um verme e essa foi a maior vingança que poderíamos ter contra ele!  
Ainda assim meu filho, isso não é suficiente para aplacar nossa sede de justiça. Os Uchiha merecem mais que isso... merecemos vingança... e conseguiremos com você!

Comigo? O que eu poderia fazer? Mas que idéias loucas ele poderia ainda ter?

- Você Itachi, é o maior de todos os Uchijas, comparado ao próprio Madara. Você vai terminar nossa vingança. Cabe à você destruir Konoha. Durante esses anos estudamos uma maneira de invocar os outros bijuus, mas todos estão selados. Mas para nossa sorte, o único que está com o selamento incompleto é a Kyuubi. Agora sabemos como libertá-la, mas precisamos de alguém forte para fazê-lo.

Não poderia mais escutar aquilo, era tudo um enorme absurdo!

- Mas pai... a Vila... como faremos mal à tantas pessoas?

Meu pai me olhou desapontado, pela primeira vez na vida.

-Pessoas, meu filho? São vermes, seres irritantes que só se mantêm vivos por nossa causa! Todos devem pagar, só assim seremos respeitados! Vamos destruir Konoha e reconstruí-la como o lar dos Uchiha, onde apenas os fortes sobrevivem. Você tem a honra de ser o precurssor nessas mudanças!

Ele estava louco.

- Você vai iniciar os preparativos amanhã. Haverá uma reunião, aqui neste mesmo local. Esteja aqui ao raiar da primeira hora.

Saí, horrorizado. Aquele não poderia ser o mesmo ser que me ensinou a amar a vila, respeitar as pessoas... o signnificado de protegê-las... ele me ensinou a ser um shinobi, e respeitava todos ali. Até aquele momento... não poderia deixar aquilo continuar... tantas pessoas, sofreriam... morreriam... precisava falar com alguém. Já era noite e me lembrei que Shisui estaria me esperando.

Quando cheguei ao rio Nakano. Ele já estava lá, mas não estava treinando. Observava a correnteza do rio, que chocava entre as pedras, fazendo um barulho pacificador. Mas somente aquilo não seria necessário para aplacar minha alma. Precisava de um amigo.

- Itachi... enfim chegou. Já estava indo embora.

Acho que estava com o rosto transtornado, pois ele desistiu de continuar com o sermão. Quando dei por mim, tinha contato tudo que aconteceu. Ao final, Shisui estava estranho, me encarava com raiva.

- O que você acha que devo fazer? – Perguntei.

Reparei então que ele possuía os mesmos olhos que os membros do conselho, o ódio visível.

- Como assim o que fazer, seu idiota? Toda sua família quer que a estrela do clã brilhe... e você ainda pergunta o que fazer? Sabia que meus pais morreram tentando fazer o que era melhor para nós? Quem deveria estar fazendo isso era eu, pois essa Vila e aquela raposa maldita merecem tudo que lhes aguarda!

E então ele partiu para cima de mim, com golpes mais fortes que os normais, até mesmo para mim. Desviei da maioria, mas alguns me acertava... em minha mente, revidar estava fora de idéia. Shisui era meu amigo, estava transtornado com alguma coisa, mas não deveria agredí-lo.

- Seu maldito! Você me tirou tudo, a família, os amigos, a honra! Agora está na hora de você me dar algo em troca!

Minha falta de seriedade naquele confronto fez com que Shisui, já com o Sharingan ativado, me acertasse com um Ryuuka no Jutsu (uma rajada de fogo que sai da boca do usuário e percorre o caminho até o oponente através de uma linha, corda ou similar). Fiquei preso naquela corda de fogo, enquanto os olhos sádicos de Shisui ficavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Agora Itachi, você será útil, ao menos para mim. Já que você não quer ser a estrela da família, prontamente ocuparei seu lugar. Sabe do que mais? Meus avós já me contaram vários segredos do clão. Eles sempre quiseram que eu fosse mais do que eu realmente sou, mas tambpem quiseram me proteger. A única maneira de ganhar o Mangenkou Saringan sem ter desenvolvido naturalmente a habilidade, é matando seu melhor amigo. No seu caso, quem seria este?

Então... os preparativos que meu pai estava falando seriam esses?

- Exato! Eu! E de maneira alguma que eu daria minha vida para engrandecer você... os Uchiha vão destruir Konoha, mas à minha maneira! Então Itachi, você será lembrado como sacrifício necessário...

Não era mais possível permitir aquela situação, Shisui iria me matar.

Quando cheguei no bairro dos Uchiha, percebi que estava tudo muito silencioso, já era noite alta, mas esperava encontrar um ou outro de vigia, nem que fosse na entrada apenas. Mas estava tudo realmente quieto, como se fossem cúmplices do meu horror. Passei pela casa dos avós de Shisui e meu coração sentiu um aperto profundo... mas agora não tinha mais volta. Eu era um assassino. Já tinha matado antes, mas sempre em serviço, sempre em batalha, contra inimigos. Jamais um amigo. Shisui era como Sasuke para mim, ainda mais importante, pois com ele eu realmente podia me abrir e passar o que tinha em minha mente. E aquilo... lembrei-me das palavras de meu pai, quando me contava a história de Madara e a luta no Vale do Fim: "utilizaram a amizade como isca e prepararam o assassinato de Madara", senti-me traído, da mesma maneira, mas não conseguia guardar rancor de Shisui... não queria matá-lo, mas foi... inevitável. Só que não poderia deixar que os outros descobrissem isso... fez o que pôde para parecer um suicídio... mas não o fez intencionalmente, como se quisesse esconder sua culpa. Itachi queria apenas ganhar tempo. 

Escreveu as últimas palavras de Shisui, pois tinha prometido ao primo, perante seu corpo morto que faria sua voz ser ouvida. O clã fez aquilo. Ele fora apenas o executor, mas a morte de Shisui estava escrita, seu sufocamente e sacrifícios jamais foram reconhecidos. Utilizando o Sharingan, conseguiu copiar a letra de Shisui: "Estou cansado de tantas obrigações...Não existe futuro para os Uchiha...e quanto a mim...não posso mais trilhar esse caminho...Vocês se prendem a coisas como "organização", seu "clã", seu "nome"... Esse tipo de coisa limita a nós e a nossa capacidade... Devemos nos afastar disso. É tolice temer o desconhecido.Perdi todas as minhas esperanças nesse clã patético.". A última coisa que ele disse, porém, resolvi guardar no meu coração: "Se você não acabar com eles... será mais uma vítima, assim como eu".

Eu pretendia fazer isso, mas à minha maneira.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei e torci para que tudo tivesse sido um pesadelo, mas não era. Sentia um novo poder em mim, um poder maldito, fruto do sofrimento daquele que mais amava. A maldição do Magenkyou Sharingan era dar poder, mas lembrar o custo que ele tinha trazido. Ou talvez não... apenas aqueles que tinham um coração frio poderiam conquistá-lo. Isso quer dizer que estava corrompido?

Estávamos os quatro na mesa, tomando café, quando um mensageiro do clã veio me chamar. Sabia do que se tratava, mas ainda precisava de tempo. Ao sair, o sol da manhã feria meus olhos e o vento morno não aquecia meu interior. Estavam os mesmos conselheiros da noite anterior, me olhando com reprovação.

- Itachi, encontramos o corpo de Shisui às margens do rio Nakano. Estava junto com um bilhete, onde ele declarava as razões para ter se suicidado. Mas temos razões para crer que foi forjado, qualquer um com Sharingan poderia fazê-lo. E também... seu corpo demonstrava escoriações que não condizem com suicídio. Como membros da força policial, nos vemos na obrigação de levá-lo para inquérito, já que sabemos que desapareceu depois da reunião de ontem.

Não pude ouvir aquilo sem sentir uma pontada de ironia. Como assim, eles queriam me prender e culpar por algo que eles me obrigariam a fazer, de qualquer maneira? Era hora de dizer-lhes o quanto eu me preocupava com as tradições dos Uchiha, àquela altura da situação:

- Não, realmente não tenho nada a dizer. E não serei preso por um crime que não cometi. Se Shisui foi covarde o suficiente para tirar a própria vida, não me culpem por isso. Seus erros já me causaram embaraços suficientes. Afinal de contas... por que se importar com um fraco?

Teyaki me olhava, com ódio profundo. Era óbvio que estava ciente dos planos de Shisui e incentivara-o. Pensei comigo que seria bem possível ele ter plantado, pois não me lembro de ter ouvido uma palavra dura de Shisui durante toda nossa curta vida. Era sempre sorridente, não queria que as pessoas se incomodassem com ele, mas os avós queriam que ele fosse mais do que poderia ser. Eu o matei, mas eles estavam presentes naquela atmosfera de ódio e ressentimento.

Meu pai, percebendo a situação, interferiu em meu favor. Ao menos foi o que pensei. Depois de evitar um acesso maior de fúria de ambas as partes e responsabilizar-se por mim, fomos até um local reservado.

- Então... mostre-me do que é capaz agora.

Fiquei observando meu pai calmamente. Não fuui recriminado, acusado de coisa alguma. Ambos sabíamos a verdade, assim como os outros. Naquele momento, compreendi: Fora idéia dele. O ataque, tudo. Meu pai manipulou o velho Teyaki, fazendo-o acreditar que se Shisui me vencesse, teria reconquistado a honra de seu filho e nora mortos. Mas que tolice, a única coisa que ele queria era que eu tivesse um real motivo para matá-lo, pois ele sabia que jamais faria isso friamente.

Novamente, não era hora nem lugar para que ele soubesse que eu tinha descoberto, precisava de tempo ainda.

- Não serei seu brinquedo, pai. Nem seu, nem dos Uchiha. Antes de ser um Uchiha, sou um shinobi de Konoha.

Meu pai me esbofeteou. Aquela era a primeira vez que me batia.

- Não ouse nos trair, Itachi. Você é meu filho, mas não é o único. 

Sasuke... será que depois de tantos anos de abandono e esquecimento, meu pai seria capaz de voltar sua atenção para ele apenas para fazê-lo de instrumento para seus planos maléficos? Sim, ele o faria, não duvidava de mais nada vindo dele.

- Quero que saiba exatamente o que estou indo fazer agora: vou procurar o Sandaime e contar-lhe exatamente o que pretendem fazer. Vocês tem menos de uma hora para sair de Konoha, vivos. Sabem como é tratada traição na vila: a pena de morte não é sequer contestada – Virei de costas para ele e parei próximo à porta – E não tente me deter, já estou com sangue demais em minhas mãos.

Mas ele não tentou. Fui o mais rápido de que pude até o escritório do Hokage. Solicitei uma audiência, onde fui prontamente atendido, como líder da ANBU. Passei horas relatando tudo que aconteceu, inclusive a cilada e assassinato de Shisui. Aquele senhor me olhava estranhamente, mas não pude deixar de notar uma certa dor em seus olhos. E compreendia-o bem, aquela traição era profunda.

- Itachi, sua família não poderá mais viver em Konoha. E esse indulto está sendo concedido apenas porque você veio até mim.

Já esperava por uma decisão daquelas. O Hokage era famoso por suas soluções amenas, mas que sempre mostravam-se mais sábias.

- Sim, Hokage-sama... mas gostaria de pedir uma clemência...

- Certo... você poderá ficar.

- Não, não ficarei, e não peço por mim. Quero que a Vila receba Sasuke e o acolha. Ele não foi corrompido, é uma criança inocente e precisa de novas perspectivas.

Ele permaneceu calado por vários minutos.

- E você, para onde vai?

- Pelo que fiz, merecia ser preso. Derramei sangue de um inocente. Mas não creio que em Konoha aja punição suficiente. Ainda tenho assuntos a tratar fora daqui. Os Uchiha possuem várias instalações fora da Vila, não sei que outros segredos possam estar escondidos, que outros males ainda podem ser feitos. Quero ir até esses locais e sanar esses males.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

- Volte para sua casa e seja você o portador de minha decisão. E traga seu irmão com você.

Saí e a noite já tinha caído em Konoha. Prestei atenção em cada detalhe daquele caminho que tinha feito. Antes eu era um menino-gênio, que estava realizado. Agora era um assasino, traidor do meu clã, pronto para expulsar a todos da única vida que conheciam. Mas os Uchiha eram uma ameaça para Konoha. E meu juramento me obrigava a protegê-los, meu coração também me dizia isso. Ao menos salvaria Sasuke.

Ao entrar no bairro dos Uchiha, tudo estava como na noite anterior: calmo e quieto. Demais.  
Pensei comigo que eles já deveriam ter ido, que meu pai foi sábio o suficiente para pensar em sua própria sobrevivência, já estava elaborando uma maneira de resgatar Sasuke, provavelmente não estariam muito longe... até que contemplei, com horror: pelas ruas, os corpos se amontoavam. Dezenas deles, todos Uchiha. Quem teria feito aquilo? Reparei que o sinal de chamado estava acionado. Aquilo era um mecanismo de defesa, onde todos nós poderíamos nos reunir na seguridade dos muros do clã. Então todos foram atraídos até ali... por quem? Não foram necessários maiores questionamentos... a figura imponente de meu pai fitava meus olhos chocados diante de tanta violência.

- Pai... por quê?

Ouvi sua risada, era de uma insanidade palpável. Novamente senti horror, não reconhecia aquele que me criou nos olhos vermelhos daquele monstro. Amaldicoei nosso sangue e minha existência.

- Você é uma vergonha para nós, veja o que me obrigou a fazer! Por que não usar o maravilhoso dom que oferecemos a você? Agora, eu terei o seu poder, o poder de Uchiha Madara, e ele será dado a mim pelos sangue de meus filhos!

Meu pai... não, aquele não era o homem que me recebia com sorrisos bondosos e me cobrava comprometimento para com meus afazeres. Aquele ser que eu tinha em minhas lembranças nuna existiu. Foi sempre a sombra que viveu à margem, nas palavras meticulosas, nas ações devidamente medidas. E agora... além de trair à vila... traiu a própria famílai... o próprio sangue que, horas trás defendia com tanto entusiasmo.

- Você quer o meu poder Itachi?

- Seu poder é corruptor.

Novamente aquela risada, ah, como eu gostaria de estar surdo, aquele som dos infernos nunca mais abandonou minha mente.

- Você não é mais puro como pensa. Tem sangue inocente nas mãos, assim como eu.

- Você não me deu escolha! Era isso ou...

- Ou então a morte? Veja Itachi, sempre há uma escolha. Você optou pela sobreivência! E para o forte viver, o fraco deve morrer! Ainda há esperança para nós, você já é capaz de despertar o mais profundo dos segredos do clã, com a minha orientação, você será o maior entre os maiores!

Estava cansado de discutir... de debater... de negar... a verdade era aquela que ele tinha dito. Possuía tanto sangue inocente quanto ele. Tinha feito escolhas ruins, não havia como voltar trás. Para que todos morreram? Ficaria tudo sem sentido? Não... se todos ali queriam algo maior, era minha obrigação. E Sasuke... não ousei perguntar se ainda estava vivo. Era fraco e meu pai disse que os fracos pereceriam. Percebendo minha grande exitação, meu pai aproximou-se.

- Vamos meu filho, e da próxima vez que viermos até este lugar, será para vê-lo ruir aos nossos pés! Vamos construir uma linhagem de poder absoluto! Faça isso por todos, todos esses que deram suas vidas para que você entendesse que recusar não é possível.

Afinal de contas, era apenas um garoto. E aquele era meu pai, alguém que sabia mais que eu, viveu mais e conhecia o mundo. Por que contrariá-lo? Pensei em minha mãe e meu irmão... uma dor profunda me invadiu. Jamais veria seus rostos. Foi tudo muito mais forte que eu, e passei a soluçar, não lutava mais contra as lágrimas. Naquele momento, vislumbrei um pouco do homem que tive por perto durante toda a minha vida: meu pai envolveu-me com os braços e me deixou chorar por um instante.

Mas ele não me viu assim por muito tempo. A kunai que empalou seu coração impediu que sentisse sequer uma gota do meu sofrimento em sua pele. Se todos tinham morrido por mim, não havia mais clã. E eu seria apenas Uchiha Itachi, um shinobi da Vila Oculta da Folha. Naquele momento, meu pai era a maior ameaça que jamais enfrentei em Konoha. Ao separá-lo de meu corpo, pude perceber confusão, mas ele sorria.

- Você... sempre me dando orgulho...

- Disso eu jamais vou me arrepender, pai.

- Sasuke... ele terminará o que... eu comecei... se quer impedí-lo... deve... matá-lo... ou ele vai...

Sasuke! Estava vivo!

- Maldito, não morra agora! O que você fez com meu irmão?

O sangue de meu pai cobria meu corpo, como um manto de podridão. Coloquei seu corpo junto ao de minha mãe, na esperança de tornar aquela cena menos dolorosa. Mas Sasuke... onde estaria? Fui até à sala de reuniões, procurar por alguma informação, mas nada encontrei. No assento que antes era ocupado por meu pai, estava entalhado na madeira da mesa:

_  
__"E o mais forte será derrotado pelo mais fraco, pois neste residirá a chama da vingannça. Ele odiará, viverá miseravelmente e guardará rancor daquele que mais ama. Então o meu poder, o poder de Uchiha Madara renascerá em sua forma perfeita. O sangue do forte será o sacrifício necessário para reviver a vingança da antiga tradição."_

Aquilo... Sasuke e eu?

Não havia mais o que duvidar: meu pai era um excelente estrategista... fez Sasuke sentir-se diminuído por toda a vida para que criasse ressentimento... me fez matar meu primo... fez parecer como se eu tivesse assassinado toda a minha famílai... deixou-se matar para despertar ódio em mim... e tudo isso para derrotar o espírito inocente do meu irmão... do fraco... não! Sasuke não fazia parte daquilo... seu coração era bom e trazia a verdadeira força de um shinobi dentro de si.

Aquilo era mais uma parte dos delírios de pessoas alucinadas. Mas como explicar para ele... como conviver com os olhares dele? Além do mais... eu não poderia criá-lo... era parte daquilo tudo... precisava abandoná-lo, para o próprio bem dele... mas e aquela profecia? Como prová-la equivocada?

E naquele momento tomei a decisão que modificou o destino da vida de meu irmão. Resolvi provar a meu pai e a mim mesmo que Sasuke não se deixaria corromper e que, assim como ele fez comigo, iria provocá-lo, instigá-lo. E aquele lado ruim não viria à tona. Sasuke estava a salvo na Vila. As pessoas de lá seriam boas e cuidariam dele, como o Sandaime havia prometido. Mas e quanto ao clã? Como fazer as pessoas amarem um traidor? Porque Sasuke poderia ser apenas uma criança, mas não deixaria de ser filho e irmão de assassinos. Não... era um fardo grande demais para carregar.  
O orgulho que ele tinha por fazer parte de algo deveria ser mantido. Então eu decidi: assumiria a culpa e sumiria da vida dos habitantes da Vila e de meu irmão.

Os pensamentos ainda estavam frescos em minha mente quando senti a presença dele. Meus olhos acompanharam seu horror, seu desespero... quando viu os corpos de nossos pais, senti vontade de desistir e contar-lhe a verdade, mas não era possível. Precisava dar a ele a chance que me negaram.

- Nii-san... por que... papai e mamãe?

- Por que eles eram fracos. Todos eles – Ouvi as palavras de meu pai saindo da minha boca. – Não havia um sequer que fosse páreo para mim. E você, criança, apenas não terá o mesmo destino que eles, ainda. Você vai crescer e se tornar um adversário à minha altura. Você me dará a luta que tanto desejo.

Os olhos do meu pequeno irmão estavam embebidos em lágrimas, Sasuke não acreditaria naquelas palavras, mesmo que as dissesse mil vezes. Ele precisava de mais e naquela hora utilizei o poder maldito pela primeira vez, Prendi Sasuke numa ilusão tão real, que ele pensou ter visto o assassinato de nossos pais e de todos e permaneceu impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa. Deixei-o com seus demônios interiores, mas estava certo de que aquilo era menos doloroso que a opção.

Deixei a Vila da Folha sem olhar para trás, mas o cheiro do sangue de meu primo e meu pai estão entranhados em meus poros até hoje.

FLASHBACK OFF

A menina Haruno estava aturdida. Não escutou a história triste, mas a versão que eu contei. Nenhum deles precisava saber de tudo que atormentou a minha alma durante todos esses anos.

Ela chorava... por mim?

- Por que... por que? A culpa do Sasuke ser o que é hoje é toda sua, maldito!

Naruto segurou a mão dela que, na verdade, não me atingiria.

- Sakura-chan...Sasuke já sabe de toda essa história. Há exatos três anos.

Então eu a observei ruir aos poucos, podia sentir sua mente tentando encaixar aquela nova informação.

- Três... anos? Mas é o mesmo tempo que...

- Sim... é o mesmo tempo que ele retornou para a Vila... o mesmo tempo em que você quase morreu para salvá-lo... Sasuke já sabia que Itachi não era o culpado pela morte dos Uchiha... muito antes disso... Sasuke sabia que Itachi tinha se revoltado contra o clã e que o clã destruiu a si mesmo. O único sangue que realmente pesou na mão de seu irmão era o de seu primo e de seu pai, mas ambos em legítima defesa. E você sabe por que ele continuou com seus planos de vingança?

Sakura parecia saber, mas queria a todo custo estar enganada.

- Por que aquele maldito... quer terminar o que o pai começou!


	6. Sacrifícios Certos Por Errados

Àquela altura já não havia mais qualquer brasa na fogueira, mas há horas que Sakura sentia a rigidez do frio castigando seu corpo por dentro.

Quando ouviu as palavras de Naruto, lembrou-se do último encontro que teve com Sasuke: desde aquele dia teve a certreza de que já não se tratava mais da pessoa a quem tanto se dedicara.

Mas ter aquilo escrachado, sem possibilidade de equívoco, sem ter como continuar mentindo para si mesma, fazia Sakura perceber o quanto foi fraca... quão inúteis foram suas ações até ali.

E como sempre, ela não foi mais forte que as lágrimas.

- Sakura-san, pare de chorar.

A atitude de Nayuri foi estranhada até mesmo por Itachi. Ela permaneceu quieta todo o tempo, apenas observando e agora, ao final do diálogo, resolveu pronunciar-se... e justo para Sakura. Ainda assim, nem Naruto ou Itachi pronunciaram-se contra.

Sakura observou a figura feminina à sua frente: só podia afirmar que era uma mulher porque Itachi disse, pois o corpo estava completamente coberto por um uniforme ninja de cor cinza, que obscurecia qualquer contorno que lhe desse o mínimo ar feminino. Uma máscara severa cobria o rosto e tiravam a visão dos cabelos. Na cintura, trazia um haitate de uma vila que Sakura não conseguiu reconhecer...

Então Nayuri aproximou-se dela e apenas ficou próxima. Aquele tipo de conforto distante era mais que qualquer desconhecido poderia ter e Sakura sentiu-se um pouco menos assombrada. Naruto não aprecia querer poupar-lhe de nada, visto seu olhar. Mas a verdade é que ele não podia permitir-se abater na frente dela, precisava que acreditasse em uma mudança que não existia: que ele não se importava mais com Sasuke, ou com ela... ou que colocasse seus planos de vingança à frente de uma longa amizade.

- Haruno Sakura... estou aqui hoje porque ao meu entender, você já está a par dos planos de Sasuke... creio que ele já lhe procurou oferecendo algo que aos olhos dele seria bastante atrativo.

Como ele sabia daquilo? Nem mesmo tinha contado para Naruto!

- Não se espante... ninguém conhece a mente de Sasuke melhor que eu... afinal, ele é um Uchiha. Mas agora, lamento dizer, para que a Vila não seja prejudicada e...

- Para que o maldito não cumpra profecia alguma, você vai ter que tentar reverter esse casamento.

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura)

Reverter? Casamento?

- Vo-você quer o que Naruto?

- Quero que você impeça o casamento de Sasuke com a Hinata... Sakura... você se lembra de como Itachi disse que conseguiu o MS? E você se lembra que no plano para destruir Konoha inclui invocar a Kyuubi? Como fazer isso tudo se eu permaneer vivo e... a Kyuubi estar selada em mim?

- Mas de que adianta... impedir esse casamento? De que adiantaria?

- Porque assim, impediria a união de dois doujutsus poderosíssimos... – interrompeu Itachi – Isso menina Haruno, eu só descobri há pouco tempo. E quando soube do casamento de Sasuke com a herdeira dos Hyuuga... tudo ficou bem claro. Mas isso ainda está a nosso favor.

- Isso o que? Parem de falar em códigos, expliquem alguma coisa que pareça sã! Estou me sentindo um peão no meio de um tabuleiro!

Então Nayuri tomou a voz dos dois e aquilo fez mais sentido saindo dela:

- As escritas que estavam entalhadas na mesa dos Uchiha não eram a parte completa da profecia, mas sim um terço. As outras duas partes estavam dispostas da mesma maneira em outros dois lugares... uma delas Sasuke teve acesso primeiro que Itachi, mas felizmente a terceira parte foi descoberta primeiro por ele, que destrui-a e colocou instruções absurdas, com a intenção de fazer Sasuke voltar atrás. A segunda parte dizia que _"Da semente do fraco surgirá o primeiro sacrifício. Assim como a cobra come os próprios filhotes, o pai beberá do sangue de seu primogênito antes que esse viva seu primeiro solstício (o dia do ano onde o sol se mostra por mais tempo, geralmente entre o final de dezembro nos continentes do sul). Fazendo isso, seus olhos enxergarão aquele que procura."_ . Se Sasuke tiver um filho... ele vai matá-lo, para que assim possa localizar Itachi, onde quer que ele esteja. Mas a terceira parte dizia que: _"Que o primogênito venha ao mundo com um olho abençoado, para que o poder verdadeiro seja repassado ao seu genitor antes que desperte. Esses olhos libertarão o maior aliado, aquele de maior poder." -_ Compreende?

Aquilo... era mesmo o que eu tinha entendido? Naruto não conseguia me encarar, era demais para ele me pedir aquilo?

- Sakura-chan... se Sasuke tiver um filho com Hinata... nascerá com o Byakugan... uma linhagem avançada que muitos consideram...

Uma bênção!

- Sem querer... Sasuke vai cumprir a profecia num todo e assim...

- Não precisa Naruto... já entendi: Sasuke vai matar você, despertar o Ms, libertar a Kyuubi e depois matar Itachi... e depois disso...

Mesmo tendo entendido, Naruto fez questão de completar.

- Destruir Konoha.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Naruto – _**a na hora, né Lila???**_)

Sakura-chan... eu... droga! Como eu não queria ter que fazer isso com você!!!

Mas eu não posso simplesmente matar o Sasuke... apesar de tudo... ele prá mim é como um irmão... um irmão maldito que me quer morto... mas algo dentro de mim não deixa todo o ódio que ele merece vir à tona. Mas você... eu sei que é injusto com seus sentimentos... sei que você sempre quis isso... mas não assim! Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois depois que ele voltou... sinceramente eu achava que vocês iriam ficar juntos... e eu sofri muito por isso, mas se era necessário abrir mão de você para que ele ficasse na Vila em paz, que fosse! Não me importava com isso, era fácil prá mim esquecer um pouco de mim, se isso fosse fazer vocês dois felizes. Mas o tempo passou... e não havia qualquer movimento de vocês ficando mais póximos, muito pelo contrário: cada dia observava você criar uma distância por vezes mais forte que o tempo.Por que fazia isso? Mas eu nunca perguntei... estava preocupado demais sentindo pena de mim mesmo por estar sozinho... ou então começando a perceber os sentimentos de Hinata por mim... e despertando os meus por ela... sempre pensando e mim! Como me considero um bom amigo depois disso tudo?

- Sakura-chan... preciso falar sozinho com você.

Itachi e Nayuri entreolharam-se. Os dois sabiam o que eu ia fazer, um ato de covardia e indigno de alguém que se diz amigo de outra pessoa. Mas eu precisava fazê-la entender...  
Sakura me acompanhou até um local distante dos dois, onde julgamos não sermos ouvidos pelos dois. Tentei agir normalmente, mas aquilo não era possível: há dias ela tentava uma aproximação, uma palavra, qualquer coisa e eu estava uma pilha, pensando em como agiria nesse momento... e tudo isso prá nada, pois eu ainda não sabia como fazer-lhe aquela proposta:

- Sakura... eu... preciso pedir uma coisa prá você.

- Naruto... antes deixe-me dizer uma coisa, certo?

Os olhos dela... aquele esverdeado me tirava o fôlego e eu faria qualquer coisa para ver a alegria estampada neles. Mas há horas eles estavam sérios e tristes. Eu tirei a sua alegria de viver? Nem quando Sasuke estava fora da Vila vi você tão... sem consolo.

- Eu queria que... você soubesse que... não estou triste com você, por ter me escondido isso durante o tempo que já sabia. Eu... no final disso tudo a culpa é minha também... Sasuke me procurou há um ano, me propôs casamento... mas um casamento onde eu teria certos deveres, dentre eles dar um filho a ele o mais rápido possível... e em troca... bem, segundo ele eu teria tudo que sempre quis: o sobrenome Uchiha e ele como marido. Mas aquele idiota não entendeu que eu queria o amor dele, não um nome ou uma posição... então... eu rompi qualquer sentimento por ele dentro de mim... não poderia amar ninguém com aquele egoísmo todo... não convivendo tão perto com uma pessoa como... você.

Mas eu também sou egoísta, veja o que estou fazendo com você!

- Naruto... não posso me arrepender mais do que fiz... tudo na minha vida em se tratando de Sasuke é uma sequência de erros... nunca consegui trazê-lo prá perto de mim... ou de um bom sentimento e sufoquei-o o tempo todo... quem sabe outra teria conseguido o que eu não fui capaz... mas esse amor que eu tinha por ele... impedia qualquer uma de se aproximar... até mesmo a Ino se afastou... todos pensando que faziam o melhor para nós...

- Sakura... você disse "esse amor que eu tinha por ele"? Você... não ama mais o Sasuke?

Aquilo já parecia ser cuel demais com ela sentindo alguma coisa por ele mas... e se ela não o amasse mais?

- Não Naruto... meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke não são mais os mesmo... eu tenho tentando há tempos dizer para a pessoa que eu... bem que eu... mas isso não interessa. Mas seu eu tivesse engolido meu orgulho... isso não seria necessário. Sasuke teria um filho que seria inútil prá ele e, então... vocês poderiam pará-lo... ah, como eu fui tola!

Por todos os Kazes! Não havia como pedir prá que ela fizesse aquilo...

- Sakura-chan... vamos embora... – levantei-me, mas ela puxou minha mão.

- Não, você veio aqui me pedir alguma coisa... e perdeu a coragem para fazê-lo. Alguma coisa que eu falei impediu você de... me fazer sofrer. Você quer que tente impedir o casamento de Sasuke e Hinata, não? Mas por que você acha que eu conseguiria isso? Agora ele já está com o casamento certo com a Hinata... não creio que depois de todo o estardalhaço que fizeram na vila... ele venha a cancelar...

Sakura... eu sou um maldito por fazer isso com você... mas a Vila...

- Eu preciso que você entenda! Não quero que você faça isso por mim... mas pela Vila! Sakura... eu não me importo em morrer, nem que o Itachi morra e que o Sasuke tenha o Ms... não me importo mais com o que ele faz com a vida dele... mas as pessoas na Vila... àquelas que todos os Hokages morreram tentando proteger... elas vão morrer! Ele vai matar todas, como se elas fossem culpadas pela solidão e a desgraça da família dele... isso não é justo... eu jamais pedirira prá você se sacrificar por mim mas...

- Naruto, o que você quer der mim? – Os olhos dela estavam tentando me acalmar, ela sempre faz isso quando percebe que eu estou nervoso demais... isso ou então um soco bem aplicado... mas ambos os gestos com uma ternura que só existe nela.

Aquilo não podia ser dito olhando nos olhos dela... me virei de costas, envergonhado de mim mesmo. Isso era muito importante para qualquer mulher... e prá ela... que esperou tanto tempo por um idiota... e agora... Ah, como eu queria estar em qualquer outro lugar!

- Sakura... eu quero... que você tenha o filho do Sasuke... – que idiota, como pedir uma coisa dessas? Me virei prá ela, e aqueles olhos estavam tão... intensos... por que ela me olhava assim? – Mas... eu não vou abandonar você... se você me aceitar eu... eu... me responsabilizo por você e pela criança... que ele se case e ache que o primeiro filho dos dois vá ser o primeiro dele... basta nós sabermos que não vai ser... e depois... eu mesmo vou proteegr as duas crianças, com a minha vida, jamais deixaria ele fazer qualquer mau ao filho da Hinata... ou a você, Sakura... você é uma pessoa importante prá mim e não sabe como está sendo difícil ferir seus sentimentos dessa maneira! Acredite, se houvesse outra maneira, eu faria! No momento, precisamos evitar o maior perigo... e temos muito pouco tempo...Não conseguimos pensar em nada que dê mais tempo para o Itachi e eu agirmos... me desculpe, me desculpe... me...

E então ela me... beijou.

Não entendi, ela me confundiu com o Sasuke? Será que ela estava tão transtornada a ponto de... mas com os segundos passando, ela ainda não desgrudava os lábios do meu e... eu sentia que parar aquilo seria demais prá ela.

Sakura...

O que aquilo queria dizer? Nessas horas eu queria entender mais das atitudes das mulheres... Sakura estava me beijando... com uma intensidade... que eu não pude evitar...não pude rejeitá-la... não poderia ferí-la mais ainda... não poderia me tornar igual a Sasuke... mas não poderia também deixar aquilo durar mais tempo. O mais gentil que pude, afastei Sakura ao poucos...

- Sakura-chan...

Ela afagou o rosto em meu peito, ainda segurava seu rosto e pude sentir algumas lágrimas percorrendo o rosto dela. Fui eu quem fiz aquilo?

- Naruto... eu faço... faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir... você é muito importante prá mim!

Como aquilo doeu em mim! Apesar de saber ser a única maneira de deter Sasuke por um tempo... parecia que uma parte de mim queria que ela recusasse e me obrigasse a fazer qualquer outra coisa... mas que não prejudicasse minha melhor amiga. Ela estava sendo tão desprendida... estava agindo como uma verdadeira amiga e shinobi. Aquilo me fez sentir tanto orgulho em tê-la presente na minha vida **_(Nota da Autora: Genteeeeeeeeeeee, mto baka... mas qq coisa fora disso, num é o Naruto...) _**

- Sakura... o que eu disse é verdade... eu não vou abandonar você, em momento algum. Você tem a minha palavra! Eu vou cuidar de você e também do... – Ai, ai, ai... aqueles olhos por que ela precisa me olhar daquela maneira? Sakura... é tão difícil ver você assim desprotegida... meu coração dói tanto em pensar que você vai... mas o que eu estou fazendo?

Foi tarde até pro meu pensamento impedir minhas ação.

Os lábios dela são tão... intensos... que eu não consigo me separar deles... e o corpo dela tão junto ao meu... espera, o que eu tô fazendo?

Dessa vez eu não pude afastá-la com cuidado, que besteira eu ia fazer!

- Sakura-chan... me desculpe! – Fiz tantas reverências que estava com a cabeça zonza depois. Mas ela sorria prá mim... ainda bem! Não ficou irritada com a minha... ah... sei lá... não faço a mínima idéia de como chamar isso.

- Deixe Naruto... deixe assim. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu quero que vocês me expliquem exatamente o que eu tenho que fazer e como fazer... não creio que o Sasuke vá me querer, nem que seja para uma aventura...

- Aí é que você se engana...- Ela merecia aquilo? Ai... eu estou dando um furo atrás do outro... – Você acha que quando eu soube dessa história de casamento, não fui atrás daquele maldito prá tirar satisfação? Pois bem... saiba que eu fui. Prá variar, ele não me levou à sério, mas uma coisa ele deixou escapar: ele não estava interessado na Hinata... e por ele não seria ela. Mas já que a oportunidade tinha aparecido, ele não via motivos prá rejeitá-la... – Como eu senti vontade de socar alguma coisa, assim como eu fiz com ele... porque só de me lembrar já me deixava irado... – Sakura... se isso não quer dizer que ele espera que você você... até eu entendi. Você era a única próxima de Sasuke... ele não teria motivos para sentir nada por qualquer outra... e levando em conta que ele procurou você... não estou dizendo que será fácil e... eu queria dizer que te dispensaria disso... mas não posso.

Ela estava insegura, aquilo era bem constrangedor... afinal, era da vida íntima dela que eu estava discutindo tão abertamente...

- Eu... acho que posso fazer isso. Não será a pior coisa que já farei na minha vida... – e o seu sorriso não era mais aquele de antes, era sim um apaziguador. Ela queria que eu acreditasse que estava bem, mas eu faria o sorriso verdadeiro voltar ao rosto dela, se faria! Ela encontraria uma pessoa decente e que merecesse o seu amor, eu coloco minha palavra nisso!

- Sakura... precisamos voltar. Itachi não pode permanecer muito tempo aqui. Estamos muito próximos da fronteira do fogo e você sabe que existem patrulhas severas por aqui. Vamos evitar confrontos desnecessários.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e fomos silenciosos até onde Itachi e Nayuri estavam. Essa garota... muito estranha. Fica encarando a gente... ela que é a indesejada por aqui... tudo bem que o Itachi queria que eu falasse com a Sakura sozinho, mas ela precisava ouvir isso dele... não ia acreditar só em mim... agora por que ele trouxe essa... sei lá o que... e que vila era aquela que estava gravada no haitate dela?

Deixa prá lá, ela é o menor dos meus problemas.

- Precisamos ir.

- É, eu sei. Sakura já está a par de tudo e... concordou.

Eu vi um brilho nos olhos do Itachi. Nosso maior obstáculo estava derrotado.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu sei sobre o Sasuke é que descarta aqueles que se humilham. Torne-se interessante.

Filho da mãe! Ainda queria ensinar como ela deveria fazer?

- Ei, como você fala assim com e... – Mas Sakura tomou à frente:

- Eu não sou uma inútil, não cometa o mesmo erro que o seu irmão. Sua preciosa vida estará preservada, no que depender de mim.

Ele a observou por uns instantes e aquela garota que estava com ele... difícil dizer o que ela pensava, debaixo daquela cobertura toda...

- Certo. Deixo o resto com vocês. Entro em contato em breve, Naruto. Nayuri, estamos indo.

Ela levantou bem receosa... ela não gosta de receber ordens dele! Mas então por que fica ao lado dele? Mas antes que eu tivesse mais tempo, eles já tinham sumido. O dia já começava a raiar, foram várias horas de conversa realmente... Sakura aparentava cansaço, e droga, eu já estava exigindo tanto dela... mas tínhamos que ir até à Areia...

- Sakura... nossa missão...

- Eu sei Naruto e não se preocupe comigo... vamos no ritmo que você quiser. Posso te acompanhar.

- Não... há mais uma coisa... você vai voltar para Konoha sem mim. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes de retornar e também... não quero estar lá quando você... não quero tornar mais embaraçoso prá você... vou deixá-la fazer como quiser.

Puxa... eu realmente não sei como falar isso com ela... nem tem como, né? Não tem um manual explicando e, mesmo se tivesse, eu não leria. Isso é fato. Mas antes de voltar à Konoha eu tinha que me preparar para um possível confronto com Sasuke. Estava observando seu estilo de luita nos últimos meses, ele se tornava mais e mais agressivo... eu sei que há uma técnica que ele nunca mostrou em combate e também nunca treinou perto de mim... vindo dele, posso esperar uma coisa grande. Isso e outras coisas... a verdade é que eu não posso subestimá-lo, deixe que ele cometa esse erro.

- A missão é uma mentira. Eu pedi ao Gaara que me fizesse o favor de me chamar, para que todos na Vila pensassem que não estaríamos lá no dia do casamento. Mas a verdade é que eu queria que o Sasuke estivesse certo de que você não estaria lá, então quando ele a visse, bem... pensei que ajudaria a...

- Certo, entendi. Vamos então, falta um bom caminho até a Vila da Areia. Chegando lá gostaria de descansar um pouco antes de voltar.

- Claro, você tem todo o direito.

Então desfizemos acampamento e seguimos viagem. E o semblante dela nunca sairá da minha mente... e pelo visto nem aquele momento que tivemos a sós, não, não posso deixar isso ser mais do que é... não com a Sakura-chan.

O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens. O vento quente que soprava do leste indicava que o período de calor estava para terminar, mas não seria breve. O Time Kurenai estava reunído à espera de sua líder, mas algo estranho pairava no ar: apesar dos temperamentos distintos, o clima entre os três integrantes era muito ruim. Não que Shino fosse muito de falar, ou que o olhar dele pudesse ser notado por detrás dos óculos, mas a sua falta de reação quanto à posição de Kiba, fazia Hinata acreditar que ele compartilhava as idéias dos dois. Um Kiba irritado bradava frente à tímida kunoichi, que não tinha condições de reagir.

- E você acha isso certo? Acha mesmo certo trair seus amigos dessa maneira? Olha Hinata, até nem ligo prá você dar um chute no Naruto, mas a Sakura? O que ela fez prá levar essa apunhalada nas costas?

- Ki-Kiba-k-k-kun... e-eu não pude fa-fazer na-nada. Meu p-p-pai... e-eu sou uma vergonha pa-para o clã. Nã-nã-não tenho como discutir...

- Uma ova que não tem! Você sabe que não quer dizer nada o fato de você não poder mais... enxergar, ou usar o Byakugan, ou a tragédia que você quiser dar como desculpa! É só mais um motivo para você desistir das coisas sem ter tentado...

Aquilo doeu em Hinata... a verdade é que agora ela sentia-se uma inútil. Era constantemente humilhada por seu pai e tinha certeza que os olhares que não podia ver eram igualmente reprovadores. Aquilo era uma tremenda vergonha, sua única utilidade era ter um doujutsu avançado, não seria útil nem mesmo para seu time... afinal, nunca mais foi chamada para missão alguma... e já contava seis meses desde o maldito dia. Por que agora fora chamada? Esperaria pacientemente pela sensei, ela diria o motivo. Mas os ataques de Kiba... seria possível aceitar a humilhação vinda dele e de Shino com a mesma dignidade que suportava dentro de seu clã? Seu time era um refúgio onde podia ser um pouco mais, onde sentia-se parte de alguma coisa.

- Kiba... já basta. Deixe Hinata em paz.

- Shino, você vai concordar com isso? Ah, logo você? Que decepção, tô num time de fracos.

Os óculos de Shino deslizaram um pouco por cima do nariz, o suficiente para que Kiba contemplasse seus olhos, mais que o necessário para aterrorizar qualquer um.

- Não condene o que você não entende.

Shino fazia mais por Hinata do que ela merecia, pensou Kiba.

- Hinata... nós dois brigaríamos por você... não importa o seu clão ou sua família... se não for o que você quer, vamos lutar para que você tenha sua vontade respeitada. Mas você precisa nos dizer! Nenhum dos seus amigos vai te abandonar... olha... – contemplando o céu limpo e o sol forte sobre seus rostos – nem mesmo o Naruto vai te deixar... eu te perdoaria como amigo, sempre, todos os dias... mas se a minha situação fosse a mesma que a dele... já não sei, ne Akamaru? – Compartilhando da opinião do parceiro humano, Akamaru apenas grunhiu, desmotivadamente.

- Hinata... – começou Shino – não vamos nos meter em sua vida. Faça como quiser... mas saiba que estaremos aqui. Como sempre estivemos.

- Mu-mu-muito obrigada, Shino-kun... K-Kiba-kun.

A figura de Kurenai chegando interrompeu a pequena conferência.

- Yo, vocês... ainda bem que estão todos aqui...

Os olhos Kiba e Shino entreolharam-se, Hinata estava apreensiva. Duvidava muito de sua utilidade numa das missões de seu time, qualquer que fosse seu papel, tentaria não atrapalhá-los demais.

- Bem, vou ser direta. Essa missão é Rank-A, mas tem uma classificação diferente. Vocês vão proteger uma pessoa importante e assegurar que ela retorne em segurança para a Vila.

- Ah Kurenai-sensei... quantas vezes já fizemos isso... de quem se trata? Do Daymio ou alguém ligado a ele?

Kurenai contemplos seus três ex-alunos, agora companheiros de time. Sabia que poderia ter alguma resistência para aquela missão, embora tivesse esperança que o companheirismo e a amizade falariam mais alto.

- A missão é levar Hinata em segurança até à Vila Oculta da Areia, para que um medicamento possa ser produzido lá e aplicado em seus olhos... é uma chance para que ela recupere a visão.

Os olhos mortos de Hinata pareceram adquirir uma breve faísca de esperança, mas seria aquilo justo?

- Hinata, é uma chance mínima, muito pequena. Mas seu pai fez questão que você tentasse isso pois... bem... ele considera de extrema importância que você esteja em boa saúde no dia de seu casamento.

Kiba olhava fixo para Kurenai. Shino não se pronunciou.

- Ma-mas...

- Infelizmente, Hinata, seu noivo concorda com a posição de seu pai. Segundo seu pai, ele verá com bons olhos seus esforços para tornar-se uma esposa adequada.

- Sim... ma-mas... por que não ir com minha escolta do clã?

FLASHBACK ON

Kurenai estava condoída por ela. A reunião que acabara de ter com Tsunade-sama demosntrou o quanto ela era um peão descartável para seu pai. A única importância que estavam dando para Hinata era a de moeda de troca. E nem ao menos dispôs seus guarda-costas de costume... segundo ele: um desperdício de bons shinobis. A verdade é que Kiba e Shino estariam apenas "conduzindo" Hinata, não havia perigo algum. Mas Tsunade sugeriu que Kurenai mentisse e classificasse como uma missão rank-A.

- Tsunade-sama... há alguma chance real de Hinata voltar a enxergar?

- Bem pequena, mas claro, sempre há. Nada é definitivo hoje em dia. Este pergaminho que estou enviando juntamente com eles, deve ser preparado por um ninja médico muito competente na Areia, já enviei uma mensagem para o Kazekage e ele se dispôs totalmente a nos ajudar. Mas Kurenai, devo ser sincera...

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- A minha grande esperança é que Hinata use essa viagem para desistir desta loucura.

- Como assim? Não compreendo o que...

Tsunade bateu firmemente com a mão na mesa, os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai fitaram a Quinta, apreensivamente.

- Porque Naruto está na Areia, compreende?

FLASHBACK OFF

Foram momentos de silêncios que doeram em Hinata... os amigos estavam... pensando se iriam ajudá-la? Ela não era digna, não merecia... traiu a todos... taiu a si mesma... traiu seu maior amor... tudo por um medo, uma necessidade de ser útil que nem ela conseguia explicar... foi apenas aquilo?

Ou o pavor de ser rejeitada por ele, agora que era pouco mais que um peso morto? Será que se pudesse... não, aquilo não era mais permitido! Já tinha aceitado o compromisso com Sasuke... não tinha mais volta, cumpriria sua palavra. Mas o tom zombeteiro de Kiba, interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Ora, ora, Kurenai-sensei, quem pensa que somos?

- O que quer dizer, Kiba?

Kiba montou em Akamaru, que já estava bem maior que ele, seu rosto mostrava uma energia contagiante:

- Você nos conhece muito bem, para saber que jamais abandonaríamos um amigo. E você Hinata – dirigindo-se à companheira de time – verá que o que Shino e eu acabmos de dizer é verdade!

Kurenai sorriu. Realmente não esperava menos dos seus.

- Quando vamos, Kurenai-sensei?

- Sim Shino... vocês partem em duas horas. Cheguem o mais rápido possível... com as atuais condições, mas não se cansem muito. Ela precisa chegar bem à vila, para que o tratamento faça o efeito esperado.

- Ku-ku-renai-sensei... não há ne-necessidade de atraso... não vou atrapalhar ninguém...

- Isso são ordens Hinata, você também deve cumprí-las.

- Sim, Kurenai-sensei.


	7. Seus Medos São Os Meus Maiores Temores

- 13.464, 12.465, 12.466... - _"Se eu conseguir fazer 12.500 flexões apoiados sobre um único polegar, vou percorrer a vila inteira pulando sobre uma única perna.! _

O jovem de estilo próprio parecia bem próximo de seu objetivo até que...

- Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Você está aí Leeeeeeeeeeee?

A chegada abrupta de TenTen interrompeu a concentração de Lee...

- 12.478... 12... – Não pôde completar, Tentes já tinha esbarrado nele ao passar pela porta e o desequilíbrio foi inevitável – Isso! Não vou desistir, estou no frescor da juventude!

TenTen ainda não estava acostumada com aquilo, embora fossem 7 os anos que convivia com Rock Lee no mesmo time, ou como Gai-sensei o chama "A fera verde de Konoha".

- Veio para treinar comigo, TenTen? – Os de Lee brilhavam, poucos shinobis davam-lhe o prazer de um combate, seu estilo de luta era agressivo e Lee nunca diferenciava "treino" de um "combate real".

- Não Lee, fica prá depois... hoje eu já ajudei o Neji e estou bastante cansada – Percebendo o desapontamento de Lee, resolveu falar logo o motivo da visita – Lee, acho que tenho uma boa notícia prá você!

Os olhos de Lee brilharam novamente:

- Já chegaram os novos uniformes que eu encomendei? Que bom! Esses aqui já estavam perdendo a elasticidade e o Gai-sensei tinha me chamado a atenção... vou lá buscar agora, bom que eu já começo a fazer meu novo treino pelo caminho... tem certeza que não quer vir, TenTen?

- Lee, me deixe falar, sim? Não chegou coisa alguma prá você... o que eu vim te dizer é uma coisa que acredito ser muito importante prá você!

Rock Lee sentou-se apoiado sobre as pernas, TenTen imitou-o.

- Então por favor, estou ouvindo!

Tenten sorriu. Não estava ali para dar falsas esperanças ao amigo, mas sentiu no fundo de seu coração que aquilo poderia dar certo.

- Bem, como você sabe, sou a nova encarregada da Biblioteca de Konoha. É meio chato, mas enquanto o Neji não sair dessa licença indefinida para cuidas dos assuntos dos Hyuuga, nosso time estará desfalcado em dois integrantes.

- Isso porque o Gai-sensei está com uma nova turma de genins... TenTen... será que ele vai encontrar um aluno tão bom que... – lágrimas descendo pelo rosto – vai gostar mais dele que de mim? – uma determinação ardeu como fogo nos olhos de Lee – Não, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Farei o Gai-sensei ter muito orgulho de mim e... – o soco de TenTen interrompeu o raciocínio de Lee – _"Ainda bem que ela não tem a força da Sakura-chan..." _

- Me deixa falar, caramba! Se me interromper novamente, não vou te contar mais nada.

- Não precisava bater, né?

- Bem... há alguns meses que a Quinta tem ido lá com mais frequência. Geralmente ela pede que os livros sejam levados até ela, mas do nada ela passou a aparecer todos os dias, sempre no final do expediente... então eu vou embora e ela continua lá... no outro dia quando eu chego prá trabalhar, ela ainda está lá! Entende?

- Ah, provavelmente está estudando alguma situação da Vila... a biblioteca é um lugar bem calmo...

- Não foi uma pergunta que precisava de resposta Lee. Da próxima vez, não falo mais – Ele calou-se – quando ela vai embora, deixa a maior bagunça na mesa e vem me pedir para arrumar. Então eu pude ver o que tem deixado a Hokage noites e noites sem dormir direito... ela está pesquisando uma cura.

- Mas o que... – Diante do olhar ameaçador da amiga, Lee achou seguro não concluir o pensamento.

- Muito bem. Agora eu vou te fazer uma pergunta... e essa sim você vai responder. Qual a sua maior frustração?

Lee pensou durante um bom tempo sobre o que responder e depois calculando o tempo de reação para escapar da fúria de TenTen, caso estivesse errado.

- Ahn... acho que é nunca ter me declarado de verdade para a Sakura-chan...

Mas ele calculou errado, o soco veio bem mais forte dessa vez.

- Idiota! Não estou falando disso... tô falando da sua vida como shinobi!

- TenTen... eu sou muito grato ao que tenho e por poder ser um shinobi... e ser reconhecido como um por todos.

TenTen deu uma risada de deboche:

- Mesmo condenado a ser um Chuunin pro resto da vida?

Aquilo doía em Lee, mas ele nunca deixava transparecer.

- E por que isso agora?

- Ah Lee... você é um excelente shinobi... mas por não poder usar genjutsu ou ninjutsu sofreu e sofre muitos preconceitos.

- Você sabe que nunca me importei com isso – Lee abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse lembrando a época do exame de graduação na academia, onde foi necessária uma intervenção do Hokage para alterar o teste especialmente prara ele. Lee não suportava esse tipo de coisa, tornava-o inferior. Jurou a si mesmo que jamais deixaria outras pessoas, mesmo que com boa intenção, burlar qualquer tipo de regra para que ele fosse beneficiado.

- Tá bom Lee... mas você nunca vai virar jounin. Você não tem como desenvolver qualquer elemento... não controla chakra, não faz nenhum tipo de ninjutsu ou genjutsu. Mas o que eu vi na mesa da Hokage na biblioteca, pode mudar isso!

As sombrancelhas grossas de Lee apontaram duvidosas em seu rosto. Do que TenTen estaria falando?

- Eu gostaria que você fosse mais direta, por favor.

- Lee... a Quinta desde que te conheceu tem pesquisado sobre uma cura.

- Uma cura... para que?

TenTen sorria, porque sabia que ele ficaria empolgado!

- Você tem as linhas de chakra... mas seus tenketsus são bloqueados. Isso sempre foi um mistério, o normal é a pessoa não nascer com a manifestação do chakra. Mas você tem e não consegue usá-lo. Isso porque seus tenketsus estão fechados. O Byakugan permite ver os tenketsus que estão com chakra ativo, circuulando entre as linhas de chakra.  
- Se houvesse uma possibilidade de identificar onde eles estão, você teria seu chakra fluindo por todo seu corpo... e poderia... poderia... Bem... o que aconteceu com a Hinata... foi o inverso do que aconteceu com você. Ela tem os tenketsus ativos, mas perdeu as linhas de chakra em alguns lugares.

- Isso só quer dizer que os nossos problemas se completam, não?

- Sim e não... se os problemas se completam... as respostas também! E é nisso que a Quinta está debruçada há quase dois meses.. e ela está muito perto de conseguir a resposta, Lee! Ela me pediu prá te chamar aqui... ela quer fazer alguns exames em você!

TenTen esperava um surto de euforia de Lee, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Desculpe TenTen... você vai ter que dizer à Quinta que eu não poderei ir.

Sem entender a atitude dele, TenTen já demonstrava sinais de raiva.

- Mas ora, por que não? Não é o que você sempre quis?

Lee voltou a ficar na mesma posição que estava quando TenTen chegou, apoiado sobre os polegares.

- 1...2...3...4...

- Lee, estou falando com você!

- TenTen, eu já aprendi a viver com o que tenho... 5... 6... 7... 8...

- Chegamos.

O lugar estava abandonado há anos. Os Uchiha não tinham qualquer tipo de atividade ou reunião ali há um grande e indeterminado tempo. Descobrir a localização daquela sala rendeu à Neji dias afastado de qualquer atividade no clã ou na Vila. Mas aquilo tornou-se sua prioridade desde que seu tio Hiashi informou-lhe da decisão que colocou a vida de Hinata nas mãos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji não se importava com a união de Sasuke e Hinata, mas não porque Hinata desgostava de Sasuke, ou porque Sasuke também não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela. O que incomodava Neji era o fato do desespero de seu tio ter colocado os segredos da família, até então tão bem guardados, nas mãos um desconhecido. E um traidor da pior espécie. Sasuke não possuía qualquer laço que fosse relevante na Folha. As únicas pessoas mais próximas foram afetadas pelo seu ato de egoísmo, o que fazia Sasuke ser temido. Um homem sem ligações não merece ser levado à sério, ou seria exatamente o contrário? Afinal de contas, sem nada a ganhar, não teria nada a perder, da mesma maneira.

E era isso que vinha desviando os pensamentos sempre  
concentrados de Neji.

Os Hyuuga naquele momento representavam o clã mais influente de Konoha. E eram temidos em todas as vilas. O segredo do Byakugan era mantido dentro de Konoha. Se alguém se ligava por união a qualquer um que não fosse um Hyuuga, este era automaticamente incorporado à família, se fosse aprovado. O dojutsu misterioso jamais saiu de Konoha, muito menos da família... e a fragilidade de Hiashi-sama estava fazendo uma tradição bem sucedida ser interrompida. Hinata deixaria de ser uma Hyuuga, pior: os filhos dessa união poderiam representar um perigo imediato ao clã. Com que habilidades nasceriam? Seriam mais fortes? Certamente teriam tantos mistérios... mas todos ocultos para os Hyuuga.

Sasuke jamais deixaria Hinata trazer aquelas respostas. E Hinata... incomodava também a perda da visão e o quanto ela estaria sem proteção a partir do momento em que fosse esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Sua missão de protegê-la era maior que seu amor pela Vila. Desde que soube a verdade sobre a morte de seu pai, Neji jurou que usaria todas as suas forças para manter as demonstrações de coragem de seu pai.  
E sua missão era sua vida. Em poucos dias, perderia um pedaço dela.

- Neji, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Chamar ajuda não estava nos planos dele. Mas foi necessário. Quando encontrou o esconderijo Uchiha um obstáculo colocou-se entre ele e algumas verdades que precisava descobrir. E esse obstáculo somente poderia ser ultrapassado por três pessoas, duas delas de acesso praticamente impossível, ao menos voluntariamente. Coube a Kakashi o privilégio de ser a chave de entrada para o esconderijo mais bem protegido que Neji pôde encontrar em sua vida.

Mas grandes fechaduras guardam grandes tesouros. E Neji apostava sua vida que as explicações que precisava, encontravam-se atrás daquela porta.

A estátua de Uchiha Madara, assim como no Vale do Fim, guardava a entrada. Neji tinha dúvidas quanto a necessidade de dois sharingans, já que o sensei de Sasuke possuía apenas o esquerdo. Kakashi levantou a bandana, ativando o sharingan em seguida. A intensidade do vermelho sempre fez Neji lembra-se de uma mancha de sangue, como se aqueles olhos fossem destinados a matar. Kakashi posicionou os olhos frente à estátua, mas nada aconteceu. Ele permaneceu naquela posição por alguns instantes, mas desistiu.

- Sabíamos que não era garantia alguma.

"Não agora que eu cheguei tão perto" – pensou Neji.

- Kakashi-san, por favor, posicione seu olho esquerdo frente ao olho esquerdo da estátua. Tenho a impressão de que os Uchiha consideram sua segurança infalível, mas não o é. Repare as imagens das estátuas de Madara espalhadas aqui.

Kakashi então deu maior atenção: o local estava espalhado com vários enfeites, o culto a Madara era intenso dentro do clã, ficou óbvio. Então ele pôde ver: nenhuma delas estava alinhada, frente à frente... havia algum espaço, mas como a distância era considerável, a olho nu parecia que estavam ollhos nos olhos. Sob as estátuas, o símbolo do Yin e Yang.

- Kakashi-san. Tudo tem um lado bom e um lado ruim **_(será?)_**. Mas para o forte existir, é necessário que o fraco também exista. A força só vale se existe utilidade. O poder é necessário para agrupar os fracos ao redor de um. Então uma pessoa tem um lado fraco e um lado forte, repare que as estátuas encaram-se, mas apenas em um dos lados. Chame de coisncidência, mas todas olhando diretamente para o olho esquedo oposto ao seu. É uma suspeita, mas creio ser verdadeira.

Observando respeitosamente a rapidez de raciocínio do rapaz, Kakashi ponderou alguns instantes e fez como indicado. Ao encarar o olho vermelho da estátua, Kakashi sentiu o Sharingan manifestar-se, sozinho. Era como se a concentração estivesse toda voltada para aquele olhar gelado à sua frente. Segundos depois, a estátua moveu-se, abrindo uma passagem escura atrás de si. Neji nada disse, avançou pelo escuro, com seu Byakugan ativado, mas nada o alertou sobre qualquer perigo. Como disse para Kakashi, os Uchiha consideravam seu Sharingan tão poderoso, que jamais seria possível burlar aquela "senha". Kakashi abaixou o haitate e passou pelo mesmo local que Neji, sentindo o vento que entrava ser bloqueado pela estátua, que retornava ao seu lugar. Ao final de um corredor escuro, uma luz indicava uma sala. Neji e Kakashi estavam em alerta, mesmo o Byakugan não indicando qualquer perigo. Ao se aproximarem, puderam ver o leque símbolo dos Uchiha e uma pequena chama que ardia intermitente sobre ele.

- Pedras de Katon. Não sabia que ainda existiam. – Disse Kakashi – Ardem intermitentemente. Dizem que foram embebidas em chakra de um ser muito poderoso do elemento fogo e... mais que isso eu desconheço.

Neji não estava interessando em pequenas curiosidades. A sala que se apresentava à sua frente era uma típica sala de reuniões, tal como a dos Hyuuga, mas não estava organizada, uma reviravolta de papéis e objetos podia testemunhar sinais de luta num passado não muito distante.

- Eu não posso afirmar com certeza, mas isso aqui está com a aparência de ter alguns... – antes de completar a frase, Kakashi calou-se. O que via levava por terra qualquer argumento que poderia ter para proteger Sasuke: o local aparentava ter sido a moradia dele por algum tempo. Roupas e pergaminhos que Kakashi reconheceu como tendo sido escritos por ele espalhavam-se sobre um local de repouso improvisado, sem conforto. 

Mas Neji não estava preocupado com aquilo. Sabia que Sasuke frequentava o lugar, mesmo sem aparentar. Afinal, fora assim que conseguiu localizar o esconderijo, uma das novas técnicas de Neji permitia que ele conseguisse anular quase 80 de seu chakra, para não ser notado durante uma perseguição. Foi um trabalho difícil e que exigiu vários dias, Sasuke parecia não confiar nem mesmo na própria sombra. Mas enfim ele conseguiu. E agora estava diante do grande segredo. Sentiu um aperto diferente em seu interior, pela primeira vez em muito tempo deixou a fúria invadir seu interior: aquilo era mais que uma monstruosidade, tratava-se de loucura, pura e simples.

Num grande paredão atrás da mesa onde os Uchiha provavelmente reuniam-se, estava escrito a mesma frase que estava entalhada à frente do lugar do cabeça, mas escrito com sangue, em letras enormes:

_  
__"Da semente do fraco surgirá o primeiro sacrifício. Assim como a cobra come os próprios filhotes, o pai beberá do sangue de seu primogênito antes que esse viva seu primeiro solstício. Fazendo isso, seus olhos enxergarão aquele que procura."_

- Vamos Kakashi-san. Já descobri tudo que precisava – Ao virar-se, Neji pôde observar que Kakashi estava atrapalhado com alguns papéis, como se estivesse procurando algo – Não mexa em nada, ele não pode saber que estivemos aqui.

- Está certo – disse Kakashi colocando os pergaminhos na ordem que estavam, mas sorrateiramente escondendo um dentro de seu uniforme, sem que Neji percebesse, estava preocupado demais em voltar para a Vila.

Ao saírem, Kakashi virou-se para Neji:

- Você irá procurar Hiashi-sama?

Os olhos perolados e frios de Neji encontraram os de Kakashi, mas ele pôde perceber uma perturbação que não estava ali antes.

- Não será necessário. O casamento irá transcorrer normalmente.

- Não compreendo.

- Vou contar-lhe em agradecimento ao que fez pelo clã hoje. Mas assim como essa nova informação, espero sigilo total de sua parte. Esse é um assunto dos Hyuuga e será tratado como tal. Uchiha Sasuke irá desposar a herdeira ofical do clã dia 28 de dezembro. No dia 29 de dezembro, ela será a mais nova viúva de Konoha.

- Mas Neji, isso é assassinato arquitetado previamente. Terá sérias consequencias para você.

- Kakashi-san. Sei que Sasuke foi seu aluno e que você batalhou muito por ele, mas chegou a hora de desistir disso. Você viu as mesmas coisas que eu ali, a Vila não irá punir Sasuke por tentar encontrar seu irmão, mas se ele o fizesse sozinho. Se levarmos isso à Quinta, ela vai mandar prendê-lo e essas coisas... só trarão vergonha ao clã. Hinata-sama sentirá muita vergonha, por ser humilhada dessa maneira.

- Não permitirei que mais situações tragam dor à sua vida. Realmente esperava que Sasuke estivesse disposto a reerguer seu clã. E meus temores eram que ele o fizesse para nos atacar, aos Hyuuga, por vingaça. Afinal, com o extermínio dos Uchiha, os Hyuuga consolidaram sua posição, sem maiores adversários. Uchiha Sasuke pretende assassinar o próprio filho, que também será filho de Hinata-sama. Jamais permitirei que um Hyuuga morra pelas mãos dele.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Você está sendo petulante, ao achar que Sasuke será derrotado tão facilmente.

- É verdade que posso morrer, assim como ele. Mas o resultado só será conhecido após o final da batalha. Mas uma coisa é certa: todos os Hyuuga lutarão comigo, ainda que eu caia. Esta criança que ainda nem veio ao mundo será a herdeira de nosso clã, depois de Hinata-sama e é dever de todos no clã protegê-la com a própria vida. Ainda que ela nem mesmo exista.

O jounin experiente pôde ver que aquela era uma decisão já sacramentada para Neji.

- Faça como quiser. Apenas peço que não conte nada ao conselho dos Hyuuga, ou para Hiashi-sama, por enquanto.

- Não tenciono fazê-lo até o momento certo. Estou agradecido pela ajuda. – Neji desapareceu rapidamente da visão de Kakashi, que não o seguiu. Precisava saber se seu pequeno contrabando estava à salvo. Ao constatar que sim, um momento de alívio passou rapidamente.

_  
__"Às vezes por deixarmos o ódio falar mais alto, perdemos peças importantes. Preciso falar com Naruto, Sasuke está se metendo numa grande confusão... e definitivamente esse não se parece com ele." _

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sai _??? De onde você tirou que era relevante, sua doida?_

Estava observando o riacho sob a ponte e queria ser capaz de captar aquela corrente calma que seguia despreocupadamente. Meus desenhos sempre representaram meus conhecimentos sobre sentimentos, por isso sempre pareceram sombrios, nada sabia e não me importava em não saber. Mas desde que abandonei a ANBU Raiz e me juntei definitivamente ao time Shikamaru, tenho reconhecido algumas manifestações que fomentam dentro de mim... isso me fez captar mais que algumas imagens e acho que nos últimos anos, captá-los tem tornado minha arte mais agradável.

A Vila estava movimentada, todos sabiam o motivo. Aquilo nunca me disse respeito, mas minhas definições de alguns sentimentos que eu já dava como definitivas, caíram por terra. Aquela amizade, que tanto me fazia lembrar o sentimento que sentia por aquele que foi criado comigo, a quem denominei de irmão e... mas que coisa... ela não me deixa em paz nem um momento...

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaai... queridinho, você chegou cedo! – Sempre fazia entradas espalhafatosas, Ino precisava desesperadamente de alguém que lhe desse atenção. Tive a sorte, ou azar de ser devidamente escolhido para isso. A presença dela tornava tudo sempre urgente e às vezes a paz que eu precisava para me concentrar era terrivelmente roubada de mim. Mas ainda assim, muitas das minhas novas perspectivas sobre os sentimentos vieram com ela. Ino, como poderia dizer... é uma pessoa "intensa", pode parecer difícil compreendê-la, mas na verdade é uma questão de aplicar o filtro certo ao que fala. Ela estava bem nas roupas dela comuns. Sempre achei o uniforme que ela usa por demais exagerado, eu entendo o uniforme como uma arma de defesa também, mas no caso dela, pouca coisa é protegida.

Ainda assim, ela ficaria bem com qualquer coisa. Já fiz alguns desenhos dela e é bem certo que ela jamais vai ficar sabendo sobre, seria minha condenação final. Desde que o Sasuke voltou para a Vila, ela deixou qualquer sentimento por ele de lado, pois a Sakura já estava sofrendo demais por ele, para ainda ter que se preocupar com ela.

- Ei você... desenhando novamente? Ai ai ai ai... já disse que se você treinasse mais seria...

Ninpuu Chouujo Giga - A correnteza do riacho que estava despertando em meu desenho passou a ter vida e envolveu Ino antes que ela pudesse recuar. Seu tempo de resposta nunca foi dos melhores. Ordenei que minha arte encontrasse seu espelho, e assim ela fez: mergulhou juntamente com Ino nas plácidas águas do riacho. Foi um espetáculo tão lindo ver minha criação unir-se à natureza... mas acho que a garota das flores não gostou tanto quanto eu, pois a cara dela saindo da água não me diz uma coisa boa.

- Seu... seu... quem te disse prá fazer isso?

A saia de tecido azul e a blusa fina branca estavam encharcadas e uma das sandálias estava perdida ainda no riacho, ela apoiava o próprio corpo sobre a água, com o chakra concentrado nos pés e mãos.

- Você quem disse que eu deveria treinar mais, não? –   
Ofereci-lhe um dos meus melhores sorrisos, mas não funcionou. Ela veio em minha direção, punhos em riste:

- Você arruinou duas horas em frente ao espelho! Vou matar você por isso!

Era engraçado observá-la vindo ao meu encontro tão... furiosa, mas de uma maneira divertida. Por que ela estava tão preocupada com aquilo?

Não foi difícil bloquear o primeiro ataque, muito menos o segundo, terceiro, ou a sequência que seguiu-se. Assim como Sakura, Ino dedicou-se a treinar ninjutsus médicos, mas agora foi incorporada à Equipe de Ibiki, sempre que necessário suas habilidades eram usadas em interrogatórios, mas a frieza que demonstrava durante seu trabalho não se observada no dia-a-dia. Sua participação no time era utilizada dentro daquela formação, Ino-Chika-Chou... na grande maioria das vezes, o sucesso era garantido e quando ocorria a falha, minhas criações tratavam de capturar o oponente, mas tudo dentro da estratégia de Shikamaru. Devo reconhecer, ele seria um excelente chefe da ANBU, mas a falta de compromisso com os treinos era uma coisa que eu não conseguia compreender.

Então eu me cansei daquela situação, precisava continuar meu trabalho e teria que captar novamente aquela correnteza, mas ela não existia mais. Bloqueei um último chute alto de Ino segurando-lhe a perna direita e quando ela se desvencilhou, segurei-a pela cintura e meus pés enroscaram-se ntre suas pernas, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Era uma coisa bem básica, mas ela não estava raciocinando direito, seria o suficiente. Caímos sobre a grama e aquele cheiro de terra molhada não conseguia sufocar o perfume de flores que emanava dela, era um aroma bastante agradável. O rosto dela estava corado, ela já se cansou só com aqueles golpes?

- Acho que é você quem precisa treinar mais, Ino-chan – Acho que o perfume me tirou o foco, eu ainda estava por cima dela caído no chão, mas não podia deixar de apreciar alguns detalhes que me chamaram a atenção – Também deveria andar mais naturalmente, sem perder tanto tempo com enfeites. A beleza que tem já é suficiente para enfeitar qualquer tela.

Seria aquilo inapropriado? Porque pela primeira vez, desde que a conheci, vi Ino ficar sem falar coisa alguma.

- Falei algo que não devia, Ino-chan?

Já estava sentado novamente e ela me olhava fixamente, então eu percebi que aquela visão eu nunca tinha captado, não aquele rosto que era afetado por alguns respingos d'agua e que sorria disfarçadamente para mim. Aquele era um sorriso... verdadeiro? Ainda tinha muita dificuldade em decifrar as reações das outras pessoas, principalmente das mulheres. Mas elas eram um mistério agradável de se observar, assim como Ino, naquele momento.

- Sai... posso pedir uma coisa?

- Sim, pode pedir – Era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de colocar-lhe molhada daquela maneira.

- Eu tento tanta inveja das suas pinturas...

- Inveja por que?

- Porque você se dedica à elas... seus olhos brilham intensamente e você sente orgulho de vê-las terminadas. Eu... te observo... quando estamos em combate... você parece um pai orgulhoso quando vê seus desenho tomando vida... e isso... essa dedicação... é algo que eu invejo... queria que você passasse alguns momentos... ah... eu queria que você se dedicasse a mim... mesmo que num desenho... poderia?

Que engraçado, ao menos eu acho que é, pois não tinha percebido... eu tinha orgulho? Então é assim que se denomina a satisfação que eu sinto quando vejo o resultado daquilo que faço? Ino sempre me ensina alguma coisa, mesmo sem intenção... por isso aprecio sua companhia... e observá-la daquela maneira... sem barreiras ou enfeites... aquilo era o que faltava em meus desenhos antigos... seria eu capaz de captar a essência dela?

- Posso, será uma honra. Será que você pode ficar a favor da luz? Quero ver essa luz fraca do pôr-do-sol iluminar o seu rosto, fica muito bom... alguma coisa errada Ino-chan? Por que você está vermelha?

- Na-nada... assim está bom? 

Ela stava sentada À minha frente, realmente com a luz do sol favorecendo seu rosto... mas aquela não era ela... e bem... eu queria chegar o mais próximo de sua essência, seria um desafio.

- Me permite? – Indiquei que ela me acompanhasse. Ela levantou-se e foi, sem reclamar. Fiquei de pé na água e pedi que ela sentasse na beirada do riacho e colocasse apenas as pernas dentro da água. Afastei um pouco suas pernas, estavam bem rígidas, que engraçado. Sua saia escondia a parte que não estava submersa e bem, aquilo não era aceitável. Aprendi com Ino que satisfação e orgulho são sentimentos próximos e sempre observei nela uma grande satisfação em ver seu corpo à mostra, mas não seria de uma maneira vulgar, aquilo era beleza e era meu dever captá-la da maneira adequada. Ao suspender um pouco a saia sob as pernas, pude perceber que todo o corpo dela parecia rígido... ela estaria numa posição desconfortável? – Ino-chan... você prefere ficar numa outra posição? Não quero que se sinta incomodada...

A mão dela tocou a minha e senti que estava quente. Ela não me olhava nos olhos, mas sua voz saía rouca – Não, está tudo bem – Até sua voz estava diferente, não exprimia urgência ou qualquer tipo de alarde... estaria ela me ajudando? Senti que precisava sorrir-lhe e sua mão me encorajou a fazê-lo da maneira mais honesta que pude. Seus contornos estavam visíveis debaixo da roupa molhada e os salpicos de algumas gotas escorriam sob o colo dela e era tão bonito observá-la assim... afastei uma das alças e deixei que caísse sobre os ombros. Seu cabelo estava engraçado, o modo como ela o prendia estava desgrenhado, soltei-os e deixei que caissem pelas costas, sem que escondessem seu rosto, muito menos seus olhos. Mas o rosto dela continuava tenso, olhando para o chão.

- Ino-chan, preciso que você olhe para mim, por favor. – Eu não teria pedido novamente se ela recusasse, mas grande parte daquilo que eu entendia como "Ino" dizia respeito ao modo como ela passava vitalidade através do seu rosto. Eu já aprendi a admirá-la, embora algumas vezes ela ocupe espaço demais onde está. Mas ali ela parecia tão limitada... a tudo... mas tão... seria tão mais fácil se eu conseguisse definí-la.

Mas ela olhou-me nos olhos e eu senti que aquele calor das mãos dela estavam presentes em seus olhos e queriam se impor aos meus, ou já se tinham imposto, não sei dizer...

- Assim está muito bom, agora eu vou me sentar aqui – fiquei sentado bem no meio do rio, onde meus olhos podiam contemplar o fundo e sua figura por completo – e tentarei ser o mais breve possível.

Os esboços foram saindo desordenados... os contornos dela são tão... intensos e minhas linhas severas... não, preciso trocar de método. Um lápis mais delicado foi minha escolha, mostrou-se correta. Procurei fazer o fundo e qualquer coisa que não fosse ela... isso seria meu momento final... desenhar o que rodeava era bem... natural... e aqueles sentimentos que a natureza me mostrava já era capaz de captar e representar... e ela permanecia imóvel, mesmo o vento começando a esfriar aquele calor que eu senti ao tocá-la e a luz ir diminuindo lentamente mas não o suficiente para apagar-lhe da minha visaõ. Quando terminei, fiquei, como ela disse, orgulhoso. Seu corpo foi difícil de fazer, expressar um frescor e respiração... mas ao contemplá-la, reconheci um pedaço dela ali. Levantei e fui em sua direção, e fiz com que ela ficasse em pé. Tirei da minha bolsa um cobertor pequeno e coloquei sobre os ombros dela e... como sua pele estava fria!

- Ino-chan... deveria ter me dito que estava com frio... poderíamos terminar outro dia.

- Não... você estava se dedicando a mim naquele momento. Eu não deixaria qualquer coisa atrapalhar...

- Mas agora você vai adoecer por causa disso.

-Valeu à pena... posso ver meu desenho?

Entreguei à ela e na verdade não me importo com a opinião das pessoas... eu mesmo me satisfaço, mas algo se remexia em mim, inquietamente.

- Está lindo Sai. Posso ficar com ele?

Ficar... com o desenho?

- Mas não acho que você queira guardá-lo...

- E por que não? Está tão... bem, digamos que eu mesma não me reconheceria...

- Você quer dizer que não ficou parecido?

- Não é que... está tão... ah Sai... você me viu tão direto... não sei se alguém me reconheceria assim... e se me visse, poderia não gostar de mim... porque eu não sou interessante, não assim, desleixada e sem atrativos. 

Que absurdo... aquela falta de... ahn... como é mesmo... de confiança. Isso, confiança era um ponto alto nela... e como assim, era tudo mentira então?

- Ino-chan... você está querendo me dizer que você se modifica para os outros? Por que faria essa estupidez? – É certo que falei algo errado, seu rosto ficou abalado. – Me perdoe, mas não vejo motivos para você ser diferente. O que eu vi hoje me agradou, de uma maneira instigante. Você deveria seguir sua natureza... fazer e agir como seus sentimentos mandam...

- Sai... não diga isso, você é uma pessoa que não compreende bem o que são os sentimentos, como seguí-los?

- Mas eu não tenho medo de enfrentá-los.

- Sai... você já fez alguma coisa sem pensar?

Ponderei sobre aquilo... então entendi que ela fazia uma pergunta justa. Até mesmo para respondê-la eu precisei criar um raciocínio, ainda que rápido. Aquilo precisava ser válido em minha mente e condizente com uma imagem pré-estabelecida... então aquilo era hipocrisia... já li em algum livro sobre como as pessoas se sentem quando falam sobre determinada coisa, sem na verdade agirem de acordo com elas. Então eu não tinha direito de falar daquela maneira com Ino...

- Me desculpe, estou sendo hipócrita com você.

- Mas você se incomoda com isso? Em estar sempre analizando as coisas?

Meu interior dizia que aquilo não deveria ser respondido, mas ali, quando os dois estávamos sendo sinceros um com o outro, quando ela se mostrava na sua forma mais frágil... me sentia impedido de enganar ou disfarçar.

- Eu não posso dizer que sou totalmente satisfeito com isso.

- Você quer mudar?

Por que tantas perguntas? Já não era suficiente aquele desconforto?

- Não é tão fácil.

Então ela segurou minhas mãos novamente. Mas ela ainda estavam quentes, não geladas como o restante do seu corpo.

- Sai, você tem o controle de suas atitudes, mas quem controla você? Ao menos em alguma oportunidade, experimente simplesmente "fazer". Você precisa conhecer alguma coisa, para então sim, poder dizer algo sobre ela. Se não tentar mudar, não vai saber o quanto é difícil.

Foram as palavras mais... sinceras e... justas... que eu já vi saírem da boa de alguém para mim. Ino estava me abrindo uma opção que eu sempre ignorei, mesmo não estando ciente de sua existência. Eu...

- Eu queria não ser o único a aprender coisas novas... os outros sempre me indicam os caminhos para as emoções, sempre tenho que enxergá-las nos outros... ou tê-las apontadas em mim.

- É mentira! Hoje você me ensinou que... muitas das minhas atitudes são erradas... porque eu penso em agradar os outros e não à mim mesma... Sai... diga alguma coisa, faça alguma coisa que você não conheça, mas que você não esteja sozinho nessa descoberta... assim como nós fizemos hoje e então...

Sentir aquele calor irradiado dos lábios dela... essa sensação eu não quero, nem vou explicar... é um mistério que não faço questão de desvendar, porque não tenho como abrir mão de tentar e tentar e tentar... eu não queria que ela se afastasse de mim, mas ela não queria também, porque se aproximou mais de mim e as roupas que ainda estavam um pouco úmidas e geladas não me afetavam em nada, nem à ela.

Eu... sinto como se algo despertasse em mim... e nela também, eu a sinto... entregue e tenho vontade que ela me veja assim também. Mas eu estava fazendo corretamente? 

Fiquei com receio, ela se afastou de mim e um frio inquietante me fez desejá-la mais e mais...

- Ah Sai, você fez isso por quê?

- Ino eu... agi sem pensar... me desculpe – Mas eu não sentia que tinha feito algo errado e agora que aquela vontade me incapacitava de pensar racionalmente... como poderia desculpar-me por algo que tinha me feito tão bem? Estava sendo egoísta?

Ela cobriu o corpo com o lençol, será que o mesmo frio que me abateu, tocou aquela pele da mesma maneira severa?

- Ino-chan eu...

- Sai... se você tivesse que fazer alguma coisa agora, o que seria? – Ela estava de costas, se afastando de mim.

- Ino... volte...você está com medo de mim?

Ela parou, mas não me encarou. Eu tinha magoado algum sentimento dela?

- Estou feliz por ter ajudado você.

- Me ajudou...? O que você quer dizer?

- Se você fez aquilo sem pensar... se quando me beijou fez por impulso e nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação... então você fez com alguém que também não conhecia, como você. E eu também segui meus instintos e me permiti estar próxima de você. Mas Sai, infelizmente não podemos viver sempre daquilo que nossos sentimentos nos indicam. Me perdoe, eu também fui hipócrita com você.

- Ino, o que quer dizer?

- Da próxima vez que você desejar se aproximar assim de uma garota, certifique-se de que você deseja isso de verdade e que... você não pode medir o quanto e como, mas que a sua mente ordene que aquilo não pare... e você queira fazer a garota sentir-se da mesma maneira e que isso seja... especial para os dois.

E então eu deixei o conselho inicial dela me influenciar, postei-me rapidamente frente à ela:

- Te insultaria se essa pessoa fosse você?

- E-eu?

- Ino eu... eu quero aprender coisas novas... junto com você... e sentir... sentir essas emoções que eu não compreendo... eu não quero recusar aquilo que não conheço... não quero recusar você.

- Sai... nada me faria mais feliz.

Dessa vez a iniciativa partiu dela e eu senti aquele alvoroço em mim se intensificar, mas ciente de que eu não queria que ele fosse embora.


	8. Todo Sangue Tem Sua Importância

- As coisas mudaram bastante aqui na Areia – Naruto contemplava do alto telhado da torre Kaze toda a dimensão de Suna. Os prédios quase todos reconstruídos, novos bairros surgindo e havia alegria, as pessoas estavam felizes e sentiam-se protegidas. E grande parte daquele sentimento e estado de bem-estar foi construído com os esforços dos Irmãos da Areia, liderados pelo caçula, que já estava na liderança da Vila há quase quatro anos. - Mas para quem vive aqui não parece algo tão diferente. Ainda há muito o que mudar. – O Kazekage sentou-se ao lado do shinobi da Folha.

Aquela amizade já perdurava por anos e ambos sabiam que a ligação que tinham já não era mais uma conexão pela dor ou ressentimento, ou solidão que ambos compartilharam.- Gaara... você tem sido um bom amigo. Eu precisava sair da Vila, mas não poderia parecer que estava fugindo.- Você não precisa me agradecer por absolutamente nada. Quando recebi seu pedido, fiquei particularmente satisfeito.- Se eu não te conhecessem diria que está entediado com a companhia daqui.- Só não deixe Kankurou ou Temari ouvirem sobre isso.

Os dois riram, involuntariamente. Os Irmãos da Areia eram conhecidos por sempre estarem juntos, mas esta união às vezes provocava uma sensação sufocante no caçula.

- Ao menos você tem pessoas que preocupam-se com você.

- E o que dizer de sobre Uzumaki Naruto? Ele tem pessoas que preocupam-se com ele?

Pela mente dele passaram os rostos de pessoas que ao longo de anos estavam demonstrando o quanto se importavam com ele.

- Claro... você sabe que eu não ignoro nenhuma delas...

- Estamos falando de coisas muito chatas para amigos que não se encontram há mais de um ano. – Gaara fez uma pausa e observou cuidadosamente o semplante pesado do amigo.

O ar seco da Areia em nada lembrava Konoha, não poderia existir lugar mais diferente. Mas ali as pessoas passaram, assim como eles, por toda sorte de infortúnios... e ainda assim estavam ali. Naruto não era uma pessoa que sentia pena de si mesmo, mas tinha horas que desejava fugir, etar isolado, em algum lugar onde ele se sentisse protegido... como aquelas pessoas sentiam-se em Suna.- Ah Naruto... e quanto a "aquele" assunto? Já decidiu-se? O motivo que mais atraiu Naruto para fora da Folha e principalmente para Suna.

Gaara estava ciente dos conflitos que rondavam a mente dele.

- Tava pensando... acho que é meio injusto tirar você daqui... afinal de contas, você é o Kazekage! – Naruto deu um meio-sorriso vazio.

- Ah não, você não vai fazer isso. Já está tudo certo aqui, eles podem se virar sem mim. Naruto, eu adoro cuidar das pessoas, isso deu sentido à minha vida. Mas afinal de contas, eu sou um shinobi e sinto muita falta de uma aventura... da última vez fiquei em dívida com você, se não me deixar fazer isso, como irei quitar?

- Ha, você é quem não me deve nada, já me ajudou bastante me tirando da vila, já disse. Mas se quer ir, eu agradeço. Tem certas coisas que a gente não deve fazer sozinho.

- Mas e a Sakura? Ela não veio com você? Pelo que eu sei, ela é bem próxima a você, porque não contar-lhe?

- Gaara, não tem como pedir mais nada prá Sakura-chan... acredite quando eu te digo que ela fará mais por Konoha que qualquer um. E além do mais, isso pode ser muito perigoso. É por isso que eu tô dizendo que...

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa, qualquer outra coisa, é certo de que eu vou contar sobre esse nosso papo prá Temari e Kankurou.

- Tá bom, tá bom... não precisa apelar. – Os dois acabaram rindo, divertidamente.

Sakura estava cansada, seu corpo todo doía, foram dois dias intensos demais e sua resistência forte parece ter sido minada por tantas revelações. Temari estava acompanhando-a numa sessão relaxante numa das famosas fontes termais da Vila da Areia.

- Ei, Sakura... no que você tanto pensa?

- Nada de importante, Temari-san.

- Aff, já disse prá me chamar só de Temari.

- Mas você é uma autoridade dentro da sua vila... é uma questão de respeito, já que eu sou uma convidada.

- Então vai agir conforme tal... pare com esses tratamentos formais, não suporto isso.

Um silêncio morno estabeleceu-se no local. As duas nunca tiveram nenhuma relação próxima, mas Temari tinha por Sakura um carinho e gratidão enormes. Anos atrás ela salvou a vida de Kankurou e cuidou de Gaara até seu retorno à Vila, quando estes foram atavados por membros da Akatsuki. Mas era necessário estabelecer um diálogo, Temari tinha coisas muito importantes para perguntar.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas não quero que você me interprete mal.

-Pode falar, não vou julgá-la.

Temari pigarreou, tossiu. Era acostumada a ser uma mulher rodeada por homens, mas seu conhecimento restringia-se às habilidades de combate. Na realidade, pela posição que ocupava, incorporava uma figura inatingível e muita das vezes os rapazes tinham medo dela.

Mas disso, ela nem ao menos tomava ciência. Achava que simplesmente não tomavam nota de sua existência como mulher.Porque Temari era dois anos mais velha que Sakura, já tinha todas as feições de uma mulher adulta, mas parecia que seus sentimentos e demonstrações estavam mais imaturos que os de Sakura.

- Sakura... como andam as coisas com o time daquele idiota do Shikamaru... ele tem tido muitas missões?

- Shikamaru?

- É, foi isso que eu falei, não?

Sakura estranhou um pouco o interesse dela, mas rapidamente as poucas imagens que tinha de Temari na Vila eram sempre dela acompanhada pelo Jounin preguiçoso.

- Ahn... não que eu saiba... porque a Ino está sendo cada vez mais requisitada pelo Ibiki... isso quer dizer que o time na maioria das vezes fica incompleto. E o Shikamaru não gosta de sair com o time alterado, diz que é muito trabalhoso.

Temari riu, aquilo era bem o tipo dele. Mas se o time não estava em missões constantemente...

- Você sabe se ele está com alguém?

- Trabalhando, você quer dizer?

- Não... também não complica as coisas, né? Você já entendeu do que eu estou falando...

- Bem, eu estava sendo discreta... – Sakura riu, divertidamente, aquele parecia ser o assunto do momento – Temari, Shikamaru acha muito trabalhoso sequer conversar com uma garota... a única que eu vejo que detém sua atenção exclusiva é você, quando está de passagem pela Vila.

- Sabe o que é? Eu envio cartas e... ele não me responde.

- Bem... é o Shikamaru, né? Cartas são trabalhosas demais... – As duas riram – Se quer falar com ele, vá até à Vila. Se quiser, pode voltar comigo, já que eu irei sozinha.

Ela pensou por um tempo, mas aquilo não era um assunto complicado para decidir.

- Bem... eu acho que posso me ausentar uma semana... ou duas...  
- Que bom. E se aceita um conselho... não espere o Shikamaru tomar qualquer iniciativa porque isso...

- Seria trabalhoso demais para ele, eu sei... 

- Cuide bem das coisas aqui, Kankurou.

- Claro, vamos tomar conta de tudo aqui... não se preocupe. Mas procure não demorar muito, não é bom que o Kaze esteja fora por um tempo longo.

- Não se preocupe. Afinal, Naruto e eu formamos uma boa dupla, não creio que alguém seria estúpido o suficiente para meter-se em nosso caminho.

Naruto explodiu na frente de Kakurou e Gaara, às vezes ainda parecia o mesmo garoto espivitado e idiota de anos atrás.

- Que nada! Tem é que aprecer um monte de inimigos, porque daí eu uso o meu novo super jutsu!

Kankurou e Gaaara entreolharam-se, sem entender. Naruto sempre tinha alguma novidade.

- Sakura-chan, faça uma boa viagem de retorno, tome cuidado.

Sakura estava ajudando Temari a terminar de arrumar as coisas antes da partida delas, mas parou para despedir-se dele.

- Naruto, tome cuidado. Meu coração está angustiado.

- Sakura eu... se você quiser, se não conseguir... me espere... vamos pensar em alguma coisa... eu... não tenho dormido direito e... acho que estou sendo muito egoísta...

Sakura beijou-lhe a face direita, carinhosamente. Isto não passou desapercebido por nenhum dos Irmãos da Areia, mas eles nada disseram. Temari ficou com algumas dúvidas, mas seriam três dias de viagem, tempo o suficiente.

Naruto e Gaara despediram-se e foram, velocidade acelerada. A vegetação desértica do País do Vento dava lugar à vegetação ainda tímida que sinuava-se com a aproximação com a fronteira do País do Fogo.

- Garra, você sentiu isso?

Ele já estava parado, em posição de combate. - Sinto vários chakras... em confronto... naquela direção... – apoontou para sudoeste, na trilha utilizada pelos shinobis da Folha para irem em direção à Areia – isso vai me atrasar, mas eu não posso deixar passar.

- Certo... e quem quer que seja, estão nos limites do País do Vento, é meu assunto também.

Passaram então a dirigir-se até o local onde sentiram as manifestações de chakra. Mas antes que pudessem aproximar-se mais, dois tornados medianos elevaram-se até alcançar a visão dos dois, decaindo rapidamente, causando um grande impacto.

- Mas... – Gaara apenas observou Naruto deslocando-se ainda mais rápido – O que você tá fazendo?

- Eu conheço aquele jutsu... é o Ryuu Juujin... e aqueles dois redemoinhos... são Kiba e Akamaru, fazendo um Gatsuuga... Se Kiba está aqui... Shino também está e pode ser que... – Não... impossível a presença dela ali. Estava sem enxergar e há meses não ia em missões, mas ainda assim eram seus amigos. – [i"Droga, porque não consigo ir mais rápido?[/i

Então ele parou. Assim como Gaara.

- Eu... não sinto mais o chakra...

Mas Naruto não respondeu. Pôs-se a correr mais depressa que seu corpo permitia.

- Ki-Kiba-kun!

Hinata não conseguia ver a situação, mas podia sentir os chakras estranhos agrupando-se, prendendo Kiba numa armadilha.

- Shino-kun... você precisa voltar e ajudar o Kiba-kun! São muitos adversários!

Shino continuava distanciando-se do local, conforme combinado com Kiba.

- Kiba não está sozinho, ele tem o Akamaru. No mais, a missão é levá-la em segurança até Suna... e não se esqueça de que a SUA é deixar-se ser levada até lá.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Uma dor gritante invadia seu coração... sentia seu interior ardendo, com vontade de voltar, mas o medo sempre a impediria... queria mudar, queria lutar... então ela sentiu. Mas não podia ser! Pensou que Shino tivesse despistado, mas podia sentir cada vez mais próximo três chakras estranhos.

- Hinata, vamos nos apressar, devemos evitar ao máximo um confronto direto.

- Hai, Shino-kun.

Mas o transtorno da viagem era óbvio: Hinata não podia mover-se sequer com metade da velocidade de Shino, a escuridão de seus olhos ainda faziam seus movimentos vacilarem, mesmo que conduzidos... Shino fez um movimento abrupto e os dois caíram do galho em que Hinata mal encostara o pé. Quando tocaram o chão puderam sentir o estrondo da tarja explosiva destruindo o ponto onde estavam anteriormente.

- Está tudo bem Hinata? – Ela não podia ver, mas Shino já estava em posição de combate – Por favor, abrigue-se atrás de mim e fique atenta ao meu sinal.

-  
- Shino, tire a Hinata daqui agora! Vamos Akamaru, tá na hora de mostrar prá esses caras porque somos os melhores!

O cenário estava desfavorável para o trio de Konoha: Kiba pôde contar 7 oponentes e o estilo de lutas dele, evidenciou que vinham da mesma vila que os ninjas que atacaram seu time na última vez que voltavam da Vila da Areia. Agora, porém, não preocupavam-se em esconder sua origem: eram todos da Vila Oculta da Névoa.

Quando Kiba e Akamaru posicionavam-se, uma névoa densa e gelada encobriu o lugar. A visibilidade era quase nula, mal conseguiam enxergar um passo à frente de onde estavam.

[i  
Eles estão esquecendo que somos peritos em localização... droga, esses caras não aprendem[/i Kiba montou em Akamaru, e o animal saltou por sobre a névoa. - Se lá embaixo eles já não podiam se esconder de nós pelo cheiro, daqui poderemos vê-los também! Kiba já podia sentir a proximidade dos inimigos, calculou o número em 4.

[i Mas eu vi sete... onde estarão os outros três? Droga... espero que Shino tome conta da Hinata... esses caras não estão querendo brincar hoje![/i. Kiba ficou de pé sobre Akamaru, enquanto o impulso não perdia força, mas parece ter sido o aviso para um grande ataque: Um imenso dragão de água passou próximo, muito próximo. Akamaru conseguiu desviar por pouco e procurou abrigo numa árvore, mas que não comportaria o peso deles por muito tempo.

[i Droga!  
Como eu não consegui sentir esse ataque? Foi bem de frente... e...[/i - Akamaru, é uma armadilha! Pule! Tarde demais, a real intenção do bando era realmente isolar Kiba e seu amigo naquele ponto onde ele estaria vulnerável a qualquer ataque. 

- Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu! – Dois ninjas executaram o ataque de direções opostas, Kiba não pode esquivar, mas calcular como levar o menor dano possível.

- Gatsuuga! – Os dois mini-tornados dissiparam parte da água, mas Kiba sentiu o impacto forte desses poderosos ataques. 

- Vocês estão querendo brincar, é[i"Pois bem, vamos ver... se vocês tem água, eu ataco com terra!"[/i – Kiba virou-se para o oponente que estava de costas, fazendo os ins o mais rápido que conseguia, antes que chegasse ao chão:

- Doton: Doryuudan! Um imenso dragão de terra surgiu, curspindo lama ácida que chocou-se imediatamente com outro dragão de água que estava sendo invocado pelo ninja que Kiba atacara.

Mas o ataque dele nem ao menos foi notado, o jutsu de Kiba estava bem mais forte e concentrado, o dragão tragou o ninja da névoa em direção ao solo, prendendo-o lá, com a lama ácida corroendo seu corpo.

Kiba apenas podia ouvir seus gritos de dor. Aquele era um jutsu muito poderoso, que ele aperfeiçoou com o passar dos anos. Era praticamente infalível contra o elemento água.

Quando chegou ao solo, uma forte neblina ainda cobria o lugar, Kiba e Akamaru precisavam de tempo, pois sabiam que o ataque seria novamente surpresa.

- Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! – Kiba bateu com a mão no chão e agarrou-o fortemente, depois levantou a mão com rapidez, erguendo um sólido muro de terra.

– Eu sei que isso não vai segurá-los por muito tempo, mas é apenas o necessário para acabar com esse esqueminha deles... Akamaru! – O cão enorme latiu ao seu lado, atento – Você fica na superfície, trate de marcar esses malditos com Dynamic Marking... e fique a postos! – Fazendo isso, Kiba mergulhou na terra, como se esta fosse água, desaparecendo da visão de Akamaru, que deu um salto com impulso grande, derrubando a mureta de terra.

Akamrau procurava os oponentes, podia sentir seu cheiro, estavam próximos, bem próximos, moveu-se o mais ágil que pôde, para assim conseguir uma vantagem e fazer a marcação. Quando entendeu ser o momento certo, saltou por sobre dois ninjas da névoa que surpreenderam-se ao vê-lo expor-se daquela maneira. Pronto, aqueles dois estavam marcados, caberia a Kiba finalizar.

Os ninjas ainda estavm surpresos com o ataque inusitado, mas não compreenderam o motivo daquela ação do cão. Que seja, não perderiam tempo com um rabujento. O ninja mais à frente projetou uma lança de água [i[b(variação do Mizu kuri no Yaba)[/i[/b e lançou no animal, que estaria salvo da lança, se esta não tivesse se desfeito no ar e transformado em várias shurikens.Mas antes de comemorar o sucesso de seu ataque, os ninjas estavam novamente no chão... e este começo a tremer, Akamaru entendeu o sinal, voltando à posição de combate, mesmo sentindo os efeitos do golpe.

- Genzouga! – O correto seria Kiba e seu animal avançarem juntos no oponente, mas a variação provou ser muito mais letal, à medida que os dois grandes tornados aproximavam-se rapidamente, os adversários não tiveram chance alguma: ficaram imprensados entre Akamaru e Kiba, que giravam em direções opostas, abrindo cortes profundos.

- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! Akamaru afastou-se a tempo de não ser queimado pela imensa bola de fogo que Kiba expeliu em direção aos dois que ao caírem no chão, eram apenas corpos sem vida.

Kiba arqueou as pernas para trás, projetando o corpo para a frente. A maldita névoa ainda não se dissipara, o que significava que não tinham derrotado todos os inimigos. 

[i"Que droga, usei muito chakra prá finalzá-los de uma vez, e não dá prá usar ataques de curta distância, esses caras queriam uma boa emboscada desde o início, estão evitando o corpo-a-corpo a qualquer maneira! Mas droga! Por que não consigo sentir o cheiro do outro... Akamaru[/i

Já era tarde. Quando ele deu por falta do amigo, a névoa estava se dispersando e então seus olhos puderam ver Akamaru estirado no chão, com várias kunais cravadas em seu corpo peludo, que estava manchado de sangue por todo o dorso.

- Akamaru!

Kiba foi imediatamente para perto dele, ao aproximar-se, não pôde notar: pela segunda vez em sua vida, caiu no Henge no Jutsu em batalha... o corpo estirado no chão não era de Akamaru, mas sim o outro ninja que estava na espreita, aguardando para atacar.

Kiba segurava o que pensava ser o corpo de seu amigo nos braços, procurando por um sinal de vida e antes que o farsante pudesse acertá-lo com uma adaga feita com o mesmo jutsu de seus amigos, o verdadeiro Akamaru apareceu, empurrando violentamente Kiba, antes que esse tivesse o coração empalado.

Akamaru sofreu o dano da adaga pelo seu dono, mas manteve-o preso com o que restava de suas forças. 

Kiba aproximou-se, agora sem pressa, o olhar vidrado na cena que deixava-o com a aparência de um lobo furioso, sedendo por sangue. As garras das mãos que mostravam-se quietas, agora pareciam chamar por aquele ser maldito que estava à sua frente. Cravando as garras no tórax do shinobi da névoa, ergueu-o, sentindo o sangue dele escorrer pelas feridas que ele mesmo abriu. 

- Maldito! O que tanto querem atrás de nós?

Mas o homem nada disse, apenas sorriu ao ouvir o grunhido de dor de Akamaru.

- Vin...gan...ça.

Kiba urrou tal uma besta em crise, podia-se ouvir a metros de distância, uma mistura de ódio e angústia, um alarde ao mundo do que estava acontecendo ali. As garras cortando ao meio o corpo daquele que ousou enfrentar os shinobis de maneira tão covarde, aproveitando-se da amizade entre os dois.

Então ele viu Akamaru e seu rosto de fúria, passou a representar dor, e as lágrimas saíram de seu rosto, indomáveis tal qual todos os sentimentos daquele rapaz. 

- Shi-shino-kun!

- Eu sei Hinata, fique atenta, porque eles já estão aqui.

A névoa que antes estava dissipada agora avançava perigosamente para perto de Hinata e Shino. A jovem estava muito nervosa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e chegou à conclusão de que apenas atrapalharia seu companheiro de time. Mas ela era a "missão" e Shino era o líder, ele faria o que achasse certo e ela sabia que aquilo lhe doeria muito. Kiba... o que teria acontecido com ele?

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu" – Uma barreira de insetos impediu que kunais atingisse Hinata. Shino não podia tomar conta de todo ângulo na situação, estavam em campo aberto e refugiar-se não era uma opção. Seus insetos indicaram três inimos, dos quais um com bastante quantidade de chakra.

_"Tenho que despistá-los e fazer com que Hinata consiga __  
__escapar."_

Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Shino **_(doida, doida, doida, tenho medo daqueles olhos... ¬¬) _**_**  
**_

Podia sentir o nervosismo de Hinata, e isso me deixava com mais um problema. Aqueles ninjas movimentaram-se muito rápido e desisti de fugir, pois apenas me cansaria mais. Era mais sábio enfrentá-los. O único problema era proteger Hinata... mas também era uma coisa que ele teria que fazer...

- Hinata, use o Henge e fique com a minha aparência.

- Co-como... não sei se sou capaz...

- Hinata, não é uma opção. Faça. Eles virão primeiro para cima de você. Transforme-se, agora.

Ela estava com medo, mas sentir medo era normal para Hinata. Contudo, em batalhas, ela sempre se esforçou, sempre superou-se. E agora ela estava ali prostrada, estática.  
Com as mãos trêmulas observei-a fazer o in necessário e transformar-se numa cópia minha. Ordenei para que meus insetos a protegessem e me transformei numa cópia dela.

- Ficou b-b-om Shino-kun?

- Hai. 

Estava um pouco diferente, o tamanho era menor e as o rosto parecia desfocado. Mas ainda assim, seria suficiente. Ao contrário dela, fiz uma cópia perfeita e me postei atrás dela. Sussurei quase inaudível.

- Eles me atacarão, fique em posição de defesa, não se preocupe.

A verdade é que eu contava com um ataque para ela também, porque o óbvio seria me derrubar para depois derrubá-la. Mas ainda assim o dano do protetor seria menos que o dela. Então ouvimos uma voz misturada no meio da neblina, e tive que me apoiar nos ombros de Hinata, como se quisesse me proteger, mas na intenção de mostrar à ela que estava ali.

- Ora, ora... se não são os ninjas de Konoha que mataram quatro dos meus melhores homens? E essa garotinha medrosa é a mesma que matou meu irmão caçula? Bom... poderia me divertir bastante com você antes de matá-la e esses olhos... pensei que ao menos Nakumi tivesse feito algum estrago, mas vejo que as informações foram erradas.

Então ele apareceu ao meu lado, mas como não consegui sentir sua aproximação? Tentei me mexer, mas inexplicavelmente meu corpo não se movia, e Hinata também não parecia poder mover-se, porque nem ao menos seu corpo tremendo eu conseguia sentir. Só se...

A névoa... um genjutsu?

- Parece que ainda não se deram conta que já estão derrotados. A partir do momento que pararam de correr, perderam a única chance que tinham. Minha neblina nada mais é que um genjutsu... infelizmente meu irmão não foi capaz de completar, pois você descobriu primeiro com esses... lindos olhos... – As mãos dele tocaram os falsos byakugans e eu pude sentir um forte golpe na nuca, uma dor profunda e o chão ficando mais próximo de meu rosto.

Antes que pudesse me concentrar, o henge tinha sido desfeito... era questão de tempo até que...

- Mas os moleques queriam nos enganar! Bem, não esperava menos dos ninjas de Konoha... então seu shinobi burro, tentou salvar a pele de sua amiguinha... - estalando os dedos na frente dela – completamente cega? - A risada dele agitou meu interior, que problema, não conseguia me mover, como me deixei ser capturado assim? É claro que a preocupação com Hinata tirou um pouco de concentração... mas aqueles shinobis conheciam nossas técnicas... e pareciam muito bons com táticas, puderam prever cada movimento nosso...

O homem desferiu um tapa no rosto de Hinata, que voou longe, parando apenas quando pude ouvir seus ossos chocando-se contra uma pedra.

- Hi-Hinata...!

Aquilo era inadimissível... nem ao menos podia ajudá-la, protegê-la. Minha missão era clara, fazer com que ela chegasse viva... mas... o que é isso agora?

_**fim da parte narrada pelo Shino**_

A terra começou a tremer, violentamente, agitando-se como um mar em revolta, atirando toda a sua fúria sobre nós, sem distinguir qualquer um. Então uma corrente de areia envolveu o líder do trio que estava já bem próximo de Hinata, apenas imobilizando-o. 

- Mas, como...? – Ele não entendia como ela ou Kiba poderiam atacá-lo agora, já que estavam presos naquele genjutsu, que estava satisfatório até aquele momento, sem falhas.

Mas a corrente não fazia nada além de prendê-lo, não havia ataque externo, mas as tentavas dele de se desvencilhar pareciam tornar a corrente mais forte ainda. A neblina se dissipava e conforme isso acontecia, Shino conseguia sentir seu corpo corresponder aos poucos seus movimentos.

A primeira coisa que fez quando sentiu algum controle, foi ordenar seus insetos protegerem Hinata, ainda não cobnseguia vê-la, estava há alguns metros, parecia inconciente, mas na verdade, estava paralizada pelo medo.

- Tire as mãos da Hinata... seu maldito!

O coração de Hinata parou por um rápido instante, para depois acelarar num ritmo frenético, fazendo uma onda de choque letal atingir seu corpo obrigando sua mente a tomar consciência daquilo que acontecia... ele estava lá... para defendê-la?

- Na-ru...to – kun?

Ela não precisava vê-lo, podia sentir seu calor, próximo ao seu corpo, isso sem falar no imenso chakra que emanava dele.

- Gaara, pode soltar esse imbecil. – Virou-se para Hinata – Você está bem? Onde está Kiba?

Hinata não podia vê-lo, mas ainda assim evitava qque ele olhasse em seus olhos, baixando a cabeça vergonhosamente:

- Ki-kiba-kun... ele... eu acho que... bem... ficou prá trás e... agora há pouco sentimos um chakra... desaparecendo...

- Certo. – Ele estava de uma maneira quase fria, mas isso porque ela não conseguia ver a ternura em seus olhos, pensando em quanto estavam doendo aquelas escoriações, mas por um breve momento, porque a fúria envolveu-os novamente, ao encarar seu oponente à frente.

Os outros dois ninjas, numa tentativa patética de atingir Gaara estavam devidamente presos com as mesmas correntes de areia que agora se desfaziam para o terceiro prisioneiro.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui, nos domínios da Vila da Areia e do País do Vento?

O ninja que estava preso antes parecia não se importar com os dois recém chegados.

- Vejo que isso começa a ficar interessante... o Kazekage em pessoa vem defender vermes de Kono... – Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a mão de Naruto esmagava seu pescoço:

- Os ninjas de Konoha não são vermes... e muito menos precisam de outros para defendê-los... agora você vai pagar pelo que fez aos meus amigos!

Gaara deu um sorriso de satisfação: - E pode esperar que isso vai envolver muita dor...

Os dois colocaram-se em posição de ataque. Naruto olhava para o adversário como se nada mais estivesse ao seu redor.

Sim, ele pagaria por tê-la feito sofrer... ela não tinha que... afastou esse pensamento, não queria desviar-se, aquele maldito sofreria, como qualquer outro que fosse contra aqueles que ama.

O shinobi, que se chamava Tayuni invocou vários bushins, que ficaram ao redor dele.

Naruto apenas sorriu. Realmente ele iria usar sua principal técnica contra ele? Naruto mostraria a ele como o SEU jutsu deveria ser usado. Criou oito vezes o número de clones, sem nem ao menos fazer selamento. Tayuni olhou aquilo espantado. Seus bushins, juntamente com ele, fizeram selamentos rápidos e kunais embebidas em chakra de vento voaram em direção aos vários Narutos. Gaara observava aquilo, com um sorriso quase divertido, mas indo em direção a Shino, que estava sentado, observando o ataque.

- O que o Naruto vai fazer com ele?

Gaara deu de ombros.

- Você realmente está preocupado com isso?

Shino voltou o olhar para Hinata: sua face estava coberta de sangue e as roupas poídas. Lembrou-se de como Tayuni tocou seu rosto pensando que fosse a kunoichi e aquilo fez seu interior se revirar.

- Nem um pouco, mas ele poderia ir mais rápido, quero saber o que aconteceu com Kiba.

Os dois mantiveram-se calados. Gaara suspendeu os outros dois shinobis e prendeu-os numa bola de areia, o calor ali seria sufocante e Gaara não preocupou-se se eles sobreviveriam ou não. _(Gaara do mau! Tããããããããão kawai! ¬¬)_

Naruto apenas observava as kunais vindo em altíssima velocidade, mas então entendeu que as kunais não eram direcionadas para ele, e sim para Hinata.

_"Maldito! Perdeu agora a única chance que tinha de sair vivo daqui!"_

Com isso Naruto avançou om alguns bushins até onde ela estava, em altíssima velocidade, estando postado frente à ela antes que a primeira kunais sequer encostasse em sua pele alva. Os bushisn foram destruídos pelas kunais e Naruto segurava entre dois dedos aquela que estava destinada a cravar-se entre os olhos dela. Um filete de sangue escorreu por entre os dedos dele, manchando o colarinho da roupa de Hinata.

Ela não podia ver, mas pôde sentir a aproximação das kunais, o chakra do shinobi da névoa auxiliou-a a distinguir as kunais, mas quando pensou em mover-se, o corpo não respondeu... os movimentos ainda estavam vacilantes e... se não fosse pelo seu Naruto... seu... não, se não fosse pelo companheiro de Vila... aquilo seria fatal.

- Hinata... – Ele pegou-a no colo e saltou para longe, colocando-a em segurança encostada no tronco oco de uma árvore, enquanto seus bushins atacavam o inimigo sem clemência, destruindo todos os bushisn dele em questão de segundos. – Aqui você estará a salvo.

Hinata encostou a cabeça no pedaço de madeira, sentia seu corpo doer, mas não uma dor física e sim por estar ali tão frágil... na frente dele... sendo o que sempre foi: uma inútl e covarde... ele estava certo ao final de todas as contas...  
Naruto aproximou-se em alta velocidade,desativando seus bushins, ficando apenas ele e Tayuni.

Com golpes de taijutsu rápido, Naruto apenas avaliava o poder de resposta dele. Tayuni mal conseguia bloquear os golpes dele e Às vezes tentava um ou outro chute, mas a potência dos golpes do rapaz, aliada à grande velocidade que ele colocava nos golpes.

_"Droga, esse moleque é mesmo bom... não posso mais brincar!"_

Então deu dois passos rápidos para trás e preparou seu melhor golpe: Reppushou! – E separou as mãos ao lado do corpo e quando voltou a uní-las, uma rajada de vento imensa varreu o lugar onde estavam, as árvores e toda vegetação arastadas sem dó – Agora está acabado!

Os olhos do rapaz loiro mostravam um deboche ante às palavras do inimigo. Em uma das mãos a imensa bola de chakra do elemento vento perfurava o tórax de Tayuni, enquanto a outra mão prendia o corpo dele para que não voasse com o impacto, ele sentiria a dor, ele sofreria!

Mas não durou muito. O rosto de Tayuni perdia a vida e aos poucos o corpo dele sentia o impacto dos movimentos circulares e cortantes do Rasengan de Naruto, mas o corpo não aguentou muito tempo, desfacelou-se, desaparecendo no ar.

Mas Naruto não estava satisfeito... ainda tinham os dois... mas Gaara interrompeu-o:

- Já basta amigo. Esses dois voltarão para a Vila deles e dirão que qualquer shinobi da Névoa que for encontrados no país do Vento ou do Fogo será capturado e morto – Falando isto, desfez a prisão de areia que flutuava sobre eles, derrubando os dois no chão, que estavam praticamente sufocados.

Mas ainda assim, não esperaram uma segunda palavra, desapareceram do local o mais rápido que puderam.

Naruto poderia ter ido atrás, mas entendeu o que Gaara disse, vivo eles seriam mais úteis... e ainda tinha ela... Shino precipitou-se na direção da companheira, mas foi interrompido por Gaara:

- Deixe, agora é o momento dos dois. Vamos procurar seu amigo.


	9. Eu Mereço a Verdade!

**Capítulo 9 - Eu Mereço a Verdade!**

Shino e Gaara distanciaram-se em direção ao ponto onde os dois shinobis separaram-se de seu companheiro. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio. Mas a mente de Shino estava perturbada: sentiu alguma coisa anormal, um dos chakras sumiu... mas não conseguiu distinguir se de Kiba ou Akamaru, pois já estava preso no Genjutsu de Tayuni.

O lugar estava revirado, toda e qualquer vegetação tinha sido arrancada e marcas de sangue podiam destacar uma violência incomum. Seus insetos já tinha dado informações a ele de que a situação era grave, mas grave quanto? Não era a primeira vez que liderava seu time na ausência de sua antiga sensei, mas desde o último ataque, onde Hinata perdeu a visão por uma falha coletiva que ele estava incomodado com a posição de líder. Podia não parecer, mas aqueles dois já estavam presentes em sua vida de uma maneira peculiar e sabia que a aproximação de quase sete anos pesava naquilo tudo. Conseguiria ser um shinobi ainda que qualquer coisa acontecesse, ainda que Hinata e Kiba se fosse, mas não poderia garantir que algum dia voltaria a se aproximar de outras pessoas como tinha se deixado perceber por aqueles dois.

E foi nesse misturado de pensamentos que ele observou a figura de Kiba, o rosto fixo no corpo branco salpicado de sangue de seu melhor amigo, de seu companheiro e irmão.

Isso é... muito ruim.

O Kazekage manteve distância, mas podia sentir o pesar do shinobi da Folha. Conhecia a história do clã Inuzuka, mas sabia que em especial aqueles dois se completavam e tinham uma relação mais próxima que a de muitos humanos... era uma amizade que não exigia nada em troca e um seria incompleto sem o outro.

Shino colocou-se de pé em frente à Kiba, bloqueando a luz do pôr-do-sol, antes que falasse, Kiba interrompeu-o, sem fitar-lhe os óculos:

- Onde está... Hinata?

- Está bem... em segurança. Fomos emboscados por mais três, conseguiram nos alcançar. Felizmente Naruto e Gaara-sama estavam próximos e puderam nos ajudar.

- Mas onde ela está? Ela é nossa missão Shino! – Um Kiba alterado colocou o corpo de Akamaru no chão e avançou em Kiba – Você não percebe os sacrifícios que foram feitos hoje aqui? Como você não está com Hinata, onde ela está? Você deixou-a sozinha? Responda!

Shino deixou Kiba agir como bem quisesse. A culpa era de todos pelo que aconteceu e ele tinha perdido uma parte de si no combate, era normal alterar-se. Mas Kiba espraguejou, gritou, urrou por alguns minutos, falando descompassadamente, até que calou-se. E um choro involuntário e verdadeiro nasceu de seus olhos...

- Meu... amigo... Akamaru... morreu por mim... porque não fui forte o suficiente para protegê-lo! Antes Hinata, agora Akamaru... todos pelas falhas que tenho... que tipo de amigo eu sou que nem ao menos consegue proteger quem ama?

Aquele foi o mesmo sentimento que passou pela mente de Shino, mas com outras palavras. O momento não era de culpa, o que tinha acontecido não poderia ser remediado.

- Kiba... vamos voltar para a folha... vamos... prestar a última homenagem para o Akamaru.

- Não! Nossa missão! O Akamaru não iria querer que atrapalhássemos tudo por...

- Mas sem o sacrifício do akamaru, não existiria mais a missão. Eu sou o líder dessa equipe e digo que vamos voltar para a Folha. Agora.

Não era uma ordem discutível e Kiba, mesmo em seu momento de transtorno, concordou. No fundo ele sabia ser o certo, mas... se nem ao menos conseguissem levar Hinata em segurança para a Vila.

- Kiba, lamento sua perda e devo lhe dizer... esse ataque me pareceu muito incomum.

A voz do Kazekage surgiu firme próxima a eles.

- Também encarei dessa maneira, Gaara-sama.

- Não havia motivos para eles estarem aqui, no caminho utilizado apenas pelos shinobis de Konoha... isso está muito estranho e eu quero falar com a Hokage. Se for o que estou imaginando, estamos perto de graves problemas.

- Hai, Kazekage-sama. Apenas permita que eu vá resgatar Hinata, precisamos levá-la conosco.

- Acho melhor que vocês deixem Naruto levá-la até Suna. Assim suas perdas não serão em vão. Estou ciente do motivo da ida de vocês e meu pessoal está bastante confiante quanto à recuperação dela. Tsunade-sama avançou em muitos anos a pesquisa para esse tipo de problema e esperamos que tenha encontrado a cura. Onde está o pergaminho com as instruções?

Shino tirou o pergaminho da bolsa e entregou para o Kazekage.

- Se vocês não se importam, vou levar iso para o Naruto. Esperem aqui, não demoro.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, positivamente.

- Kiba... não se preocupe com o transporte... os insetos vão cuidar disso.

Com um gesto forte de mão, Kiba chamou a atenção de Shino.

- Não se atreva.

Shino não fez aquilo para ofendê-lo, queria apenas cuidar de uma situação complicada da melhora maneira possível, por que ele agia assim?

- Eu levarei Akaamaru até Konoha, ele chegará lá como um herói deve ser levado: carregado nos braços. Essa é a última homenagem que eu, como shinobi posso fazer por ele. Por favor, não me impeça.

Mas Shino não fez isso, ao contrário. Quando viu Kiba erguendo o corpo do animal enorme, que era muito maior que os dois, e estava com parte do corpo arrastando no chão, pegou essa parte e suspendeu.

- Se é assim, eu também vou prestar-lhe a mesma homenagem. Akamaru salvou a todos.

Shino não viu, mas lágrimas teimosas rolavam pelo rosto do amigo. Ele entendeu que a dor dele era muito maior do que ele poderia imaginar. Aquele seria um longo ritual e o silêncio era parte da homenagem aquele que amou intensamente seu companheiro de uma vida toda.

- O Kazekage conseguirá nos alcançar – Disse Kiba e então partiram. O cortejo em passos que queriam ser evitados. A chegada à Vila faria aquilo ser mais real do que já era.

(os acontecimentos a seguir são do momento que Gaara e Shino separaram-se de Naruto e Hinata)

Naruto nem se deu conta que Gaara e Shino não estavam mais ali. Seu corpo ardia em raiva ainda, acabara de matar. E aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que sentiu-se um tanto regozijado por tê-lo feito, não aceitaria qualquer outro castigo para o maldito que não a morte. O que ele fez foi tão...

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Naruto)

Hinata... que diabos você estava fazendo aqui?

O corpo dela estava todo ferido e aquela era a segunda vez em seis meses que eu temi que a fragilidade dela não fosse capaz de suportar as feridas que lhe foram impostas. Mas... agora que tudo acabou como me aproximar? É melhor deixar que o Shino... droga, cadê ele e o Gaara? Justamente eu terei que ir lá?

Pude ver que ela tremia, eu sei que eu dei fim naquele animal, mas eu queria poder ressucitá-lo só para matá-lo novamente! Caminhei até ela, devagar. Vendo o rastro de sangue do verme e algumas manchas do próprio dela, não podia parar de pensar... e se alguma coisa realmente a feriu? Tem sangue demais aqui prá ser só daquele idiota... ainda assim, nada podia tirar aquele perfume... ou então manchar a pele dela de uma maneira tão profunda que apagasse o brilho... ah, eu não posso pensar nisso... eu não quero pensar nela. Não é justo comigo, aqui já fizemos nossas escolhas... mas eu... não resisto.

- Hinata, você está bem?

Ela já tinha percebido que eu me aproximava, mas ainda assim se assustou, não achou que eu fosse dirigir-lhe à palavra.

- Es-Est-ttou bem Na..ru-ruto-kun.

Eu iria dizer alguma idiotice, mas senti o Gaara se aproximando. Ele chegou com uma cara estranha, trazendo um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Como estão as coisas por lá? – Perguntei.

- O time teve uma baixa...

- Kiba? – Não podia ser, aquele idiota deixou-se morrer? E antes de lutarmos novamente! Droga!

- Não, Akamaru.

Ai... aquilo parecia tão ruim quanto. O cão do Kiba era um ser que recconhecia a existência dele, eu sei a importância disso, sei como é viver para ser reconhecido por alguém. E Akamaru não era apenas um animal, conseguia ser mais verdadeiro que muitos humanos.

- Entendo. Você veio buscar a Hinata?

Então ele me entregou um pergaminho e eu reconheci o selo da Vovó Tsunade.

- O que é isso?

- Lamento amigo, mas acho que vamos atrasar nossos planos em uma semana, ao menos. Sua nova missão é levar Hinata em segurança até Suna para que uma equipe médica preste atendimento.

- E você, o que vai fazer Gaara? Voltar comigo?

- Não, devido às circunstâncias, preciso me encontrar com Tsunade-sama. Mas espero que você não me exclua de sua aventura.

- Mas se vocês estão indo para Konoha, por que não a levam com você? Estamos mais próximos de Konoha que de Suna...

- Naruto, Hinata fará um tratamento especial em Suna. Há chances de que ela recupere sua visão.

Recuperar a visão? Como? Se nem mesmo a Vovó Tsunade ou a Sakura-chan deram qualquer esperança… acho que ele percebeu minha cara de dúvida e prosseguiu:

- A Hokage tem pesquisado uma cura desde que a situação apresentou-se. E parece que desta vez os resultados serão satisfatórios. Mas ela precisa ir até Suna.

- Gaara, me desculpe, mas eu não sei se posso...

- Está com medo de que apareça mais algum inimigo pelo caminho?

- Medo? Eu? De lutar? Puxa, pensei que você me conhecesse.

- Pior que conheço... e fico surpreso em perceber que você está com medo de uma garota.

Ele podia ter pegado mais leve...

- Não é medo dela, mas do que ela faz comigo, sem saber.

- Está na hora de vocês conversarem, não acha?

- Você não conhece a Hinata, ela jamais vai enfrentar a família e... além do mais, nem sei porque ela aceitou isso... ela sabe o quanto isso meu doeu... e sabia na época também. Eu não sei se posso perdoá-la.

- Me diga uma coisa: você disse prá ela como se sentia, antes disso tudo acontecer?

Me lembrei do dia que ela veio me contar... eu estava nervoso demais, já não dava mais prá adiar aquilo. Tentei fazer ela se acostumar com a minha presença ao seu lado, ela estava fragilizada demais e achava que todos se aproximavam dela por pena. Na verdade eu queria estar perto dela, nada mais. E sentia meu coração doer com toda aquela auto-piedade. Mas aos poucos eu via um sorriso pequeno, uma ação inesperada perdida no tempo... e aquilo me dizia que a boneca de porcelana que estava na minha frente conseguiria superar aquilo. O problema é que eu não conseguia mais abafar o que sentia por ela. Precisava que ela soubesse como o meu coração chamava por ela, como todo o meu ser vibrava apenas com um toque daquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas... foi tanto tempo, perdido... eu idiota confuso com um amor platônico pela Sakura-chan... e vendo-a sofrer e achando que aquilo era amor. Na verdade era, mas um amor de irmãos. Sakura representava para mim a mesma coisa que Sasuke: a família que eu nunca tive.

Isso eu entendi no dia em que eu a contemplei naquela maca de hospital e parecia que um pedaço enorme do meu coração estava preso ali junto com ela, nunca senti tanto medo na vida. Era como se eu fosse ficar sozinho novamente, como se sem a presença dela o meu ar faltasse e nada daquilo que eu fazia tivesse importância para mais ninguém. Pois eu queria ser forte para protegê-la, ser menos imbecil para não envergonhá-la e demonstrar todo o meu carinho e... amor.

E no momento em que ela me contou sobre o casamento, aquele pedaço da minha alma que antes era dela, pareceu vagar perdida dentro do meu próprio corpo.

- Droga Gaara, você sabe que não.

Ele olhou prá mim, como se fosse falar uma coisa muito óbvia que eu ainda não tinha entendido.

- Olha, se você nunca fez isso, como queria que ela enfrentasse a família? Eu acredito que ela não tinha muito em que se apoiar naquele momento, a não ser uma boa amizade, que não passava disso.

Mas as minhas ações, minhas palavras...  
As palavras que não foram ditas causaram aquilo?

- Você não pode dizer que a culpa é minha Gaara... ela...

- Pare com isso, que não se parece em nada com você. Resolva isso com dignidade. Que seja para colocar um ponto final, que ela se case. Mas que ao menos você liberte os seus sentimentos para outra pessoa.

- Você não entende...

- Sim, eu não entendo. Realmente. Mas vou entender menos ainda se você não lutar por ela. Daí não será o mesmo Uzumaki Naruto que eu conheci.

Aquilo doeu mais que um soco da Sakura-chan. Gaara me dizia as verdade que eu escondia de mim mesmo.

- Certo... eu vou levá-la para Suna, farei com que chegue em segurança... e se ela quiser, somente se quiser, poderemos conversar, mas eu jã não espero mais nada disso.

- Então o que vier será lucro.

Concordei com a cabeça, era hora de crescer um pouco.

- Boa sorte, espero notícias em Konoha.

E desapareceu da minha frente.

Voltei-me para ela, que estava à parte da nossa conversa.

- Hinata... você consegue se levantar?

Em silêncio observei os braços delicados apoiarem-se no tronco oco, ela não estava com graves ferimentos. Apenas um corte no braço e um inchaço leve no rosto, mas que já parecia bem melhor que antes. Eu queria ajudá-la mas... tinha um pouco de receio daquilo que poderia acontecer se eu a tocasse. Aquela posição era mais segura para mim, poderia me controlar, mesmo que fosse errado de minha parte não ajudá-la.

Evitei olhar para seus rosto... seus olhos ainda que apagados, me traziam perturbações. Ela não podia perceber isso, mas então eu olhei. E ela não tremia mais.

- Naruto... Naruto-kun... Desculpe, não precisa preocupar-se comigo.

- Não seja boba, você está ferida.

- Nada importante... onde estão Shino-kun e Gaara-sama?

- Com Kiba.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Sua voz demonstrava preocupação e eu ainda estava impressionado com o fato dela não gaguejar na minha frente...

- Ele está bem... – fiz uma pausa que eu julguei dramtática demais depois – Mas infelizmente o Akamaru não sobreviveu.

- Culpa minha!

O movimento que ela fez foi instantâneo e creio que nem ela nem eu pensamos direito. Ela estava em meus braços e eu a estava consolando. Como há seis meses eu senti sua dor e compartilhei do seu pesar. E me lembrei da minha promessa: que eu faria o que fosse necessário para trazer o sorriso de volta aquele rosto...

Não podia mais... aquela aproximação derrubava a minha resistência e toda a raiva que eu vinha acumulando dela... dela não... de mim, de nós... por quê eu não disse nada antes, como fui idiota! Nós tínhamos uma chance antes... e eu deixei ruir... e momentos como aquele, onde eu podia sentir seus cabelos macios tocando meu rosto de uma maneira única não seriam apenas ocasiões perdidas em meio a acontecimentos tristes... Eu queria mudar as coisas... mas tinha tanta coisa em jogo... tanto a perder... será que o sentimento dela ainda existia? Mesmo depois de eu tê-la ignorado e tratado com frieza, será que o coração dela ainda se lembrava de como era quando eu costumava estar por perto?

Então eu a abracei. E naquele abraço eu coloquei minhas palavras, meus sentimentos e toda a minha frustração. Eu a queria para mim, não suportava a idéia de dividí-la, ou perdê-la. Não deixaria que partisse. Não sem saber que eu a...

- Naruto-kun... por favor, me leve embora daqui.

Eu tenho que falar, eu não posso parar agora.

- Hinata eu...

- Não fale nada, por favor. Isto é mais do que eu já tive em vários dias - E então ela se afastou de mim, ficando novamente próxima ao tronco oco – Quero vero Kiba-kun.

- Eles voltaram para Konoha.

- Então eu também voltarei.

- Você deve ir para Suna. Ordens da Hokage e agora eu sou sua escolta até lá. Por favor, não me faça obrigá-la a ir.

- Mas eu preciso estar com meus companheiros, isso tudo foi causado por mim.

- Então se foi, prove que você se importa, honrando a missão. Vamos, eu ajudo você.

Ofereci minha mão como apoio e então eu percebi que no ritmo dela levaríamos quase dois dias para chegar. Sem deixar ela protestar, tomei-a em meus braços e precisei de uma concentração sobrehumana para manter o caminho correto, porque o perfume dela me abalava os sentidos. Olhei rapidamente em seu rosto e percebi que ela estava corada.

Afinal, ela não deixou de ser a Hinata de sempre.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Hinata)

Eu estava nos braços dele... como naquela vez no hospital... como na outra vez quando ele me ajudava a não cair pelo caminho... como em tantas outras ocasiões em que ele me protegia... e eu o feri de uma maneira tão profunda... mas como fazê-lo entender que a minha vida nada mais é que um incômodo? Eu desisti de ser alguma coisa... o brilho da luz que me foi roubado ofuscou o pouco de ambição que eu tinha em ser alguém que fosse reconhecida. O que sempre me chamou a atenção no Naruto-kun foi como ele não desistia de nada, mesmo quando tudo parecia impossível.

E quando me vi na mesma situação que ele... eu percebi o quanto era realmente fraca. Porque eu só conseguia passar por tudo aquilo porque sentia o apoio dele. Minha família me desprezava, às vezes minha irmã vinha falar comigo, mas eu entendo que se aproximar muito de mim seria um desagrado para meu pai. Ela é a única esperança de que a família não perca tudo, que ao menos alguém do ramo principal tenha importância. Mas o que seria da família se eu tivesse morrido naquele ataque onde os meus amigos colocaram a vida para me proteger?

Tinha muito medo de fazer a pergunta, porque eu sempre soube da resposta: seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas será que alguém choraria por mim? Será que alguém lembraria das minhas patéticas tentativas de mostrar aquilo que eu poderia ter feito?

A resposta estava bem à minha frete e eu sabia disso, meu coração me dizia que sim. Mas ele nunca me disse palavra alguma. E eu me perdia em contradições, achando que os atos dele para comigo seriam apenas os mesmos que ele demonstraria para qualquer companheiro.

Eu sempre estive ao seu lado... sempre sem ser notada... sempre quis ser notada... mas por que uma coisa tão ruim teve que acontecer para que você reconhecesse que eu existia?

Sua fraca! Você sabe que isso não é verdade, sabe que desde que o Sasuke-san voltou para a vila que ele se afastou da Sakura, que ele quis esquecê-la! Quantas vezes ele mesmo me disse isso? Eu perdi as contas, pois em cada vez que ele me dizia, uma nova chama de esperança nascia em mim e eu vislumbrava uma felicidade que não poderia nem se quisesse, mensurar.

A única coisa que precisava fazer era dizer que eu te amo...

Mas não disse e por que eu que tinha que dizer? Já não estava perdendo muitas coisas ali? Era eu a inválida inútil... ainda teria que me humilhar?? Porque eu acreditava na possibilidade de tudo ser um grande engano por minha parte e como ficaria depois de ter declarado meus mais profundos sentimentos para ele? Aquilo seria uma dor mais pesada que qualquer outra que já me tinha sido imposta. Eu tinha pouco com ele, mas o pouco era muito para quem antes não tinha nada e não precisava arriscar aquilo.

Então eu fiquei sabendo do acordo entre meu pai e Uchiha Sasuke. Aquilo mostrou para mim que eu não podia imaginar que alguém se importasse comigo, já que meu próprio pai fazia tão pouco de mim e me tratava como um saco de moedas de pouco valor. Então eu procurei a pessoa que pensava se importar comigo... e contei... e esperei uma reação dele... mas o que ele fez? Esbravejou, gritou... mas não me disse o que eu precisava: que lutaria por mim, que eu não podia fazer aquilo conosco, que nós tínhamos alguma coisa!

Eu senti, eu pude quase tocar os sentimentos dele ao longo daqueles meses... mas eu precisava de mais que isso, eu precisava... de amparo... precisava de segurança... tenho tanto medo de errar, de falhar... não poderia errar com o Naruto-kun... mas ele não me ofereceu isso naquele dia. Muito menos nos que vieram na sequência. E depois de quase dois meses eu sentia como se nunca o tivesse conhecido, nem presenciado as situações de carinho que por vezes me deixavam tão embaraçadas que sentia o mundo girar ao meu redor e reunia todas as minhas forças para não perder os sentindos.

E hoje... ele lutou por mim e fez tudo que eu queria que tivesse feito naquele dia... como entender aquilo? Como pensar, como julgar? Eu tinha que parar de pensar, parar de esperar, parar de ter medo! Em poucos dias eu seria menos que nada para o resto da minha vida. Mas naquele dia eu fui salva pelo Naruto-kun e em seus braços senti um conforto e segurança... aqueles que eu sempre procurei.

Eu sentia o cheiro da noite invadindo meus pulmões, o ar tornara-se frio aos poucos e aquilo era sinal de que a jornada seria interrompida para um descanso. Ele estaria cansado, afinal uma luta sempre abatia um shinobi, por mais forte que ele fosse... e também estava me carregando... e toda a minha bagagem e a dele... e estávamos indo o mais rápido que ele julgava ser seguro para mim, disso eu tinha certeza.

Como que lendo meus pensamentos ele parou.

- Hinata...acho que seria bom descansarmos, a noite já caiu há horas.

E me colocou no chão, de pé.

- Fique aqui que eu vou pegar alguma coisa para fazer uma fogueira e... descanse. Tem um aglomerado de pedras a dez passos de onde você está, certa de 45 graus. Eu sei que você consegue se localizar. Há um rio que eu acho não ser muito profundo cerca de 6 passos desse aglomerado, 38 graus.

Em nosso tempo juntos ele me ajudava a não esbarrar nas coisas, não cair. Graças ao treinamento com ele eu pude caminha rpor Konoha quase que normalmente, e estávamos prestes a começar com grandes deslocamentos... ele estudava por mim, pesquisava e sempre trazia uma novidade. Aquilo era algo novo nele e tinha sido despertado por mim... me sentia tão orgulhosa... e agora ele fazia questão de me lembrar que não tinha apagado aquilo de sua mente.

Senti o chakra dele se afastar um pouco e tateei em minha bolsa. A barraca estava com Kiba e só trazia meus pertences pessoais. Mas não seria desagradável dormir ao ar livre, o tempo estava bom e... caminhei até onde ele me indicou estar as pedras e fiquei feliz em ver que ele calculou corretamente. Quando me sentei, abri a bolsa e separei o pacote para ferimentos. Sentia meu braço latejar um pouco e ao passar a mão no local a viscosidade do sangue coagulado indicava um ferimento. Mas pelo que pude notar não era nada grave. Ainda me atrapalhava um pouco com a kunai e as ataduras, então senti que ele voltara.

- Você está machucada? – E sua voz revelava uma preocupação real, como se estivesse se culpando por não ter percebido.

- Não é nada demais, achei prudente fazer um curativo, para que não complique.

- Deixe-me fazer isso, não sou tão bom quanto um ninja médico, mas já frequentei bastante o hospital para saber como se faz um...

(agora essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Naruto)

De onde eu tirei essa idéia? Fazer curativo nela? Que imbecil...  
As roupas dela estavam rasgadas e cheias d epoeira, o rosto branco apresentava manchas de salpicos de sangue e o inchaço estava quase imperceptível. E aquelas não eram as condições corretas prá se fazer um curativo, qualquer que fosse, o local precisava ser limpo, tanto ela quanto eu estávamos em situação de miséria.

- Hinata... acho melhor você se refrescar e limpar o sangue do seu corpo. Suas roupas também não estão em bom estado...

Então o rosto dela corou novamente. Mas por que? Ahn... idiota! Como ela vai tomar banho na minha frente? Deve estar morrendo de vergonha.

- Não, não se preocupe, espere eu montar a barraca que eu fico dentro enquanto você toma banho e só saio quando você me disser, você consegue fazer isso, não? Qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui, mas de olhos fechados – dei um sorriso sem graça e percebi que ela ainda estava corada.

- Hai... mas eu não tenho barraca... ela estava com Kiba...

- Ah, mas eu tenho... não se preocupe. O problema é que ela é pequena, e você terá de dormir sozinha, mas é até melhor, porque eu ia ficar de guarda a noite toda. Aqui fora está bem fresquinho.

- Ce-certo.

Ela gaguejou? Realmente eu fui um pouco longe demais, se bem que eu já estava com saudade desse nervosismo dela... saudades? Não, não estava com nada...

- Espere só um momento que eu já termino.

Então coloquei minha mente na tarefa. Montei a barraca sem grandes dificuldades e fiz a fogueira em frente à mesma, e me certifiquei de colocar a barraca de costas para o rio. Eu sei que ela não pode me ver, mas ainda assim eu queria que soubesse que não estava com qualquer idéia estranha.

- Hinata, está tudo pronto. De onde você está são...

- Eu sei Naruto-kun, você já me disse. Obrigada, prometo não me demorar muito.

- Você pode ficar tranquila, eu estarei dentro da barraca, leve o tempo que precisar.

Fiquei na barraca conforme o combinado e podia ouvir o som da água chocando-se contra o corpo dela. Eu não quero ter esses pensamentos com ela... vou ter que passar noite inteira tão próximo como jamais estive e... a quem eu quero enganar? Eu a quero e muito... mesmo com tudo, mesmo com todos... eu me sinto incompleto sem ela e... se fosse só o meu coração… mas a perturbação que eu senti ao tocá-la... o meu corpo também anseia por ela... e tê-la assim, tão pura e livre... me fez desejá-la como nunca.

E me pareceu uma eternidade, minha mente vagando por imagens que eu não tinha, por uma única visão de seu corpo inocente naquele momento. Mas como imaginar uma coisa dessas se eu não conseguia ao menos dizer como me sentia? Hinata é uma... uma garota especial. Ela merece mais que um idiota como eu que só pensa em meus próprios desejos... mas... a verdade é que eu não penso só em mim... eu queria sentir seu corpo mas também queria fazê-la feliz, queria desvendar seus segredos mais íntimos e ver estampado em seu rosto... a verdade é que eu quero que ela me deseje tanto quanto a desejo.

Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que não pude perceber que ela já tinha terminado o banho e estava parada, apoiada na parte de trás da barraca.

- Naruto-kun? Você está aí?

Ela sabia que eu estava, mas ainda assim precisava confirmar... mas eu jamais a abandonaria.

- Hai, Hinata. Já terminou?

- Hai. Me sinto melhor, você estava certo, tinha realmente sangue por todo meu corpo…

- Se você não se importa, eu também vou tomar um banho...

Nem esperei ela falar coisa alguma e saí da barraca, já tirando a jaqueta e a blusa... afinal ela não podia e ver e aquilo não iria constrangê-la. Parece que ela realmente não percebeu coisa alguma e foi para a barraca.

"Eu realmente precisava esfriar as coisas... e eu nunca pensei que fosse pensar isso, mas acho que a primeira vez que não me incomodou o fato dela não poder enxergar... que situação eu ficaria.."

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Hinata)

Eu estava sentada onde ele provalmente sentou... e aquela pequena barraca me dava certeza de que ali era um lugar que ele ficava, sentia sua vibração por todo lugar e... ah, minha mente está confusa... estou... ele está no mesmo rio onde eu estive... banhando-se nas mesmas águas que eu... eu sei que não as mesmas... mas em algum lugar nossos corpos ocuparam o mesmo lugar e eu senti uma vibração estranha em mim...

Mas aquilo era apenas a minha mente me pregando mais uma peça. Ele estava apenas cumprindo o dever dele... como eu pude ser tão idiota em não perceber isso? Nunca deixei de ser um suporte à distância... e agora nem isso mais eu poderia ser. Não era mais capaz de satisfazer seus sentimentos, seus desejos...

Eu podia ouvir seus movimentos barulhentos na água e eu pensava em como aquelas mãos me seguraram firmes, com um toque quente e acolhedor... eu me senti alguma vez protegida assim antes?

Sim, com ele, todas as vezes... a proteção que eu sinto com ele é única.

Eu preciso acreditar... sem enxergar eu tive que aprender a acreditar nas coisas sem vê-las... e conseguia fazer isso com objetos e até caminhos... mas por que não ver uma coisa que estava tão... visível, até mesmo para mim... mas se ele me ama, ele tem que me dizer isso, eu preciso disso... ele não dirá.

E isso porque está magoado comigo, ele acha que eu o traí. Mas não foi isso, eu daria qualquer coisa para mudar isso, qualquer mesmo. Preferia e escuridão pelo resto da vida, se ao menos tivesse a certeza de que aquilo que mais almejei em toda vida realmente me pertencia.

Eu não posso pensar... quando eu penso eu me perco... e o medo... ele toma conta de mim... e quadio eu terei uma oportunidade dessas? Quando o mundo confabulará para que mesmo em circunstâncias adversas eu o tenha novamente tão próximo... tão meu.

Nunca mais! E eu sei disso!

Me levantei o mais ágil que pude. Já não ouvia mais o barulho que me indicava que ele continuava no rio. Eu tinha que falar agora, eu tinha que dizer, eu tinha que dar a brecha... não tenho mais nada a perder, mas é uma tentativa que me vale a vida.

- Naruto-kun! – Gritei o mais alto que pude, na porta da barraca, antes que pudesse tomar fôlego e gritar novamente, senti a presença dele à minha frente, pouco mais de um palmo e meio.

- O que foi Hinata? O que aconteceu? Por que o grito?

Ele veio ao meu encontro, preocupou-se comigo, não apenas porque eu sou uma missão, eu tenho que confiar no que o meu coração me diz... eu preciso me permitir... eu posso assumir as consequências!

- Naruto-kun... eu... o que você queria me dizer no dia em que eu contei sobre o casamento?

O corpo dele relaxou, eu pude sentir. A urgência na voz não era mais a mesma.

- Prá que você quer falar disso? Eu pensei que você já tivesse esquecido...

E eu precisei de toda a coragem que eu não tinha. Toquei em seu ombro esquerdo e senti a água ainda escorrendo por sua pele. Ele não estava totalmente vestido e jamais tive qualquer contato desse tipo. Não permiti corar, ou perder os sentidos. Aquilo era a resposta de muitas das minhas perguntas.

- Naruto-kun... por favor... eu sei que não mereço pedir nada a você... mas eu estou sofrendo por não saber aquilo que perdi... e eu quero saber... eu quero... recuperar... eu... eu... eu...

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo naruto)

Minha mente estava em turbilhão. Primeiro porque aquela não era uma atitude que eu esperaria da Hinata, jamais. Mas aquela era a abertura que Gaara tinha me mostrado e eu disse que se acontecesse, nós teríamos um esclarecimento... mas ela me pedia para falar de uma coisa que estava tão bem guardada dentro de mim e segura... e protegida de qualquer mágoa que pudesse ferí-la.

Mas e ela, também não estava na mesma situação que eu? Sim... ela estava... e até mesmo mais delicada... eu estava com raiva... e ela... disse o que não pôde me contar em quase 7 anos... nós devíamos aquilo um ao outro.

- Hinata... eu...

E eu vi, nos olhos dela, que me encaravam. E eu sabia que eles podiam me ver e enxergar profundo em meu coração. Ela precisava apenas das palavras, das palavras que eu neguei durante tanto tempo.

- Os seus sentimentos... há muito me alcaçaram.

Eu disse... não? Eu falei o que deveria? Eu senti ela contrair, aquilo não era tudo que ela queria, ela precisava de todas as palavras. E ela teria. E depois... depois… os meus sentimentos não valeriam nada guardados dentro de mim.

- Eu sinto em mim uma angústia quando não estou perto de você e a escuridão dos seus olhos me doem mais que a solidão que eu vivi por toda a minha vida, porque nesses olhos... nessas duas marcas peroladas que enfeitam o seu rosto... eu encontrei uma razão definitiva para a minha existência... eu achei em você um amor que me completa... um amor perfeito.

Essas palavras não saíram da minha boca... definitivamente! Quem ousou falar por mim? Eu vi a reação dela e o sorriso que ela me ofereceu iluminou aquela noite mais que qualquer lua cheia poderia ter feito.

Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e a delicadeza daquela pele fresca me fez recordar todos os momentos em que eu quis fazer aquilo... em que eu quis estar em contato com ela... em que ela fosse minha...

- Hinata... eu sei que nunca teria nada para justificar o que você disponibilizou para mim... mas eu queria que o meu amor e a promessa de fazê-la feliz tivesse sido suficientes para você.. eu quis que a minha vida fosse valer para trazer a alegria ao seu rosto... eu amo você Hinata... eu amo você você, e o meu peito se corrói por não estar com você... eu preciso que você me complete!

E eu tomei seus lábios para os meus e o seu corpo ficou colado ao meu. E ela não me rejeitou, nem em um único momento. E toda a angústia e todo o ressentimento se desfizeram quando eu provei daquele beijo tão aguardado... e então eu entendi que todo minha dor tinha fundamento, já não conseguia mais me imaginar sem aquilo...

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Hinata)

Eu... é verdade... ele me ama... ele me deseja... e eu também... eu não quero perdê-lo, não quero ser de mais ninguém! Não queria afastar-me dele, sentir seus lábios nos meus e aquele beijo profundo que tocava minha alma... mas ele também precisava me ouvir...

- Naruto-kun... por favor... eu quero... que os meus sentimentos, que o meu amor estejam sempre em você! – Meu peito arfava e o frio da noite não conseguia aplacar o calor que eu sentia emanando de nossos corpos.

- Hinata... você não precisa dizer nada... isso tudo foi um esclarecimento... você e eu... agora já é tarde... as coisas não são como deveriam ter sido... por nossa culpa, ambos erramos... não esqueça esse beijo, porque ele será a única lembrança daquilo que não tivemos.

- Por que? Eu não sou mais interessante para você?

Ele ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, estaria me rejeitando agora? Mas tudo teria sido válido por aquele beijos, mas eu não queria só aquilo, a minha urgência era dele... mas...

- Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais nesse momento que ficar com você... mas eu entendo que isso não é possível... a sua vida não me pertence... e nem a você mesma.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento e vi as imagens de todas as pessoas que me dominaram ao longo de minha vida. Aquele era o primeiro momento só meu, que eu conquistei abrindo o meu coração... aquilo não seria perdido porque alguém julgava-se dono da minha vida... eu não perderia o Naruto-kun assim... sem

- Você está enganado! Minha vida me pertence e eu escolhi há anos entregá-la a você... se eu fui fraca até agora, quero que você saiba que eu vivi para este momento e posso jamais ter outra chance de fazer aquilo que mais desejei. Não me importo com o que você vai pensar de mim, mas eu preciso que você me ame...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Hinata... isso não é tão fácil...

- É sim... eu quero e você quer... por favor não me faça implorar...

Ele segurou minhas mãos ternamente e beijou-as.

- Não faça isso... não se deprecie para mim... não de te ver assim. Eu quero a Hinata de antes, que me procurou decidida e me obrigou a tomar uma atitude e confessar meus sentimentos... é essa a mulher que eu desejo agora...

Então ele me envolveu em seus braços, nossos corpos se desejando mutuamente e eu me permiti todas as emoções que sempre imaginei.


	10. Lembranças de Um Futuro Impossível

**Capítulo 10 - Lembranças de Um Futuro Impossível**

A noite escura era a melhor aliada que poderia ter. Precisava chegar em seu destino e retornar o mais rápido possível, antes que sua ausência fosse notada.

Sua velocidade era intensa, mas tencionava não usar toda sua energia. Conforme fosse, seu regresso seria ainda mais urgente que sua ida.

A vila dormia àquela hora e a única vigilância no local era feita por dois dhuunins sonolentos. Seria fácil invadí-la, mas não era essa a intenção.

Chegou ao ponto marcado com certa antecedência e escolheu um bom local para observar a chegada de seu encontro.

Espero que não tenha surpresas... não preciso de mais nada para me atrasar."

Em Konoha a noit estava bem quente e certo jounin estava parado frente ao monumento dos Hokages, o tempo que estava ali nem mesmo ele poderia dizer. Mas o certo é que precisava tomar uma decisão e por mais difícil que pudesse imaginar, deveria colocar seus sentimentos de lado e agir conforme o necessário. Aquilo não lhe dizia mais respeito.

A verdade é que há pouco entendeu que nunca agiu da maneira correta e... a hora não era de lamentações, o momento era de ações, pois um movimento errado colocaria tudo a perder.

A Vila parecia tão silenciosa... pacífica em seu sono. Não era seu dever protegê-la? Mas aquilo que estava fazendo não era proteção? Mas a quem ele estava protegendo? A si mesmo, ao fato de que ele falhoue foi cego aos sinais que apresentavam-se à sua frente. E agora... ainda teria coragem de ir contra alguém em quem nutriu tantas esperanças?

- Pode aparecer, já sei que está aqui.

Por entre as árvores, uma voz indecifrável respondeu ao chamado de Tsunade:

- O combinado foi que não haveria surpresa alguma. Isso incluía nada de acompanhantes.

A Hokage parou por um momento e fez sinal para que seu acompanhante se aproximasse. Hatake Kakashi posicionou-se ao lado dela, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Concordo que não foi o combinado, mas obtive informações valiosas por ele. Apareça de uma vez! Não podemos perder mais tempo.

Alguns segundos separaram o final da fala de Tsunade e o surgimento de uma figura peculiar à frente dos dois shinobis de Konoha.

- Hatake Kakashi – murmurou a voz feminina – sua fama o precede.

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Lamento não poder dizer o mesmo... – antes que pudesse completar, Tsunade olhou-o de uma maneira perturbadora:

- Preste muita atenção como você se dirige às pessoas. Aceite minhas desculpas, Nayuri-hime – e então fez uma leve reverência, deixando Kakashi completamente confuso.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Kakashi)

"hime?"

A figura à minha frente em nada se parecia com a de uma princesa: o uniforme severo de shinobi tapava-lhe quase que completamente o rosto e totalmente qualquer traço que indicasse que aquele corpo pertencia à uma mulher, quanto mais de uma princesa! O que ela estaria fazendo com um uniforme e um hitaitate da...

Impossível.

Como a Hokage-sama pôde acreditar numa farsa destas?

Qualquer outra vila... menos aquela.

Parecia que a mulher chamada Nayuri podia ler meus pensamentos e, mesmo sem conseguir identificar seus olhos por detrás da camuflagem, era fácil perceber que ela achava graça da situação.

- A última vez que eu vi tamanha incredulidade, foi quando me apresentei à você, Tsunade-sama.

- Hai – Tsunade-sama observava-me divertida, mas de maneira discreta. Antes que pudesse falar, Nayuri interrompeu-a:

- Mas está certo, tem todo o direito de duvidar. E eu em provar...

Então ela retirou o capuz e a máscara ninja.

A minha certeza de que aquilo era um absurdo aumentou ainda mais... eu estava vendo um... fantasma! Ela estava morta e eu sabia, eu fui ao seu enterro...

- Esse rosto... que espécie de brincadeira é essa? Deveria ter vergonha em insultar o nome dos mortos, especialmente alguém como ela.

E ouvi sua gargalhada debochada. E em minha slembrançasinfantis eu podia ouvir aquele som agradável ressoando em minha mente... de algumas tardes quando criança ainda... no final de um dia cansativo de treinamento... sua imagem era presente... sempre nos agradando... completando com mais carinho o treinamento dele...

- Não é o primeiro a me dizer que pareço com ela, mas não se ofenda ou engane, pois eu não sou minha irmã.

Irmã?

- Por todos os Kazes, quem é você?

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Nayuri, herdeira e sobrevivente dos extintos País do Redemoinho e da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira.

Ele ainda estava parado, observando o monumento. Seus pensamentos, por mais profundo que fossem jamais fariam com que não percebesse a presença dela.

- Sasuke... kun?

A timidez de sua voz não o fez esquecer o último encontro dos dois, ainda estava bem vivo em ambas as mentes.

- O que você quer? Pensei que estava em missão fora da Vila, por tempo indeterminado.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sasuke)

Passaram-se quantos dias desde a última vez que a vi? Semanas...

Mas ainda assim aquilo pouco importava. Já tinha oferecido algo que julguei ser necessário para atraí-la, mas Sakura provou ser orgulhosa demais... e se quis jogar comigo, descobriu que já entrou derrotada. Não tenho tempo a perder.

- Acabei de chegar de Suna. Vim avisar que a escolta da sua... – parou alguns segundos vacilante - ... noiva... foi atacada por shinobis da névoa.

Só me bastava aquilo: Hinata ter morrido.

- Diga logo o que aconteceu.

Ela estava tentando reconhecer alguma alteração em mim, outra perda de tempo. No fim das contas, ela não me conheceu em momento algum.

- Hinata está bem. Foi levada para Suna. Mas no confronto, perdemos Akamaru.

- Tsc. E eu pensando que você, pela primeira vez, traria alguma informação importante.

Aquele olhar... os orbes dela eram idênticos ao daquele dia no hospital, ela tinha raiva e mágoa.

- Algumas vezes na vida Sasuke, somos obrigados a fazer coisas que não desejamos para que um objetivo maior seja alcançado.

Não houve qualquer acesso de fúria, ou investida física. Sakura jamais manifestou-se assim comigo. Várias vezes com Naruto, Lee, Ino e outros, mas nunca comigo. Sempre escutou e jamais retrucou. Só que isto tinha mudado, desde aquele dia em que propus um casamento que julguei ser conveniente para ambos. Daquele dia em diante fez questão de rebater cada investida minha, da maneira mais sábia que conseguia.

E aquilo já estava me deixando cansado.

- Você já disse tudo que foi ordenada, não?

Os olhos de Sasuke sequer fitavam-na. O silêncio daquela noite parecia querer intimidar as ações dela. "Não posso me abater... tenho certeza que esse não é mais o Sasuke por quem tinha sentimentos. Ele deixou o mau dominá-lo... mas eu não vou permitir que ele faça sequer uma pessoa a mais sofrer!"

- Sasuke-kun... eu preciso falar com você.

Ela ainda não podia ver seus olhos, mas sabia que indicariam a mesma zombaria de sua voz:

- Voltou mesmo a me chamar desta maneira ridícula?

"Não vou me deixar afetar, não posso!"

- Vai conversar comigo?

Então ele a encarou. Demorou-se algum tempo, avaliando-a. Cada segundo em silêncio fazia Sakura aumentar seu temor de maneira exponencial. Se ele concordasse, seria um ponto de volta. Mas aqueles momentos de silêncio faziam a espera tornar-se mais e mais angustiante.

Mas ao que pareceu, ele não o fez por sadismo. Aquela atitude da kunoichi pegou-o desprevenido, levando em conta também os pensamentos confusos que rondavam sua mente.

- Não tenho nada a tratar com você.

- O que quer que eu diga? Estou dizendo que EU quero conversar com você, não me importa se vai falar ou não. O que tem que saber é que vai escutar a minha voz: não estava pedindo sua autorização, apenas comunicando.

Agora os dois pares de olhos encontravam-se de maneira impactante.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo assim, Sakura?

A garota ficou de costas para ele, não deixaria que notasse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Estou indo para sua casa, aguardarei você.

E desapareceu, o mais veloz que pôde, temendo que ele a impedisse, deixando um Sasuke surpreso e furioso.

- Afinal de contas, quem ela pensa que eu sou?

**(Ela eu não sei, mas eu te acho um emooooooooooooooooooo-fdp!)**

Kakashi ainda olhava, perplexo para a figura à sua frente. Nada se podia ver de seu corpo, ainda escondido pelo uniforme shinobi. Mas ele não tinha motivos para duvidar que ela seria idêntica nesse aspecto também.

Como poderiam duas pessoas serem tão iguais? Levantou o hitaiate e por dentro ainda tinha esperanças de que aquilo fosse um henge ou im genjutsu qualquer. Mas quando comprovou a verdade das palavras dela, seu sangue pareceu estático por um milésimo de segundo. O suficiente para causar-lhe um desconforto inquietante.

FLASHBACK ON

- Vamos Kakashi, chega de treinar!

Obito empurrava o corpo inerte de seu amigo em direção à saída do campo de treinamento.

- Kakashi-kun... estamos todos cansados, por que não vamos logo?

O menino de treze anos olhava imutável para a companheira de time. Ela percebeu que não conseguiria demovê-lo, seria mais fácil sair dali com Obito.

- Vamos, idiota. O líder da equipe não pode se misturar conosco, afinal ainda somos meros gennins! – O tom dela era uma mistura de despeito e mágoa.

- Fale por você... eu sou um Uchiha, ninguém supera a gente! – Sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos implicantemente.

Rin fingiu irritar-se e continuou puxando Obito para longe do campo de treinamento.

- Mais uma gracinha e você vai apanhar até não poder mais!

Os dois distanciaram-se o suficiente para não perceber a aproximação de seu sensei.

- Kakashi, por que não foi embora com seus amigos?

O jovem chuunin admirava seu sensei de uma maneira especial: reconhecia nele o verdadeiro significado de um shinobi.

Namikaze Minato era então um jovem de 22 anos. Não havia sequer uma pessoa que não o conhecesse na Vila de Konoha e em todo o País do Fogo. Nas demais Vilas Ocultas seu nome era conhecido e sabiamente temido.

Recebeu a alcunha de Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha, por sua enorme velocidade e seus cabelos dourados que pareciam eternamente eriçados.

Era uma pessoa amável e com um forte senso de justiça, há dez anos que tinha o tíitulo de jounin e não havia registros de outro que conseguira tal proeza antes dele.

Minato era o exemplo de Kakashi, desde a época da academia ninja anseiava por ser respeitado como o sensei. Quando foi indicado para ser um dos gennins liderados por ele, viu uma oportunidade perfeita para avançar em suas expectativas.

- Minato-sensei, não posso perder tempo com eles, preciso treinar. Os exames para jounin estão próxumis e ainda tenho que melhorar meu contrele sobre o Kaiton...

O sensei olhou para ele, contrariado:

- Sempre notei seu talento, mas nunca gostei da sua teimosia. Você poderia prestar o exame hoje que tenho certeza, ficaria entre os primeiros.

O rapaz deu de ombros, aquilo não era suficiente.

- Sensei... isso não basta... quero ser forte e respeitado como você. Mas com treze anos já estou atrasado... com essa idade você...

- Sabe que está parecendo um velho falando assim, não? – Minato ria, divertindo-se da seriedade que seu aluno colocava em tudo que fazia – Kakashi, você não tem que medir suas conquistas pelas alheias... tudo que você conseguiu constitui muito mais que alguns levam uma vida tentando.

Os dois permaneceram quietos, num silêncio cúmplice.

- É fácil para o sensei dizer isto, porque o sensei é... bem, o sensei é o sensei.

Minato afagou os cabelos do garoto ternamente. Sabia a falta que ele sentia do pai, que cometeu suicídio quando ele tinha apenas quatro anos e desde então a necessidade de ter um exemplo a seguir e superar sufocou a carência do carinho parterno.

Mas o relâmpago dourado tinha ido ali para falar com seu aluno, não para brigar. Avaliou que o garoto ficaria feliz em receber a novidade diretamente dele. Sentou à sombra de uma cerejeira e o menino imitou-o.

- Deixe isso para lá... o que eu vim te contar é um pouquinho mais importante,

Esperou alguma ansiedade, qualquer intromissão... mas nada.

- Bem... eu queria que você fosse um dos primeiros a saber que o terceiro me escolheu para sucedê-lo, em breve. E quis dizer pessoalmente prá você porque eu o considero uma pessoa muito...

- importante para nós! Você ia ficar com todo o crédito, não é Minato?

Então o jovem sensei pôde notar uma alteração visível no semblante do garoto. O rosto do rapaz iluminava toda vez que sua esposa Kushina estava próxima.

- Veja isto, quando você fala ele presta atenção, já quando eu digo... vou acabar ficando com ciúmes – ele fingiu estar aborrecido e foi mais que o suficiente para deixar o garoto profundamente corado.

- Olha só o que você fez Minato! Pare de atormentar o Kakashi-kun assim... – e abraçou o menino da maneira mais terna que conseguia – eu trouxe lanche para você e seus amigos... mas eles já foram embora?

Kakashi afastou-se, mais corado ainda.

-Hai, Kushina-sensei.

- Ah, não me chame assim, ainda não tenho alunos...

Minato resolveu implicar um pouco mais com a mulher, era divertido observá-la irritada:

- Isso porque o Sandaime é uma pessoa lúcida... quem seria louco o bastante para...

- Nem pense em completar a frase, Namikaze Minato! Pois saiba que o próprio Sandaime me disse que o fato de eu não ter alunos é que oficialmente eu sou uma jounin da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira e os ensinamentos de nossa Vila são exclusivos para os shinobis da Vila. Ou você não se recorda que até para nos casarmos você precisou ir até o Clã Uzumaki passar por vários testes?

Minato lembrou daquele que considerou o "pior momento de sua vida".

- E como esquecer daquela sua irmãzinha insuportável me perseguindo o tempo todo?

- Não fale assim da Nayuri... ela gostou de você, mas estava triste porque nosso casamento significava que eu não voltaria mais para a Cachoeira... e eu era a herdeira... e tínhamos uma ótima relação...

Kakashi observava a conversa dos dois. Aquele casal passava para ele a imagem de duas pessoas felizes. Sentia falta daquilo em sua casa, mas desde a morte de seu pai, sua mãe nunca mais foi uma pessoa alegre.

- Já contou a novidade para o Kakashi-kun? – Disse Kushina, tirando Kakashi de seu pequeno transe.

- Sim, acabei de contar, mas ele não achou grande coisa, porque não disse nada até agora.

A voz do chuunin sempre soava mais madura, se comparada a de garotos de sua idade, como Uchiha Obito.

- Considero esta uma grande honra. O sensei é digno dela e eu me sinto honrado também, por ser aluno do futuro Hokage.

Minato e Kushina sorriram, o garoto falava de uma maneira tão polida e madura. "Mas no fundo é apenas um menino" – pensou a mulher.

- Coma o lanche que fiz, Kakashi-kun. Você também pode Minato... aliás, vamos os três comer sob estas lindas cerejeiras!

E o sorriso dela iluminou o lugar mais que os raios de sol. Passaram uma tarde única, que ficou gravada na mente de Kakashi, juntamente com o som das risadas refrescantes da bela esposa de seu sensei.

FLASHBACK OFF

Era difícil acreditar naquilo, mas seus olhos e lembranças impediram-no.

- Eu me lembro e você – Foi o que conseguiu dizer após o rápido flash de lembrança.

- Lembra-se de mim? Creio que jamais nos vimos – retrucou Nayuri, curiosa.

- Certamente... mas me lembro de Kushina-sensei mencionando seu nome...

- Minha irmã foi sua sensei? – Os olhos de Nayuri fitavam Kakashi com algo maior que simples curiosidade.

Tsunade esteve observando a conversa e alheia aos devaneios individuais de cada um, resovler retomar o assunto da conversa.

- Certo, certo, podemos ter um momento de lembrança quando isto tudo acabar. Kakashi, por favor, mostre à Nayuri o que descobriu.

Kakashi estendeu o pergaminho que furtou do esconderijo Uchiha e Nayuri começou a lê-lo, era uma espécie de diário.

"... e aqui, neste lugar que também serviu de refúgio para um outro assasino, convivo com meus próprios demônios e com aqueles que me foram impostos com esses olhos. A loucuura de meu pai está estampada nesta parede, escrita com seu próprio sangue... mas não escrita por ele.

A profecia está correta, realmente eu sou o fraco, porque fraqueza neste clã é nutrir sentimentos honrados por alguém. Existem pessoas queridas em minha vida, seria impossível negar sua existência. Quando saí da Vila, pensei que isto faria Itachi repensar as coisas... mas ele reconheceu na insistência de meus amigos em me resgatar que havia mais manifestações da minha própria "fraqueza" que eu podia entender.

Este casamento não me agrada, mas eu preciso que aquele desgraçado volte, aproxime-se e fique descuidado. E mesmo que não fique, toda a minha vida foi apenas para este dia: o dia em que eu poderei impedir que alguém importante em minha vida sofra por eu ser fraco."

Nayuri terminou de ler e estava estentendo o pergaminho de volta.

- Isto aqui não é novidade alguma, Tsunade-sama. Há dois anos sabemos disso. Qual o fator novo?

- Nayuri-hime, por favor, termine de ler – pediu a Hokage.

A shinobi direcionou seus olhos para o final do relato:

"... preciso fazem com que o Naruto me odeie... que ele não se importe comigo ou ninguém... pois só assim ele poderá matar, sem exitação, quando o momento certo chegar."

- Esperem um pouco. Uchiha Sasuke sabe que deve morrer?

Tsunade e Kakashi entreolharam-se, cúmplices, mas foi Kakashi quem falou.

- Nayuri-hime... para que a Kyuubi não possa ser libertada, é necessário que o junchuuriki mate o possível invocador...

- Sasuke vai invocar a Kyuubi?

- Não. Itachi vai.

- E aquela profecia? Tudo besteira?

- Não, de maneira alguma. Apenas o filho de Sasuke, ou melhor... apenas o sacrifício do filho dele poderá dar poder ao Itachi, suficiente para que faça a Kyuubi libertar-se do Naruto.

Nayuri estava confusa. Até aquele momento acreditava que Itachi seria capaz de uma invasão à Konoha, mas o assunto dos bijuus tinha sido enterrado, juntamente com os resquícios da Akatsuki. Mas então... por que Tsunade demonstrou tanta preocupação quando ela a procurou, dois anos atrás para contar das intenções dele?

- Tsunade-sama, de que vocês acusam o Itachi e... por que têm tanto medo? É só evitar que o Sasuke tenha filhos... ou proteger a criança... há lugares deveras seguros para se manter um bebê por um ano, que é o tempo máximo... não compreendo.

- Nayuri-hime, o jovem transtornado que saiu de Konoha não existe mais. Ao matar seu pai, sem saber Itachi preencheu o último obstáculo pata tornar-se alvo de um perigo maior.

- Qual Tasunade-sama? Por favor, não temos tempo para rodeios!

- Hai, hai... temos provas para crer que Uchiha Madara depois de anos, conseguiu retornar para nossa dimensão. A Kyuubi sente a presença de Madara e torna-se mais forte. Quando Naruto começou a perder o controle sobre o selamento, percebemos que ele conseguiu voltar.  
Mas segundo minhas pesquisas e as de Jiraya – E os olhos da Hokage encheram-se de lágrima quase que instantâneamente – para poder retornar à essa dimensão, ele teve que abrir mão de seu corpo original... e um poder tão grande quanto o de Madara não seria suportado por qualquer corpo.

- Tem noção do que está me dizendo?

- Infelizmente, sim. E absoluta certeza. O fato de Orochimaru, há anos atrás, não ter conseguido dominar o corpo de Uchiha Itachi, deveu-se ao fato de que este já estava subjulgado, por Madara.

Fez-se novo período de siêncio. Curto, mas carregado de dúvidas e urgências.

- E qual seria o objetivo de Madara?

- Terminar o que começou há décadas atrás – Interrompeu Kakashi.

- Konoha?

- Sim e com a ajuda da Kyuubi desta vez.

"Naruto..."

- E por que vocês deixaram o Naruto acreditar naquelas mentiras todas? Para ele é um perigo estar próximo ao Itachi... ou Madara, ou quem quer que seja.

- Concordo com isso – Afirmou Tsunade – Mas Naruto precisa aprender a tomar decisões e, na minha opinião, ele errou em não levar nada ao meu conhecimento, mas com as informações que possuía, fez um bom plano.

- Bom plano? Mas ele vai impedir que o Sasuke tenha um promogênito com a herdeira dos Hyuuga.. ele praticamente obrigou a pobre menina Haruno a... – nem teve coragem de terminar a frase, que não passou despercebida por Tsunade – entende? De uma maneira ou de outra, esta criança nascerá. E se ele está apoiando isto, é porque nã verdade tanto faz qual das duas for a mãe. Provavelmente a terceira parte da profecia é falsa, mais um engodo...

- Você ainda tem dúvidas disso?

- Não... mas... a menina foi para Konoha, encontra-se com o Sasuke... não seria mais prudente avisá-la?

- Você não conhece a minha pupila como eu.

- Acha que ela não terá coragem de fazer conforme o combinado?

- Muto pelo contrário, se ela colocou sua palavra nisso, com certeza o fará.

- Então qual a dúvida?

- Nayuri, precisamos nos preparar. Precisamos deixar Naruto pronto. E também precisamos que Madara pense que está no controle da situação. Você precisa voltar e certificar a ele que tudo está correndo como combinado.

- Hai, farei isto. Mas e Naruto... pensei que já era a época de poder me apresentar a ele...

- Muito em breve, muito em breve. Afinal, a única pessoa que pode ensiná-lo, neste momento, é você.

Todos concordaram, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Poucos instantes depois, despediram-se e Nayuri retornava, mais ágil que nunca para o covil de Madara. Precisou de um controle extremo para que não entregasse seu disfarce. Chegando no local, ele estava na mesma posição que havia deixado, sentado sob o trono de pedra do mais bem escondido refúgio dos Uchiha. Ele observou-a se aproximar e aconchegar a cabeça em seu colo, carinhosamente.

- E então?

O sorriso terno, mostrava uma leve preocupação.

- Precisamos nos apressar, eles já sabem de tudo.  


****

Capítulo 10 - Lembranças de um Futuro Impossível (Parte 2 de 2)

O lugar parecia com seu dono: tudo ali não tinha sentimento algum ou irradiava qualquer tipo de energia. O local estava impecavelmente limpo, todos os objetos em seus devidos lugares. Sakura não ficou do lado de fora, precisava mostrar agora uma petulância como nunca antes. Sasuske precisava respeitá-la, ao menos uma vez e isso queria dizer que ela não poderia deixar-se assustar.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ansiosos. Grande parte de sua vida seria decidida ali... as opções não eram viáveis. Enquanto corria para a casa dele, observou a Vila num silêncio tão profundo... aquelas pessoas estavam em seu coração de uma maneira tão especial... iria protegê-las, iria salvá-las de todo mau que ele poderia causar à elas.

Sasuke-kun... o seu Sasuke-kun... como pude perder você para você mesmo?

_**b(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sasuke-emo-fdp)**_

Realmente eu esperava que ela tivesse criado consciência e não estivesse lá. Fui até complacente demorando além do habitual para retornar. O silêncio era uma constante no antigo bairro onde todo meu clã morou. Desde que todos morreram, nunca mais houve uma risada, ao menos um sussurro, que não aqueles vindos de meus próprios pensamentos. A maior parte de minha vida permaneci em silêncio. E assim deveria ser... será que ela não entendia isto?

Mas lá estava ela, de pé, olhando pela a janela para o nada. Acendeu apenas uma lamparina para poder tatear no escuro, não que eu precisasse disso, mas ela certamente não etava acostumada com o lugar. Aliás, acho que esta é a primeira vez que qualquer pessoa coloca os pés aqui depois de tudo, que não eu mesmo.

Não posso perder mais tempo com ela. Não agora.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela demorou alguns instantes para se virar, estava com o inquietante hábito de me encarar enquanto falávamos.

- Pensei que tivesse entendido que eu viria para cá. - E caminhou a passos lentos até mim. Dava prá sentir a insegurança dela, mas se foi ela mesma quem quis estar aqui, não entendo o motivo de tanto receio.

- Eu quis entender errado. Vá embora, estou cansado e não tenho coisa alguma para tratar com você.

- Não tem nada para tratar comigo, Sasuke-kun?

Aproximou-se ainda mais de mim, cada palavra dando uma espécie de coragem para ela. Confesso que estava até um pouco intrigante observá-la daquela maneira... tantos meses sem uma aproximação qualquer e do nada perceber o quanto ainda transtorno sua mente. Sakura é realmente muito influenciável. Mas se ela queria falar comigo, seria da minha maneira. Agarrei-a pelos braços e fiz com que ficasse tão próxima que ambos podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, ela não teria coragem de prosseguir e sairia correndo dali feito uma garota chorosa.

Mas ela não recuou, em momento algum. Aquilo teria causado sensações confusas nela antes... mas então se não era nada, por que o receio de se aproximar?

- Você fala assim e quem sabe eu preste atenção.

Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, ela me respondia, com os lábios movendo-se de uma maneira discreta, mas senti sua voz decidida por trás desses movimentos quase imperceptíveis.

- Sasuke-kun... eu quero que você pague o que me deve.

Não pude evitar uma gargalhada de deboche... sobre o que aquela louca estava falando?

- Vá embora garota... eu não lhe devo absolutamente nada.

Então soltei seus braços, pois aquela seria uma conversa bastante curta, na verdade, para mim já tinha terminado.

Fiquei esperando ela se afastar de mim, mas não o fez. Permaneceu tão próxima quanto antes. O que ela está fazendo?

- Você está muito enganado se pensa que não me deve nada. O que tem em débito comigo é o custo do meu primeiro amor, do meu amor mais verdadeiro e inocente. Dos desejos de uma vida em paz, das coisas mínimas que me tornariam a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. O que me deve, Uchiha Sasuke, são anos de dedicação sem retorno algum.

Mas tudo saiu da boca dela com tranquilidade, não parecia em nada a Sakura. Era como se estivesse falando de outra pessoa.

- Não seja estúpida, não se pode cobrar aquilo que não foi usado. Eu jamais aceitei, ou sequer pedi essas ninharias que você me ofereceu. Então adiante-se, saia da minha casa, agora.

A mão dela tocou minha face, um gesto que eu não esperava. Ela começaria a chorar? Não Sakura, não agora... não temos tempo.

- Para que a pressa em me expulsar daqui? O que de tão melhor de espera? A solidão, o frio? Conviver com o próprio reflexo todos os dias? O que faz este lugar tão melhor sem mim? O que ele pode fazer por você que eu não posso?

- Está me pedindo explicações? Por que eu desejaria que você ficasse? Ao invés de me perguntar o que o lugar me oferece, pergunte-se o que você teria de interessante.

Quero que ela vá, o mais rápido possível. Uma coisa é estar sob controle quando estamos nos ofendendo mutuamente, uma coisa é observar seus orbes verdes entristecendo-se por mim há metros de distância, ou ouvir seus gritos de desespero. Mas aquele contato de sua mão com meu rosto... nada me preparou para aquilo. Se ela não me soltasse... droga, terei de afastá-la. Coloquei os braços próximos à cintura dela, e distanciei-a de meu corpo.

- Como vê, você não me perturba em nada, não me causa emoções. Sakura, eu não consigo sentir por você mais que um desprezo. E nem seria dos maiores, existem pessoas que eu considero mais desprezíveis que você, já não é humilhação suficiente?

Ao que parece foi suficiente. Porque pela primeira vez ela desviou os olhos dos meus.

_**(Essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura - redDiz q ela vai dar uma porrada no emo, por favor! Onde já se viu falar com uma garota dessa maneira?? Tinha que ser o viadinho do Sasuke mesmo.../red)**_

Eu não quero isso! Como pude aceitar um absurdo desses?

Não vou permitir que esse monstro me toque... não quero suas mãos em meu corpo, não quero seus lábios nos meus... como querer depois de ter ouvido tudo isto?

Mas todos... estão contando comigo...e o que eu fiz até hoje para ajudar, realmente? Sasuke tem razão, sou pouco mais que um estorvo renegado.

Mas eu preciso, mais uma vez, esquecer de mim. Como aproximar-me dele sem sentir repulsa? Não vejo como ele sentirá atração por alguém fraca... como eu... ah, não, esse homem nunca sentiria nada por mim.

Estou certa! Não este homem... mas aquele que eu amei, o homem que eu queria que fosse, por quem eu lutei e falhei. Será que posso permitir-me enxergá-lo assim mais uma vez, depois de destituir meu coração de todas as ilusões que fiz? Foi tão difícil aceitar como ele realmente é, vale à pena jogar tudo para o alto?

Sim, eu sei que vale, não preciso me perguntar isso. Eu quero... eu quero aquele Sasuke-kun... esse homem me deseja, ao menos eu sei que posso ser desejada por ele. Sei que consigo fazer isto, ao menos por uma única vez! Se eu colocar toda a minha vontade nisso, eu posso... posso me permitir mais esse erro...

Um erro? Entregar-me a quem sempre amei? Mas não sinto mais isto por ele, sei disso, não posso mais sofrer assim, não por ele. Meus sentimentos são sinceros e ele não merece isto. Escolhi ofertá-los para alguém que saberá valorizar meus sacrifícios e caminhar comigo... mas hoje, apenas hoje, vou permitir que meu coração engane minha mente novamente. Só por uma noite... vou permitir que sua voz me faça sentir bem... apenas nesta noite... eu sei que será difiícil, mas o que eu tenho terá de ser suficiente. Não adianta procurar em outros olhos os dele, não adianta manter-me distante... os meus erros me condenam.

E por todos esses meses, eu tentei esquecê-lo, tentei apagá-lo... mas apenas a sua lembrança me faz sentir bem... como é difícil abrir mão daquilo que nunca tive!

Preciso enxergar o meu Sasuke nesses olhos... eu tenho de alcançá-lo, uma única vez. Não posso me esquivar de sentí-lo, não posso errar... o tempo não me permite fugir, não posso esquecê-lo!

Apenas preciso de forças por uma única noite.

Sakura não permitiu seus olhos fugirem dos dele. Não mais. Não enxergava a frieza de seus gestos ou a palidez de sua voz. Aquele era o Sasuke que tantas vezes postou-se frente a inimigos poderosos, apenas para protegê-la, o mesmo que ao partir de Konoha reconheceu seu carinho e aceitou seu amor.

- Sasuke-kun... não vou lhe cobrar pelos desejos de uma menina boba. Não vim incomodar-lhe por isto. Esses foram desejos bobos e que o tempo encarregou de sugar.

- Já sabe como ir embora.

Mas ela não permitiu que ele retirasse as mãos de sua cintura e aproximou-se dele, desesperadamente. Sentir o corpo dele totalmente junto ao seu era a realização de novos desejos. Que agora dominavam sua mente por completo.

- Não antes que você pague por outros desejos... pelos meus desejos como mulher. Por esses que nem a sua frieza conseguiu apagar... pela necessidade que eu tenho que você me possua. Hoje. Aqui. Agora.

Um Sasuke aturdido fitava seu rosto confuso. _**(Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!)**_

- Sakura, você está louca? Desde quando fica se oferecendo como uma qualquer?

- Eu sempre fui uma qualquer para você. Não me trate de maneira diferente agora.

As mãos dela percorreram a princípio tímidas pelo peito dele, por cima do uniforme _**(nova nota: Sasuke não usa aquele modelito gay da saga shippuuden, mas sim um tradicional uniforme de jounin, estido Kakashi)**_, depois por dentro das roupas, num contato inédiito para ela. Sentir a pele dele, a definição de seu corpo...

- Sasuke-kun... deixe-me aquecê-lo, ao menos por uma noite.

Sentir a presença tão... imposta, tão procante fez Sasuke esquecer a surpresa das ações dela. Nunca negou sua beleza, mas não sabia que poderia tornar-se tão atraente daquela maneira. Se ela queria uma lembrança, teria uma para amargurar-se pelo resto de sua vida. Pressionou o corpo dela contra a parede e aplicou-lhe o beijo mais sufocante que pôde. Ela entendeu como um sinal positivo para suas investidas e tomou dianteira, deixando claro para ele que as iniciativas partiriam dela, todas.

Os lábios não conseguiam desgrudar-se, como se um quisesse roubar o fôlego do outro, era uma luta e nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a desistir. Sakura perdia a inibição do toque tímido e fazia-o sentir a segurança de seus gestos, em sua mente deixou um desejo há muito adormecido possuí-la por completo, e o que ela queria era provar daquele corpo tão almejado.

Sasuke sentia o desejo aumentar a cada toque dela, ao sentir suas mãos descendo por suas costas, as unhas passando caprichosas por sua pele, deixando-o com vontade de violá-la sem clemência, tamanho frisson aquilo causava nele. Então ela fez menção para ele tirar o colete e a blusa, como ainda estava concentrado em não abandonar a disputa de seus lábios e línguas, não atendeu aos desejos dela. Contrariada, Sakura usou sua força e arrancou as duas peças violentamente e depois afastou os lábios, mas antes mordendo os dele, a ponto de sair um filete de sangue discreto. Sasuke olhava aturdido, sem entender a ação dela.

- Quando eu quiser e como eu quiser - Dizendo Isso, Sakura empurrou-o para o chão, ficando de joelhos sobre ele, que olhava estático para ela, enquanto liberava o hitaiate dos cabelos e retirava a blusa de seu uniforme, encarando-o com um olhar carregado de intenções. Neste momento ele pôde contemplar uma parte de seu corpo e aquilo fazia a excitação tornar-se quase dolorosa: os pequenos seios dela estavam protegidos por uma peça mínima que fazia a mente dele inquietar-se e mesmo sob os avisos dela, não pôde aguentar e puxou-a para si.

_**(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sasuke) **_

Não tem como aguentar mais, ela quer isto e agora... eu também quero. Mas a Sakura não está sendo a garota de sempre... o que tem de diferente nela hoje? Ai, esse corpo quente, quero sentir a pele dela. Tirei a peça por sobre os seios e fiquei esperando qualquer reação dela do contrário, mas mesmo que me impedisse, não iria parar, passei a acariciá-los vorazmente com as mãos e rapidamente troquei de posição com ela, ficando por cima de seu corpo, encaixando o meu naquelas curvas que me tiravam o controle das minha ações.

_**(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura) **_

Ah, os lábios dele deslizando no meu rosto, descendo pelo meu pescoço... e as suas mãos fortes dominando meus seios, ele move como se quisesse arrancá-los, tomar posse e isso dá um prazer tão grade. Eu o sinto excitado sob a calça, sinto vontade de tocá-lo e não sinto pudor algum nisso, eu o quero... quero saber que provoco aquilo nele, que ele realmente me deseja.

**(fim da parte narrada pelos dois, daqui em diante sem flashs dos dois)**

Sasuke roçava os lábios intensamente nos seios dela, os dois jovens tão rudes em suas ações que quase se podia ver uma certa violência, mas na verdade era a urgências que ambos sentiam. Naquele momento ambos perceberam o quanto a tensão entre os dois era devida ao desejo crescente que vinham nutrindo um pelo outro, mas não podiam confessar, não podiam demonstrar fraqueza. E agora, quando ambos exteriorizavam suas vontades, a emergência de suas ações não causava inconveniente em nenhum dos dois.

A kunoichi desceu as mãos pelas contas dele, com mais aspereza que antes, fazendo-o arquear para trás, soltanto urros descontrolados. Percebendo a sensação dele de prazer, apressou-se em libertá-lo de suas calças, ela queria também sentir o poder de sua atração. Ao sentí-lo, sorriu de satisfação ao constatar que não falhara em atraí-lo. Ele seria seu. Sasuke arrepiou-se com o contato das mãos dela, mas alguma coisa em sua cabeça tentava tomar lugar ante à loucura que dominava seus pensamentos. E quando ela passou a tocar-lhe mais profundamente, seus olhos encontraram-se novamente e ele viu a mesma loucura nos olhos dela. _"Isso é realmente uma loucura completa. A Sakura que eu conheço jamais faria isso... eu desejo o corpo dela... eu sinto... mas parece que eu preciso de algo mais..."_

A intensidade do olhar dela, aliado às carícias que ela lhe faziam deixavam-no num torpor quase permanente, queria poder apenas esquecer as coisas e sentir, mas aqueles olhos de loucura...

i"Não são os olhos dela! Essa não é a maneira como a Sakura quer sua primeira vez, disto eu tenho certeza. Ela já teve tão pouco de mim e de qualquer um, por que estragar-lhe talvez o último momento em que possa ter uma recordação onde tudo foi como sempre sonhou? Ah, mas como eu a desejo agora... não, eu quero o corpo, não os sentimentos dela. Isto eu não quero, isto eu não posso fazer." 

Então ele soltou-se dos braços dela, impaciente, fitando-a.

- O que foi? Por que se afastou?

- Vá para casa, paramos por aqui. - Manter a frieza na voz com a excitação que estava foi uma das farsas mais difíceis que teve que fazer.

- Paramos por aqui? Não, eu quero terminar, eu preciso! - Então Sakura pôs-se de pé e abraçou-o pelas costas - Eu senti o quanto me deseja, por que parar agora?

Ela não podia manter contato, do contrário seria difícil permanecer irredutívem em sua decisão. Retirou suas mãos como se fossem incômodas, oferecendo-lhe seu olhar mais impassivo:

- O dia que eu quiser uma qualquer para satisfazer qualquer desejo meu, pode ter certeza que não será você. Não compare a fraqueza de meus instintos com atração. Você não tem nada que me interesse.

Aquilo foi como se estivessem novamente na porta da Vila, ele partindo e abandonando-a, depois dela ter declarado todos os seus sentimentos. Sabia que naquele momento despertou uma vontade real que sentia por ele, mas a dor de constatar que ele não a correspondia parecia maior que a eterna recusa em retribuir-lhe seu amor. Poderia ela ser tão interessante a ponto de não causar qualquer reação nele?

As lágrimas insistiam em cair, mas não na frente dele. Em silêncio pegou suas roupas, arrumando-se calmamente. Não daria a ele o gosto do triunfo de vê-la desolada. Ele apenas observou-a, calado, um sentimento de frustração invadindo seu interior, como se tivesse desistido de uma parte de sua vida, que não teria mais volta. Depois de pegar o hitaiate que estava próximo a ele, Sakura amarrou-o com firmeza e estava caminhando para a saída, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Sakura...

Será que a resistência dele teria cedido? O coração dela batia descompassadamente, anseiando por ao menos uma boa nova, algo que indicasse que aquele que tocou seu corpo puro por alguns instantes era mais que o verme às suas costas.

- Sakura... por favor, não volte aqui. Nunca mais.

Aquelas palavras entraram afiadas pelos ouvidos dela. Afinal, ele não deixou de ser o monstro. Sua culpa ter-se permitido enganar mais uma vez.

- Não voltarei. Da próxima vez - e você pode ter certeza que terá uma próxima - você virá me procurar. Mas não aqui. Engane-se o quanto quiser, Sasuke, pois a sua queda será ainda maior.

O silêncio voltou a dominar o antigo bairro dos Uchiha, mas dessa vez ainda mais apavorante e dominador.


	11. A Herança que Nunca Pedi

**Capítulo 11 - A Herança que Nunca Pedi**

(essa parte da fic é narrada pelo amor da minha vida... não sabem quem é? OMFG! – Hyuuga Neji!)

- Neji-niisan, acho melhor pararmos, daqui a pouco o papai entra brigando comigo por atrasar você.

Hanabi-sama estava certa, nosso treinamento matinal durou mais que o necessário. Mas diferente de Hinata-sama que tinha aptidões quase artísticas e uma habilidade em jutsus que precisavam de mais concentração, Hanabi-sama era pura força em seus movimentos. A intensidade do seu taijutsu, mesmo para o Estilo Hyuuga era visível: às vezes supunha ser pelo fato de ser aluna do Lee, mas a verdade é que aquela urgência sempre esteve em Hanabi-sama.

- Certo, é melhor mesmo. Hanabi-sama ainda tem treino com Lee, não?

- Neji-niisan... pare de me chamar assim, nem minha irmã ou eu gostamos dessa formalidade toda... você foi criado conosco, para nós é como um irmão.

- Há certas formalidades que não devem ser esquecidas, Hanabi-sama – Fiz uma leve reverência e saí, certo de que deixei a garota raivosa.

Mas existem coisas que jamais devem ser ultrapassadas. Minha atual posição no clã era, no mínimo, desconfortável.

Hiashi-sama me encontrou pouco depois, quando estava prestes a sair da casa principal.

- Neji, vejo que continua treinando Hanabi pelas manhãs. Não foi dispensado disto?

- Hiashi-sama, não costumo esquecer minhas obrigações. Como membro da Bouke devo servir à Souke da melhor maneira possível. E também não conheço ninguém capacitado o suficiente dentro do clã para ensinar Hanabi-sama.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é uma pessoa qualquer dentro deste clã. Além de meu sobrinho, você é inegavelmente o mais forte entre nós. E será o futuro guia de nossa família.

Aquela fora uma das muitas decisões da qual já discordara de Hiashi-sama, mas foi a primeira que realmente demonstrei desgosto.

- Hiashi-sama, não vejo como isto será possível. Quero servir à família, mas não vou usurpar os direitos de Hinata-sama e Hanabi-sama. Posso ajudar as duas, se assim for necessário. Mas é preciso que a Souke continue a governar-nos. O conselho não está satisfeito com isto e esta decisão tem me colocado em situações desagradáveis.

- Rapaz... está tentando me dizer como devo fazer meu trabalho?

Então era isso. Sempre que sentia-se ameaçado, Hiashi-sama perdia o poder de argumetnação e impunha sua posição.

Porém aquilo já não me impressionava há muitos anos.

- De maneira alguma. Apenas fazendo o meu papel como conselheiro: aconselhando. Dê uma chance para suas filhas, pois o maior sinal de fraqueza está partindo de sua pessoa, por não confiar nelas.

Vi fúria em seus olhos. Por mais que ele tenha alguma consideração por mim, sei que estava sendo desrespeitoso. Mas já tinha bem definido em minha mente que não aceitaria aquela posição, não aceitaria nada mais imposto.

Minha missão era apenas uma: proteger Hinata-sama e Hanabi-sama. Todo meu empenho era em cumprir tal missão.

- Neji, vá se trocar e esteja de volta o mais rápido possível.

Fiz uma leve reverência e já estava de partida, quando ele me chamou.

- A propósito, a comitiva de Hinata foi atacada, novamente.

Hinata-sama estava ferida? Ou morta? Eui insisti para estar nesse comboio, mas minha presença foi vetada, tanto pela Hokage, como por Hiashi-sama. E agora... Hiashi-sama não ia me contar do ocorrido, usou aquilo como uma maneira de castigar-me pela minha petulância.

Alguns dos sentimentos daquele homem, se é que poderia chamá-los assim, intrigavam-me de maneiras diversas. Por vezes eu o vi chorando solitariamente em seus refúgios, sabia que suas lágrimas eram por ela. Minha admiração por nosso líder apenas cresceu, pois Hiashi-sama deixava visível as emoções necessárias para cuidar dos assuntos do clã, aquelas que não eram pertinentes, guardava para si.

O correto é não demonstrar nossas fraquezas nem mesmo para nossos aliados, pois não há certeza de que eles assim permanecerão.

Procurei imprimir em minha voz a mesma casualidade que ele, sendo bem sucedido.

- Baixas?

- Sim.

Fiz um leve momento de reflexão e calculei que não poderia tratar-se de Hinata-sama. O clã estava muito silencioso para a notícia de que a futura herdeira tinha morrido.

- Vou me retirar, retornarei em breve, Hiashi-sama.

Aquele jogo também poderia ser jogado por dois.

Meus aposentos ficavam na casa principal, mas apenas utilizava-os para dormir. Não me sentia à vontade numa casa que não me pertencia. Assumia meu posto como guardião ao final da tarde e de lá me retirava apenas com o raiar do dia, ou um pouco mais tarde, como hoje.

Mas para realmente descansar, escolhia sempre a antiga casa que morei com meu pai, quando ainda era pequeno. O lugar estava bem cuidado por mim e unicamente por mim. Não permitia que qualquer um estivesse ali, pois aquele era um santuário em homenagem à memória de meu pai. Embora todas as propriedades do clã Hyuuga fossem da família, aquela era a única que possuía um único particular como proprietário. Foi uma maneira do conselho homenagear o sacrifício de meu pai: ninguém jamais ocuparia sua residência, se não fosse de meu agrado. E não era.

Meus pensamentos pela segurança de Hinata-sama estavam apaziguados. Isoladamente. Pois ainda tinha um assunto a tratar, para certificar sua paz. Uchiha Sasuke sentiria toda minha fúria. Aquele traidor... não existe coisa pior para mim que uma traição. Posso não demonstrar fraquezas, mas também vivi por uma vingança durante muitos anos, tal como ele. Ainda assim não virei às costas para minha vila ou meus companheiros de equipe, tal como ele fez.

E por mim pouco me importava se as pessoas estavam atrás dele para que voltasse, se o perdoaram, ou não. Realmente a vida dele não me acrescentava em nada, até o momento em que ousou aceitar a infame proposta de Hiashi-sama. Como líder, Hiashi-sama era de uma competência única, mas aquela foi a decisão mais errada que já tomou. E pessoas que jamais contrariaram suas decisões começaram a fazê-lo. Mas ainda era tempo de restituir em todos a confiança que Hiashi-sama merecia.

A água fria quebrava em minha pele afastando as decisões complicadas para depois. Precisava de um momento para pensar, mas seria depois.

Vesti minhas roupas habituais e ao chegar nos portões da casa principal, um dos chuunins responsáveis pela segurança informou-me que a Hokage me chamava, urgentemente, em seu escritório.

Um alarme ressou ainda tímido em minha cabeça: Hinata-sama?

O mais rápido que pude, sem soar temerosidade, dirigi-me até o escritório de Tsunade-sama. Chegando lá, não reparei qualquer movimentação estranha, usando minha linhagem, pude ver que na sala da Hokage estavam apenas a própria e ela... mas o que "ela" estaria fazendo ali?

Desativei minha linhagem, fiz-me anunciar e entrei. Pelo visto, estavam me aguardando há algum tempo.

- Desculpe o atraso, Hokage-sama.

A Godaime estava pensativa como sempre, ou não? Em seu semblante vislumbrei alguma coisa nova. Ela começoua falar e tive certeza que tratava-se de algo mais complicado.

- Hyuuga Neji, gostaria que você me explicasse seus motivos para estar tramando a morte de Uchiha Sasuke.

Devo confessar que meus sentidos pararam por um momento, mas não o suficiente para me tirar a concentração. Certamente Kakashi-san não cumpriu nossa parte no acordo e foi queixar-se com a Hokage na esperança de salvar seu aluno. Mas aquilo não era uma situação negociável.

Incomodou-me discutir na presença dela, não gosto que me veja sendo contrariado, mas era a Godaime, não havia como me esquivar. Fiquei na expectativa que se retirasse, mas no íntimo sabia que não arredaria o pé enquanto não ouvisse de minha boca que estava errado.

- Hokage-sama, não há motivos para esconder-lhe nada. Se sabe que eu irei matálo, sabe também os motivos, por que repetir agora?

Tsunade-sama me reparou por alguns momentos. Assim como ela... e observá-la medindo minha ações me reprovando conscientemente, fez algo manifestar-se em mim. De todos, o perdão dela seria o mais difícil de conseguir. Mas ainda assim aquilo tinha de ser feito e no final, as pessoas entenderiam que a morte do Uchiha seria mais para bem que mau. Evitar a humilhação e o sofrimento que ele causará não são obrigações nossas? Não seria errado corrigir um mau antes que ele suceda?

Para mim sim, mas estava pronto para as consequências.

- Você sabe que está colocando todo seu clã em risco, sabe o que você representará num futuro bem próximo para os Hyuuga, vale isso Neji?

Apenas concordei balançando a cabeça, esperando a reprovação de todas. Mas não seria uma coisa justificável, para nenhuma delas, infelizmente. São razões próprias e motivos internos.

- Isto também será corrigido com isso, Tsunade-sama. Mas eu preciso saber se sairei daqui livre para continuar com meus planos ou se a presença dela é apenas para me escoltar até à prisão.

O rosto dela pareceu divertido, com meu comentário.

- Ela? Escoltar você? E iria voluntariamente?

Uma rápida análise passou por mim e também pelos olhos dela. Se assim tivesse de ser feito.

- Lamento se não puder sair daqui pacificamente. Não gosto de ferir meus companheiros de vila.

Senti a aproximação dela, então seria da maneira bruta. Lamentei internamente e senti vontade de que aquilo pudesse ser evitado, mas dada às circunstâncias, a Hokage já estava ciente de minha decisão. Estava estático, mas não de receio, não seria necessário uma postura agressiva, meu estilo de luta já há muito estava aperfeiçoado para um tipo de abordagem tão direta.

A realidade é que minha surpresa foi, como nenhuma outra vez, total. Podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos, como muitas vezes vi. Num primeiro momento achei que ia me pedir para mudar de idéia, mas quando segurou minhas mãos, vislumbrei em seu olhar mais que simples dor.

- Neji... não faça nada sem mim.

Como assim? Preciso que seja mais clara, está muito misteriosa...

- Ninguém quer acabar com o Sasuke-kun mais que eu...

Sorri, involuntariamente. O que ele teria feito para que finalmente despertasse o ódio dela? Virei-me para a Hokage, que mantinha um olhar distante, mas não diria reprovador.

- O que significa tudo isto, Hokage-sama?

- O que você está pensando Neji. Se quer realmente uma vingança, ninguém na Vila vai impedí-lo. Já sabemos o que virá e não temos como impedir... essa é a nova missão de vocês... não irão matar Uchiha Sasuke, mas vão vigiá-lo, até o dia do casamento dele com sua prima. Então, apenas neste dia, iremos confrontá-lo. Nem antes, nem depois. A força necessária será utilizada, mas priorizaremos a captura, não a morte. Mas tem minha palavra de que ele será punido severamente.

Mais pensamentos reflexivos. A sala estava em silêncio e a calmaria da manhã impedia que novos afazeres para a Hokage interrompessem nossa conversa. Precisava ser prático e objetivo. Sasuke preso, realmente preso, seria uma condição quase igual à morte. Ao menos estaria fora da vida de Hinata-sama... e também dela. Sasuke preso traria menos dor... mas Sasuke vivo me daria a certeza de que tudo isso jamais voltaria a acontecer.

- Certo, Hokage-sama, concordo.

- Agiu bem Neji, como um verdadeiro líder.

Sakura fitou-me, cúmplice. E pela primeira vez percebi que alguém conseguira ler meus pensamentos.

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Hiashi)

O clã seguia calmo. Mas esta calmaria era por im mais temida que os agitos normais, pois é tradicional uma falsa sensação de paz antes de apavorantes acontecimentos.

Não penso que seja algo icomum, na realidade, creio que posso definir com precisão o que acontecerá... e a situação infelizmente leva o nome de minha filha, Hinata.

Por anos tentei prepará-la, mas não existia maneira pronta para fazer com que perdesse a doçura na voz e os olhos cândidos... por que tinha de parecer-se tanto com ela?

Mesmo perdendo a mãe tão jovem, minha filha absorveu praticamente tudo de sua mãe: desde a aparencia até Às atitudes. E nada poderia atormentar-me mais que isto.

FLASHBACK ON

Hizashi me fitava curioso. Há dias que tinha notado meu comportamento estranho quando o assunto era minha posse. De princípio tentei passar a impressão a todos de ser apenas nervosismo passageiro, mas com o passar dos dias meu comportamento cada vez mais e mais angustiado tornava-me de certa forma agressivo.

- O que diabos deu em você, Hiashi?

- Me deixe em paz, isto não tem nada a ver com você.

E realmente não tinha. Mas a última coisa que queria era dividir minhas angústias com meu irmão gêmeo.

Há meses que minha carga de missões fora severamente diminuída, por pedido de meu pai, já que minha presença era necessária no clã: estava cada vez mais próximo o dia em que o herdeiro do clã tomaria posse e isto demandava uma intensificação considerável em minha já árdua rotina de estudos e treinos... mais intensificadas que em toda minha vida.

Na verdade nunca me queixei, muito pelo contrário. Tinha um senso de responsabilidade demasiado grande e uma consciência clara no que dizia respeito às obrigações para com o clã.

Mas naquele momento, meus pensamentos quando pairavam sobre esse assunto tornavam-se amargos e quase tortuosos.

- Não quero me meter em sua vida irmão, mas é óbvio que alguma coisa está tirando sua paz de espírito. Creio eu não ser este o momento correto para tratar todos no clã com esta aspereza.

Tive que reconhecer a razão dele. Estava sendo egoista pela primeira vez em minha vida. Mas realmente, não era aquela a minha vida?

- Você está certo... mas são coisas complicadas...

- Se você não quer se abrir comigo, ao menos procure alguém.

- Não é algo que possa ser discutido com alguém do clã - terminei por dizer, taxativo, para que a conversa terminasse.

Não surtiu bem o efeito correto, parece ter atiçado ainda mais a curiosidade dele:

- Tem algo que passa pela sua mente que não pode ser discutido nem comigo? Ora, ora... eu tinha dito aquilo prá você me contar logo de uma vez, mas que surpresa... na verdade você tem segredos pro seu irmão... mas agora vou provar que isso é apenas uma ilusão da sua mente... porque eu sei exatamente o que se passa...

Ele estava novamente blefando. Hizashi sempre me tratava como se fosse mais esperto que eu. Algumas vezes me sentia incomodado com aquilo, afinal, não ficava bem para mim ser visto como fraco, como o enganado. Porém, como aquelas brincadeiras eram apenas inocentes, nunca levei muito à sério. Aquilo acabaria dentro de alguns dias...

- Como assim? Você não tem nem noção do que está falando...

- Como não? Por um acaso, o motivo de seus ruídos incompreensíveis está passando agora mesmo... veja lá e me corrija, se tiver coragem para isto.

Mas não era necessário, porque meu coração pressentia sempre a presença dela. Era como se o ar me faltasse, o tempo parasse e nada mais no mundo importasse. E não eram emoções ruins, muito pelo contrário, ficava esperando todos os dias angustiado por sentir aquelas emoções. Sempre me orgulhei de ser comedido e cauteloso, mas Harin fazia-me perder qualquer controle.

Ela era uma das poucas Hyuuga de minha geração que não foi aproveitada para a academia ninja. Seu Byakugan era muito pouco desenvolvido e seu taijutsu era terrível. Na realidade, era a graciosidade em seus movimentos e sua doçura natural que não deixavam-na progredir. Mas ela foi corajosa ao aceitar suas limitações. Sendo membro da Bouke, Harin sabia de suas obrigações e limitações... e uma delas estava me perturbando dia após dia.

Desde pequenos sentia um forte sentimento de proteção para com ela. No dia em que recebeu o selo da Bouke, eu tinha cerca de sete anos. Gravei aquela imagem dolorosa em minha mente e prometi a mim mesmo não permitir que aquilo ocorresse quando fosse o líder do clã. Os gritos contidos de Harin naquele dia invadiram meus sonhos por noites seguidas, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, sabia que a dor que foi causada nela perpetuaria por toda sua vida. Ainda não sabia que aquela marca doía muito mais que um mero desconforto físico. Aquela era uma marca de divisão. E proteger Harin passou a ser quase que uma religião. Não permitia que qualquer um a magoasse ou fizesse sofrer, nenhuma piada ou comentário maldoso. Nos tornamos bons amigos... muito próximos até.

Porém quando fiz dezesseis anos, meus pais temeram que nosso relacionamento evoluísse para alguma coisa além. Mas naquela época eu não nutria qualquer sentimento que não fosse o de amizade, proteção. Harin era como um cristal que precisava de toda minha atenção e proteção para que não quebrasse. E quando me proibiram de vê-la, senti um desconforto crescente. Era complicado evitá-la, ignorá-la. Mas eram ordens... e seguir ordens sempre foi o que fiz de melhor. Não começaria a questionar a hierarquia da família naquele momento.

Tudo estaria bem, acho. Mas quando anunciaram minha posse, Harin veio cumprimentar-me, ignorando as ordens de restrição. Abraçou-me efusivamente e naquele contato eu senti quanta falta ela me fazia... o quanto minha vida estava sem cores desde que aqueles perolados únicos não estavam ao meu alcance. Mas ainda assim não conseguia entender o que significava. A única coisa que sabia era que estava atendencioso a contrariar minhas ordens, pela primeira vez.

Passamos a nos ver escondidos, mas apenas para conversar. Certo dia ela quis me mostrar uma dança cerimonial que vinha ensaiando há tempos. Não estava lá muito entusiasmado, gostava mais de conversar com ela... na verdade gostava mais de observá-la enquanto eu falava. Aquela era a única admiração que eu almejava. Ver nos olhos dela um certo tipo de orgulho das minhas pequenas conquistas. Era o suficiente para tornar meu dia perfeito. Mas ela fazia tanto por mim apenas com estas ações... o que seriam alguns minutos?

- Hi-Hi-Hiashi-sama, não faça essa ca-cara... se ... se... se estou atrapalhando... incomo...dando...

Sorri, divertido, era tão bonito vê-la gaguejar daquela maneira! Todas as vezes que estávamos juntos, ouvia-se mais que sussurros vindos dela. E isto era muito mais que qualquer um escutava. Harin era uma moça linda, de longos cabelos lisos que de tão azuis intensificavam aquele rosto singular, de traços finos, pareciam confundir-se com o perolado de seus olhos. Era impressionante como sendo tão bonita fosse tão pouco confiável.

- Deixe disso Harin... e quantas vezes já disse para não me chamar dessa maneira... parece uma velha... esse tipo de tratamento é desnecessário...

- Ma-Mas... os... outros... sempre o tratam...

- Os outros não são você, Harin.

Novamente, sua timidez manifestou-se num rubor intensificado que por vezes eu pensava se ela conseguiria manter os sentidos. Parecia até que eu falava algum absurdo. Mas a verdade é que para mim ela jamais seria como os outros. Harin era... bem, Harin era Harin.

- Vamos lá, quero ver essa dança que você tanto fala, mas sem música... vai ser um pouco cansativo...

Ela deu-me um sorriso tímido, o corado de seu rosto ainda bem intenso.

- Hiashi-sa... Hiashi-kun... o som... ele vem de dentro... vem do coração...

Não entendi o que ela disse, de início. Mas quando foi executando sua sequência de movimentos, tão firmes e distintos, mas que carregavam o toque único dela de delicadeza... pude compreender o que queria dizer... a severidade de alguns movimentos contrastavam com uma sequência singela e leve... era possível acompanhar a batida e a melodia... apenas com os gestos... foi a primeira vez que pude escutar meu coração falando comigo.

Era maravilhoso vê-la dançar... não queria que terminasse, nunca. A sensação era viciante, Harin parecia crescer perante meus olhos... parecia que estava vendo-a pela primeira vez... mas meu curto momento de contemplação foi interrompido pela fúria de meu pai, que havia descoberto nosso esconderijo.

- O que ela faz aqui? É assim que disperdiça seu tempo e nosso futuro, Hiashi?

Não aceitaria ninguém, nem mesmo meu pai, tratar Harin daquela maneira.

- Pai, não há perda qualquer. Creio que ainda escolho como passo meu tempo de folga. Não há qualquer atividade para ser realizada, dentro ou fora do clã.

Minha atitude surpreenderia qualquer um, e observei os olhos espantados de meu pai. Não posso dizer que pude fazer o mesmo com Harin, pois ela estava na mesma posição servil que tomava todas as vezes que aproximava-se de qualquer um: a cabeça baixa e as mãos esticas junto ao corpo, unidas apenas por um leve toque entre os dedos. Meu pai trocava o foco entre ela e eu, repetidas vezes. Decerto foi uma atitude desconcertante, não pude culpá-lo, mas tinha que deixar bem clara minha posição, afinal, não era isto que ele vinha tentando me ensinar nos últimos anos: demonstrar minhas decisões e sustentá-las?

Contudo, podia observar um pouco mais que uma leve confusão. Era como se meu pai quisesse esbofetear-me. E não duvido que o teria feito, mas era um homem que sabia como torturar sem precisar levantar um dedo. Sua voz era sua arma mais poderosa.

- Não tinha o objetivo de repreendê-lo, meu filho... mas sim à essa jovem... afinal, não fica bem para uma moça decente ser encontrada às escondidas com seu futuro cunhado.

Harin levantou a cabeça, num impulso descontrolado, seus olhos confusos fitaram os meus, como se fossem encontrar respostas, mas o que viu foram apenas mais dúvidas. Também não fazia a mínima idéia do que meu pai estava falando, mas tive a indesejável sensação de que aquilo tratava-se de mais que um simples blefe.

- Claro, ainda não foi divulgado, pois acabamos de decidir. Seus pais ficaram satisfeitos em sua união com Hizashi. Providenciaremos para alguns dias antes de sua posse. Harin está entrando numa idade avançada para arrumar um bom casamento fora do clã, e isto seria de muita utilidade... mas como nem ao menos isso foi capaz de fazer, já que nenhum rapaz ou família de interesse ao menos relevante nos procurou, a solução foi fazer a união com seu irmão...

Cada palavra dele atingia a nós como pequenas kunais encravadas dolorosamentes. Sabia que os olhos de Harin estavam pesados e que estava utilizando toda a força frágil que povoava seu corpo para não ceder. Mas por que aquilo me afetava? Parecia como uma traição.

- Por que Hizashi?

Neste momento senti que o momento de triunfo de meu pai estava concluído, pareciam as palavras que ele esperava que eu dissesse. Não podia esperar menos dele, afinal sua melhor característica era prever o que viria, vários movimentos antes.

- Ora, quem mais seria? Você?

Eu? Que idéia mais...

E num momento aquilo não soou tão mal assim. Pareceu até natural ao olhar para Harin e observar o rubor voltando à sua face. E se assim fosse... por que não a mim? Mas ele não me permitiu indagar por muito tempo, precisava exaurir todos os meus devaneios.

- Não haveria outra opção... seu irmão é membro da Bouke... assim como a mocinha aqui... Hizashi é o único rapaz da Bouke que ainda não tem compromisso com nenhuma garota no clã. E as outras moças são bem mais novas que Harin... seriam mais indicadas, mas realmente queremos evitar o constrangimento de permitir que a jovem aqui seja um estorvo a mais para seus pais. Além do mais... o objetivo da Bouke é servir à Souke. Seu irmão precisa ter filhos logo, para que eles sejam os protetores dos seus, quando for a hora certa de você tê-los.

Senti uma fúria crescendo em mim, mas não daria a ele o gosto da vitória, não de todo. Lamentei internamente por ter que fazer Harin sofrer com minhas palavras, mas agora enfrentá-lo era minha prioridade.

- Se assim decidiu, perdoe-nos pelo inconveniente. Não voltará a acontecer. Se me permite pai, vou me retirar.

Fiz uma leve reverência, abandonando Harin sob os olhares gélidos de meu pai e me dirigi o mais rápido que pude até à casa principal. Encontrei Hizashi treinando, como previ. Sua postura calma ao me encontrar não demonstrava que conhecia a situação armada por meu pai. O benefício de se ter um gêmeo é que praticamente pode-se ler a mente do outro. Pedi que conversássemos, da maneira mais formal que pude. Isto fez Hizashi doer-se um pouco, pois naquele momento não me dirigiria a ele como irmão, mas sim como futuro líder do clã. Era uma posição difícil de manter com meu próprio irmão, mas se era necessário, o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Relatei o acontecido e não observei qualquer alteração em sua voz ou atitude.

- E então, o que acha? - Perguntei ao final.

- Se assim foi decidido... você já sabe para quando foi marcada a data? Preciso pedir um afastamento para o Quarto...

Não sei de onde partiu aquela a atitude, mas a razão me fugiu completamente e agredi meu irmão da maneira mais forte que pude. Seus olhos me fitavam, aturdidos por completo. Aacho que nenhum dos dois esperava que a situação fosse ficar daquela maneira.

- Idiota! Vai aceitar assim, sem fazer coisa alguma?

Esperei uma reação, mas por pouco tempo. Hizashi jamais revidou qualquer golpe meu, não aqueles dados com intenção de terminar uma luta. Sua função era ser minha sombra e apoio, custasse o que custasse. Se naquele momento eu precisava esfolar a alma de uma pessoa, a dele seria a perfeita. Aquela posição de subserviência nunca me incomodou tanto como naquele dia.

- E fazer o que? Se o conselho assim decidiu, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- E vai deixar que governem sua vida como...

- Como você fará quando assumir a liderança do clã? - Interrompeu-me ele. O que ele falava era verdade, não pude negar que todo aquele treinamento era sobre como "coordenar" o clã e as pessoas que a ele pertenciam... especialmente a Bouke. Fazer com que eles soubessem que lugar realmente deveriam ocupar.

- Mas Hizashi... e quanto à Harin... se não faz por você, ao menos faça por ela.

- Você quer dizer, fazer por você, não? Vamos lá Hiashi, pare de rodeios. Diga logo que você a quer, é bem mais justo para conosco.

- E se for este o caso? Você vê algum mal nisso?

- Não, não vejo. Na verdade, era um fato que apenas você não assumia. Ou você acha que nosso pai promoveu essa reunião "conveniente" apenas porque Harin está passando da idade para casar? Vamos... preciso crer que você é mais que isto...

Já sabia daquilo, mas vê-lo falar fazia tudo tão imbecil.

- Como vamos impedir isto?

- Vamos? Vamos quem?

- Ora... você e...

- Me dire desta, irmão. Isto é assunto da Souke.

E aquilo era a maneira dele me aconselhar, mas ao mesmo tempo me castigar. Sem o apoio dele eu estaria... sozinho.

- Acostume-se Hiashi... para ser líder você precisará abrir mão de algumas coisas.

E saiu, deixando-me com meus penhsamentos. Naquele momento amaldiçoei-me por dentro... como poderia ser digno de gerir o clã se não conseguia pensar numa maneira de me impor... de fazer com que todos ouvisse minha voz. Mas... ela valia à pena aquilo tudo?

Que loucura... claro que valia. A simples idéia de vê-la nos braços de Hiashi... me descontrolava. Mas será que ela pensava a mesma coisa? Não podia ficar com aquela dúvida, precisava saber, antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Quando a noite caiu pesada e silenciosa sobre os domínios do clã, fui o mais discreto que pude até a casa dela, surpreendentemente ela estava na varanda, contemplando as estrelas, numa atitude tão concentrada, que não notou minha aproximação furtiva. Fechei-lhe os olhos com as mãos, mas não houve espanto. Conhecíamos um ao outro e mesmo com poucos contatos, meu toque não era estranho para ela.

- Hi-Hiashi-sama...

- Não me chame assim, por favor...

Fitei-a, pesaroso. Parece que todas aquelas tardes agradáveis onde nos aproximamos... será que foi tudo ilusão... não tinha coragem de segurar mais aquilo.

- Harin-chan... por favor, me diga que você não concorda com essa bobagem toda...

- Hiashi... Hiashi-kun... não há o que concordar... ou... discordar... eu apenas faço aquilo que me é determinado... já sou tão inútil...

Abracei-a, abruptamente, de maneira sôfrega, mas ainda assim o mais carinhosamente que pude. Com ela ainda em meus braços, saboreei o cheiro de seus cabelos e sua pele penetrarem em mim e me dando a maior sensação de paz que já pude usufruir.

- Harin-chan... não faça isso... não parta meu coração...

- Hi-Hi-Hiashi... k-kun... não quero magoá-lo... não quero... me perdoe... mas...

Eu sabia. A decisão tinha que ser minha. Não dela.

- Harin-chan... não vou deixar que isto aconteça a você. Que isto aconteça a nós.

E nossos olhares se cruzaram e o brilho que irradiava dela me encheu de forças.

- Harin-chan... você terá de confiar em mim. Peço que você não altere em nada sua rotina e siga como se concordasse com isto. No momento correto, as cosias acontecerão.

Desde este dia que não nos falamos. Apenas aqueles momentos em que contemplava-a passar pela frente da casa principal faziam meu peito apertar de vontade de correr até ela...

Mas aquilo teria fim, naquele dia.

À Noite, quando estava para me retirar até meus aposentos, observei que meu pai ainda trabalhava. Era minha única oportunidade de tê-lo com exclusividade, com alguma guarda baixa, em seu momento mais cansado do dia.

- Pai, posso falar-lhe?

Ele apenas sinalizou que entrasse.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e permaneci de pé. Fitamo-nos em silêncio por vários momentos.

- Diga logo a que veio.

- Pai, vim comunicar-lhe que estou abrindo mão de meu cargo como líder. Não pretendo assumir o clã no dia de meu aniversário.

Não houve uma alteração, qualquer que fosse. Mas já aguardava por isto.

- E o motivo seria?

- Não preciso dar-lhe qualquer satisfação. Como membro da Souke, minha vida me pertence, não sou obrigado a aguentar os mandos e desmandos que vocês impõem à Bouke. Estou de partida, esta noite.

- Espero que não leve qualquer coisa que pertença ao clã.

- Não pretendo. Estou trazendo comigo apenas o que consegui como pagamento de minhas missões como shinobi. Nada será retirado que não me pertença.

Saí e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, em completo silêncio. Já terminando, vislumbrei a figura de meu pai à soleira da porta.

- Você já conseguiu provar o que queria, mas saiba que não concordo com a sua maneira de se impor.

Não dei atenção e continuei fazendo mes preparativos. Irritado, caminhou até mim e fez-se notar.

- Não me ignore uma segunda vez Hiashi, muito menos me enfrente. Apenas esta vez, cederei às suas chantagens. Você é um bom filho e será um excelente líder. Mas nem os melhores homens são privados de fraqueza e você resolveu não ser mais forte quue a sua. Mas esteja atento Às minhas palavras, pois essa sua falsa ilusão de felicidade não durará muito. Você aprenderá da maneira mais dura que para ser o guia, deve-se abrir mão de coisas importantes. Vamos realizar a cerimônia na data marcada anteriormente. Acho que devo lhe dar parabéns, mas não me sinto à vontade cumprimentando um fraco. Não me impressionou Hiashi... mas ganhou meu respeito. Apenas não faça isto novamente.

Aquelas palavras soaram derrotitas, e estava tudo correndo conforme planejei. Jamais retroceder... ele caiu perante mim.

Nosso casamento foi tocante e singelo, assim como Harin, que parecia mais feliz que nunca. Tratava-me com uma dedicação ímpar e depois de minha nomeação como líder, a reverência que todos tinham por mim passou para ela... estávamos felizes e me sentia uma pessoa completa.

Quando soube da gravidez dela, foram... como dizer... momentos angustiantes e felizes... quando chegou a hora do bebÊ nascer, o parto foi complicadíssimo e temi pela vida de Harin e da criança... mas depois de uma luta incansável, fui informado de que minha mulher e filha passavam bem. Quando pude vê-las, observei o rosto triste de Harin...

- Algum problema Harin? Está sentindo dor?

Ela não me encarava, parecia desgostosa...

- Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiashi-kun... me perdoe...

- Por que diz isto?

- O bebê... é uma menina...

- Sim... linda e saudável... saiu-se muito bem, estou orgulhoso - Segurei suas mãos o mais ternamente que pude, ela estava cansada e percebi que muito abatida.

- Deveria... deveria ter-lhe dado um menino... como primeiro filho... para assumir seu lugar... para deixá-lo feliz.

- Pare com isto Harin... não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Nossa filha será forte e assumirá o controle da família, quando chegar a hora... e também teremos muito trabalho em manter os rapazes longe dela... já percebeu o quanto se parece com você?

Ela corou, então eu soube que estava tudo bem.

- Da próxima vez... será um menino. Eu prometo.

Não discuti, aquilo não era necessário. Mais tarde, fomos informados pelo médico que Harin estava proibida de engravidar novamente, pois um novo parto seria fatal. Harin nunca aceitou bem a idéia, mas conseguia demovê-la aos poucos. Quando Hinata estava prestes a fazer dois anos, anunciou-me, satisfeita:

- Prometo que desta vez será um menino!

Não fui contra, mas a cada dia sentia a insegurança crescer. Pensava em Hinata, ainda pequena e em como aquilo estava tornando-se uma obsessão para Harin... não perdeu a meiguice ou o zêlo, mas cuidar daquele bebê que crescia dentro dela era uma coisa que não poderia impedir. Com a aproximação do parto, pude perceber, mesmo ela não se queixando, que as dores custavam-lhe muito para serem escondidas. Evitou ao máximo alarmar-me e quando o fez, senti que o momento era crítico. Antes de entrar na área destinada à realização do parto, dirigiu-me um último sorriso:

- Recompensarei você... por causa de Hinata... virá um menino desta vez... tão forte quanto você.

- Preocupe-se em voltar para nós, precisamos de você.

E aquela foi a última vez que a vi com vida.

FLASHBACK OFF

Desde então tentei fazer cumprir minha palavra: Hinata seria tão forte quanto necessário... para honrar o sacrifício que sua mãe fez. Mas não deu certo... Hinata era tão... igual... tão preoicupada em doar-se em favor dos outros e esquecer-se de si mesma. Errei ao permitir que minhas emoções me dominassem. O correto na época seria proibir terminantemente Harin de ter filhos... ou talvez nem ao menos ter-me casado com ela... poderia estar feliz e... viva... poderia... Ah, se ao menos nosso primeiro filho tivesse sido um menino... não haveria necessidade de uma nova criança.

Hinata está em meu coração de maneira especial, de verdade ela representa minha maior conquista, a realização de meu maior desejo, mas juntamente com isso, minha maior perda. As palavras de meu pai na noite em que resolvi enfrentá-lo: que um líder às vezes precisa perder, abrir mão daquilo que mais preza. Harin foi o meu sacrifício, minha felicidade foi o sacrifício. Se o foi para mim e o clã sobreviveu. Para Hinata não poderia ser diferente.

Infelizmente.


	12. O Esconderijo, O Segredo e A Mágoa

**Capítulo 12 - O Esconderijo, O Segredo e a Mágoa**

Os raios de sol despontavam ainda tímidos por detrás de muitas nuvens, fazendo a noite render-se ao resplendor de um novo dia. Não haviam pássaros cantando ou ruídos típicos de uma mata fechada como aquela, mas os sons da água correndo no riacho ao lado embalaram o sono dos dois amantes dentro da pequena barraca e agora recepcionava-os para um novo dia.

Naruto não conseguiu dormir por muito tempo, temia que tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho e se foi, não queria que terminasse, não deixaria o sono vencer sua resistência. E olhá-la assim, em um sono tão plácido e cândido fazia aquecer seu interior e compreender que todo o sofrimento que passou era justo, pois ela valia cada lágrima que tinha derramado. Depois do momento tocante de confissões mútuas, não houve mais palavra alguma, apenas o toque e as carícias ainda que tímidas, mas carregadas de desejo, estiveram como um por grande parte da noite, sem pressa ou tensão. Era uma descoberta única e não tinham pressa para terminá-la. Ele a sentiu como a mulher que ela sempre desejou ser e Hinata obteve dele toda a atenção e carinho que sempre imaginou. Mas sem palavras. Aquele não era o momento para isto.

Mas com o raiar do dia, o momento de usar as palavras aproximava-se. Ainda estavam deitados muito próximos, os corpos respirando praticamente juntos, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre um dos braços dele, o rosto levemente coberto com alguns fios rebeldes. Naruto não moveu-se sequer um centímetro, pois a sensação que ela passava era de que ali, aninhada em seus braços conhecia uma paz que não pode ver antes estampada em seu rosto. E era verdade.

Hinata já estava desperta há alguns minutos, mas quis permanecer naquele falso sono. Realmente não poderia vê-lo, mas conseguia sentir sua presença ali, desperta. Estranhamente não envergonhou-se de estar nua tão próxima e de ser tocada caprichosamente pelos dedos dele que passeavam tímidos por todo seu corpo. Afinal, ela agora pertencia a ele e o amor dos dois estava selado com aqueles mesmos toques.

O rapaz sorriu, dessa vez fazendo-se notar:

- Quando a senhorita vai parar de fingir que ainda está dormindo?

Hinata corou desta vez, sem poder evitar. O que ele estaria pensando dela?

- Na-Naruto-kun... desculpe-me... - abriu os olhos devagar e estava quase sentada quando ele a puxou novamente para perto dele, ficando com o corpo sobre o dele.

- Hinata, pedindo desculpas novamente? Achei que já tínhamos passado desta fase... - o sorriso dele quase sapeca fez a garota corar violentamente, atitude que deixou-o mais encantado com a situação - Vamos, acho bom você parar de corar assim, porque eu já bem sei do que você é capaz... - E vendo que causou um corado tão intenso que mal podia-se perceber a pele alva dela, resolveu insistir para ver o quanto ela suportaria - Vamos, se continuar assim vai ficar impossível de tirar as mãos de você, você não quer isso, né?

Surpreendentemente, ela apenas movimentou a cabeça positivamente. Ele fez com que os corpos rolassem rapidamente, trocando de posição com ela. Beijou os lábios dela carinhosamente, sentindo aquele corpo perfeito sob o seu e lembrando-se dos momentos que viveram pouco antes. Ela correspondeu, cruzando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Vários minutos se passaram antes que qualquer dos dois fizesse ou dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Hum... Hinata... por mim a gente ia embora daqui prá algum lugar e nunca mais voltava para casa.

Casa. Aquela palava parecia carregada de significados ruins. E para Hinata eram mais que significados, toda sua vida estava presa à Konoha... tudo que conhecia e amava estava lá... não... o que ela mais amava estava ali, bem à sua frente. Era isso que ia dizer, quando ele preciptou-se:

- Mas eu sei que você merece mais que uma vida fugida. E é por isso que depois que esses olhinhos forem curados, vou voltar junto com você para Konoha e vamos dar um basta nesta história de casamento. Sabe Hinata, eu tinha realmente intenção de deixar você casar com o Sasuke, se assim você quisesse, mas depois de ontem... nem que você me pedisse eu poderia... simplesmente não posso te imaginar desta maneira com outro...

O coração dela bateu mais rápido, tornando o momento intensamente feliz. Ele iria lutar por ela! Era tudo pelo qual aguardara durante tantos anos. E agora todos os seus sonhos estavam ao alcance de suas mãos.

- Naruto-k-k-kun... você faria isso por mim?

- Por você não, por nós. Você não entende que agora somo apenas um? Eu não entendia um vazio enorme que sentia, mesmo estando bem como shinobi, que era aquilo que eu sempre quis, mesmo tendo amigos... o que me faltava era o amor de alguém que pudesse não se sufocar com todo o carinho que eu sempre tive para depositar em quem se arriscasse... e que idiota eu fui por não ver isto antes.

Deu um novo beijo, desta vez mais intenso. Depois ele sentou ao lado dela e a garota pôde ouvir o som de roupas sendo remexidas.

- Onde vo-você vai?

- Pegar algumas frutas prá comer... tô morrendo de fome e com certeza você também está. Não demoro, lembro de ter visto aqui perto uma pessegueira, vou pegar alguns para vocês, são suas frutas preferidas, não?

Novamente, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele lembrava de detalhes tão pequenos sobre ela. Naruto beijou-a mais uma vez e estava deixando a cabana quando ela chamou-o.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou tomar um banho, mas não me lembro onde deixei minha mochila, poderia pegá-la?

Agachou-se próximo à ela, afastando alguns fios da orelha, sussurrando:

- De maneira alguma, você vai me esperar. Daí sim vai tomar banho, comigo.

Hinata corou novamente, mas não ousou discordar. Todo e qualquer momento com ele seria a continuação daquele sonho que não queria que acabasse.

Naruto não demorou-se muito, trouxe frutas deliciosas que ambos saborearam em meio à muitas carícias e toques carregados de significados. Depois ele carregou-a no colo até o rio e lá repetiram o ato consumado por toda a noite anterior. Hinata sentia-se tão forte, tão feminina e desejável... suas inseguranças quanto à sua aparência, sua visão... ou a falta dela... pareciam ter-se dissipado. Era como se apenas com seu toque pudesse enxergá-lo de uma maneira mais profunda que quaisquer olhos.

Depois de arrumarem-se, seguiram o caminho para Suna. Chegando lá, Naruto narrou para Kankurou os acontecimentos e este foi verificar com Baki sobre providências para fortificar a segurança nas fronteira do Vento e do Fogo. Hinata foi imediatamente levada para o hospital da Areia e lá ficou incomunicável pelo respto do dia. Ambos sentiam muito a falta um do outro, suas ações agora pareciam vazias sem a presença de sua metade. Com a noite já alta, uma das ninjas médicas veio trazer um recado para Naruto: Hinata já estava liberada.

Avançou hospital adentro sem preocupar-se com os avisos de silêncio das enfermeiras. Será que o tratamento teria dado certo?

Quando ele a viu, reviveu a cena de seis meses atrás e sentiu o mesmo aperto. Ela teria sofrido? Aquilo já não era mais necessário, pois ele a amaria como fosse, de qualquer maneira. O médico, um ninja de meia-idade com o olhar pacífiico, veio em sua direção.

- Você é o noivo dela?

Naruto não viu razão para mudar a respota. Ela agora era sua.

- Sim, como ela está?

- Aplicamos o tratamento, conforme orientação de Tsunade-sama. Nem em mil anos avançaríamos tanto, como sempre o grande talento da maior ninja médica vem à tona.

- Mas... deu certo?

- Impossível dizer... ela só pode retirar as bandagens em dez dias, nem antes, nem depois. Está certo? Mas alegre-se rapaz, esta é a melhor chance que vocês têm. Mas pelo brilho em seus olhos, penso que não altera em nada o fato dela poder ver ou não, estou enganado?

O rapaz sorriu, seus sentimentos eram realmente muito transparentes.

- Está mais que certo.

- Então vá vê-la. Por agora ela dorme, só acordará pela manhã, se vocês quiserem, podem seguir viagem, mas sem exaltações. Se quiser posso pedir para Kankurou-sama providenciar uma forte escolta, visto que vocês foram atacados já por duas vezes.

Agora ele ria, divertido, o médico ninha estranhou aquele comportamento desleixado.

- Se alguém for louco o suuficiente para encostar um dedo nela novamente, eles que precisarão de uma forte escolta, porque eu vou até o fim do mundo para acabar com eles, dolorosamente.

O médico entendeu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, concordando. Aquele rapaz realmente amava a moça. Sortudos, pensou ele.

Despediu-se do médico e ficou a observá-la. As mesmas bandagens, mas o rosto não estava escoriado como da outra vez. A mesma maca, mas não era o mesmo corpo. Agora ele enxergava suas formas femininas escondidas por debaixo daquele uniiforme severo. A pele reluzente dava-lhe o ar de um descanso prazeroso. Permaneceu ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos, assim como da última vez.

- E desta vez, será a última, eu prometo.

O dia raiou e Hinata ficou feliz ao vê-lo. Estava totalmente alerta e aquela já era a segunda noite que dormia mal, seguidamente. Mas não demonstrava qualquer cansaço.

- Na-ru-to... kun... vo-coê ficou a noite toda... comigo?

- E em quem mais eu confiaria a sua segurança? - Acariciou-lhe o rosto e tocou temerosamente os curativos - Dói?

- Não... absolutamente nada. Sinto apenas um frescor constante, como se estivesse úmidos com água gelada. Mas nada dolorido, um leve formigamento, nada preocupante.

- Certo... bem... você acha que podemos voltar para Konoha hoje?

- Ho-Ho-Hoje?

- Está com medo de alguma coisa?

Estava. E muito. Mesmo com ele ao seu lado, ainda temia muitas coisas.

- Não sei o que... esperar.

- Hinata... não vamos sofrer antes da hora. Você confia em mim? Confia no que sinto por você?

- Sim... não tenho... dúvida alguma.

- Então já é mais que o suficiente. O que vier, vamos enfrentar juntos. Ams eu queria saber se você está relamente sentindo-se bem... porque eu vou precisar fazer uma parada no meio do caminho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele acariciou novamente seus cabelos e deu um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios, bem demorado.

- Bem... eu quero apresentar-lhe à minha família.

Hinata não pôde evitar o choque. Família? Mas Naruto era órfão, sempre fora tão sozinho... como ele arrumou uma família? Sua mente estava uma confusão só.

- Família? Mas... você não é...

- Você vai conhecer meus pais... e a história da minha família. Das duas. Afinal, você tem que saber a verdade sobre o homem que vai casar com você, não?

O coração dela batia com tanta intensidade. Casar? Ele realmente estava pedindo-a em casamento?

- Mas... vo-você está... certo... disso?

- De que? Que eu quero ter você todos os dias?

Ela nada disse, mas entendeu o silêncio dela como uma afirmativa.

- Claro que sim, casar e viver com você... mas você está bem para desviarmos o caminho?

- Onde fica?

- Já ouviu falar do país do Redemoinho?

- Não adianta, você não vai!

- Com que autoridade você está falando isso? - Ironizava a mulher.

- Como seu marido e... Se não for suficiente, como Quarto Hokage! Basta para você, Kushina?

Os olhos dela faiscavam uma raiva intensa e demonstravam todo o sentimento de revolta que sentia naquele momento. Sempre foram um casal feliz, com pequenos desentendimentos, mas aquela discussão ofensiva era uma novidade que Minato não queria interromper.

- Nem me lembre a maldita hora em que eu dei as costas ao meu país e minha vila!

- Kushina... Por favor, seja razoável... Você realmente vai para o meio de uma guerra neste estado? Você não está preparada para um combate, mas sim para ser mãe!

- Não me diga como eu devo ou não cuidar do meu filho! Não sabe do que está falando!

- Já não tenho tanta certeza se sabe o que é melhor para você, quem diria do bebê.

A silhueta rechonchuda demonstrava uma gravidez em estágio avançado, a kunoichi estava preste a dar à luz e aquela discussão não era uma coisa agradável para ela. Mas nenhum dos dois queria prolongar aquela situação. O desconforto que causava em ambos era evidente e Kushina teve que reconhecer a superioridade dos argumentos do marido. Aliás, não era justo importuná-lo com todas aquelas coisas, sabia da situação da vila e do perigo bem próximo que rondava a Folha de maneira peculiar e temível. A folha era sua casa agora, mas não o fora desde sempre.

Gente, esse é um flashback do flashback... São as lembranças da Kushina de um passado que apenas ela pode contar.

- Toguyo, seu desgraçado! - O sussurro saiu quase inaudível, mas com ferocidade suficiente para assustar qualquer um, menos o shinobi de quase dois metros de altura. Fazer entradas discretas nunca foi sua maior habilidade, mas aquela em especial tinha sido intencional.

- Não acredito que você ainda está abaixada como se estivesse fazendo xixi... Tá muito engraçado sabia?

O sangue dela ferveu. Aquele era um dos muitos testes que o pai sempre impunha a ela. Não era fácil ser uma Uzumaki, ainda mais a herdeira do clã. Já era tanta pressão... E ainda tinha que aturar seus companheiros de equipe com besteira atrás de besteira... Na verdade eles nunca entenderam que aquilo servia muito mais como prova para ela mesma que para os outros.

- Se não ajuda, não atrapalha. Onde está o idiota do Ryeko? - o tom permanecia o mesmo - o certo era estarmos camuflados, espero que tenha recebido todos os meus recados...

Antes de terminar a frase, silenciosamente surgiu outro shinobi. Os três tinham dezesseis anos e eram muito amigos, mas tinham sérias divergências quanto ao trabalho em equipe. Kushina era uma kunoichi temperamental e poucas vezes pensava antes de agir. Neste único ponto combinava com Toguyo, os dois odiavam ter que aguardar os planos meticulosos de Ryeki, que de longe era o mais calculista e paciente. Para completar, em aparência, mantinham o quesito diferenças em alta. Taguyo, com seus quase dois metros de altura era musculoso e desengonçado, seu corpo desenvolveu rápido demais para sua pouca idade e não tinha ainda muito controle de suas ações. Era bem moreno de cabelos esverdeados e olhos expressivos. Ryeko dos três era o mais apagado, mas fazia-o por necessidade. Suas especialidade era infiltrar-se e vigiar, não era possível chamar muita atenção. Seu tamanho mediano, aliado à sua aparência mediana, cabelos negros e olhos atentos fazia-no passar despercebido por quase todos os habitantes da vila. E Kushina, como todas as mulheres de sua família, possuía os cabelos vermelhos e no caso dela, sempre presos numa trança e escondidos de todos. Era uma tradição em sua família que as kunoichis jamais deixassem seus cabelos descobertos quando estivessem em atividade como shinobi, isto ela seguia com precisão. A hitaiate da Vila era cuidadosamente colocada à frente da bandana que protegia suas madeixas do contato com o vento. Os olhos irradiavam vivacidade e as formas de uma mulher quase formada eram cuidadosamente protegidas por um uniforme severo. As mulheres de seu clã não exibiam suas formas em combate, não queriam que os inimigos as confundissem, muitos shinobis viam com olhos ruins terem companheiras de time, pois elas poderiam se tornar uma moeda de troca, um alvo mais fácil, caso os inimigos percebessem a presença delas. Kushina irritava-se profundamente com isto e fazia questão de ficar o menos feminina possível, ninguém tiraria seus verdadeiros atributos.

- Ryeko, ao menos você fez menos barulho que esse paspalho.

- Sempre... Mas nem era necessário...

- Como não... Akira-sensei ainda está lá fora...

O olhar dos desviou-se para o campo descampado que se abria ao longo de alguns metros à frente. Parado placidamente estava à figura de costas de um homem com um quimono cerimonial com um símbolo de um redemoinho laranja nas costas, a marca de sua família.

Ryeko começou a rir, discretamente, acompanhado por Taguyo.

- Ora, o que é tão engraçado, seus bobos? Vocês estão atrapalhando, a tarefa é nossa, não só minha!

- Kushina... - disse Toguyo entre risos - realmente você acha que seu pai ainda está ali?

A garota não gostava que os amigos chamassem-no daquela maneira. Ter o próprio pai, líder do clã e da vila como sensei era um fardo grande demais para uma garotinha como ela foi um dia. Já tinha superado seu pavor interior, mas preferia manter uma distância na relação entre aluna e professor. Naquele momento ela não era a filha.

Vendo o olhar desaprovador da caçula do time, Ryeko interferiu.

- Certo, certo... Akira-sensei. Mas Kushina, a verdade é que seja ele seu pai ou nosso sensei, já não está ali há horas... Umas três, pelo menos.

Kushina não perguntou se ele tinha certeza. Aquilo era inútil. Ryeko era de uma família que possuía uma linhagem avançada bem interessante: possuía todos os sentidos super aguçados. No caso de Ryeko, que não demonstrava, o alcance de sua audição superava um quilômetro, e sua visão alcançava perfeitamente a surpreendente distância de dois quilômetros à frente, em linha reta, o olfato, tato e paladar tão apurados que desde pequeno essas habilidades foram corretamente destinadas para a espionagem. Se Ryeko dizia que seu sensei não estava lá, Kushina não tinha razão para duvidar.

Em silêncio, saltou rapidamente, caindo de qualquer maneira na planície descampada... Já sabia o que encontraria, mas ainda assim tinha que ver com os próprios olhos como fora enganada de maneira tão simples, num truque tão comum.

A raiva foi tremenda, que Kushina saltou sobre a figura do sensei com raiva, urrando de raiva, fazendo o bushin desaparecer com um único chute certeiro.

- Droga, droga... Que inútil sou...

A mão amiga de Toguyo por sobre seus ombros não estava aplacando seu desapontamento.

- Se servir de consolo, eu só percebi há uma hora... Quando eu vi um passarinho chegar muito perto dele... Akira-sensei não gosta de bichos...

Kushina soltou um sorriso vazio, o forte temperamento do pai parecia transparecer à sua relação com os animais. Preferia manter distância deles, abrindo uma única exceção para as carpas que habitavam o lago artificial na enorme propriedade dos Uzumaki.

- Que seja... Vou para casa, estou muito cansada de ficar fazendo papel de palhaça...

A garota foi embora, chateada com seu próprio desempenho e achando que estava muito além dos companheiros de equipe.

Chegar em casa depois daquela sessão de erros foi frustrante demais... Ainda mais porque sabia que o pai não falaria qualquer coisa. Ser aluna dele era bem complicado... Mas nada que superasse ser filha de Uzumaki Akira.

A grande propriedade dos Uzumaki já era mais que familiar como lar, mas não se sentia à vontade com aquela grandeza toda: era tudo muito ostensivo, muito formal. Não condizia com a sua minha personalidade. Mas, afinal de contas, estava tudo muito próximo de ser liderado por ela. Dois anos... Dois anos para viver a vida. Depois, seria a nova líder dos Uzumaki... E em cinco anos líder da Vila da Cachoeira... E Governante do País do Redemoinho. Sua mãe, Uzumaki Kani antes foi Namikaze Kani, antigos e tradicionais senhores do País do Redemoinho. Ela era a mais nova de três irmãos, mas ainda assim viu-se obrigada a assumir uma responsabilidade que não seria dela. Seu irmão mais velho foi assassinado dois anos depois de ascender ao poder e sua esposa morreu ao dar à luz ao filho único, que foi levado embora pelo pai. Ele não queria um destino de poder para o filho único. Seria um homem simples e de uma vida pacata, que não envolvesse riscos. O outro irmão não chegou seque a assumir o lugar do mais velho: uma doença mortal trouxe a visita da morte cedo demais. Kani viu-se obrigada e despreparada a fazer algo que não queria. Mas em respeito à memória de sua família, aceitou com resignação. Estava então casada há poucos meses com o futuro líder da filha da cachoeira e esperava ansiosamente a chegada do primeiro filho dos dois.

Depois do nascimento da pequena Kushina, Kani viu-se mergulhada em tarefas e obrigações. Akira também tinha pouquíssimo contato com a pequena, mas carinho e amor não faltaram. Pois o restante da família sempre olhou por Kushina com um carinho especial, pois não havia criança mais ativa e contagiante que aquela pequena de cabelos ruivos tão intensos. Sua mãe possuía os cabelos dourados, como todos de sua família. Kushina em nada se assemelhava à ela, mas sentia um carinho tão grande e tanta falta por não tê-la por perto... Mas achava ruim perturbá-los com essas coisas. Eram seus pais e sabiam o quanto ela os amava.

Quando a mais velha completou dez anos, Kani achou prudente conceber novamente, temendo o destino do país e relembrando de seus próprios irmãos. Não suportava imaginar acontecer isso com sua filha, mas ainda assim, precisava pensar no povo. Eles precisariam de uma liderança e a verdade é que Kushina estava longe de ser o modelo perfeito. Era temperamental e não pensava duas vezes antes de agir. Mas ainda tinha onze longos anos pela frente para treiná-la. E no final das contas, Akira estava fazendo um bom progresso com o treinamento shinobi. Não gostou muito da idéia de uma vida dupla para a filha, mas aquela era uma herança por direito dela e não seria a mãe a interferir em seu destino.

Agora Kushina já estava com dezesseis anos e apenas um obstáculo colocava-se frente ao desconhecido: o exame jounin. E para isto estava treinando incessantemente há um ano, juntamente com seu time. Mas não via muito progresso. Não era necessário ser boa, afinal como líder, deveria ser a melhor. A motivação que tinha para aquilo era muito pouca e apesar de reconhecer naquelas pessoas uma admiração em relação a ela, não se considerava merecedora daquilo. Seu único mérito na vida era ser uma Uzumaki.

Ao entrar em casa, fez o mínimo de barulho possível. Foi do quarto para o banheiro em segundos e minutos depois trajava o kimono típico de sua família. Os cabelos agora molhados caídos até quase à cintura davam-lhe um ar mais maduro e aristocrático, mas Kushina não gostava de ser conhecida daquela maneira. Estava caminhando para a varanda, quando foi devidamente atropelada por uma garotinha muito parecida com ela quando tinham a mesma idade.

- Nee-san, já veio brincar comigo?

Nayuri era a maior alegria da vida de Kushina. Ter uma companhia era tudo que sempre quis. Nayuri era alguém como ela e que dependia dela. Cuidar da caçula nunca foi problema, muito pelo contrário, Kushina largava quase tudo para satisfazer aos constantes caprichos dela.

- Vamos Nee-san! Vamos! Está na hora de brincar!

Kushina já estava com sua réplica no colo quando ouviu a voz estrondosa de seu pai atrás de si.

- Deixe sua irmã comigo Nayuri, vá procurar alguém para brincar por enquanto.

O pai era a única pessoa, fora Kushina, que conseguia fazer Nayuri seguir ordens. Mas ao contrário da irmã, que falava com carinho, Nayuri tinha um medo enorme do pai.

A mais velha observava com certo temor sua irmã tornar-se uma cópia perfeita dela mesma naquele sentido. Esperava que tivesse mais coragem para colocar seus próprios interesses em favor... Não, Nayuri teve sorte, foi a segunda. Aquela não era uma vida para ela.

- Chegou agora Kushina?

- Sim pai. - Não havia motivos para mentir.

- E o restante do time?

- Foram solidários e esperaram que eu percebesse o óbvio.

- Nem tanto. Nenhum dos três percebeu que desde o início tratava-se de um bushin. E eu pensei que Ryeko seria o primeiro a notar. Precisamos melhorar isto no treino de amanhã.

- Por favor, pai, não seja complacente comigo... É humilhante.

O pai fitou-a, curioso. Aquela não era uma atitude típica da filha. Normalmente ela iria esbravejar, gritar, dizer que não estava certo o que ele fez e que não foi aquilo o combinado. Mas agora ela sentia raiva por não ter percebido antes. Aquilo era um sinal de amadurecimento. Os treinos não estavam parecendo em vão, afinal.

- Tenho uma notícia para você, na verdade, duas.

- Estou ouvindo pai.

- Lembra do sobrinho de sua mãe?

Kushina lembrava vagamente a menção de uma criança... Filha de seu tio mais velho. Mas há anos que sequer tocavam no assunto.

- Vagamente.

- Bem, ele agora é um homem. Está com dezenove anos. Mora no país do fogo, na Vila de Konoha.

- Ele é um shinobi? - Kushina estava surpresa, pois pelo pouco que lembrava, a saída do primo ainda bebê deveu-se à violência, sua mãe não queria um futuro perigoso para o filho ainda tão pequeno.

- Sim... A mãe morreu quando ainda era muito pequeno e antes que nos notificassem, o Terceiro viu um enorme potencial e encaminhou para treinamento junto com um dos sanins lendários da Vila.

Kushina parecia impressionada, mas aquilo na verdade fez aumentar mais ainda sua decepção. Seria aquela uma sessão de comparação? Seria uma longa noite...

Não percebendo os devaneios da filha, Akira prosseguiu.

- Já ouviu falar do Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha?

Agora o pai estava chamando-a de estúpida. Quem não sabia quem ele era? Bem, na verdade Kushina não sabia seu nome, ou como era. Mas a fama dele o precedia. Era o jounin mais famoso da Vila de Konoha, um prodígio apresentado, que carregava o orgulho da vila com ele. Era uma lenda viva, assim como os três sanins lendários, só que bem mais jovem.

- Quem não conhece? Mas o que tem a ver com meu primo?

- Bem, ele é o seu primo.

Aquilo já era demais. Primo? Meu? Kushina sentia seu ego desaparecendo de maneira exponencial. Ficou aguardando a bronca.

- Mais gente famosa na família? Que bom pra gente.

O pai pareceu ignorar a pequena zombaria.

- Sua mãe descobriu a identidade dele recentemente. A mãe conseguiu esconder a presença e contou com o apoio do povo de Konoha. Mas agora não temos motivos para evitar um contato. Vou passar uma missão para você, agora.

Kushina assumiu posição formal, agora estava falando com o líder da Vila, não mais o pai.

- Você irá até Konoha, vai se apresentar ao Terceiro como representante da Vila da Cachoeira no Exame Jounin deles. E sua missão será fazer contato com seu primo. Você precisa convencê-lo a vir com você, afinal, ele é o herdeiro por direito do lugar de líder do País do Redemoinho.

Mas aquele lugar... Não era dela? Aquele não era o momento para discutir, e sabia disto. Recebera uma ordem e iria cumpri-la.

- Quanto tempo tenho para reunir meu time?

- Time? Não, você entendeu errado. Irá sozinha.

Aquela não era uma missão comum, e ainda prestar o exame para Jounin numa Vila alheia... O exame já era perigoso sozinho, ainda faria sozinha? E ainda tinha o primo, ou astro, ou o que quer que fosse... Seria aquela uma maneira de demonstrar a ele o quanto os shinobis da cachoeira precisavam de uma liderança forte?

Despediu-se silenciosamente e foi para o quarto. Seria uma longa noite.

No dia seguinte, despediu-se de seus amigos, reuniu seu equipamento e partiu. Foram oito dias longos de meditação e quando entrou pelos portões de Konoha sentia-se furiosa e determinada a não decepcionar seu pai e sua Vila.

Apresentou-se ao Hokage e pediu encarecidamente que não informasse aos demais sua real identidade, como futura líder do clã. O Hokage assentiu, já que parecia um pedido razoável e providenciou acomodações confortáveis para que a hóspede pudesse descansar adequadamente.

Kushina sentia-se pouco à vontade na Vila, estavam todos a observando com desagrado, afinal ela era uma concorrente a mais para prestar o exame e aumentava a tensão entre vilas. Já estava na terceira e última fase do exame e sentia a hostilidade apenas crescer. O único lugar em que Kushina sentia-se à vontade, ou quase isto era uma pequena barraca de ramén, iguaria que passou a saborear desde que chegara a Konoha. O pequeno Ichiraku contava apenas com o trabalho do proprietário que dava nome ao lugar e que era acompanhado de perto pela filha que Kushina julgou ser um pouco mais velha que Nayuri.

- Como sinto saudades dela...

Sentou-se num dos bancos isolados e estava saboreando quieta seu ramén de porco, o favorito.

- Realmente, o ramén do Ichiraku é o melhor! Mas eu não sabia que tinha ficado tão bem movimentado...

Kushina virou-se com a resposta pronta, quem seria o atrevido a abordá-la daquela maneira?

Mas quando seus olhos o alcançaram, ela esqueceu-se completamente. Os cabelos espetados e loiros caíam pelo pescoço displicentemente, o uniforme de jounin caía muito bem e o sorriso dele era tão largo e sincero. Mas ele tinha um rosto maduro demais, seria muito mais velho? Kushina corou, pela primeira vez em toda a vida.

- Pelo visto ficou bem movimentado, mas além de excelente shinobi, você é muda por sinal?

A moça riu, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Apenas falo quando há necessidade.

- Não sei por qual motivo não acredito... Mas deixando isto de lado, vai me deixar pagar um ramén pra você? Cortesia de Konoha.

- Bem, devo dizer que ainda não fui apresentada à cortesia das pessoas daqui. Mas ainda não aceito presentes de desconhecidos.

- Não por isto, sou Minato. Você eu já sei como se chama.

- Sabe, é?

- Sim, que shinobi seria eu se não conseguisse descobrir o nome de uma linda moça misteriosa?

- Eu acho que devo agradecer.

- Não, não precisa. Se me deixar pagar o ramén, claro.

O dono da barraca gritou ao fundo:

- Para a namorada do Relâmpago Dourado, o ramén é de graça!

Kushina não pôde dizer se ficou mais surpresa pelo senhor tê-la chamado de namorada dele ou pelo modo como o chamou.

- Namikaze... Minato?

Minato parecia confuso, mas pôde perceber confusão ainda maior nos olhos dela.

- Sim... Mas como você...?

- Me chamo Uzumaki Kushina... Soa familiar para você?

Então ela viu aquele brilho apagar lentamente nos olhos dele, o que ele saberia a respeito de sua família?

- Então vocês me descobriram. Até demoraram muito tempo, em minha opinião. Sua missão é me levar para o País do Redemoinho?

Como ele tratava sua missão de maneira tão... Trivial? Ele iria facilmente?

- Como faremos isto? Da maneira fácil?

Ele riu, desta vez como no início. Para Kushina, parecia que ele estava debochando dela.

- Olha, conheço muito bem a sua "fama". Mas você não sabe do que nós somos capazes na Cachoeira, não nos subestime.

- Ta, não vou cometer esse erro com o pessoal de lá... Mas e com você? O que posso esperar de uma garota tão misteriosa, que nem ao menos me deixa ver seu rosto direito?

Ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Os dias passaram e os dois jovens descobriram mais semelhanças entre si e algumas diferenças que tornavam a proximidade mais e mais atraente. Minato passou a ajudar Kushina nos treinos e a última etapa foi tão fácil para ela que ele acabou deduzindo que jamais precisou de sua ajuda. Mas nenhum dos dois reconheceria aquilo. A proximidade com ela, uma família que nunca teve, tornava um lugar tão distante quase atraente... Ou seria ela?

Quando terminou o exame, Minato convidou Kushina para comemorar. Foram até o Vale do Fim, um lugar que dizia muita coisa para ele. Aquele era o símbolo de uma vila forte e do que era necessário proteger: os habitantes da Vila. Era o lugar predileto em toda Konoha. Ele preparou um piquenique, o fim de tarde tornava tudo muito agradável e Kushina estava realmente feliz. Sentia-se bem na presença dele e já tinha esquecido o ressentimento que sentia, o que a volta dele ameaçava para ela. Mas afinal, ela queria mesmo tudo isto?

- Minato... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, diga o que quiser.

- Você vai voltar comigo? Você sabe... Para casa...

Aquelas palavras demoraram algum tempo para fazer sentido na mente dele e os dois perceberam a confusão que se instaurou ali.

- Kushina... O país do Redemoinho e a Vila da Cachoeira não são o meu lar... Konoha é.

- Mas o País do Redemoinho é seu por direito... Pertenceu ao seu pai...

- Não é nada meu. Não conquistei... Uma coisa que veio para mim apenas pelo meu sangue... Seria justo? Não penso assim minha cara... Creio que você entende a necessidade de construir algo próprio, não? Afinal... Eu reparei seu esforço durante o exame jounin... O que me deixa mais intrigado é saber que você não usou sequer um terço da sua força... É uma mulher impressionante, minha prima.

Mulher? Prima? Kushina não se sentiu corar pela primeira e um desconforto pela segunda. Afinal, não era isso mesmo? Era prima... A priminha idiota dele...

- O que foi?

- Nada... Apenas lamento voltar para casa com as mãos vazias.

- Voltar? Por que precisa ir?

- Ao contrário de você, eu reconheço um lar ali. E as pessoas precisam de mim... Dependem de mim.

- Ou você tem medo demais para negar? Não é tão difícil... Eu neguei e olha que foi você quem pediu. Eu pensava que jamais negaria um pedido seu... Aliás, você poderia me conceder um pedido?

- Desde que não seja dos mais absurdos, não vejo motivos para negar.

- Gostaria de ver seu rosto... E seus cabelos... Posso?

Aquilo era no mínimo um pedido inusitado, mas a kunoichi pensou: Estou em Konoha... As regras da Cachoeira não valem aqui... Certo?

A bandana caiu e junto com ela o vermelho intenso dos cabelos salpicava a pele branca, o rosto delicado escondido pelo uniforme deixou um certo jounin sem palavras.

- Agora... Fala a verdade, você fez isto para me convencer a ir com você para a sua casa, não?

- Por que diz isso?

Minato olhou-a, delicadamente, suas mãos acariciando aqueles cabelos antes escondidos e que tanto povoaram seus pensamentos. Aqueles três meses que conviveram juntos e tão próximos serviram para mostrar a ele que nem só de prestígio era resumida a vida. Ele tinha um forte senso de responsabilidade e queria muito proteger as pessoas da Vila, mas naquele momento, não queria proteger mais ninguém que do que ela.

- Porque agora eu iria sem pensar duas vezes... Mas ainda não desisti da idéia de fazer você ficar aqui.

- Você está louco mesmo! As pessoas me esperam por lá... Têm expectativas... E aliás, você não está se achando muita coisa não? Afinal, o que te faz pensar que eu ficaria por você?

- Na Cachoeira você mostraria seus cabelos assim? - Percebendo um certo rubor no rosto dela - Não me entenda errado... Mas para mim é como se te conhecesse há anos... E acho que aqui, comigo, você está sendo quem realmente é. Se para que você permaneça assim eu tenha que desistir de ser um shinobi da folha, já arrumo minhas coisas para partimos... Do contrário, farei de tudo para que você não me abandone.

Aquela certeza na voz dele incomodava-a de uma maneira agradável. Ele estava dizendo que era especial, não apenas mais uma.

- Kushina, eu te admiro como shinobi, mas muito, muito mais como pessoa. Enfrentar a vila toda não foi fácil e no início houve muita hostilidade, reconheço. Não aceito que uma pessoa capaz de enfrentar coisas como estas, não seja capaz de dizer "não". Se você realmente quiser, sei que você pode.

- Eu posso dizer não... Mas diria sim para o que?

As luzes do pôr-do-sol deram o tom do primeiro beijo.

Kushina sabia que estava apaixonada e que por ele seria capaz de dizer "não".

E foi com uma certeza tão grande que retornaram para a Cachoeira dispostos a firmarem um compromisso que parecia já existir muito antes de se conhecerem. Surpreendentemente sua família não fez oposição e até houve um pouco de satisfação por parte de sua mãe.

- Um dia, os verdadeiros descendentes retornarão e governarão esta terra. Mas por enquanto, Nayuri será uma boa substituta, seu pai e eu nos encarregaremos disto. Vá em paz minha filha, mas nunca esqueça de seu lar.

O olhar triste de sua irmã estava perdido em meio às lágrimas que a pequena não escondia.

- Nee-san, você vai me abandonar também?

Kushina pegou a irmã tão querida no colo, afagando os cabelos desta.

- Nunca vou te abandonar minha princesa... Estarei sempre com você. Agora está na hora de você crescer e tornar-se uma shinobi forte e uma boa líder para o nosso povo. Você pode fazer isto, é muito mais forte que eu. Você fará isso?

A garota balançou efusivamente a cabeça, faria aquilo por sua irmã tão amada. Sofreria muito com sua ausência, mas seu esforço em não decepcioná-la preencheria os dias de solidão.

Sei pai nem ao menos se despediu dela. Ele fora o único a reagir contra o casamento. Para ele, kushina tinha um dever com a Vila e o povo e não honrou um compromisso secular.

- Você não é digna de usar nosso símbolo, você nunca foi uma Uzumaki.

Com um aperto no coração muito grande, ela partiu, com seu amado de sua terra natal. A despedida foi longa e abrir mão de seus amigos e família custou muito. Mas a promessa de uma vida original ao lado do homem que amava soava muito mais atraente aos seus ouvidos.

(Fim do flashback do flashback)

E agora aquilo.

Seis anos depois, não havia nada mais de seu antigo lar. Ela estava segura e protegida em Konoha, enquanto que seus parentes... Seus amigos...

Todos mortos, ou preparando-se para morrer numa guerra contra a Vila Oculta da Névoa. E agora que ela era uma shinobi de Konoha e não mais da Cachoeira, Minato, como Quarto Hokage exercia uma autoridade ainda maior sobre ela. Mas não que se deixasse dominar. Pensava muito na criança que carregava e sabia que não poderia colocar a vida dela em risco.

Mas seus pais... Sua irmã. Ah, que destino cruel ela tinha deixado nas mãos de uma criança! E agora... Ela poderia estar morta, por que não ficou para lutar e proteger às pessoas? Foi covarde, abandonou seus amigos, suas responsabilidades, não pôde abrir mão... Mas agora teria de fazer uma escolha ainda mais difícil.

Teria de abrir mão de sua felicidade para recuperar a dignidade e a honra de sua família.

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pela Kushina)

Naruto finalmente cedeu e dormiu. Era uma criança muito agitada e queria que o mundo tomasse ciência de sua existência, mas era isso que o tornava mais encantador, era impossível não notá-lo. Como eu esperava, nasceu a réplica do pai, um completo Namikaze: loiro de cabelos rebeldes desde a raiz, os traços bem definidos e os olhos tão azuis quanto os dele. Qualquer mãe adoraria ficar calmamente com seu bebê, como eu estava naquele momento. Mas acho que em especial para mim, sentia como se devesse aproveitar ao máximo, aquela era uma felicidade que eu não merecia, o pior é que eu sei que jamais mereci.

Já não conseguia dormir, pois em todos os meus devaneios via corpos e sangue e minha irmã, meus pais, gritando, pedindo por um socorro que jamais viria, o meu. Eles dedicaram a vida para me preparar e o que dei em troca? Decepção atrás de decepção. Por mais que amasse Minato, não era um amor maior que aquele que tinha obrigação de sentir por todos.

Obrigação não, realmente os amava. Mas era tão assustada com as muitas responsabilidades... Tinha tanto medo que encontrei nos braços de Minato a desculpa perfeita para adiá-lo, a meu ver, para sempre. Mas o destino veio me dizer pessoalmente que não gosta de ser ludibriado: deixou que aproveitasse minha doce ilusão até o ápice, para logo depois usurpar tudo, sem dó, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passasse.

Sei que o decepcionarei, mas não consigo me imaginar criando este menino com mentiras e hipocrisias. O que responderia quando ele perguntasse da família? Mentiria? Não, minha vida estava farta de desculpas, que não passavam de mentiras para mim mesma. Naruto seria um homem que prezaria pela verdade, teria um coração honesto, assim como seu pai. Minato possuía um senso de justiça e lealdade tão grande... Saberia educá-lo. Oh não... Não posso abandoná-lo... É tão pequeno... E meu querido esposo... Que tanto fez por mim, que me fez sentir segura, amada, desejada... Que se doou tanto sem pedir nada... A quem eu ainda tenho tantas dívidas...

Acariciando os cabelos de meu bebê, pedia desculpas em silêncio.

- O maior legado que posso deixar para você, meu pequeno, é a sua herança de direito... E a lembrança de uma mãe que podia não ser a melhor, mas que se arrependeu. Eu sinto que ainda há algo que possa ser feito... Por nossa família e por aquela gente que tanto precisa de nós. Aqui em Konoha fomos muito bem tratados, mas casa é sempre casa. Um dia todos voltam para lá. E da próxima vez que nos reencontrarmos, será em nosso lar, nos domínios puros da Cachoeira... E então você verá todo o esplendor de nossa gente, de nosso povo... E sentirá orgulho por fazer parte daquilo... E meu grande menino... Você será o maior entre todos... Mais uma vez eu repasso a minha responsabilidade, mas sei que não será impossível, você pode tudo, é o meu guerreiro mais valente...

Naruto dormia, mas segurava meu dedo fortemente. Para um recém-nascido, aquilo era sinal de determinação. Aquele era o fruto do meu amor verdadeiro e tenho certeza que a pureza do que sinto passará para ele. Afastei-me delicadamente, deixando um pequeno pacote sobre a cama, com o nome de seu marido escrito por cima. Ela não podia olhar para trás, se o fizesse sabia que não teria forças para terminar, pois ali estavam as duas pessoas que mais amava em todo mundo. Mas não eram as únicas, nem mesmo as únicas que dependiam dela.

Pegou sua antiga bandana da Cachoeira, já velha pelo desuso e amarrou fortemente. Já não usaria o uniforme tradicional de uma jounin, mas sim o sobretudo branco com o símbolo de sua família, o redemoinho laranja. Ela era a líder de uma Vila e de um país, agiria como tal agora. Pegando todo o material que julgava necessário, deixou Konoha com a maior pressa que pôde, com lágrimas sufocadas por um objetivo que impedia suas reações de virem à tona.

- Por favor... Estejam vivos!

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Minato-sama)

Cheguei em casa e podia ouvir o bebê demonstrando todo o fôlego que tinha guardado naqueles pulmões. Seus gritos poderiam irritar qualquer pessoa, menos a Kushina e eu. Aquela era a forma dele dizer que estava ali e que não se deixaria ser esquecido. Mas não era necessário fazê-lo, pois cada pensamento nosso estava com ele.

Ainda assim, não era do feitio de Kushina deixá-lo chorando daquela maneira, sempre o acalentava de maneira a fazer com que ele sentisse a proteção que tinha nela. Teria ela dormido? Nos últimos dias estava tão cansada, seu sono era quase nenhum, suas noites atormentadas por tantos fantasmas... Mas também não eram as minhas? Os Uchiha estavam em seu último movimento, às vezes me perguntava se era seguro para minha mulher e filho ali, mas o lugar onde estivesse seria seguro, pois a única pessoa que poderia protegê-los seria eu, não havia ninguém em quem confiasse tal missão. Mesmo Konoha sendo meu lar, Kushina e Naruto são minha família. A primeira e única que tive.

Quando cheguei ao quarto do bebê, vi que já deveria estar acordado há alguns minutos, pois estava avermelhado de tanto gritar. Mas ao me ver ele geralmente se acalmava, sei que ele não entende, mas sempre faço caretas engraçadas quando estou próximo, acho que isso me faz um pouco idiota, ainda mais nessa roupa de Hokage, mas quem me recriminaria? Sou apenas um pai curtindo meu primeiro filho...

Segurei o bebê no colo, não tenho muita prática, na maioria das vezes prefiro que Kushina o faça, mas entendo que ela precisa de um descanso... Então o meu medo é superado momentaneamente, entretanto sempre penso que ele vai quebrar.

Em passos mais lentos que o normal, fui até nosso quarto ver como estava. Na certa exausta, mas não era minha intenção fazer barulho. Ficaria cuidado de Naruto até que ela acordasse e não precisava ser logo. Conversar um pouco com o bebê sempre era bom...

Porém quando vi nossa cama, encontrei apenas uma caixa com meu nome e o de Naruto gravados. Reconheci a grafia de Kushina, sempre brincava com jutsus de katon para escrever em madeira. Mas se aquela caixa estava ali, com nossos nomes, onde estava minha mulher? E por que deixou o bebê sozinho? Aquilo não parecia do feitio dela.

Quando abri a caixa, entendi tudo. E meu peito sentiu um pesar profundo. Deixei Naruto na cama, escorado por algumas almofadas e segurei o objeto nas mãos... Por debaixo dois pergaminhos, um com meu nome, o outro com o de nosso filho, ambos lacrados com chakra. Sabia que seria possível abrir apenas o meu e assim o fiz.

Comecei a ler e sentia cada vez mais o chão querer desaparecer por sob meus pés.

"Meu querido Minato,

Não tentarei explicar meu ato de egoísmo ou implorar por seu perdão. Você, melhor que ninguém, conhece os caminhos do meu coração e sabe que jamais seria completa se não fizesse isto. Nosso amor foi a coisa mais linda que já me aconteceu e o filho que geramos e que carreguei em meu ventre me fez sentir completa, como nunca pude imaginar ter direito a viver um dia.

Mas compromissos que me pertenciam não mais podiam ser adiados. Eles precisam de mim! Assim como Konoha precisa de seu líder.

Vou atrás de pessoas para ajudar e inimigos para combater. Não quero imaginar o que aconteceu com minha família e amigos, mas por dentro desejo que estejam conseguindo superar as dificuldades. Espero chegar a tempo!

Deixo para nosso pequeno aquilo que dará a ele todo o conhecimento de minha vila... Não diga nada antes do momento certo, afinal, ele é um Namikaze e por direito tem o País do Redemoinho para governar. Sei que você fará dele um homem tão bom e justo como você e espero que um dia a Folha e a Cachoeira sejam unidas em um momento de paz e que ele seja um dos que preservem este momento.

Não se preocupe comigo, você sabe do que sou capaz. Mas também não me espere, pois o nosso reencontro pode ser mais demorado, contudo eu garanto que desta vez será definitivo, seremos um novamente. Você me encontrará em meu lugar mais precioso.

Todo o meu amor para você e nosso filho.

Sempre sua,

Kushina."

Naruto não mais chorava.

Quem o fazia agora era eu.

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pela Kushina)

Não havia mais o barulho dos pássaros ou a copa alta das árvores. Tudo que podia ver era destruição. Minha linda Vila estava devastada, maculada pelas mãos sujas dos bastardos da Névoa... Aquilo teria retorno... Cada gota de sangue derramado seria vingada.

Os corpos amontoavam-se... Não teriam nem direito a um enterro digno... Malditos! Aquelas pessoas eram inocentes, gente de bem... A Névoa sempre quis um confronto, mas meu pai era muito habilidoso e conseguia resolver a maioria dos conflitos com diplomacia... Eles queriam a Cachoeira pelo que ela tinha de melhor.

O clã Uzumaki.

Sempre soube que ser líder seria difícil, mas nada era mais difícil que ser uma Uzumaki. Nascíamos com um grande dom e uma grande maldição, mas aparentemente apenas nós víamos o lado negativo da questão.

Nossa família tinha a maior das Kekei Gengai já conhecidas: todos nascíamos com dois tipos de chakras. Temos o chakra comum que é finito e limitado como o de qualquer outro shinobi, precisamos descansar para recuperá-lo. Mas nosso outro chakra flui num sistema paralelo ao primeiro e tem a peculiaridade de não findar. Nunca, jamais. Saber controlar esses dois tipos e canálizá-los de maneira eficiente era a eterna batalha de um Uzumaki.

Todavia, três eram os fatores que tornavam para mim este desafio ainda mais tortuoso: em primeiro lugar, era quase impossível utilizar os dois chakras ao mesmo tempo, tamanha a sua mortalidade que poderia causar, as duas correntes não poderiam ser unidas e eram poucos os nossos que conseguiam despertar a habilidade de utilizar os dois chakras. Para minha felicidade, ou não, essa manifestação era mais espontânea nas mulheres. Para manter o controle, utilizávamos um pequeno cristal de rubi, uma gema especial, que servia para nós como um condutor. Sem aquilo, treinar e lutar poderiam ser perigosos, mas era um segredo de família e apenas nós sabíamos deste contratempo.

Em segundo lugar: cada vez que precisávamos apelar para nosso chakra oculto - como denominávamos essa particularidade nossa - acelerávamos em muito todas as células de nosso corpo, isso encurtava nosso tempo de vida, cada vez que atacávamos com ele poderíamos salvar um momento, mas encurtar outro. Por este motivo era extremamente proibido utilizar ataques deste tipo, salvo situações que envolvessem risco de morte iminente.

Finalmente, o real motivo da cobiça de outros: esse chakra oculto era de um poder especial. Permitia o domínio sobre todos os elementos, inclusive os combinados. Um exemplo eram os jutsus de madeira, que até então somente existiam na Cachoeira, em segredo no clã Uzumaki. O Primeiro Hokage de Konoha era descendente de um Uzumaki por parte de pai e ele parece ter herdado um pouco da habilidade, mas de maneira distinta e não real.

E se eles estavam atrás dos Uzumaki, estavam atrás das mulheres do clã. A única maneira de herdar estes traços, seria nascendo de uma legítima de minha linhagem. Em minha mente conseguia contar seis mulheres em idade para ter filhos... E desta conta fiz todo o possível para retirar minha pequena Nayuri... Que então estava com doze anos. Era essa a razão que me permitia acreditar que ela ainda estaria viva, fosse onde fosse.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar, mas que já não dispunha do mesmo vigor de antes.

- Minha querida... Você conseguiu voltar a tempo...

- Papai!

Ele estava a metros de onde eu me encontrava, e vivo! Como meu peito estava mais aliviado!

- Me decuple papai, me desculpe pela demora...

- Não fale bobagens... Seu marido me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que estava esperando um bebê...

Minato? Nunca soube de uma correspondência entre ele e meu pai... Abracei aquele senhor com o rosto machucado e as roupas cerimoniais de luta destroçadas sofregamente... Ao envolvê-lo, pude sentir a densidade do sangue confrontar minha pele. Ele estava ferido... Muito próximo ao coração, na verdade era um buraco que atravessava o peito, do tamanho de uma maçã bem madura.

- Meu pai... Como isso aconteceu? Onde estão minha mãe e minha irmã?

A voz dele agora era apenas uma sombra daquilo que me recordava. Mas ele sorria.

- Sua mãe está bem aqui ao meu lado, não me abandonou um segundo. E sua irmã... Lutou bravamente... Você... Deveria ter... Orgulho dela... Muito... Se parece tanto com... Você...

- Fique quietinho papai, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo... - meus olhos enxergaram o corpo de minha mãe cuidadosamente deitado sobre uma pedra e o rastro de sangue que estava ao lado dela indicava que aquela tinha sido a última homenagem do amor dos dois que eu nunca entendi, mas que naquele momento me assustava e confortava ao mesmo tempo. Então toda aquela aparente frieza jamais existiu. Eles se amavam, um amor tão forte que ele precisava honrar a sua companhia em vida com o resto de suas forças para prestar-lhe um mínimo culto e respeito em morte. Meus pensamentos foram para Minato... Por um momento... Mas eu não podia chorar ali.

- Muito orgulhoso de... Você... o bebê...?

- É um menino lindo, chama-se Naruto... E tenho certeza que será um homem digno, como meu pai sempre foi.

Os olhos dele demonstraram uma satisfação quase infantil e eu senti o amor do meu pai alcançar-me de uma forma direta e fraternal.

- Salve... O que puder... Para que ele saiba... Quem fomos.

- Não estamos acabados... Não fale assim...

- Kushina... Meu tempo já acabou... Você é oficialmente a líder de nossa vila... Enquanto um habitante estiver vivo... Você... Deve protegê-lo com sua vida... Confio em você a... Minha missão... Eu te repasso... Meu nome e minha vida... E tenho certeza que sentirei... Muito orgulho de você... Agora me abrace e me coloque aos pés de sua mãe... Ela sempre foi muito mais do que eu merecia e agora... Devo este último momento de... Reconhecimento... Guarde em sua memória essa cena... Espero que um dia você e seu marido possam ter a mesma sorte que nós...

Obedeci às ordens de seu sensei... Coloquei-o sob os pés de minha mãe, onde ele podia olhar o rosto dela pálido, mas ali eu enxerguei um amor tão grande... Uma cena tão marcante... Meus pais se amavam... Aquilo reconfortou meu coração de certa maneira. Eu os tinha perdido ali, mas também encontrei uma das respostas que me afastavam de meu lar...

Não tive coragem de olhar para ele enquanto suas últimas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto. Ver meu herói derrotado não seria a última imagem que guardaria dele.

Kushina saiu dali, voltaria para enterrá-los, mas naquele momento precisava salvar sua irmã, precisava salvar sua família.

(Fim da parte narrada pela Kushina)

- Minato, temo que o momento chegou.

- Mas já sensei?

- Em minha opinião, demorou muito. Eles agirão hoje. Você já terminou o jutsu?

- Ainda não... ainda.

- Como não? Minato, você mais que ninguém entende a necessidade de selar a Kyuubi!

- Jiraiya-sensei... Não estou nos meus melhores dias... Não podia estar acontecendo em momento pior.

- Problemas com Kushina?

- Ela foi embora.

Jiraya olhava para o aluno, atordoado. Não acreditava em amores eternos, mas o daqueles dois teimava em dissuadi-lo de sua teoria. E agora ela tinha fugido? O que de tão grave poderia...

- Mas e o bebê?

- Ela o deixou aqui... Para onde ela está indo não é lugar para se levar uma criança... Foi para a Cachoeira... Ajudar a família dela.

- Hum... E como você está?

- Não preciso disto agora Jiraya-sensei... Ela fez a escolha dela e como shinobi tenho que reconhecer que não poderia esperar menos dela. Não iria impedi-la. Mas esperava que o bebê o fizesse isto mostra o quanto lidei errado com a situação. Mas... Queria pedir-lhe uma coisa.

- Diga... Mas não faça essa cara séria, que quando você não está com aquele sorriso besta na cara sempre me preocupo.

- Sensei, sabemos o que vamos enfrentar... e você sabe que agora eu não terei tempo de terminar o jutsu de selamento como gostaria... Então...

- Não me diga que você está pensando em selar a Kyuubi num jinchuuriki? Você mesmo disse que jamais daria um destino cruel deste para alguém... E ainda tem o fato de que você tem que... Minato, você precisa morrer para fazer isto! Não posso acreditar que está levando em conta uma coisa destas

- E tenho escolha? Seja sincero, por favor... Sabe que muitos vão morrer mesmo antes de eu conseguir completar o selamento... preciso evitar que a vila caia... Isto não vai acontecer, não enquanto eu for o Hokage...

- Então já está decidido?

- Sim...

- E quem será o receptor?

- É necessário um recém-nascido... Em Konoha não temos muitos assim... Mas ainda assim, preciso de um especial, com uma linhagem avançada, alguma coisa que o diferencie...

- A mulher de Hiashi está longe para dar à luz... O menino Inuzuka não chega a ter uma Kg... Não consigo pensar em alguém... Fora estes... O perfeito seria o caçula dos Uchiha... Só que isto está fora de questão...

- Há ainda outra criança.

Percebendo onde ele queria chegar, Jiraya agarrou o Kage pelos ombros, sacudindo-o efusivamente.

- Pare de dizer mais asneiras! Vai deixar seu filho sozinho no mundo com um monstro dentro dele?

- Sensei... Acalme-se. Não há criança mais apropriada para receber a Kyuubi que o meu filho.

- Vai precisar de um argumento muito bom para convencer.

- Não preciso convencê-lo... Afinal, sou o Hokage, não? Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa, a família de Kushina possui uma propriedade especial... Uma linhagem especial. Eles tem um chakra que pode manter a Kyuubi contida, por mais tempo... Possuem uma incrível quantidade de chakra e... Já estão acostumados a lidar com dois tipos do mesmo...

- Dois tipos de chakra, naturalmente? Nunca ouvi falar disto...

- É um segredo... Mas que deve ser guardado... Ninguém fora da família sabe. Você ficará encarregado de passar isto ao meu filho... Mais uma coisa... O nome do menino agora é Uzumaki Naruto, não mais Namikaze... Meu nome não pode protegê-lo, a única coisa que vai mantê-lo vivo e são é o sangue da mãe... A mãe que partiu para honrar uma dívida... Que não quis abandonar aqueles que precisavam dela... Isto... Será... Uma homenagem... Entende?

- E você vai apagar seu nome da história?

- Já ficarei eternizado sendo o homem que vai selar a Kyuubi.

- Nayuri, segure-se em mim, não desmaie, por favor!

Depois de partir da vila em busca dos sobreviventes que estavam aprisionados, Kushina não dormiu, comeu ou parou por um momento, mas seu corpo não estava cansado. Na verdade, aquela era a batalha para o qual se preparou por toda a vida. Aquele era o momento em que seu coração seria sua força de vontade e seus sentimentos dariam o ritmo da batalha.

Quando avistou o comboio, não podia acreditar que toda aquela força avançou contra a Cachoeira, contou muitos corpos de shinobis da névoa e pensou que tivessem ao menos sentido o peso do poder dos seus... Mas a verdade é que o número que contou era de pelo menos cinco vezes mais que os corpos que avistou antes.

Não seria uma batalha, mas sim uma missão suicida. Ela tinha o fator surpresa e não perderia uma oportunidade para causar o maior dano possível. Acompanhou-os de muito longe, pois estavam na maioria do tempo cercados por uma forte névoa e ela temeu ser enganada por seus sentidos. Mas a verdade é que estes estavam por demais aguçados para perderem qualquer lance.

Ao anoitecer, consegui vê-la. Estava largada numa jaula descampada, com outras três mulheres que reconheceu como de sua família... Mais atrás uma carroça com corpos ao relento... Ryeko? Ah não... Seu amigo, um de seus melhores amigos... Largado como um bicho e sendo levado para fazer experiências, mutilar seu corpo, violar sua paz... Malditos! Malditos!

Com a madrugada avançando, traçou o plano que melhor concebeu. Essa era a especialidade de Ryeko e faria justiça ao tempo que conviveram juntos. Também podia manipular jutsus como os ninjas da névoa e criaria sua própria distração... Seria confundida com neblina comum, ou um descuido no jutsu criado por eles próprios, mas o fez de forma gradual e lenta, até o momento em que a visibilidade era tão pouca que os sentidos estavam afetados. Mas ela sabia onde sua irmã estava, sabia como salvá-la.

Sua pedra não a limitava mais, seu corpo era livre para libertar todo o seu poder. Conseguiu imobilizar os guardas da jaula silenciosamente e quando moldou fogo nas mãos o suficiente para derreter as barras, sentia todo o poder contido vindo à tona... Então era aquilo que seu pai lhe dizia quando queria que sentisse a profundidade de sua força... Nayuri dormia, completamente vencida pelo cansaço, não havia tempo para explicações. Assim como ela também tinha esse ponto fraco, desejou que em mais esta coisa fossem iguais. Ao tocar a pequena pedra pendurada no pescoço desta, a reação foi imediata: despertou por completo, já com um soco encaixado, que foi parado por Kushina a tempo.

- Nayuri, sou eu, Kushina... Acalme-se.

- Nee-san? Mas como...?

- Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto... Mas não há tempo... Acorde as outras o mais silenciosamente que puder, e me aguarde.

- Aonde vai?

- Buscar um amigo.

Mas não foi tão fácil. Ao retirar o corpo de Ryeko, um dos ninjas notou movimentação estranha e deu o alerta. Kunais com tarjas explosivas voaram na direção da carroça, que se despedaçou, o corpo de Ryeko jogado longe. Kushina não pensou mais nele, apenas nas que ainda estavam vivas, que poderiam ser salvas. Correu até sua irmã e estava prestes a carregá-la quando notou que ela mesma já trazia duas das mulheres nos braços. Afinal ela também era uma shinobi e seu pai disse que tinha crescido muito. Entendeu o que ele quis dizer quando mencionou que ela teria orgulho da pequena princesa de anos atrás.

Kushina pegou as outras duas e desapareceram, o mais rápido que puderam, mas a avançada foi intensa e cruel. Vários jutsus de água lançados na direção delas, alguns katons derrubando a floresta à frente... Eles não estavam mais se importando em mantê-las vivas, afinal, mataram vários companheiros ali. Kushina estava próxima do lugar que queria, precisavam agüentar mais um pouco.

- Vamos Nayuri, não diminua o ritmo, estamos quase lá!

- Aonde vamos

- Espero, quando eu der o sinal, solte as meninas.

- Soltar?

- Sim, simplesmente largue. Elas ficarão bem, eu prometo.

Kushina não pôde ver, mas os olhos de sua irmã brilhavam... Ali estava seu exemplo lutando bravamente ao lado dela, como tantas vezes sonharam. A batalha tinha honra, calor e Nayuri, mesmo nova, não importava se encontraria a morte ali, era seu sonho se realizando.

Ao aproximarem-se de um desfiladeiro, uma fenda discreta mostrou-se antes.

- Nayuri, solte-as e fique com elas!

- Não nee-san, vou lutar com você!

- Não há necessidade de lutar, vê onde estamos?

Então ela viu. Estavam no esconderijo mais bem protegido da família. Uma barreira tão impenetrável que nenhum inimigo, vivo ou morto jamais conseguiu transpassar. Ela revelado apenas para chakra único que corria na veia daquela família.

- Nayuri, escute-me bem, vou dar tempo para vocês entrarem, mas não importa o que escutar, não volte. Você me entendeu?

Nayuri viu o semblante da irmã tão sério, mas que ainda mantinha um ar dócil para com ela. A menina sabia o que ela estava preste a fazer.

- Nee-san... Por que demorou tanto?

- Agora você tem um sobrinho lindo para tomar conta, assim como eu fiz com você. Perdoe-me por ter demorado tanto.

As vestes de líder esvoaçavam com o vento intenso, nunca Kushina pareceu tanto senhora de si mesma como naquela situação.

- Sua pedra... Onde está?

- Com meu filho... Ele precisará no dia que for reconstruir nosso país.

- Seu filho...

- O nome dele é Naruto. Agora vá minha querida. Tenha em sua mente e em seu coração quanto a quis. Ah, uma coisa... Quando for seguro, volte e dê um enterro digno para nossos pais, faça isto por mim, é a última coisa que te peço para fazer em meu lugar, agora vá, por favor, eles estão perigosamente perto.

A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Várias vezes olhou para trás e não esqueceria dela, em seu manto branco com o símbolo orgulhoso estampado às costas. A força dela... A coragem... A presença em sua vida... O amor que sentia por ela... Tudo estava sendo retirado de uma vez. Mas ela era sua nee-san... Sua líder... E obedeceria a sua última ordem sem retrucar.

Na escuridão da fenda, o esconderijo revelou-se perturbadoramente acolhedor, escondendo a realidade que as cercava. Acomodou as mulheres que ainda estavam inconscientes... Foram tão machucadas que perderam a consciência, ainda levariam tempo para acordar. Em seu peito o adeus àquela que amou como irmã e mãe feria, amargurava e maculava.

Do lado de fora, os últimos pensamentos de Kushina foram o filho e Minato.

"Espero que saibam o quanto os amei. E o quanto poderia tê-los amado, se tudo fosse diferente."

Num estrondo os cabelos vermelhos eriçaram e a pele escureceu. Estava liberta a corrente de chakra oculto. Numa das mãos o chakra comum modelava-se de maneira circular, com intensas chamas em seu interior, na outra, um chakra negro em forma crepitante e disforme era conduzido por raios de barulho ensurdecedor. O poder era tão grande, que Kushina não tinha mais noção daquilo que fazia. Treinou junto com ele aquele golpe, mas não estava acabado. E sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, mas levaria consigo o maior número de shinobis que pudesse, protegeria sua irmã, como prometera a seu pai. Esperou a reunião do maior número deles em torno de si, era muitos, mais de cem. As manifestações de chakra pequenas não os intimidavam.

- Se entregue e teremos clemência, sua morte será menos dolorosa.

- Me entregar? Quem disse que isto vai acontecer? - o sorriso zombeteiro dela estava carregado de ódio.

- E quem você pensa que vai machucar com essas bolinhas de chakra?

- Não vou machucar... E também não são bolinhas de chakra...

O volume das duas manifestações cresceu e cresceu e a luz era tão forte, tão intensa de um lado, contrapondo à escuridão que estava no outro. A pele dela descamava, como uma pele trocando de cobra, mas na verdade estava desfazendo. Os shinobis olhavam assustados para aquilo e não conseguiram evitar o temor perante aquele chakra terrível. Queria escapar, mas Kushina sabia que não seriam rápidos o suficiente. Atrás de si tinha o desfiladeiro e à sua frente aquela legião de ninjas. Reunindo todas as suas forças, forçou as mãos a se encontrarem, formando uma gigantesca massa de chakra, agora tão disforme quanto à negra, e emergindo uma malevolência indescritível.

"Espero que isso dê certo"

- Rasengan!

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Minato-sama)

- Está certo disto meu filho?

- Sim Sarutobi-sama... Já está feita a primeira parte do selamento, agora estou indo até à Kyuubi, vou terminar este assunto hoje.

- Foi uma honra lutar ao seu lado.

Os dois homens, de idades tão diferentes, abraçaram-se como antigos companheiros. O mais velho sentia uma admiração pelo mais novo... Naquele momento, se é que ainda tinha qualquer dúvida sobre isto, sentiu que sua escolha para um sucessor não poderia ter sido mais acertada.

- Vá em paz, com a certeza de que cumpriu o papel para o qual foi escolhido.

- A honra foi toda minha, Sarutobi-sama. Por favor... Cuide de Naruto...

- Você tem a minha palavra.

Minato pegou sua capa de Hokage, pregado estava um novo símbolo, que Sarutobi desconhecia.

- O que é isto?

- Lutarei com a parte que me sobrou de Kushina. Esse é o símbolo da família dela e é pelo sangue deles que esta Vila será salva... No fim, Konoha terá um destino menos cruel. Travar minha última batalha sob o símbolo deste clã me fará sentir o calor da minha mulher... Quando o final estiver próximo.

- Então vá... Esta é uma luta que você deve fazer sozinho.

- Sim... Obrigado por tudo... Sarutobi-sama, posso pedir-lhe um último favor?

- Não hesite.

- Neste pergaminho estão todas as informações necessárias para localizar um lugar em especial... Certamente não poderão entrar, mas ainda assim, queria que me deixassem repousar por lá.

- E que lugar é esse? - Disse o homem pegando o pergaminho.

- O lugar preferido dela em todo o mundo.


	13. Confidências e Divergências

**Capítulo 13 - Confidências e Divergências**

essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Sasuke-kun)

Não sei como ainda me espanto com a hipocrisia das pessoas. Antes todos me tratavam com escárnio, ainda que bastante disfarçado. Hoje, ao saberem que estou preste a reestruturar meu clã e unir-me a mais poderosa família de Konoha, as ações passaram de um tom desleixado para um insuportavelmente bajulador. Mas o que não entendem é que os olhos não mentem e estes ainda me passam as mesmas mensagens de desaprovação.

Como se eu me importasse...

A Gondaime convocou-me cedo demais, se levar em conta seus maus hábitos noturnos e sua já conhecida indisposição para o trabalho. Se o fez é porque o assunto era sério e certa curiosidade me fez cumprir o chamado em tempo.

Quando cheguei, percebi que ela me olhava diretamente, como se quisesse ler meus pensamentos. Que tolice. Nem mesmo a azarada sanin lendária seria capaz de fazê-los, pois minhas memórias estão mergulhadas numa obscuridade que muita das vezes dificulta meu próprio alcance.

Permaneci impassivo diante dela, que sabiamente desistiu da leitura velada.

- Uchiha Sasuke! - A forma dela de tentar impor respeito apenas elevando o tom de voz me faz entender os motivos dela considerar tanto o idiota do Naruto. Só querem chamar atenção. Ainda assim, precisava demonstrar que tinha algum respeito pela autoridade que supostamente exercia sobre mim.

- Sim, Hokage-sama.

- Convoquei sua presença aqui, pois ontem o conselho aprovou a medida que devolve os bens do clã Uchiha para sua administração e também o classificam como único proprietário.

Certo. O único detalhe é que não tinha solicitado devolução alguma. Meus planos não eram esses.

- Eu não solicitei nada ao conselho, não compreendo.

- Realmente. O pedido não partiu de você.

- Então de quem?

Novamente ela parou para me observar. Tinha um ar de quem estava curiosa para constatar minha reação, mas não seria fácil.

- Hyuuga Neji.

Pensei nos motivos que teriam levado o taciturno a procurar o conselho e interceder a meu favor. A resposta para mim foi bem óbvia:

- Pelo visto ele quis garantir que sua prima não passe necessidades - não pude evitar o sarcasmo, mas a situação permitia. Por algum motivo, Tsunade-sama não compartilhou deste momento comigo. Franzindo o cenho, limitou-se a dizer:

- Isto é tudo, pode se retirar.

Quando Naruto ou Sakura não estão por perto ela faz muita questão em determinar nossas posições. Retirei-me apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Precisava "agradecer" ao meu futuro primo.

Fui até os domínios Hyuuga, onde me informaram que àquela hora Neji costumava treinar na parte mais densa da floresta. Desanimei um pouco ao saber que teria de deslocar-me quilômetros apenas para questionar com que interesses o idiota Hyuuga intrometia-se em minha vida.

Quanto mais me distanciava de Konoha, mais pensava em quanto me sentia melhor longe daquelas pessoas, daquele fingimento e de todas as histórias dispensáveis. O que precisava era de um pouco mais de tempo e questões como aquele casamento inútil com a herdeira dos Hyuuga quase desviavam o foco de minha atenção.

É preciso manter-me calmo e distante. Idiota, lembre-se que quase pôs tudo a perder por ela...

Sakura...

Ainda evitava até mesmo ficar naquela sala onde quase cometi o maior erro de minha vida (?? Gaaaaaaaaaaaay!!). O cheiro denunciava a presença dela e Sakura é uma lembrança que não pertence aquele local. Quando a vi recolhendo suas roupas e me jurando vingança percebi o quanto somos parecidos agora. A capacidade dela de amor foi superada por uma necessidade de vingança. Afinal, ainda restava um pouco de dignidade nela a ser restituída?

Uma vez ela se ofereceu para acompanhar-me em minha vingança, mas não queria corromper seu coração. Sabia que mesmo não reconhecendo seu valor não poderia usá-la daquela maneira. Seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Para mim, claro.

Mas naquela noite eu vi a mágoa em sua voz e o ódio em seus olhos. Então tinha que ser assim, não adiantou em nada evitar.

Quase cedi à uma fraqueza naquela noite, mas a experiência me serviu de lição, pois aprendi que sou mais forte que meus desejos, mesmo aqueles mais intensos.

Nenhuma novidade, já que sempre fui senhor de minhas ações. Que besteira ficar me confundindo, tudo que diz respeito à ela é inútil e ultrapassado.

Quando me aproximei de uma clareira senti dois chakras em intensa atividade. Seria Neji? Não, geralmente ele treina sozinho ou acompanhado da inútil da Tenten, uma total perda de tempo, pois ela em nada acrescentaria no treinamento de qualquer um (N.A.: Nossa... eu... CONCORDO com alguma coisa que ele falou... droga... morre).

Cada vez mais próximo, percebi que aquele chakra não me era tão estranho.

- Ei Sasuke, passeando por aí?

Kakashi ao postar-se frente a mim mantinha a mesma face de sorriso misterioso e olhos que quando sorriam nunca demonstravam exatamente aquilo.

- Procuro o Neji, estou com pressa. Depois nos falamos Kakashi.

Estava pronto para partir, quando a mão que segurava o livro de capa laranja impediu meu caminho. Procurei por uma explicação em seu rosto, mas aquela expressão indecifrável não me disse nada.

- Acho que você não deveria falar com ela agora.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque será muito mais interessante ficar aqui e conversar com seu velho sensei.

Notei que a expressão indecifrável de antes tinha certo temor. O que seria tão importante a ponto de fazer Kakashi me seguir e impedir? Aquilo era apenas um motivo para enfrentar Neji e colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, mas agora pensava que poderiam existir motivos reais para ir atrás dele.

- Não posso perder tempo. Tenho assuntos pendentes com...

Antes que pudesse terminar minha frase, ele retirou do bolso um pergaminho conhecido. Por alguns instantes vi-me com o raciocínio confuso... todo o plano... perdido?

- Acho que agora você vai me dar atenção, não é mesmo? - Os olhos sorridentes dele estavam novamente inexpressivos para mim.

- Veio aqui para me prender?

- Prender você... por que faria isso?

Kakashi gostava desses jogos, mas no momento não estou disposto a mais tolices. Se tivesse que enfrentá-lo ali... seria desconfortável derrotar meu próprio sensei. Mas se fosse necessário...

- Diga logo o que quer ou o que vai fazer. Mas antes... como conseguiu entrar no esconderijo?

- Neji conseguiu. Fui apenas a ferramenta.

Neji. Aquele nome estava se tornando recorrente demais. Ele iria se arrepender disto... até porque agora era uma ameaça real para todos os meus planos.

- E o que pretende fazer?

Estava pronto para o combate. A hora era aquela.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Neji?

Depois de algum tempo adentrando na densa floresta, Sakura sentia-se um pouco perdida com relação ao real objetivo de estarem ali. Mas Neji não parecia tomar ciência das confusões que rondavam a mente da kunoichi. Precisava saber o quanto poderia contar com ela quando o combate acontecesse... e era mais que certo a proximidade daquele momento.

O jovem Hyuuga sabia que a médica ninja ao seu lado possuía uma grande força, mas observava os movimentos dela como sendo severos demais. Não poderia preocupar-se com nada, muito menos em proteger outra pessoa. Sabia que Tsunade havia enviado a garota como um cão observador, mas isto apenas facilitava para Neji, porque agora sabia exatamente quem o vigiava e teria uma demonstração da força dela. E com isso saberia o Idea para neutralizá-la devidamente, caso fosse necessário.

Quando chegaram ao local que Neji havia preparado, Sakura não pôde mais suportar a curiosidade:

- Não vai me responder?

Vendo que não era necessário ignorá-la mais, Neji fitou-a e ficou satisfeito ao vislumbrar ansiedade nos olhos dela.

- Sakura, viemos até aqui para que eu te avalie.

- Me avaliar? - Notou uma irritação visível nos olhos dela - Quem você pensa que é para me avaliar?

- Mais capacitado que você.

Antes que Sakura conseguisse demonstrar sua reação à essas palavras de maneira prática, Neji postou-se atrás dela, sua voz atingindo-a mais que uma lâmina.

- Quantas vezes você acha que sobreviverá ao inimigo quando se encontrar nesta posição?

Ela não soube dizer se foi a fúria por ter sido humilhada ou a falta de moção na fala dele que a motivaram a continuar o embate.

Sakura usou toda a sua rapidez e desferiu socos altos, intercalados com baixos, impressionando o jounin. Neji viu-se obrigado a usar o Kaiten para se defender. A garota conhecia a defesa dos Hyuuga e resolveu utilizar uma estratégia: a princípio concentrou todos os seus ataques próximo ao abdômen, com algumas variações para o peito. Ele agora não esta impressionado, pois ela não demonstrava nada além de uma grande força, não sabia aplicar os golpes com eficácia e era muito lenta. Ainda assim não baixou a guarda e resolveu verificar se ela era realmente fraca ou se assim como ele, também estava experimentando. Vacilou em alguns instantes suas ações, quando um dos socos dela passou a centímetros de seu ombro esquerdo recuou alguns passos e Sakura viu a oportunidade perfeita.

- Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!

Uma barreira de água sufocava a órbita do kaiten de Neji, tornando os movimentos deste lentos. A bola de água parecia comprimi-lo sem dó e Sakura sentiu a oportunidade para atacar. Acumulou a maior quantidade de chakra que pôde e acertou-o em cheio. Estava muito satisfeita com seu ataque e sabia que tinha atingido seu objetivo. Mas seu ânimo durou o tempo exato para sentir o soco preparado acertar o vazio.

"Um Bushin!"

E não deu tempo para reagir. Novamente Neji estava atrás dela, mas desta vez, sem avisos.

Dois, quatro, oito, dezesseis, trinta e dois... a seqüência terminaria com os sessenta e quatro golpes, mas todos os anteriores tinham acertado em cheio. Neji assumia posição de guarda quando um chute inesperado fez o chão tremer e abalar seu senso de postura.

- Termine!

Era evidente que o rápido combate não foi suficiente para ela. Neji não esperava aquela reação. Ten Ten estava acostumada com seu estilo de luta e ainda assim raramente agüentava sua seqüência completa, não esperava esta disposição da jovem de cabelos róseos.

Com uma das mãos tratando de suas feridas, Sakura mantinha uma posição defensiva. Desta vez, ela não atacaria. "Sábia decisão", pensou Neji. Dada a disposição dela, o rapaz decidiu terminar o combate sem prejudicá-la mais.

Passou a atacá-la com golpes do poderoso Jyuuken Ryuu ( o taijutsu da família Hyuuga) e observava-a esquivar, agora de maneira mais hábil, mesmo usando apenas uma das mãos.

"Então ela estava apenas me analisando... vejamos se conseguiu pesquisar o suficiente". A palma de sua mão estava carregada de chakra e pronta para acertar-lhe na altura do estômago, o suficiente para imobilizá-la. Sakura, percebendo a intenção dele, levou a mão que antes reparava seus ferimentos ferozmente de encontro ao chão e ergueu uma parede entre ela e ele, forte o suficiente para diminuir o impacto do golpe. O obstáculo foi imediatamente destruído e ela jurou ter enxergado uma mistura de satisfação e raiva nos olhos do shinobi. O que ele faria agora?

- E então o que você vai fazer agora, Sasuke?

Kakashi mantinha o mesmo olhar calmo, como se todas as ações do rapaz já tivessem sido previstas pelo seu sharingan escondido por detrás do hitaiate. Mas a verdade é que ambos sabiam que se a situação fosse conduzida de maneira inapropriada... o confronto seria inevitável. Mas não queriam aquilo, Sasuke não sabia calcular a dimensão da morte de Kakashi em seus planos, mas sabia que seriam perturbadores... e Kakashi... bem, desde o princípio tudo que fizera foi evitar um derramamento de sangue desnecessário. Será que o rapaz conseguia entender aquilo?

- Responda Sasuke, o que vai fazer agora?

Como que desperto de um transe, onde via o corpo de seu sensei estirado morto no chão, Sasuke respondeu, a voz revelando uma arrogância antes destinada apenas aos inimigos.

- Não me sinto obrigado a te responder coisa alguma Kakashi.

O sensei saiu da frente dele, indo até um tronco velho largado bem próximo dali. Sentou-se calmamente, teria de utilizar toda sua estratégia, ou Sasuke iria embora ou até mesmo pior... mas a arrogância do rapaz sempre dificultava as coisas...

- Sasuke... você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho.

Sasuke não pôde evitar o sorriso sarcástico. Ele estaria realmente lhe repreendendo? Aquela não era hora para conselhos... afinal, Kakashi não era nada além de um...

- E o que te faz pensar que alguma coisa inclui você?

Sem sair de seu lugar, ou mudar a fisionomia, Kakashi sentiu que a exitação dele em atacá-lo dizia tudo.

- Porque você teve a chance de avançar em mim agora mesmo. E não fez, vou te dizer o motivo: você sabe que não dá mais para aguentar tudo sozinho. O problema é que o seu ego te impede de pedir ajuda.

- E quem disse que quero a ajuda de alguém? É sobre a minha vida que estamos falando...

- Sasuke... o que está escrito nesse diário não é nada mais que um pedido de socorro... uma maneira de aliviar o próprio peso que isto te trás... mas eu não vou te dizer como deve cuidar da sua vida... apenas te digo uma coisa: não é porque hoje você é um shinobi forte e poderoso que está com seu treinamento por completo. Eu ainda sou seu sensei e me vejo obrigado a te ensinar uma lição.

Lição? Do que ele estaria falando? Sasuke pensou se Kakashi achava que era mais forte que ele... mas a verdade é que nunca travaram um combate direto. As opiniões que tinha dele ainda eram as mesmas de um garoto que admirava seu mestre pelo poder que tinha e por dominar uma kg que não era de sua família. Mas hoje em dia, depois de ter treinado com Orochimaru e ter convivido com a Hebi... não tinha grandes dúvidas...

- E o que poderia me ensinar ainda?

- Aquilo que tento ensinar desde o início: a dar valor aos seus amigos.

- Então você continua querendo me passar ensinamentos idiotas... no que isto te fez mais forte?

- Não me deram força física, mas me fizeram conseguir encarar a mim mesmo. E no final de um dia, não preciso me refugiar em palavras perdidas, que ninguém jamais lerá.

- Você leu, não?

- Sim... e a sua "força" está expressa aqui...

- Então...?

- Sasuke... você precisa saber de duas coisas: a primeira é, se seguir adiante com o que escreveu aqui, vai morrer.

Ele não pareceu abalado, de forma alguma. Aquela era uma decisão já sacramentada para ele.

- Em segundo lugar: Se ficar vivo, por um milagre, não terá nada para se apegar.

- Não preciso me apegar a coisa alguma. Você não vê que é isso que nos torna fracos?

- Então você é o mais franco entre nós, porque o maior fraco é aquele que não reconhece as suas limitações...

Sasuke sentiu uma fúria invadir seu ser... aquilo era um ultraje. Um completo absurdo. Kakashi estava tratando-o como uma criança que não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Sabia dos sacrifícios que poderia fazer. Mas a constante solidão em que sempre viveu fora um bom aprendizado para prosseguir depois... caso seu sangue afinal fosse poupado.

Só que ele não contava com a segunda possibilidade.

- Era tudo?

Kakashi demonstrou um pouco de desapontamento, mas não podia dizer-se surpreso. Afinal, ele era Uchiha Sasuke e desde quando o conheceu, Kakashi sabia que iria vingar-se de seu irmão a qualquer custo. Mas agora, que ambos sabiam da verdadeira situação de Itachi, aquilo parecia tão inválido... ou uma simples loucura? Kakashi via uma fissura maldita naquilo. Sasuke precisava se libertar, mesmo que o preço fosse alto.

- Você pode não se importar comigo... com Naruto, com a vila... mas... venha, preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa... e se não crer em seus próprios olhos... pode continuar a fazer como quiser. Apenas saiba que estaremos preparados, esperando apenas por um chamado seu.

Sasuke relaxou, enfim tinha acabado.

- Depois disto, estou livre das amolações?

- Tem a minha palavra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Suiton no Jutsu!

As cordas de água envolveram o corpo dolorido da kunoichi de maneira estonteante. Sakura podia sentir o líquido gelado serpentear revoltoso entre suas feridas que ainda estavam abertas. Mas a dor não lhe dominava os sentidos... ela tinha que ser mais forte que aquilo, precisava mostrar para ele que estava errado. Aquela era a chance de demonstrar à uma pessoa indiferente que tudo que pensava sobre ela estava errado... reuniu todas as forças que ainda tinha, desviando os olhos dele, que fitavam-na curiosamente sobre o próximo movimento que faria, sentia que não tinha mais muito chakra... e ele com o Byakugan ativado sabia disso também. Era apenas um único lance, que decidiria tudo.

"Doton: Dochuu Eigyo"

Sakura sentia o chão desfazer-se sob seus pés e mergulhou na receptividade da terra, que ainda quente, dava-lhe uma sensação de paz momentânea. Mas aquilo não era nada, Neji poderia localizá-la facilmente, mesmo que sob a terra. Seria necessário mais que isto para derrotar o gênio dos Hyuuga, muito mais ainda para provar seu valor.

"Droga, preciso pensar, preciso agir logo, ele não vai ficar me esperando!"

Sakura fez dois bushins, sentia o corpo muito fraco... mas era preciso, seria sua última cartada. Postou-se rapiamente próxima a ele, sabendo que a localizaria. Ordenou que os bushins o atacassem, puxando seu corpo para dentro da terra. Ele esperava por isto, rapidamente desviou-se, com um salto. Era a deixa de Sakura!

Ela emergiu, mas à frente dela, um enorme dragão de terra ia de encontro a Neji.

"É agora!"

Quando sentiu-se atingido, Neji reprimiu-se internamente por ter caído num truque tão infantil. Mas dadas as circuntâncias, compreendeu que ela fizera uma estratégia muito boa. A dor do golpe foi imediata, mas um desvio incompleto no último momento fez com que o impacto não fosse total. Ela colocara todas as suas forças e o ataque fora bem sucedido. Quando os pés atingiram vacilantes o chão, viu a kunoichi em posição de luta. Não precisava de sua linhagem para ver que ela estava em seus limites. Mas ela teria o seu melhor, provou ser merecedora disso.

Avançou velozmente em direção à ela, que primeiramente desviou alguns golpes de seu Jyuuken Ryuu, mas não o suficiente. Quando o primeiro golpe atingiu seu objetivo, Sakura sentiu todas as suas feridas doerem simultâneamente. Um momento que parou para permitir-se sentir a dor foi o suficiente.

Nishou.

Yonshou.

HashouJuurokushou.

Sanjuunishou.

Sakura não sentia o corpo firme no solo, apenas o vento parecia ter maior densidade em sua órbita. Mas com o olhar, eles se entenderam, mais uma vez.

"Termine!"

Juukenhou: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou

Neji desferira um de seus mais perfeitos ataques em sua totalidade.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Maldito!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse interferir, Kakashi segurou-o.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer?

- Você está vendo o mesmo que eu, não? O Neji está quase matando a Sakura!

- Observe direito.

O corpo dela estava largado no chão, com escoriações que demorariam para desaparecer. Sasuke sentiu todas aquelas vibrações que emanavam dela alcaçarem seu espírito. Ela estava machucada... mas... sorria?

Então ele viu Neji, também machucado, mas em estado muito melhor que ela, calmamente acomodar a shinobi numa pedra próxima e começar a emanar um chakra de cor esverdeada.

- O que ele está fazendo agora?

Kakashi virou para o aluno, estava ansioso?

- O que parece? Pelo que vejo, está aplicando os primeiros socorros.

- Kakashi, Neji quase matou a Sakura. Vai dizer que não enxergou isso?

- Ah, aquilo? Continue prestando atenção...

Neji estava concentrado. Ninjutsus médicos eram conhecidos por ele, especialmente para tratar feridas provenientes de seus golpes, mas não sabia como o organismo de Sakura poderia responder. Ainda assim, reparou que ela não perdia o tom róseo que parecia impregnado em sua pele, copiando o tom de seus cabelos. Passaram minutos em silêncio e ele pôde notar uma leve reação de seu corpo, seu byakugan dizia que estava se recuperando... isto era um bom sinal.

Ela era forte, afinal.

- Neji...

A voz dela chamando por ele era um alívio. Mesmo não parecendo, sabia o perigo que aquele golpe trazia. Ainda mais num corpo frágil, como o dela estava.

- Sakura... está tuo bem.

E um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela... não aqueles sorrisos bobos, ou destinados para tranquilizar seus pacientes...

- Neji... obrigada...

- Pelo que?

- Por...

- Terminar?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sentia dor, mas não queria transparecer.

- Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por uma adversária respeitável.

E parecia que aquelas palavras foram mais que suficientes para fazer as dores desaparecerem do corpo dela. Enfim, um reconhecimento. Neste instante, lágrimas saíram de seu rosto, e não as refreou.

- Algo errado? - Neji pensou ter ignorado algum ferimento, passou a procurar com o Byakugan nos pontos críticos.

Mas não encontrou nada, estava tudo aparentemente respondendo bem. Contudo, Sakura não tentava esconder suas lágrimas. E o seu rosto não se apagava, em momento algum. Não viu tristeza nos olhos dela, nem mesmo aquela escondida pelos anos, que sempre demonstrou, mas que poucos queriam enxergar. E seus olhos cúmplices mais uma vez, concordaram.

Ela estava feliz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke não conseguiu ficar lá por mais tempo. Quando viu a cena de Sakura ferida... por ele...sentia que poderia matar realmente, sem pensar duas vezes. Se não fosse pela interferência de Kakashi, teria feito. E naquele momento preferia ter matado e sujado as mãos com qualquer sangue a ter que vê-la dar aquele sorriso para outro.

Outro que não ele.

Voltou ao local onde Kakashi o abordou inicialmente... sabia que o jounin voltaria a abordá-lo. Não pensou em evitar o contato, pois aquele pesar ele não conseguiria despejar em palavras num pergaminho qualquer...

O homem de cabelos brancos, ao vê-lo soube exatamente o que se passava em seus pensamentos. E aquela não era a hora para poupá-lo.

- E então Sasuke... tudo vale à pena?

Os olhos vermelhos dele fitaram Kakashi ameaçadores. Sentiu uma revolta crescer em si, queria sangue, precisava de ação. E teria. Aquela cena dera a ele todo o incetivo que precisava para decidir-se. Teria o sangue que precisava, e não tardaria.

- Pode falar, estou escutando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estava ainda com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas, mas estava sob controle. Aquele era um choro de desabafo, de libertação.

- Neji... obrigada...

- Não me agradeça Sakura, não viemos aqui para isso.

- Você... você... me deu muito mais que...

- Muito mais que o Sasuke? Claro que sim... ele nunca foi capaz de reconhecer o óbvio. Mas pelo menos por isto eu não o culpo. Quase cometi o mesmo erro. Agora vamos, você precisa de cuidados.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e quando ela ficou de pé sentiu o tornozelo ainda doer. Afinal, foram vários golpes e muitos deles ainda estavam sem tratamento. Ela mancava e não fez menção de pedir ajudar a ele. Nem ele ofereceu qualquer amparo. Ela conseguiria por si própria.

Já caminhando, em passos lentos e caminhando silenciosos, Neji resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- As feridas não doem tanto, Neji. - Sakura ofereceu-lhe seu melhor sorriso apaziguador.

- Não digo dessas feridas. Falo do casamento.

O rosto dela tomou um ar sério, mas ele não poderia dizer triste e Neji surpreendeu-se com aquilo.

- Hoje você fez por mim mais que qualquer outro. Então você merece a verdade de mim. Torço para que este casamento se realize, conforme combinado.

A confusão foi visível nos olhos dele. Poucas pessoas conseguiriam surpreendê-lo, mas aquela moça fora capaz de fazê-lo. Era uma boa lição para ele, nada é definitivo.

- E por que diz isso?

- Porque só assim poderei ter aquele que amo ao meu lado, sem que nada me impeça.

Neji parou, fitando-a visivelmente assustado.

- Em de quem está falando?

O sorriso mais misterioso invadiu seus lábios e os olhos quase fechados moldavam a face discreta dela.

- Não é óbvio?


	14. Não Tenha Medo de Sentir

**Capítulo 14 - Não Tenha Medo de Sentir**

Já contavam seis dias de viagem. Naruto e Hinata seguiam em direçãoao extintos País do Redemoinho e a Vila Oculta da Cachoreira, hoje absorvidas pelo país da Água e da Vila Oculta da Névoa. Naruto tomava conta dela como se fosse sua jóia única e tentava a todo o tempo demonstrar-lhe um carinho que foi impossível para os dois antes daquela noite em que ambos deixaram o coração falar mais alto.

Hinata agora acreditava que aquilo tudo era realmente verdade, pois seu coração lhe dizia o que seus olhos não podiam enxergar: ele estava com ela de corpo e alma. Era um sonho realizado.

Ao longo dos dias, durante a jornada, Naruto começou a contar a história de sua família: de como a mãe era de uma família muito influente e a própria Hinata lembrava de já ter lido na biblioteca dos Hyuuga documentos antigos que falavam da grande influência da Vila e do País, mas nunca se perguntou como uma Vila que parecia ser mais poderosa que Konoha, sucumbiu de maneira tão singular, sem deixar traço de sua existência.

Mas ainda era estranho ver seu amado como "filho de alguém". Estava feliz por ele, que realmente parecia excitado em cada palavra que pronunciava. Hinata podia sentir a alegria dele em compartilhar aquilo com ela e a garota não tinha motivos para duvidar de seus sentimentos. Afinal, Naruto agora poderia dizer que tinha origens, assim como ela. Não se tratava mais de um errante abandonado no mundo que a todo custo tentava provar sua existência. Agora ele era alguém... Era um Uzumaki. E aquele nome tinha algum peso, então. Pensou em como isto poderia ajudar com sua família... Mesmo sendo irracional, sabia que o pai não permitiria que ele abandonasse um Uchiha pra ficar com um Zé Ninguém... Afinal, apensar de todas as circunstâncias, ela oficialmente seria a líder do clã e seu casamento deveria se uma união poderosa para o clã. E agora ela via com esperanças uma aceitação de seu pai: Naruto era de uma família tradicional de outra Vila... E ainda... Bem, ainda aquilo que ela só acreditava por ter saído dos lábios dele...

Era filho do Quarto!

Definitivamente eram parecidos. Haviam fotografias do Quarto Hokage espalhadas por toda Konoha, ele foi um herói, inegavelmente. E depois que Naruto contou a história de amor entre seu pai e sua mãe, ele pôde compreender que só poderia ser verdade, pois não havia como o fruto de um amor menor resultar no seu Naruto.

Aquilo tinha que ser o bastante!

Nas noites quentes do início de dezembro, eles se amavam debaixo das estrelas. Ele sentia uma necessidade inominável dela, de satisfazê-la e a pele macia parecia eletrocutá-lo a cada contado, não podia imaginar que estar com a mulher amada fosse uma sensação tão agradável. Quando estavam juntos ele tentava de toda forma fazê-la completa, para que não lamentasse o que ainda não podia ver. Mas ele não sabia que cada toque entre os dois, cada carícia era sentida de maneira especial por ela e agora que os dois já demonstravam mais conhecimento do corpo um do outro, ambos conseguiam ler os movimentos próximos, era vibrante e misterioso, cada experiência revelada com a cumplicidade de um casal que aparentava sempre ter estado unido.

Ao final do nono dia, a noite caía pesada naquele ponto da floresta. Tinham ultrapassado os limites entre os países e agora poderiam até mesmo ser atacados por shinobis da Névoa. Naruto estava ciente do risco, mas colocaria a própria vida para defender Hinata. E depois do aviso que enviaram pelos dois sobreviventes que Gaara insistiu em mandar como mensageiros esperava que não fossem loucos o bastante. Afinal, nessas horas o apelo de sangue da Kyuubi quase falava mais alto. E por uma segunda vez, ele não sabia se conseguiria segurar. Não se ousassem tocar nela novamente.

Agora ela estava em seus braços, fez questão de carregá-la, pois aquela fenda era perigosa até mesmo para quem possuía a visão completa e a noite não ajudava em nada. Além do que, era muito agradável sentir o cheiro dela inebriar-lhe os sentidos.

Alguns minutos depois e estavam frente uma grande pedra, que parecia a entrada fechada de uma caverna obscura pela grande fenda.

- Hinata, chegamos.

Ela então desceu do colo dele, o coração nervoso. Mesmo sabendo que os pais dele não estavam mais vivos, ela iria conhecer a história da família dele... E saber que foi a primeira para quem ele revelou seu maior segredo, fazia sempre com que os sentidos dela ficassem alterados. Ainda precisava trabalhar sua autoconfiança.

O lugar tinha o cheiro adocicado. "Que estranho" pensou ela. Mas não sentia medo, afinal, estava com Naruto ao seu lado. E a idéia de que ele a protegeria sempre era uma certeza firmada em sua mente e coração.

Ao ver que Hinata estava ambientando-se à sua maneira ao local, ele pensou que seria melhor entrarem antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer. Uma vez dentro, estariam definitivamente seguros. Fez selos com as mãos e tocou na grande pedra com a mão direita. Estranhamente a mão parecia mergulhar pela rocha sólida, como se a densidade desta fosse muito inferior à que realmente possuía. Parecia que havia uma maçaneta por detrás daquela pedra e ele ao alcançá-la girou algumas vezes até que um estrondo indicou que estava aberta.

Hinata sentiu um leve tremor e pensou que fosse algum desmoronamento, procurou o corpo dele, que estava a menos de um braço de distância e aconchegou-se ali, pois enquanto ele não estivesse alarmado, tudo estaria bem. Naruto retirou a mão da pedra e logo esta abriu passagem, revelando uma cripta realmente obscura por detrás. Ele então conduziu a kunoichi para dentro e ela pôde sentir uma brisa diferente afertar seu rosto delicadamente. O cheiro adocicado então vinha dali e a cada passo que davam podia sentir que o odor agradável ficava mais marcante. Certamente seria um lindo lugar.

Naruto acomodou-a delicadamente no que ela conseguiu definir como uma espécie de sofá fino, com o asento suave e impregnado daquele cheiro. Não sabia definir qual a origem, pois nunca sentira odor parecido. Seria um tipo de incenso, uma erva? A sensação de paz, de lar, de segurança... Todas embaladas naquele aroma misterioso.

O rapaz colocou-se frente a ela e da maneira mais gentil que podia, segurou suas mãos.

- Hinata, estamos enfim, onde queria te trazer.

- Sim? E onde estamos?

- Em algum lugar no antigo País do Redemoinho. Você sabe muito bem que as famílias possuem seus esconderijos e que eles são restritos aos membros do clã. Pois muito bem, você é a primeira pessoa não pertencente ao clã Uzumaki a adentrar neste local.

Ele viu a emoção representada pelo leve rubor da face dela. Era tão bom vê-la assim!

- Si-sinto-me honrada... Naruto-kun.

- Deixe disso... Ninguém vai brigar comigo, ou com você... Afinal, sou o último... E você AINDA não é uma Uzumaki... E isto apenas em teoria, porque para mim não existe outra para levar o nome da minha família adiante.

Então ele a beijou levemente, apenas acariciando os lábios dela.

- Quero que você saiba que este foi nosso último beijo.

Último beijo? Como assim? Aquela certeza de antes estava agora abalada por aquelas palavras. O que estaria acontecendo?

- O-o-o que... Foi que.. Que... Que e-e-e-eu fiz?

A risada dele ecoou por todo o lugar e tentou soar repreendedor, mas era visível que não conseguia esconder o tom cômico na voz.

- Hinata-sama - utilizou a maneira formal como o primo sempre se referia a ela - já disse que não quero que peça mais desculpas.

- Eu não... Queria... Me d...

Percebendo que estava prestes a pedir desculpas outra vez, calou-se.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que... Você... Não vai mais... Ficar comigo?

Novamente ele a beijos, com a mesma ternura.

- Droga, eu disse que tinha sido o último, mas fica esquecido o que eu disse antes, tá valendo agora, ok?

- Não... Não entendo... Naruto-kun... O que...

As mãos dele tocaram carinhosamente o rosto dela, demorando-se nas bandagens que protegiam os olhos perolados. Será que ela tinha esquecido?

- Ah, você esqueceu? Estamos na noite do décimo dia... Lembra-se? Nem mais nem menos... Exatos dez dias...

Ela temia aquele momento e até mesmo estava feliz porque ele não tocou no assunto momento algum. Seria aquele o momento dela decepcioná-lo? Hinata temia aquilo, porque sabia que poderia dar errado e aquela felicidade... Aqueles momentos...

Reagiu imediatamente, retirando as mãos dele de seu rosto. Seria mesmo?

- Então... Se... Se... Se... Não... Puder mais... Você sabe... Será a última... Vez?

Ele novamente beijou-a, mas desta vez mais profundamente.

- Tá, esse agora foi o último, pare de ficar me provocando também! Minha menina... Não fique assim... Eu só quis dizer que... Bem... Este foi o último das nossas vidas incertas. A partir de agora, independente do que acontecer, você e eu não vamos duvidar de mais nada. Muito menos de nós, entende?

Hinata sentiu que ele estava realmente falando a verdade, que aquilo era o que passavam em seu coração... Todas as suas dúvidas ainda estavam lá, mas ele sempre dava forças para acreditar, ainda que num momento.

Mas e se...?

Ele não queria aquilo, o correto era ser forte, como ele. Dar provas para a pessoa que está se dedicando a mim de que poderia retribuir, ao menos um pouco. Posicionou as mãos dele novamente nas bandagens. Enfim, era a hora.

Naruto entendeu o que ela quis dizer e foi retirando os curativos lentamente, ela teria tempo para se preparar. O coração do rapaz estava tão contrito quanto o dela, mas durante aqueles dias conseguiu enxergar nela mais força que ela mesma acreditava ter. Estava preparada para aquilo e ele... Bem, ele tinha que estar, pois ela dependia daquilo.

Ao retirar todas as bandagens, retaram apenas chumaços de algodão, que estavam secos, ele retirou um por um e carinhosamente beijos os olhos dela, ainda fechados.

- Para dar sorte... Abra os olhos quando estiver pronta.

Pronta? Então seria nunca... Mas disposta a superar, sim, estava na hora. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, da maneira mais tímida que conseguia, onde a escuridão fosse alcançável e segura caso sentisse medo. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as dele... E ela apertava gradativamente, à medida que as pálpebras eram forçadas a subir.

Até que estavam totalmente abertas.

Naruto estava em silêncio, mas todo seu corpo gritava por uma resposta. Mas o tempo de Hinata, era o tempo dela. Momentos se passaram, intermináveis. Seu coração já estava pesando com a possibilidade de tudo ter falhado, neste momento ele viu que o amor que sentia por ela era ainda maior, pois naquele momento, onde ele viu a opacidade ainda presente em seus olhos entendeu que jamais a amou tanto.

Opacidade?

A princípio foi apenas um clarão cegante, uma intensa luz, mas era uma luz que não existia ali antes. E essa luz traria tudo para ela, sabia disso. Seu interior corria em direção ao ponto mais intenso do brilho, incansavelmente, não queria perder o foco, não poderia ter deixado tudo ser em vão... O brilho intenso, o foco... Os olhos dele!

- Naruto-kun!

A moça jogou-se nos braços dele, fechando os olhos, envolta em escuridão. Mas desta vez, sabia que quando os abrisse novamente, ele estaria lá.

- Madara-sama, quanto tempo ainda precisaremos esperar?

Nayuri estava impaciente demais. Já contava quase duas semanas desde o dia em que teve a conversa com a Hokage. Os dias pareciam não passar e a excitação era visível nos olhos dela.

- Acho que a velha conseguiu me enganar... será que esconderam o moleque?

Os olhos de Itachi que agora, assim como todo seu corpo, eram comandados pelo fundador do clã Uchiha fitaram-na, divertidamente:

- Ansiosa para uma reunião em família, minha querida? Tenha paciência, seu momento está próximo. Aliás, já pensou em como vai ensinar seu querido sobrinho a aprender os jutsus da família?

A cabeça que antes estava abaixada em sinal de respeito, agora estava erguida, os olhos fitando as duas pedras ônix que tinha diante de si. Um brilho intenso invadiu aquelas íris arroxeadas, era um momento muito aguardado. Uma pequena manifestação satisfeita brotava dos lábios dela, prontamente observada pelo shinobi à sua frente.

- Mas é claro. E da maneira mais simples: na prática.

Madara sorriu, satisfeito. Afinal, aquela mulher nunca fora uma qualquer. E seria a partir dela que o clã Uchiha seria reerguido.

- Minha querida, venha até aqui, quero compartilhar algo com você.

Ela aconchegou-se aos pés dele, numa atitude servil, apoiando a cabeça sobre o colo dele. Antes ela não gostava de demonstrar o respeito que ele merecia, mas com o passar dos anos, aquela atitude arredia foi tomando lugar por uma profunda admiração.

- Sabe que não gosto de toda essa ansiedade...

- Me perdoe, Madara-sama... não tenho que ficar importunando-o com meus assuntos particulares...

- Particulares? Nayuri... você me pertence, nada em você é particular para mim. Além do mais - começou a acariciar os longos cabelos descobertos - será bastante interessante ver o filho do Quarto morrer pelas suas mãos. É o mínimo que poderia desejar, depois de tantos anos impossibilitado de voltar... a Kyuubi enfim retornará para as mãos do seu mestre...

- Sim, conforme sempre deveria ter sido... Madara-sama?

- Fale.

- E quanto ao Sasuke? Quais seus planos?

- Sasuke? Bem... devo dizer que até então eu pretendia apenas matá-lo... mas o rapaz tem demonstrado frieza necessária para fazer ser mais...

- Como o que?

- Novamente ansiosa Nayuri? Deve ser de família... bem... se Sasuke provar ser mais que um bebê chorão, estou certo de que terá utilidade em nossa Vila. Afinal, aquele selo amaldiçoado tornou-o muito poderoso. Seria uma boa linhagem...

- Mas devemos descontar o primogênito, não?

- Ah sim... claro... e a mãe também.

- Decidiu-se sobre qual das duas?

- Sim... há tempos. Foi tudo relativamente simples, espionar a Hyuuga dentro do próprio clã foi uma tarefa simples. E a menina Haruno... bem... seu sobrinho trouxe- a até nós. A escolha era bem óbvia, afinal das contas.

- E por que diz isto, Madara-sama?

- Porque uma delas não pode ser mãe.

(Tecoooooooooooooooooooo)

Sasuke não queria sair em missão alguma, muito menos com aqueles dois. Para piorar a situação, Sai e Ino finalizavam a enorme equipe. Era uma missão simples, mas que demandaria muito mão-de-obra. Nada que fosse sobrecarregar qualquer um deles. A Hokage disse que teria evitado, mas um pedido da Vila da Pedra deveria sempre ser ouvido com atenção. Era raro solicitarem alguma coisa para Konoha e quando o faziam, era um bom ato de diplomacia aceitar.

A missão consistia em auxiliar a realização de um ritual, um selamento. De tempos em tempos, um shinobi da Terra nascia com extrema quantidade de chakra e não possuía controle algum sobre ele. A pessoa era, então, um perigo para si e para os que a rodeavam. Antigamente essa pessoa era morta, antes de começarem as manifestações maiores, mas com o avanço das técnicas ninjas, já era possível fazer um selamento, mas era necessário que uma equipe de ninjas com habilidades específicas estivesse presente. Sakura era a mais indicada para cuidar da parte médica, Ino auxiliaria com seu controle da mente, caso alguma perturbação acontecesse e fosse necessário manter a consciência da pessoa. Sai fora indicado para fazer a proteção do local, com suas criaturas servindo de fiéis guardadores. Neji estava ali por razões tão óbvias quanto Sakura: com seu byakugan poderia informar a todos do progresso do procedimento. E Sasuke... bem... Sasuke estava ali para liderar a equipe. Seus genjutsus não teriam utilidade, já que a pessoa precisaria ficar lúcida o tempo todo, o estado de torpor quando preso num genjutsu não era possível.

Como chegaram adiantados em quase um dia, resolveram acampar numa distância segura do local marcado, pois poderia vigiar o lugar contra possíveis emboscadas. Sakura estava o tempo todo ao lado de Neji, mas ambos raramente se falavam. Sai e Ino o tempo todo de mãos dadas, o relacionamento daqueles dois era famoso em Konoha pelas constantes "declarações públicas" que o rapaz costumava fazer à sua namorada, sem entender qual ação sua deixava-a tão envergonhada algumas vezes. Mas ela sempre estava feliz, tinha uma boa pessoa e que acima de tudo queria fazê-la tão feliz quanto desejava.

Neji se ofereceu para buscar algumas frutas, todos estavam famintos. Sai fez uma boa fogueira com o auxílio de pequenos esquilos negros e ágeis, que deslizavam pela floresta arrecadando lenha fresca para que durasse por toda a noite. Quando Neji retornou, Sakura e Ino que estava conversando, despediram-se por um momento, entre risadas. Sai estava bem próximo ao Uchiha, que observava a cena com visível irritação.

- Parece que só você está sobrando, não Sasuke-san?

Sasuke teve vontade de socar o rapaz e aquele sorriso pronto até que o avermelhado do sangue abandonasse sua face. Mas não o fez. Refletiu sobre as palavras do jovem shinobi, saindo em seguida, sem dizer a qualquer um dos presentes para onde ia.

- O que você fez prá ele, Sai? - Perguntou Ino, já conhecendo a pré disposição de seu namorado para ser um pouco inconveniente.

- Nada... apenas disse a verdade. Que ele estava sobrando. Afinal, somos dois casais: Sakura-chan e Neji-san, Você e eu! - Abraçou a loira pelos quadris, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- De onde você tirou que a Sakura e o Neji são um casal, pelo amor de Kami-sama? - Ino deixava o corpo amolecer com o contato dele, lembrando o tempo inteiro de onde estavam.

- Vai dizer que você não vê?

- O que?

- Ora... ele olha para ela como eu olho para você. E como o Sasuke também olha para ela, só não se dá conta.

Ino observou-o surpresa. De onde veio tanta percepção? Sai costumava surpreendê-la sempre, mas sua dificuldade em entender a reação das pessoas era visível. Talvez porque os dois fossem homens como ele... fosse mais fácil.

- Sai, Neji e Sakura não são um casal.

- Ainda não. Certo?

- Você não me ouviu falar nada disto. Tire essas idéias absurdas da cabeça. A Sakura é do...

- Do Sasuke? Duvido muito. Você melhor que ninguém sabe que aqueles olhos não o enxergam mais da mesma maneira. Não sei o que dizer Ino... mas ela olha diferente para nós três: Neji-san, Sasuke-san e eu. Se tivesse que dizer de quem ela gosta, seria do Neji-san.

- Pois você errou.

- Então ela tem um quarto olhar? Nossa, Sakura-san é surpreendente...

Ino voltou seus olhos na direção dos amigos que estavam alheios à conversa dos dois. Neji explicava alguma coisa fazendo manifestações de chakra do tipo água nas mãos e Sakura escutava com atenção típica de uma boa aprendiz.

- Sim, ela é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Alguns minutos passaram e o vento começou a zunir alto, a copa das árvores chocavam-se umas contra as outras e o cheiro de terra molhada invadiu os sentidos dos quatro jovens. Rapidamente desmontaram acampamento, abrigando-se numa caverna que ficava bem próxima e era acolhedora o bastante para mantê-los protegidos. Ainda assim, Sakura ergueu uma parede na entrada da gruta, deixando uma entrada de ar por cima. A pouca lenha que sobrou foi suficiente para montar uma fogueira que fornecia calor e luz para os quatro.

- Um grande contratempo - observou Neji - Com isto a missão pode atrasar... a única coisa que não poderia acontecer seria isso.

- Calma Neji - Sakura direcionou seus olhos o mais pacífica que conseguiu, como fazia com seus pacientes infantis que não queriam tomar determinado remédio - é apenas uma chuva passageira, depois da torrente rápida tudo deve voltar ao normal.

- É o que espero.

Os dois foram interrompidos por algumas risadas vindas da barraca que Sai montou afastada alguns metros de onde eles estavam. Um constrangimento muito grande atingiu Sakura.

- Eles poderiam ser mais discretos, né? - Conseguiu dizer em meio ao rubor que invadia sua face.

Neji não tomou ciência do comentário dela e começou a preparar-se para dormir. Ela imitou-o, postando seu saco de dormir na direção contrária ao dele, mas ainda bem próxima à fogueira. O sono veio embalado no som da chuva, que não parava de cair, impiedosa.

"Sasuke-kun, não!"

Ela despertou de seu pesadelo. O mesmo de todas as noites. Aquele que perseguia sua mente e não deixava-a descansar, sem ter uma noite completa de descanso. Olhou ao redor e reparou na fogueira quase sem brasas e lamentou fazendo alguns selos, reacendeu o fogo quase morto. Sai e Ino estavam com os pés para fora da barraca e Neji permanecia impassivo, até mesmo em seu sono. "Nada o afeta", pensou Sakura.

A chuva continuava severa do lado de fora e... onde ele estava?

Sasuke não tinha retornado até aquele momento. Será que não teria conseguido localizá-los? Impossível, estavam bem próximos e a parede que tinha erguido não era nenhum obstáculo para o sharingan dele. Mas então... o que estaria fazendo, se não ali com eles?

"Sasuke sabe se cuidar... ao amanhecer ele volta. Temos uma missão a cumprir." - disse para si mesma.

Mas não foi isto que seu corpo entendeu. A vontade de sair dali era mais intensa que a de permanecer na segurança da caverna. Todas as vezes que estavam juntos, ainda que não sentisse mais a mesma coisa, a idéia de que ele a abandonaria era sempre presente. Contudo... eles não estavam juntos... então como ele a deixaria? A verdade é que se sumisse da Vila novamente seria um completo idiota... mas a situação que viviam naquele momento dizia que algo maior e mais tenebroso poderia estar envolvido naquele sumiço de Uchiha Sasuke. Um tremor em seu corpo deu o incentivo que faltava à kunoichi para procurá-lo. Misturando-se à terra que constituía a parede que ela mesma criou, atravessou para o lado onde a chuva dominava e rapidamente seguiu em direção ao local onde antes estavam acampados.

Ao chegar, viu Sasuke, sentado sob um tronco oco, completamente encharcado, sem se preocupar em pegar algum resfriado, ou coisa muito pior. Aquilo era uma irresponsabilidade e Sakura, como ninja médica responsável pela equipe viu-se na obrigação de adverti-lo.

- Uchiha Sasuke! - seu tom de voz era muito parecido com o de Tsunade, quando estava nervosa - O que pensa que faz aqui, no meio da chuva? Por que não procurou um abrigo?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem mover músculo algum. Sakura ainda chamou algumas vezes, em vão. Permitiu-se acreditar que o barulho da chuva impedia sua voz de chegar até ele. Cautelosamente, caminhou em direção ao moreno que tanto mexeu com seu coração anteriormente. Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada, as mãos apoiados nos joelhos. E fosse antes, Sakura teria vontade de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo, mesmo que não quisesse. Entretanto, naquele momento ela nada mais era que uma irritante para ele. E foi rejeitada, não conseguia esquecer aquilo. Toda a candura e alento desapareceram de seus olhos, que tornaram-se frios novamente. Não falaria com ele, que ficasse na chuva até o amanhecer e adoecesse... e... morresse também! Não queria mais ter preocupações com uma pessoa que não era digna delas. Virou o corpo rapidamente e percebeu que ele estava lá, de pé, frente ao seu corpo, agora também molhado. Sakura não conseguiu desviar os olhos dele, mas não demonstrou que aquilo estava realmente mexendo com ela. Era como se eles pudessem enxergar sua alma, descobri-la nos mais oculto dos lugares. Ainda assim, não queria se sentir mais forte que ele. E tentava de todo o custo.

- Quatro horas, vinte e sete minutos e alguns segundos... - ele não parava de encará-la, mas sabia que aquilo não a intimidaria.

- Está falando de que?

- O tempo... o tempo que você levou para vir atrás de mim. Está melhorando sua marca, Sakura. Quem sabe um dia eu acredite que você não sente mais nada por mim.

A jovem sentiu uma vontade insana de socá-lo, de feri-lo... queria ser forte o suficiente para ensinar-lhe uma lição, das grandes. Mas contra aqueles olhos... não o sharingan, mas às duas pedras ônix que tomaram conta dos olhos dele... contra elas nada podia fazer, pois eram sua fraqueza, ainda enxergavam-na como uma garotinha. Mimada. Chorona. Apaixonada. Não adiantava debater com ele, o máximo que poderia fazer, era ignorá-lo.

E foi isto que fez, saiu sem dizer palavra alguma. Alguns passos e sentiu a mão dele segurá-la, de maneira quase gentil.

- Por que está fazendo isto comigo?

Sakura sequer dirigiu o olhar para ele, retirou delicadamente a mão do rapaz e continuou seu caminho. Seria suficiente.

Mas ele insistiu, novos passos e seu braço era novamente apertado, desta vez de maneira não tão gentil. A chuva gelada vinha sem dó de encontro à pele dos dois, querendo puni-los por estarem testando os limites um do outro.

- Não faço nada com você, ou para você Sasuke.

- Sakura... eu vi o modo como você trata o Neji.

- E o que isto tem a veer com você?

Ele segurou os dois braços dela agora, puxando-a para perto de si.

- Devo dizer que ele é uma cópia patética minha... não sabia que você se conformava com tão pouco.

- Sasuke... seja menos egocêntrico, o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo. Muito menos eu.

- Então você chama aquela cena de mais cedo como?

- Que cena?

- Você e ele... você fingindo que desconhecia uma ridícula manifestação de chakra do tipo água... e também têm andando o tempo todo na Vila juntos... você pensa que não dá para perceber isto?

- Não te devo explicações. Mas Neji e eu estamos trabalhando juntos. E o que ele tem para me ensinar, absorvo com gratidão. O contrário também é válido.

Sasuke viu nos olhos dela que era verdade. Eles entendiam e compreendiam um ao outro, ainda que naquela situação. Largou os braços dela, deixando que fosse.

- Patética.

Foi demais para ela. Antes que ele terminasse de falar, seu rosto tinha sido atingido por um dos famosos socos da kunoichi, mas desta vez carregado com todo o ressentimento que guardava dele até então. Não conseguiu desviar a tempo e sentiu seu corpo ser jogado de encontro a pesadas árvores, perfurando uma, duas, três, até encontrar repouso dolorido na quarta. Certamente tinha fraturado alguma costela e o rosto estava em estado deplorável. Sakura quando acertava com perfeição um daqueles, poderia matar. E foi com esta intenção que o fez, ainda que na última hora tenha retirado quase metade da força original. Ele permaneceu caído, não era o corpo doendo, mas sim o espírito magoado. Porém... quantos insultos ainda escutaria calada? Aquele soco poderia ser muito mais que um castigo. Seria o aviso de que ela já não mais pertencia a ele.

Quando procurou em volta, ela não estava mais lá.

O lugar era imenso e muito bem cuidado. Mais que isto, podia sentir a presença de algo maior... que não sabia identificar. Mas nada daquilo importava, porque o mais válido era estar ao lado dele.

- Hinata... você está bem?

Se estava bem? Estava radiante! O brilho de seus olhos ainda não estava de todo, mas ela podia ver, ainda que embaçadamente... e podia cumprir a promessa de sempre cuidar dele.

- Sim, Naruto-kun... estou bem... - seus dedos acariciavam o rosto dele, ainda tímidos, queria saber como era tocá-lo e vê-lo ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação tão boa quanto ela pensou que fosse. Um sorriso iluminou os olhos dele, que a fez sorrir também. Logo os dois estavam rindo, descontrolados, com sua própria felicidade. Alguns instantes depois, deixaram os sorrisos de lados e envolveram os lábios um, do outro por muitos instantes, até que precisaram de ar.

A visão dela não estava de todo perfeita, era bem óbvio. Alguns borrões ao longe, era tudo que poderia distinguir, mas era uma coisa diferente da escuridão de antes...

- Vejo as coisas um pouco distorcidas...

- Ah sim... o doutor falou que isso poderia acontecer... mas olha, é muito mais do que tínhamos, não? Mas ainda assim, você continua a mesma prá mim...

A garota corou e ele ficou fascinado com a capacidade dela intimidar-se por ele.

- Mas aqui está bem escuro também... dificulta um pouco prá você ver, não?

- Não sei... mas eu posso fazer alguma coisa com Katon prá iluminar... já que você...

- Não, de maneira alguma! A senhorita não pode usar nada de chakra, lembra? Terminantemente proibida... e enquanto estiver ao meu lado, não vai precisar. Você quer luz? Então espere...

O loiro fez alguns selos, em seguida levou a mão quase fechada em direção à boca, expelindo bolas de fogo direcionadas para uma espécie de trilha, que iluminou-se rapidamente com o rastro do fogo. Hinata já sabia da habilidade especial dele, mas nunca pensou que ele já estivesse dominando jutsus de outros elementos que não os seus.

- Impressionada? Hehehehehe... não fica não... é a única coisa que eu sei fazer e nem é tão bom quanto o do Sasu... - interrompeu antes de terminar de pronunciar o nome dele. Não era hora nem lugar para lembrar-se de coisas ruins.

- Ainda assim, Naruto-kun... estou muito... orgulhosa! Não teve ninguém para te ensinar... é muito inteligente!

- Que nada Hinata... - ele estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, um tanto encabulado. Ser chamado de inteligente por ela era um elogio que poderia ser duvidoso, mas ainda assim era muito bom. E Naruto sabia o quanto foi difícil aprender aquela técnica, por mais simples que fosse.

- E você sabe alguma coisa da água?

- Não... nem da terra... mas basicamente é só força... e isso eu tenho de sobra! - Mostrou os dentes, nada modesto. - A verdade é que os jutsus de água requerem um pouco mais de... ahn... observação... paciência e... inteligência... por isso os Hyuuga são tão bons neles...

Hinata corou mais ainda... ele estava elogiando-a? Ela não era a melhor de sua família, mas orgulhava-se em ser hábil com jutsus de água... ainda que fossem poucos, sua técnica era bem precisa e com a ajuda do Byakugan, conseguia potencializar os ataques.

- Ainda assim... nós somos bons porque contamos com nossa linhagem... mas a sua... é incrível... não sabia da existência dela. Isso não... assusta você, Naruto-kun?

- Sim... e muito. Sabe, eu sou o último Uzumaki e o último Namikaze... ainda que não leve o nome do meu pai. Às vezes acho que pedi tanto para ser reconhecido, tanto para ser alguém, que quando aconteceu, me senti perdido. Não sei se quero ser tudo isso... me conformava apenas em saber a história da minha família. E se não conseguir ser tudo que imaginaram?

- Não fale assim! Você é muito mais que imagina... as pessoas que não o conhecem o suficiente! - Hinata estava alterada, mas não poderia deixá-lo depreciar-se tanto - Seus pais seriam orgulhosos se pudessem vê-lo agora... eu sinto muito orgulho por você...

- Meus pais... - parou por um instante, um saudosismo invadiu seus pensamentos - Ah, isso me lembra que ainda não te apresentei a eles.

Calmamente ele conduziu Hinata até um local mais afastado dentro daquele enorme salão cravado na rocha. O lugar era totalmente decorado nas cores da família: o laranja e o azul. Naruto parecia um anfitrião orgulhoso, pois sabia que sua amada não teria motivos para envergonhar-se dele, o lugar realmente demonstrava que ali era o local reservado de um clã muito próspero. Vários retratos e pinturas mostravam a linhagem dos Uzumaki pelas paredes do local. Até que, num ponto onde as fotos ficavam escassas e pareciam mais recentes que as demais, Naruto deteve-se numa em especial. Esta estava estrategicamente colocada sobre um bloco de mármore negro, Hinata não conseguia ler, mas sabia que havia alguma inscrição ali.

- Pai, mãe... esta é a Hinata, lembram de como falei dela?

Era óbvio para a moça que ele não falava com ninguém, mas dirigia-se ao bloco de mármore escuro como se este tivesse vida. Delicadamente ele pegou a foto que pousava tranquilamente na parte superior do bloco e colocou nas mãos de Hinata. Com certo esforço, pôde identificar dois jovens, com idades talvez bem próximas as deles, numa típica cerimônia de casamento do país do Fogo: a mulher era tão bela, com seu quimono cerimonial muito branco com detalhes dourados nas mangas e o símbolo do redemoinho marcado na frente, seus cabelos bem penteados e presos num coque sereno, o rosto calmo e agradável, de olhos violetas profundos. O rapaz vestia um quimono azul muito alinhado, tinha os cabelos loiros e grandes indomáveis... era como ver Naruto com um ar mais sério, muito mais sério, embora fosse visível a felicidade no rosto dele. Então aqueles eram Minato e Kushina... os pais dele... tão... felizes.

- Pelo que está aqui, isto foi alguns anos antes de eu nascer. Minha mãe era bonita, não?

- Sim... muito bonita... e seu pai também. Você lembra muito a ele... exceto pelo sorriso, eu acho que é igual ao de sua mãe. Ao menos aqui na foto... eles se casaram em Konoha?

- Sim, pelo menos é isto que está relatado aqui, no diário da família. - Naruto mostrou um grosso e pesado livro que tinha relatada toda a história do clã - E neste dia minha mãe abriu mão da herança dela para viver com meu pai... eu já te falei disso... e bem... quando o sapo pergaminho veio me dar a notícia da morte do Ero-senin... também me entregou a caixa com as instruções para localizar este lugar... na carta que minha mãe me deixou já tinha bem detalhado... eu fiquei vários meses com essa instrução... mas não conseguia vir até aqui... no dia em que soube que você e o Sasuke iam... bem... naquele maldito dia... depois de sair da casa da Sakura-chan... resolvi que era hora de encarar a verdade... e quando cheguei aqui... do lado de fora... estava esse bloco de mármore negro... meu pai pediu para ser enterrado o mais próximo possível do lugar mais querido pela minha mãe... e quando consegui entrar... vi que o corpo dela jazia aqui dentro...

Hinata abraçou-o, ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Estava revivendo um momento muito difícil para ele, compartilhar com ela parecia fazer o momento mais vivo em sua mente.

- Lamento você ter visto seus pais assim... não era como você esperava encontrá-los, não?

- Você não viu a minha mãe! Parecia apenas um pouco mais velha que nesta foto... alguma coisa aconteceu, mas o corpo dela estava deitado bem aqui, onde está esta pedra... ela estava com as mãos cruzados sobre o peito, os olhos fechados... parecia que estava dormindo... só sabia que não estava, porque não respirava... porque nem mesmo o rubor da face desapareceu... e bem... eu fiquei muito tempo chorando... eu me permiti isso... chorar a morte dos meus pais e também tudo que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento...

- E você trouxe o túmulo do seu pai para dentro?

- Sim... e coloquei minha mãe para descansar com ele... ela até parecia mais feliz... e agora eles ficam aqui, cuidando do lugar quando estou fora...

- Hinata levantou-se, colocou a foto no lugar e fez uma forte reverência frente ao túmulo deles.

- Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, é uma honra conhecê-los...

Naruto sorriu, e abraçou-a por trás. Os dois fizeram um momento de silêncio, em reverência a história daqueles que descansavam, finalmente, em paz.

- Tenho certeza que eles gostaram de você - Beijou a face de Hinata, discretamente.

- Eu prometo que... vou me esforçar para merecê-lo!

- Que isso Hinata? Pare de falar essas coisas, prá mim você não precisa provar nada...

Ela parou os olhos, numa outra foto, esta pendurada na parede ainda. Hinata reparou que todas as fotos de membros da família Uzumaki estavam datadas com dia do nascimento e dia do falecimento. Mas uma, em especial, não estava com a última marcação. E não era a foto de Naruto.

- Quem é esta, Naruto-kun?

- Deixa ver... - parou em frente e voltou alguns passos, refazendo a árvore genealógica - Se eu não me engano... está é a irmã mais nova da minha mãe... a julgar pela data... engraçado... nunca tinha prestado atenção nessa foto, mas também... tá escondida aqui...

- Mas olha...diferente das outras... essa não tem a segunda data... reparou?

- Você é muito esperta, Hinata... não tinha visto isto... aliás...até a foto da minha mãe está marcada com as duas datas... e agora que você falou... naquele outro lado tem outras fotos que também não tem marcação... será que... - uma possibilidade invadiu a mente dele... estaria ela viva? - Olha, nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade... provavelmente alguém esqueceu de marcar...

- Naruto-kun... não quero colocar falsas esperanças em você... mas segundo o que me disse... o corpo da sua mãe estava bem preservado aqui... não teria como ela mesma ter feito isto... e também marcado a data da própria morte... alguém fez isto... e bem... só Uzumakis podem entrar aqui, não é mesmo?

Ele não conseguia responder... porque outra imagem assombrava sua mente naquele momento. As letras que indicavam o nome da tia estavam cobertas pela poeira, mas agora ele já conseguia destingi-las...

O nome dela era Uzumaki Nayuri.

- Não é possível!

Hinata observava atônita as reações dele, que parecia estar se dando conta do mais completo absurdo. Ele procurava alguma coisa nos enormes baús que guardavam a história de sua família... não conseguia decidir se queria encontrar a resposta para suas dúvidas ou se preferia permanecer com aquela expectativa toda. Seria possível.

- É ela!

Nas mãos, segurava um uniforme shinobi de cor acinzentada e já bem gasto. O hitaiate estava preso num capuz que cobria o rosto e Hinata não conseguia identificar o símbolo que estava ali. Como ele também não tinha conseguido da primeira vez que o viu...

- Hinata... me desculpe, mas preciso sair por um tempo...

- O que foi que aconteceu, Naruto-kun?

- Pro seu bem, fique aqui. Não tem nada que possa machucá-la e aqui está protegida de qualquer pessoa de fora... apenas eu consigo entrar aqui... ou melhor... talvez eu e mais alguma pessoa... ainda não estou bem certo. Você ficará bem sem mim?

Ela tinha vontade de dizer que não, queria ficar ao lado dele, mas não conseguiu entender qual o motivo de tamanho transtorno, por parte dele. Fosse o que fosse, não era bom que continuasse naquele estado e faria qualquer coisa para que ele voltasse ao normal. Ele parecia mais assustado que nunca... como se um fantasma estive assombrando sua mente. Teria sido alguma coisa que ela falou?

- Pode ir tranqüilo... ficarei bem. Não vou sair daqui.

- Pode descansar, tem quartos no final deste corredor iluminado, não se preocupe. Tentarei não demorar - O tom apaziguador dele estava assustando Hinata, que naquele momento começou a se preocupar com o que quer que fosse fazer longe dali.

- Tenha cuidado.

Ele sorriu, mas não da maneira alegre e contagiante de sempre.

- Com certeza, fique tranqüila.

E Hinata não teve certeza se podia levar aquelas palavras ao pé da letra.


	15. Tempos de Guerra

**Capítulo 15 - Tempos de Guerra**

A cada dia ela estava mais forte, sempre aprendendo alguma coisa... seja um jutsu médico, seja um aperfeiçoamento em sua defesa, ou melhorando seus ataques. Neji observava cada avanço dela com cuidado, afinal, ela poderia ser uma futura oponente. Ainda tinha sérias dúvidas quanto à intenção da kunoichi em realmente vigiar ou ferir Uchiha Sasuke. Estava quase certo de que sim, estavam do mesmo lado, mas na missão que acabaram de realizar, observou que ele ainda é o elo que enfraquece seu cordão de força.

Quando pensou que todos dormiam, ela abandonou a proteção e o calor daquele lugar atrás dele. Neji observou e ficou esperando o momento de seu regresso, apenas para constatar o óbvio: ela voltou com o corpo e roupas pesados pela chuva e os olhos embargados em sofridas lágrimas, de quem se auto-condena por ter cometido o mesmo erro novamente.

Imaginar que Hinata poderia derramar lágrimas parecidas, por qualquer motivo que fosse, causadas pelo mesmo Uchiha estavam fora da realidade para o jovem jounin de elite.

Fosse por qualquer das duas, até o final da semana, Uchiha Sasuke seria um homem morto.

- Neji, você está me ouvindo? - Ela o chamava, em meio aos pensamentos que pareciam levá-lo para bem longe.

- Sim Sakura, claro. Mas não acho que seja prudente ficarmos aqui até tão tarde. Deveria descansar no seu dia de folga do hospital, acabamos de voltar de uma missão onde trabalhou bastante.

Ela estava um pouco corada, pois sabia que aquela atenção, ainda que muito superficial, não era característica do Hyuuga.

- Ahn... eu até queria descansar, mas estou muito "elétrica". Neji... posso perguntar uma coisa? Mas não me entenda mal, é apenas uma curiosidade.

Ele fitou os olhos dela por alguns segundos, o suficiente para desconcertá-la com o fato de que não conseguia decifrar o que eles diziam:

- Estou ouvindo.

"Eles são tão parecidos... não, não são nada parecidos! Neji é um shinobi honrado... a rigidez com a qual trata a maioria das situações não é porque as despreza, mas sim porque dá o devido valor à elas... se ao menos conseguisse enxergar isso nele..."

- E então... esqueceu a pergunta?

- Desculpe, estava pensando na melhor maneira de perguntar... Sei que a Hinata é a próxima líder do clã... mas porque casá-la tão depressa? É algum costume do seu clã?

Sinceramente, desviou o olhar da direção dela, voltando a fitar o infinito. Neji assumia um ar tão aristocrático e pleno ao falar de seu clã que uma aura de verdadeira paixão revestia seu corpo. Aquilo para ele era o bem mais precioso que tinha: sua família.

- Não seria um costume, não no caso de Hinata-sama. Há muitos anos que a liderança do clã não é assumida por uma mulher. Realmente, isto só ocorreu uma única vez, num período muito curto. Então o conselho achou por bem Hinata-sama não governar sozinha.

- Mas vocês vão deixar Sasuke cuidar do clã ao lado dela?

Aquela atmosfera mágica que dominava Neji enfureceu-se ao ouvir tamanho absurdo.

- Sabemos que isto não acontecerá.

- Desculpe... mas... e se ela não casar com ele... casará com quem?

Neji observou-a, desta vez curioso. A pergunta que ela realmente queria fazer, provavelmente era esta.

- Se com isto, você quer me perguntar se o mais indicado seria eu, a resposta é: sim.

Sakura pareceu visivelmente chateada com a resposta, embora já a aguardasse. Então era por isso que ele estava tão empenhado em deter Sasuke... ele queria estar no lugar dele... então, mesmo que aquilo a magoasse um pouco, ainda sem saber direito o motivo, era uma razão justa. Ele a observou tirar todas aquelas conclusões, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Normalmente, teria ignorado e ido embora. Mas não quis deixá-la com maiores dúvidas que as presentes.

- Mas jamais faria isso. Hinata-sama é como uma irmã para mim e respeito muito a vontade dela. Ainda que ache necessário que ela tenha uma pessoa ao lado dela para mantê-la firme, não acho que um Hyuuga ou um Uchiha poderiam fazê-lo...

- Como assim?

- Hinata-sama não precisa que governem por ela... estarei auxiliando, cumprindo meu papel. Mas as decisões são dela. Mas quando o dia acabar e ela voltar prá casa, nem todo o apoio político e o carinho que porventura possa sentir seriam necessários. Ela precisa de uma pessoa que esteja ao lado dela quando a noite chegar e que dê forças para no dia seguinte, levantar.

Realmente, era Neji falando? Sakura identificou o distanciamento dele, o quanto queria que as palavras falassem por si, mas a kunoichi viu nele um afeto tão sincero pela prima que condenou-se intimamente por pensar o contrário. Mas ainda assim uma parte na declaração dela tornava-a mais apreensiva. Porque sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando.

- Naruto...

- Se ele for inteligente o suficiente prá tirá-la do Sasuke enquanto há tempo... do contrário...

- Você vai, não é?

- Proteger Hinata é meu dever.

Então era aquilo. Ele iria matar Sasuke, não importava o que estivesse fazendo ali. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras de sua mestra: "Tome conta das ações dele, está por poucos passos para acabar com o Sasuke..." E por mais que não quisesse, sabia que o caminho para resolver a situação poderia ser tão menos... trágico... para todo mundo.

Se ela tivesse a coragem de humilhar-se mais uma vez...

- Quer falar mais alguma coisa?

- Geralmente você vai embora sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam.

- Você conquistou meu respeito, Sakura. Faça por merecê-lo. Agora vou partir, mas antes deixá-la em casa, não é hora de uma senhorita andar sozinha pelas ruas.

- Você esqueceucom quem está falando? Acha mesmo que não posso me defender?

Então ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, que quase fez a moça desmaiar, porque em toda a vida jamais vira algo parecido. Ele estava realmente sorrindo? Hyuuga Neji, o mais frio shinobi de Konoha... impossível... mas estava bem diante dos olhos dela... não que tenha durando muito, mas o suficiente para que ela quisesse vê-lo novamente assim muitas e muitas vezes.

- Vamos dizer que por esta noite considero como minha missão proteger a herdeira dos Haruno.

Sakura desistiu e deixou que ele a acompanhasse. Caminharam em silêncio, mas a sensação de que ele estaria ali para protegê-la tornou o dia dela mais completo.

Ambos estavam entretidos demais para observarem o último dos Uchiha impacientemente observando-lhes durante todo o percurso.

Minutos antes, na área de treinamento número vinte e três...

- Kakashi, ainda estamos muito longe de alcançá-lo...

- Sasuke... você sabe que está não é uma tarefa para fazermos apenas os dois...

- Não começa! Você aceitou fazer isso sozinho, não me peça prá envolver mais ninguém.

- Tem certeza que quer perder a batalha por causa do orgulho? Afinal, prá que serve tudo isso?

Sasuke entendeu que não era possível uma luta sozinho. Madara era um adversário impressionante e estava dominando o corpo de seu irmão, que era o gênio de seu extinto clã. Ainda que tentassem, seria impossível mensurar o poder que tinha agora. Kakashi era o único que podia usar o sharingan além deles e ainda assim estava longe de aguentar uma batalha muito longa: seu corpo não era apropriado para o sharingan e por mais que sua resistência fosse muito superior a de antes, ainda sim uma hora o corpo cobrava o custo. Ambos era shinobis impressionantes, mas sabiam que não lidarião com qualquer um.

- Está bem... que seja... quando Naruto voltar falo com ele.

Dizer a verdade para Naruto era a última coisa que Sasuke queria... pois ainda precisava que o amigo nutrisse por ele uma raiva para que ele fosse capaz de... ainda na pior das hipóteses, não esquecia que o último recurso que detinha poderia ainda salvar a situação.

- Realmente vai jogar o alvo de Madara para lutar contra ele? Sasuke, não se esqueça de que Madars apenas não mata o Naruto agora porque precisa de uma coisa muito importante para ele...

Então Kakashi percebeu que tinha falado demais.

- Sei muito bem do que ele precisa... do meu filho...

Aquele filho tão desejado por ele nos últimos meses... quando pensou na possibilidade de passar por cima de sua vingança e realizar seu segundo objetivo em vida... Sasuke errou ao aproximar-se dela da maneira errada e sabia disso. Mas ainda assim, não poderia deixar que os outros vissem-no como outra coisa além do Vingador Uchiha. Nem mesmo ela poderia enxergar isso... mas pensou que a força daquele sentimento que sempre alardeou sentir por ele fosse suficiente para enxergar suas reais intenções... mas um frio invadia seu interior quando pensava que naquele momento podia estar com Sakura, vivendo algo que não tinha há anos... mas sabia que em seu coração ainda teria a chama da vingança mantendo-se acessa com a mínima das brasas... e quando o pior acontecesse...

- Sabe que vamos precisar de mais ajuda, Sasuke.

- Você não entende? Não vai chamá-la, não quero que saiba de tudo.

- Não precisa saber. Sasuke... raciocine... Sakura é uma ninja médica... além de estar muito forte e concentrada... a batalha será longa e vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível... entenda, Naruto vai acabar lutando, mas não seria melhor se conseguíssemos evitar que ele o fizesse? Ainda podemos confundir um pouco as coisas prá ele... mas se ele ver que você excluiu a Sakura, vai achar com certeza que a situação é mais perigosa do que você contar... então estaremos jogando-o na situação da pior maneira possível.

O temor todo dele não era colocá-la na batalha. Sakura era uma shinobi, assim como ele e viveria em batalha por toda a vida. Não era mais sua obrigação protegê-la, ela não precisava dele. Se houvesse luta, que ela lutasse ao seu lado... mas a grade dúvida de sua mente, que ele não queria ter respondida porque achava que a resposta não seria a que realmente queria ouvir, era de que ela não estaria lá por ele...

- Que seja... mas certifique-se de que ela não saberá de nada além do necessário.

Kakashi riu, divertido da situação.

- Fale você, oras. Afinal, quem precisa de ajuda?

- Está maluco? O que eu teria prá falar com ela?

- Muito mais do que pensa, sabe disso.

Naquele momento, voltaram a ser sensei e aluno. Era incrível como o tempo não mudava certas coisas. Sasuke era um guerreiro forte e destemido, mas fugia daquilo que estava mais próximo de si: os próprios sentimentos. Enquanto permitisse que um fantasma tão absurdamente grande estivesse engolindo sua visão, não seria melhor que o garoto que abandonou a vila da Folha seis anos atrás...

- Sasuke, já está mais que na hora de você dar à Sakura o real valor que ela tem na sua vida... e não digo isto apenas pelo que ela sente - frizou a frase seguinte, para que ele entendesse - ou sentiu por você. Pare de achar que apenas ela nutria alguma coisa, pois você nunca a esqueceu. Voltou por ela e está fazendo tudo isto para que ela e Naruto sejam felizes. No final de tudo, você não está fazendo nada mais que proteger aqueles que ama... mas até que você entenda isso.. aceite... até aí não será mais forte que suas vontades.

- Está falando besteiras... em todos esses anos nunca vi você vivendo qualquer "relacionamento" que não fosse esses escritos nos seus livros pervertidos... como vem dar uma de sabe-tudo agora?

O sensei riu, desconcertado.

- São ótimos livros... se lesse seria tudo muito mais fácil. Entenderia que basta apenas falar com ela. Sabe do que mais? Pense sobre o assunto, ou melhor, pare de pensar. Tudo na sua vida é medido e cuidado... por todos os kazes, Sasuke! Ao menos uma vez deixe-se levar por aquilo que você sente.

Antes o mestre percebeu um brilho naqueles orbes ônix que fitavam o horizonte tão intensamente. Mas falar ao coração de uma pessoa distante não era a coisa mais fácil de ser feita, nem mesmo para Hatake Kakashi, muito menos quando a pessoa era Uchiha Sasuke. Quando voltou a falar, a voz soava distante como antes.

- De todos os sentimentos, o único que consigo enxergar é o ódio.

Novamente os dois juntos, novamente a cena desagradável.

Para o jovem que estava revendo todos seus conceitos de orgulho, deparar-se com aquela cena foi demais. As palavras de Kakashi ainda ecoavam em sua mente, quando pode ler os lábios dele:

"- Vamos dizer que por esta noite considero como minha missão proteger a herdeira dos Haruno. "

E ele observou os dois caminharem pelas ruas vazias de Konoha sozinhos e unidos, cúmplices num silêncio que antes pertencia a ele. Sua Sakura, seu amor... para ele era mais uma traição, não poderia permitir que ela o atingisse daquela maneira. Se queria um novo rumo, que ao menos tivesse a coragem de seguir adiante, mas não substituí-lo por alguém apenas para incomodá-lo. Qual a necessidade daquela cena?

Os dois não demoraram a se despedir e ele viu satisfeito o Hyuuga ir embora sem grandes despedidas, mas os olhos dela... ele podia jurar que brilhavam ao vê-lo partir... como se a volta dele fosse esperada... aguardaria ela entrar em casa e ir até o quarto, possuía uma sacada frontal e todos os dias, antes de dormir, Sakura saía para respirar o ar puro da noite. Todos os dias, nos últimos anos, a mesma tradição. E ele sabia disso, porque todas as noites, sem exceção, ele esteve no mesmo lugar, observando-a.

- Sasuke, pode sair daí e vir falar comigo.

A voz dela chamando-o foi uma total surpresa. Nem mesmo Neji conseguiu sentir sua presença ali, como ela foi capaz? Realmente, a força dela e a evolução eram tão grandes... já era tempo de não subestimá-la mais...

Apareceu defronte à Kunoichi e no momento que os olhos dele encontraram os dela, o brilho de antes não estava mais ali. Sasuke amaldiçoou Neji por dentro e jurou para si que se fosse necessário, mataria para ter aquele brilho novamente para ele, apenas para ele.

- Como percebeu?

- Seu chakra me é muito familiar Sasuke... nem que você conseguisse reduzí-lo ao máximo... ainda assim saberia que é você.

- É bom saber que mesmo que você não queria, mexo com seus sentidos.

Aproximação mais que errada. Sasuke lembrou da noite chuvosa, quando pensou que ela estaria pedindo por ele de volta e resolveu adiantar-se e ser mais frio que antes. Não precisava que ela o odiasse mais ainda, não naquele momento.

- Existem coisas que por mais repugnantes, não podem ser negadas. Por favor, estou cansada, diga a que veio.

- Posso falar com você em outro lugar?

- O que tem prá me dizer com certeza não merece meu tempo, então não.

- Sakura... não torne mais difícil.

- Difícil? Bem... sinta como é o gosto de se humilhar, Uchiha Sasuke. Espero que você se recorde da última vez que nos falamos... eu jurei que você viria me procurar. Não há melhor carrasco que o tempo.

Ele a agarrou nos braços, violentamente, lembrou-se da última vez que a teve tão próxima e sua mente quase vacilou. Ainda era o mesmo de sempre, ainda sentia as mesmas coisas... mas ela não era a mesma... mas ainda assim, seu corpo e coração pediam por ela todos os dias, a cada minuto. Naquele momento não podia mais deixar que a mente falasse por ele, fosse o que fosse, era hora de ser apenas Sasuke.

Tomou os lábios dela, que num primeiro momento reagiu violentamente. Mas se ela quisesse, poderia tê-lo afastado, mas alguns instantes depois estava correspondendo ao beijo dele com a mesma intensidade que antes. Os segundos arrastavam-se o tempo fez questão de destinar uma fração única para aqueles dois. A boca dela trazia toda a docilidade que ele sempre soube que estavam ali e ainda assim parecia que tinha vivido a vida inteira apenas por aquele momento. Quando entendeu que não ter aquela pele para tocar novamente e aquela boca para acariciar seria a maior de suas derrotas, Sasuke afastou-a, levemente.

- Sakura... me perdoe.

Ela ainda estava se recuperando de todo o frisson do momento, mas a mente estava completamente focada.

- Pelo que? Por me fazer de idiota anos? Por não dar o verdadeiro valor às minhas ações, por me achar inferior e pouco útil à sua vida? Por Kami-sama, pelo que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke está me pedindo perdão? - O pesar em sua voz era tão carregado que as lágrimas sempre presentes quando o assunto era ele, voltaram a visitá-la, mas desta vez ela não queria escondê-las.

Ele viu aquilo e arrependeu-se de ter ido até ali. Que morresse sozinho, que tudo fosse vazio depois... mas que ela não chorasse por ele nunca mais. Era mais uma das promessas que foi obrigado a descumprir. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o caminho percorrido pelas lágrimas, inversamente, como se quisesse devolvê-las ao lugar de onde vieram. Por muitas vezes os dois mantiveram contato físico, fossem em treinos, ou até mesmo como da última vez, mas nunca tê-la assim em suas mãos trouxe a idéia de alguém que fosse tão necessária para ele.

- Por isto... pelas lágrimas que nem eu, nem ninguém merece que você derrame. Sakura.. ainda não chegou o tempo de estarmos juntos... como você merece... mas eu queria saber se em seu coração ainda há espaço para um corpo cansado de uma longa batalha...

- O que você está me pedindo? Que eu te espere?

- Não... que seja feliz... mas eu desejo que você não me odeie... não poderia existir sabendo que a dor que causei a você impeçam-na de ter aquilo que merece. Seja com Neji, ou quem quer que escolha. Você merece mais que lágrimas...

- Você... não entende... não é mesmo? Aquela que te amava... já morreu. Morreu, Sasuke... e você matou. Hoje não quero sentir aquilo novamente... porque me fez mal. Eu sei que mereço muitas coisas, mas uma delas não é reviver um sentimento adormecido.

- Não estou pedindo que me ame... apenas que não me odeie.

- Já está pedindo demais, depois de tudo.

- De verdade? E o que foi esse beijo?

- Uma despedida... a velha Sakura merecia.

O frio Sasuke, o calculista, aquele que colocava tudo de lado quando impedia seus objetivos estava defronte à sua maior fraqueza. Agora aquela Sakura não mais lhe pertencia... mas novamente ele desejou não ter tido tempo suficiente para matá-la de todo.

- Alguma chance de eu tê-la por mais tempo?

- Não riu o suficiente dela?

- Sakura... ou quem quer que habite esse corpo agora... eu preciso da minha Sakura, ao menos uma vez. Que depois me odeie, me despreze... mas não deixe-a partir sem que tenha a chance de dar à ela uma fração do que as sombras em meu coração não me permitiram fazer por toda a vida. Não imagina o quanto é difícil prá mim falar isto... mas serão tempos difíceis os que estão por chegar... e no calor do combate eu quero ver aquilo que me é precioso, ao invés de sangue e destruição. Quero ter um pouco da luz que você carrega comigo e quem sabe, no final não me deixe ser tragado por aquilo que me rodeia.

Ela tapou a boca dele com a ponta dos dedos, não chorava mais e o seu olhar não era duro como antes.

- Sasuke-kun... por favor, não me prometa mais nada... não diga mais nada... não deixe seus fantasmas invadirem minha vida outra vez! Mas... eu vou com você, mais uma vez... porque hoje vou mostrar o que a sua vingança roubou de você.

Ele abraçou o corpo dela tão sôfregamente, não queria que mudasse de idéia.

- Apenas peço uma coisa.

- Diga...

- Amanhã... quando tudo acabar... prometa-me que não vai me pedir para voltar. Nunca mais.

Ele iria perdê-la, de qualquer maneira.

- Não pedirei.

Em Konoha, a Hokage e o Kazekage estavam discutindo o assunto que fez Gaara abandonar Naruto durante a viagem dos dois.

- Não pode ser coincidência. Já pensei em várias possibilidades, mas todas apontam para o mesmo caminho...

Tsunade mantinha os olhos fixos num ponto indeterminado e as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. O ar estava pesado no local, eram muitos os problemas que Konoha tinha em vista naquele momento... o que menos precisavam era de uma distração a mais. Ainda mais uma como aquela que se apresentava.

- Agora que me trouxe esses novos fatos, sou obrigada a concordar, Gaara-sama. E não sabe o quanto isto me pesa.

- Sei sim. Afinal, isto acaba por afetar diretamente Suna.

A Godaime observou o jovem Kazekage com certo orgulho. Sabia qual seria sua posição sobre o que falaria a seguir, mas ainda assim fez o questionamento:

- E por quê?

Gaara permanecia em silêncio, calmo, mas a Hokage pôde perceber nele um brilho diferente no olhar.

- O que afeta Konoha, afeta Suna. Somos aliados Hokage-sama e não volto atrás em meu posicionamento. Todos os recursos de minha vila estão à disposição.

- É reconfortante saber disso. As coisas não andam bem em Konoha... e mesmo sendo uma das maiores nações shinobis, precisamos do apoio dos amigos, dos verdadeiros amigos. Mas entendi muito bem as intenções da Pedra ao me pedirem uma ajuda para um ritual que estão treinados e capacitados para realizar...

- Queriam avaliar a força da elite de Konoha - completou Gaara.

Os dois permaneceram num silêncio cúmplice. Na mente de ambos, imagens distintas de um conflito iminente. Tsunade, mais experiente, sabia a destruição que um conflito com três das grandes nações shinobi poderia causar à Konoha. Gaara ponderava até que ponto o isolamento de sua Vila daria algum benefício no conflito. Experiências de um passado não muito distante mostraram que Suna tinha pontos fracos em sua defesa: por ter apenas uma única entrada entre um paredão de rochas era fácil sitiá-la, depois de ter passado pelas defesas da fronteira. Mas o jovem Kazekage, acima de tudo, confiava em seus subordinados e acreditava que a necessidade de proteger aqueles que amavam seria o suficiente para gerar nas pessoas uma determinação tão grande quanto a que ele sentia naquele momento.

- Antes de tudo, é necessário termos certeza de que as outras três Vilas estão realmente com esta intenção...

- Entendo seu receio, Tsunade-sama... mas não está bem óbvio? A Névoa atava Konoha fazendo-se passar pela Areia, isto por duas vezes... a Pedra inventa uma missão qualquer para conhecer um pouco mais do poderio de Konoha e a Nuvem... por várias vezes mostrou-se adepta às políticas da Névoa... então... ainda há o que duvidar?

Realmente, Tsunade não podia enganar-se mais. O desejo de que aquilo tudo fosse um engano e que assim pudessem resolver os outros problemas pendentes eram tão grandes que...

- Mas é exatamente isto!

Gaara observou-a surpreso. O que ela teria entendido? Pareceu-lhe que a resposta viria antes mesmo da indagação terminar...

- Gaara-sama... que melhor maneira de destruir Konoha, que não seja voltando o restante das Vilas contra nós?

- Realmente... mas minha dúvida que não parece ter resposta é: quem está liderando o ataque?

- Algo me diz que tenho a resposta. Por favor, sente-se novamente. A história é longa.

Ele não sabia como, mas quando tinha que falar com Itachi, um ponto entre as divisas do País do Fogo era o local combinado para aguardar por um contato com ele, mas Itachi sempre sabia como localizá-lo. Naruto não gostava disso, não achava certo desconhecer o esconderijo dele, mas até que entendia as razões dele. Mas naquele momento, sua mente divagava ainda na figura de uma garotinha pendurada na parede do esconderijo dos Uzumaki. Ele não tinha dúvidas, mas queria entender os motivos, as razões. Sempre se sentiu tão sozinho e quando soube que os pais haviam realmente morrido, mesmo sabendo suas identidades, esse sentimento só aumentou.

E agora ele descobria que a irmã mais nova de sua mãe esteve o tempo todo viva... provavelmente ciente da existência dele todo esse tempo e ainda assim preferiu ignorá-lo. Isso fazia o sangue do jovem jounin ferver sem parar.

Já aguardava impacientemente... por horas... pensava em Hinata sozinha e em como deveria estar preocupada, nesses momentos vacilava e quase voltava. Contudo, precisava daquelas respostas, e teriam que ser dadas a ele naquele momento.

Já quase noite do dia seguinte, conseguiu sentir o chakra de alguém se aproximando, observando atentamente o local. Geralmente Itachi gostava de surpreender as pessoas e chegar sem ser notado, mas não foi assim desta vez. Isto porque não era ele quem vinha ao seu encontro...

- Nayuri... - sibilou entre os dentes.

A figura da kunoichi ficou de frente à sua, misteriosa em seu uniforme totalmente coberto.

- Itachi-sama pediu-me para atender seu chamado, pois tinha outros assuntos a tratar - A voz quase servil não o impressionava mais... ele já tinha visto o quanto podia ser arisca, visivelmente não gostava de receber ordens dele.

O temperamento de Naruto nunca foi do tipo de escutar primeiro... então quando ele finalmente se pronunciou, o tom amarguradamente furioso atingiu-a em cheio.

(Essa parte da fic é Narrada pela Nayuri-nee-chan)

Tinha algo de diferente nos olhos dele. Não, não eram os olhos da raposa, nem tampouco o azulado comum que tanto lembrava os do pai. Era algo ainda mais... irritante. Por mais que estivesse ansiosa para este encontro, não posso dizer que me senti aliviada por ele finalmente estar acontecendo. Isto porque ele estava sob os auspícios de Madara...

- Por quê?

Honestamente, não entendi. Nem da primeira, nem da segunda... e de tantas outras vezes que ele repetiu a mesma coisa.

- O que quer dizer?

O tempo era tão curto e ainda estava perdendo-o com besteiras... não era hora disso.

- Você poderia ter ao menos me dito quem era... já ficaria feliz em saber que não sou o último Uzumaki! - ele se dirigia a mim ferozmente, como se desejasse arrancar a verdade à força.

Tive que raciocinar rapidamente. Não estava preparada para aquilo... embora soubesse que um dia ele descobriria a verdade, sempre achei que seria eu a contá-la. Droga, lá se foi o elemento surpresa.

- Você não é o último Uzumaki. Eu sou.

Ele me olhou consternado desta vez, confuso em seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que tinha dito. Mas não era nada além da verdade.

- Como assim? Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto... sou filho de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze...

Como ele se atrevia?

- Não encha a boca para falar de minha irmã! Você é filho dele... você é como ele... você é um Namikaze, nada além.

- Do que você está falando?

Retirei devagar minha máscara e fiquei de frente para ele. Precisava causar o maior impacto possível. Se ele sabia quem era a mãe, certamente já teria visto alguma imagem dela e, ao julgar pelo olhar assustado que ele me demonstrava agora, provei como correta minha teoria.

- Mas você...

- Sim - interrompi-o - EU sou uma Uzumaki... sou como todos na minha família: Cabelos avermelhados, íris roxa... pele alva. Você é uma cópia do seu pai, nada mais. Portanto, você não é um Uzumaki. E por este motivo nunca o reconheci como tal, Nem o farei.

E como para provar minha antiga teoria de que ele seria facilmente derrotado por Madara, sem a necessidade de todo aquele plano, ele avançou em minha direção, desferindo golpes de um taijutsu mediano, seus golpes mais baseados em sua força que na habilidade de executá-los. Desviá-los era extremamente fácil. Quando ele fez oito cópias de si mesmo, nada mais demonstrou que sabia controlar o mínimo de seu enorme chakra, vindo de minha família... mas ainda assim não era esperto o bastante.

- Você quer saber como se fazem cópias? Pois bem... Mizu Bushin no Jutsu! Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Quando se viu cercado de clones meus, ainda assim ele não desistiu, repetiu a técnica, criando um número tão grande quanto os meus, contudo...

- Henge no Jutsu!

Definitivamente ele não esperava que transformasse meus clones de água e minhas cópias em cópias... dele! Imediatamente ordenei que os Bushins atacassem e como esperei, ele não sabia fazer a distinção dos deles e dos meus... tolo engano. Uma massa de chakra tão grande e nem ao menos consegue identificar a si mesmo... e ainda por cima lutando no meio dos clones... por todos os Kages, quem fez o treinamento deste garoto?

Já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo, fiz alguns selos e estava pronta para dar-lhe um corretivo, quando me surpreendi ao vê-lo correr para adiantar-se à minha técnica...

Mas aquilo era impossível... Naruto domina apenas o Fuuton...

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Ele lançou um Katon contra o meu! Desde quando esse pirralho sabe utilizar a kg da família? Mas ele ainda não era páreo para mim, concentrando-se apenas nesse ataque, não consegui ver minhas shurikens escondidas sob o fogo... era uma combinação de ataques que mesmo me exigindo muito chakra, nunca me deixou na mão.

Quando o fogo dissipou, vi o corpo dele no chão, bastante machucado, mas apenas por um instante, ele não desistia fácil realmente...

- Não vou desistir... até que você me reconheça!

Apoiando o corpo no chão, foi se erguendo novamente, mas não precisava provar nada para mim.

- Não perca seu tempo garoto...para mim, você não é nada mais que um...

- Vamos lá, fale logo! Diga o que realmente pensa de mim!

Sentia aqueles olhos cravados com fúria em mim. Mesmo reconhecendo a figura de Kushina tão próxima a ele, o garoto não se deixava intimidar, não como pensei fazer.

- Quando eu vi sua foto no esconderijo realmente fiquei satisfeito por ter alguém da minha família vivo! Saber que não era o único me deu um novo ânimo... mas você nunca me viu como um... nunca foi atrás de mim, com certeza sabia da minha existência e me abandonou. Ao final de tudo, sempre fui mesmo um abandonado, como pensava quando era pequeno.

- Não faça dramas e...

Só então me dei conta do que ele tinha falado... esconderijo?

- Você esteve lá? - Agora quem estava com os olhos furiosos, certamente seria eu.

- Sim.

Tive que usar de todo o meu auto-controle para não finalizar a situação ali. Como ele se atreveu a...? Para piorar, fez questão de me provocar:

- E vi minha mãe... agora sei que quem cuidou dela foi você. As duas são tão parecidas... mas posso ver que apenas na aparência. Minha mãe nunca teria me abandonado.

Esbofeteei-o com toda força e rancor. Quem ele pensa que é para falar de sofrimento? Por um acaso ele viu todos os seus morrerem diante dos seus olhos? Ou quem sabe perder a única pessoa que realmente te reconhecia... ser trocada por uma vida distante e longe de todos... apenas por uma fixação e...

- Somos os dois abandonados... minha irmã me trocou por um bastardo de Konoha... por um traidor de nascimento... cuja mãe tão covarde não teve coragem em enfrentar as consequências e perder seu "precioso"! - Estava aos berros, parecia que finalmente tinha encontrado a pessoa que merecia ouvir todos os meus anos de sofrimento... ou melhor aquele que causou todos os sofrimentos.

Ele permanecia calado, estranhamente me observando, numa atitude que não era típica dele. Não queria que ficasse me fitando assim... deixei-me descarregar todos os segredos e angústias, gritando aos quatro cantos que por mim tudo seria diferente, se minha irmã não tivesse nos abandonado... a cachoeira poderia estar de pé ainda. Isto foi uma coisa que sempre mantive como certo, embora soubesse que mesmo ela sendo poderosa, não seria suficiente, mas ainda assim nutria essa fantasia infantil.

Não sei quanto tempo falei... apenas me vi exausta no final, a ponto de precisar procurar um local para sentar e descansar o corpo. Parecia que me libertar de alguns demônios ou até mesmo exibí-los era uma tarefa das mais exaustivas.

E o rapaz permanecia me observando... como se aquela história fosse uma cantiga de ninar cantada e contada para embalar os sonos dos pequenos... uma história de terror, que dizia para as crianças serem boazinhas, do contrário coisas terríveis poderiam acontecer com elas ou com aqueles que amavam.

O rosto dele estava machucado... mas não tanto quanto meus sentimentos.

- Ojisan... - Ele parecia saborear a palavra com um gosto espetacular... como se toda a vida esperasse por aquilo, poder ter alguém próximo o suficiente para tratar carinhosamente - Você não foi a única a ser abandonada... no final, ela voltou para proteger você, não?

O que era aquilo... ele estava me consolando?

- Não faça isso, nem tente.

- O que?

- Me manipular... ninguém faz isso.

- Não estou fazendo... estou apenas tentando mostrar o que ela largou para ir proteger a irmã... afinal, por mais que você não goste... eu era filho dela... e muito pequeno... mesmo assim, ela foi proteger a irmã, os pais... os amigos... tenho muito orgulho dela. Depois que entendi o motivo dela ter partido... minha raiva diminuiu... na verdade, transformou-se em admiração. Saber que sou filho de pessoas que sacrificaram tudo que tinham por algo maior... para proteger aqueles que amavam. Essa foi a maior prova de amor que poderia receber.

Um enorme silêncio se fez. Aproximei minhas mãos devagar ao rosto dele, que fechou os olhos para receber um carinho tão esperado.

"Suirou no Jutsu!"

E então ele estava preso e completamente indefeso, envolto por uma bolha de água tão fortemente preparada... perceber a mudança de expressão no rosto dele foi no mínimo... interessante.

Mantive meus olhos fixos nele, com uma das mãos esticadas, controlando o jutsu feito tão cuidadosamente, perfeitamente. Escutei uma voz atrás de mim, afinal, jamais estive ali sozinha.

- Muito bem Nayuri-chan... se eu tivesse um coração, ele estaria tocado nesse momento.

Madara pensa, apenas pensa, que me engana. Uma das minhas maiores qualidades como shinobi é perceber alterações de chakra... uma vez que me dei conta da presença dele, as coisas se complicaram. Sentia o rosto de Naruto perder a cor e não compreender a situação, querendo gritar, mas sem sair som algum, ficando restrito a observar os olhares trocados entre a figura de quem ele pensava ser Uchiha Itachi e eu. Que tolo, ainda não se deu conta do que realmente está em jogo aqui...

- Você não está satisfeita?

- Claro que não... - mantinha a expressão impassível de antes.

- Nayuri, precisamos dele ao nosso lado... não contra nós...

- Madara-sama... por que não o mata logo e acabamos com isso? Ele está aqui, completamente sem chance de se defender.

- Nayuri... se ele morrer, a Kyuubi fica encerrada no corpo dele para sempre. Você sabe disso. Ela precisa ser retirada com ele ainda vivo e para que ela seja completamente submissa a mim, temos que aguardar até que a criança venha ao mundo.

- Mas Madara-sama...

Ele então aproximou-se de mim e colocou as mãos sobre minha barriga, os olhos vidrados numa expectativa sem fim.

- Acalme-se Nayuri... Faltam apenas alguns meses para que tudo esteja no momento certo...

Forcei-me a sorrir, afinal eu era uma serva obediente.

- Fico feliz em ser instrumento útil para meu senhor.

- Esse será o primeiro minha querida, apenas o primeiro... Agora por favor, termine com isso... Que eu preciso arrumar essa bagunça, antes que seja tarde demais.

- Certo... posso antes fazer alguma coisa?

- Contanto que ele não morra, pode.

Senti uma pontada imensa de satisfação. Afinal, era sempre muito solícita e obediente, era minha recompensa... fechei a mão que dominava o jutsu lentamente e uma nova cor de chakra envolvia a bolha de água que prendia um Naruto quase sem ar. Era de cor negra, meu segundo chakra, tão poderoso e incontrolável, que só usava quando o objetivo era realmente matar, mas matar com requintes de crueldade.

Madara me observava atentamente e curioso, tentando imaginar o que faria a seguir.

- Mizu Kyuu !

Enquanto minha mão se fechava, a prisão era compactada mais e mais, sufocantemente, sofregamente, lentamente. A expressão de dor dele inundava meus olhos fartos em ver aquela cena. Quando já estava quase na metade do jutsu, abri a mão num movimento displicente, fazendo o então suspenso corpo de Naruto tombar violentamente no chão.

- Jutsu novo?

- Nada demais - dei de ombros, como se não fosse nada importante - Uma variação do Caixão de Areia do antigo hospedeiro do Shukaku, mas com o elemento água...

- Interessante... mas deixe-me fazer meu trabalho agora.

Ele se aproximou do Naruto jogado no chão, quase inconsciente, mas ainda assim lutando para ir contra aquela revelação.

- Mal...di... tos!

Madara nada disse, apenas fez o avermelhado sangrento dominar os olhos daquele corpo e ativando o Mangekyou Sharingan, transportou a mente de Naruto para antes de termos nos falado, fazendo-o achar que nosso reencontro fora calmo e pacífico e que agora éramos uma família unida. Por fim ele estava desacordado e ainda machucado.

- Agora leve-o de volta para o seu esconderijo. A menina Hyuuga está com ele.

Não acredito que ele teve a coragem de levá-la para lá! Desde sua criação, aquele era um lugar destinado aos Uzumaki, única e exclusivamente. Ergui raivosamente as mãos dele, arrastando seu corpo no chão.

- Nossa, quanto carinho...

Ele se diverte com as piadinhas, só pode... ou então faz para me testar. Mas não sei que testes ainda são necessários.

- Não posso fazer esforços, Madara-sama. - Ofereci meu melhor sorriso - Afinal, você quer que esta criança nasça perfeita, não?

Ele me fitou, curioso. Mas sua voz soou firme e decidida.

- O contrário não será admitido. Não se esqueça disso.

E depois se foi. Enfim estava sozinha agora.

Olhei para o menino que carregava. Agora ele carregava uma lembrança completamente diferente daquela que passei de início, tudo porque precisava acreditar que eu não o odiava e não o queria morto. Madara fez um ótimo trabalho nele, não se recordará.

Da melhor maneira que pude, acomodei-o em meus braços e saí em disparada para o esconderijo do meu clã. Afinal, as palavras de minha irmã jamais deixaram de ecoar em minha mente:

"- Cuide do meu menino, Nayuri-chan"

E era isto que eu estava fazendo... tudo o que podia para que no final dessa guerra, o filho de minha irmã não terminasse morto.


	16. Respirar Você

**Capítulo 16 - Respirar Você**

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura)

De todas as coisas que esperei para esse momento, a única que realmente combinava com minha imaginação era a presença dele ali, porque de resto... não pensava em fazer tudo tão... sem o calor do momento... sem beijos ardentes e toques sugestivos. Não, definitivamente não foi assim que planejei esse momento.

Mas ele estava ali, tentando ser o mais gentil que podia, ou o que sua carapaça de Vingador lhe permitia demonstrar. Há minutos que ele me olhava sem dizer nada, deitado ao meu lado na cama do quarto dele. Sem me tocar, sem falar, apenas me olhando. Em outra oportunidade eu teria ficado constrangida, mas hoje não posso dizer que ele me intimide daquela maneira. Aprendi a não ter mais medo do novo Uchiha Sasuke. Mas aqueles olhos ônix que tanto me hipnotizaram quando enxergava um brilho escondido e que há tanto eu achava não exercer qualquer influência sobre mim, estavam começando a me inquietar de uma maneira nova, não familiar e desconfiada como antes. Não tinha receio do que ele pensava de mim, ou do que faria comigo. Sabia que ali estava protegida e tinha ido por vontade própria. Conhecia também o meu destino depois daquilo: com o raiar do dia eu partiria e nunca mais saberia dele. Assim escolhi e assim seria. Portanto, me entregar àquele homem era a coisa que mais queria, que ainda quero ou que um dia vá desejar. Mas ainda assim tenho ressalvas quanto ao contato dele comigo, se forem tão tocantes e profundos quanto seus olhos, peço a Kami-sama força para deixá-lo pela manhã, pois minha alma e coração estarão afetados por toda a vida.

Por mais que falasse ou indagasse em meus pensamentos, Sasuke permanecia calado, apenas me fitando. Aquilo já estava mais que perturbador, soava como se ele... tivesse medo. E medo é uma coisa que não combina com ele, nunca. Sasuke prefere a morte ao medo.

- Você sabe que...

Ele não me deixou continuar, depositou a mão sobre minha boca e fez sinal para eu me calar.

- Por favor... não fale. Ainda estou gravando você...

Me gravando?, tive vontade de perguntar, mas então entendi o que ele queria dizer e me assustei tremendamente com aquilo. Sasuke, por favor, não me diga que você...

- Sakura eu... fiz muitas coisas das quais me arrependo. Mas talvez a que mais lamentarei até o fim dos meus dias seja essa... ter apenas uma única oportunidade de respirar você.

Por Kami-sama! Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele fez sinal para que continuasse calada.

- De todos os sonhos, sempre foi o meu segundo maior reconstruir meu clã. E sei que no dia em que pedi que me ajudasse com isso, não fiz da maneira correta, nem como queria. Mas, tudo pelo que estou vivendo, ou pelo que morrerei tentando, não me permitia falar.

Aquele filho... ele jamais esqueceria disso. Como queria compartilhar ainda do mesmo sonho que ele... dar ao Sasuke a continuação do seu nome... Quantas vezes pensei em voltar atrás e dizer que me aceitava casar com ele. Mas não podia... Eu...

- Só quero que saiba que sei por que você nunca aceitou meu pedido.

Preciso dizer que neste momento meus sentidos me abandonaram por uma fração de segundos. Essa era a mais trancafiada verdade sobre mim, como...? Abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhada e entristecida. Queria ir embora dali, para qualquer lugar que fosse. Entretanto, ele não me permitiu sequer ficar com a cabeça prostrada.

- Não faça isso, nunca mais. Nem para mim, nem para ninguém. Você é simplesmente a kunoichi mais forte da nossa vila e talvez a mais forte que conheço. É admirável para qualquer um, ainda mais para mim. Sakura, por favor, nunca mais se diminua. Se você pensa que isso me importou... serei sincero: num primeiro momento eu fiquei revoltado. Não por mim, mas por você. Sei o quanto acalentou meus sonhos como se fossem seus e... o quanto fui egoísta em não reconhecer isto.

- Sasuke, eu... por favor, não continue...

- Me deixe terminar... Sakura, há muito tempo me conformei em ser o último Uchiha. E depois dos acontecimentos... não poderia pensar em nada mais danoso que ter um filho. Mas ainda assim eu o teria, se fosse seu... Eu correria todos os riscos se hoje soubesse que você seria a mãe dele, sendo de sua vontade e seu desejo.

O que ele estava tentando me dizer? Sasuke, por favor, não me torture mais... não me faça acreditar que você não está agindo como o egoísta que sempre foi...

- Mas hoje eu sei que não é o que você deseja e que, nem que quisesse, poderia realizar.

- Sasuke, não continue... por favor.

- Vou continuar sim, você precisa me ouvir. Desde a última vez que nos falamos no hospital, há meses atrás quando o Naruto estava desesperado com a Hinata... desde aquele dia eu sei o motivo de você ter realmente se afastado de mim.

- Pare! Não continue... eu não quero ouvir isso!

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sasuke não o ofenderei neste capítulo, em homenagem à Dreamer que está prestigiando o trabalho)

Ah, por favor, não fique assim... Eu não quero que te ver nesse desespero... Não foi por isso que comecei a falar. Realmente tenho que pensar muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa, pois parece que cada palavra saída da minha boca é produzida com a única intenção de manchar seu rosto com lágrimas intrujonas. Nunca foi essa a intenção.

Tentei o mais gentil possível retirar as mãos dela que cobriam os ouvidos, como se assim fosse possível mudar a realidade das coisas, mas não era. A verdade é que nada poderia alterar aquilo, e em momentos de grande angústia, me vi lamentando por tê-la colocado naquela posição.

- Sakura... não chore... não grite... nem se desespere. Não faça isso, nada disso. Você é muito mais forte que qualquer coisa que lhe acontecer. Você se sente menos completa porque não pode ter filhos?

Parece que a pergunta atingiu-a em cheio e ela voltou aqueles lindos olhos verdes embargados para mim. Como eu conseguia vê-la ali, tão presente, como antes. Indefesa, precisando de mim. Nessas horas me sentia, como agora, a pessoa mais felizarda do mundo. Era minha chance de ser o herói, enfim.

- Como... como você...?

Suspirei profundamente, antes de relatar como aquela verdade veio parar em minhas mãos.

- Quando você me olhou tão desolada naquele hospital, dizendo para mim que não poderia ser apenas uma máquina de fabricar Uchihas... realmente não entendi nada, mas achei que tinha perdido você pela minha arrogância, que fazia questão de dominar minhas ações. Mas Sakura... sempre estive observando você. Hoje não foi a primeira vez que me encontrei na frente da sua sacada... Eu o fiz todos os dias, e neste em especial, depois de ter tido uma conversa esclarecedora com o Dobe... Então, fiquei esperando você no seu quarto, mas naquele dia você não voltou para casa. Num móvel tinha um envelope aberto, com a folha do exame amassada e manchada em algumas partes... Fiquei preocupado com o que pudesse ser, e li (resolvi ler).

- Você não tinha esse direito, Sasuke!

Ela batia violentamente em mim, como se eu a tivesse violado em seu mais íntimo e sinistro segredo. Só queria fazê-la entender como me senti depois disso... Tomei os lábios dela pela segunda vez naquele dia e, aos poucos, desarmei a resistência dela, restando apenas um coração doído precisando de consolo. Quando por fim nos separamos, ela me parecia nunca ter estado tão vulnerável.

- Você... não devia ter feito... não devia ter lido... E por que não me procurou?

- Acha mesmo que eu tinha o direito de questioná-la sobre isso? Se quisesse me contar, você teria jogado isso na minha cara no mesmo dia. Mas não, você se calou e deu qualquer outro motivo, menos o verdadeiro. Que direito eu tinha para exigir a verdade de você? Nenhum... Nunca dei para você o pouco de atenção e carinho em retorno, por menor que fosse. E hoje você me odeia por isso.

Então ela me abraçou, sofrida. Pude sentir a minha Sakura... Aquela que me pertence desde sempre... Afaguei-a em meus braços como em tantos momentos quis fazer... e teria dado qualquer coisa para prolongar aquele momento o suficiente para que ficasse em minha mente. Contudo, aquela nova Sakura ainda estava resistente a mim e não queria demonstrar suas fraquezas, muito menos que eu a consolasse. Afastou-se com o mesmo ímpeto com o qual me trouxe para perto.

- Vou embora. Não há mais o que fazer aqui.

Antes que desaparecesse num sunshin, segurei-a em meus braços novamente, agora alarmado e quase desesperado.

- Não, você não vai. Sua promessa foi a de estar comigo hoje, por toda a noite.

- Você mesmo já disse o motivo pelo qual não seria interessante estar comigo. Não posso ser aquilo que quer... De que adianta ficar comigo por uma noite?

Realmente, eu não era bom com palavras, mas teria de dizê-las todas. Ela merecia.

- Sakura, o que quero é pura e simplesmente o que meus olhos alcançam agora.

Percebi a confusão na mente dela. Nessas horas entendo o quanto fui nocivo a ela. O motivo pelo qual ela não se achava interessante para mim. Por todos os Kages, ela só pode ser cega ao que enxergo agora...

- Sasuke-kun..?

- Por que a dúvida? Você é mais que suficiente para mim, Sakura. E se durante todos esses anos não consegui demonstrar isso, não me eximo da culpa. Quero estar ao seu lado, sentir seu cheiro. - Deslizava agora minhas mãos pelos contornos daquela jovem mulher que tanto desejava. - O que quero é ter meu maior desejo realizado hoje: ter você.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura)

Não sabia o que dizer, realmente. E mesmo que soubesse, não diria. Era... o Sasuke-kun dizendo que me... desejava? Como se lendo meus pensamentos, ele continuou a me bombardear com tantas revelações que meu cérebro levava segundos incontáveis para entender tudo.

- Hoje a minha missão é redimir um dos meus erros, antes que seja tarde demais. Sei que amanhã você vai partir e que no final de tudo pode não existir retorno. - Nesta parte, não identifiquei se ele falava de mim ou dele... O semblante era distante, como se soubesse de algo que eu mesma desconhecia, o entendimento de um futuro ainda obscuro para mim.

- Não precisa fazer isso, não precisa! Não por pena, ou porque acha que deve se corrigir... Não comigo, não me faça ser mais humilhada ainda!

Novamente estava nos braços dele, mas dessa vez com uma urgência sem igual. Ele me fitava tão friamente, que fazia meu peito congelar ao mínimo sinal de movimento. O que ele realmente queria fazer? Minha mente estava confusa, tudo a respeito do Sasuke-kun sempre foi tão confuso...

- Sakura, entenda de uma vez! - Fez uma pausa antes de recomeçar, num tom mais controlado, sem deixar de me perfurar com seu olhar fulminante: - Eu a quero, porque amo você.

Posso dizer com certeza que meus sentidos me pregaram a pior das peças, a que menos precisava para manter minha sanidade naquele momento. Só mesmo acreditando ser brincadeira para digerir essas palavras dele.

- Sasuke-kun... já disse que vou ficar com você, não precisa tripudiar de antigos sentimentos.

Novamente ele me fitava, mas agora podia jurar ter visto alguma coisa de desapontamento nele, como se desvendar a clareza daquelas palavras fosse a tarefa mais complicada de sua vida.

- Sabe muito bem que não perco meu tempo falando bobagens. Nem estaria aqui dizendo alguma mentira para você. Pense Sakura, já estivemos numa situação parecida, onde eu não precisava ter falado nada para tê-la, mas mesmo assim não fiz. Você se foi, jurando uma vingança que está se cumprindo hoje. Lembra-se o que me disse? Se não, vou relembrá-la: "Da próxima vez, Uchiha Sasuke, será você quem virá me pedir isto".

Realmente, ele lembrava! Palavra por palavra daquilo que disse... naquele maldito dia, onde pensei que poderia ganhar algum tempo...

- Pois então Sakura... Você, como sempre, estava certa. Hoje eu pedi para você ficar comigo, estar comigo. Mas não pedi apenas para que eu pudesse te tocar ou realizar qualquer fantasia. O que quero é a sua imagem... gravada, cravada em mim! Que usem tudo que for possível na minha mente e no meu coração, mas que a sua imagem nunca se apague de nenhum dos dois. - Agora ele acariciava meu rosto, como no início, como se estivesse absorvendo meus detalhes. - Mesmo que morra, que não retorne da batalha, quero ter a certeza que quando os meus olhos fecharem, serão seus cabelos rosados e sua pele delicada... esses olhos e esse rosto todo... perfeito... que essa seja a última imagem que a minha consciência me permita distinguir. - Meu pranto companheiro estava se manifestando mais uma vez, contra a minha vontade, diante das palavras doídas e sinceras que não esperava ouvir, mas que conseguiam falar tão claramente aos meus sentimentos. - Não entenda minha imensa vontade de tê-la em meus braços como um desejo puramente carnal, porque o meu amor não se resume a tão pouco. A minha vontade é estar para sempre ao seu lado.

Depois de anos, anos de luta, de sofrimento, de busca, de perda... tudo por causa dele... tudo por causa dessas palavras... depois de sentimentos enterrados com a mais profunda das amarguras e desejos reprimidos no mais interior do meu ser... depois de não ter restado mais nada de uma menina ingênua que sonhava com a felicidade ao lado do seu grande príncipe, depois de ter me desiludido completamente e entregado minha vida a um objetivo maior que eu... ainda assim... com apenas esse pequeno grupo de palavras, pude sentir o calor da vida penetrar raivosamente em mim, sem pedir passagem, lavando e limpando o meu coração ressentido. Porque não eram quaisquer palavras: eram os sentimentos mais bem guardados de um homem que encarnava o mistério em pessoa... talvez dos mais indecifráveis... apenas... Não! Todas aquelas maravilhosas palavras que soavam como correntes libertas para mim eram a recompensa de tudo...

Por aquilo, tudo valeu à pena.

Por aquilo, tudo valeria à pena.

Por ele, pelo nosso momento, meu eu interior repreendia ferozmente minha falta de fé num amor que sempre soube estar ali. Entretanto, não estávamos perdidos, ainda havia uma chance para nós. Acreditaria nisso naquele momento, ou era apenas uma coisa que se dissiparia pela manhã?

(fim da narrativa da Sakura)

A kunoichi ficou por vários minutos em silêncio, trazendo uma angústia sem igual para o rapaz. Ele sabia que não era digno dela, mas também queria fazê-la entender que ele sempre lhe pertenceu, assim como seu coração sempre fora dele e jamais duvidou daquilo. Ainda que tenha sido fraco e nunca assumido, por pensar que ela precisava de proteção contra tudo de ruim que poderia afetar quem estivesse ao seu lado, achava que tinha a obrigação; devia àquela linda mulher à sua frente uma fração daquilo que sempre dedicou sem exigir nada. Ele a amava, mas seus olhos estavam incertos quanto aos sentimentos dela.

Então ela pegou as mãos dele entre as suas, sentiu a firmeza do toque dele contrastando com a delicadeza do seu, e a voz soou com a candura que nunca abandonou aquele corpo:

- Sasuke, por favor, seque minhas lágrimas... e aqueça meu coração.

O peito aliviado soltou o ar longamente, enquanto as mãos dele faziam as lágrimas desaparecerem e ele a puxava para si, envolvendo a cintura dela e mantendo-a o mais próximo possível que era permitido sem que um invadisse o corpo do outro. Ele sentiu o cheiro dela e queria impregnar-se dele, enquanto as mãos de ambos exploravam os corpos um do outro. Agora eles estavam unidos pelos lábios, numa sintonia perfeita e única, tal qual a moça sempre sonhou e imaginou.

Noite afora ele a tomou para si por vezes, e uniram-se com tanto ardor e urgência que não duvidaram nenhum momento que um tinha sido feito para completar o outro. Com o dia quase raiando, ela repousava com o corpo nu sobre o peito dele, que não conseguia retirar as mãos do corpo da kunoichi em momento algum, acariciando os cabelos dela, enquanto esta ressonava exausta em seus braços.

- Como sou idiota...

Ela acordou com aquelas palavras e passou a acariciar o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos

- Eu disse que você se arrependeria... - Deu uma pausa antes de completar: -Sasuke?

- Hum?

- Por que você está fazendo isto tudo?

- Tudo o que?

- Com a Vila... Por que você está nos traindo novamente? É tudo por causa do seu irmão?

Fez-se um novo silêncio, como se ele não quisesse deixar o mundo real interferir em suas vidas.

- Meu irmão está morto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se a ponto de encará-lo.

- Eu sei... de tudo.

Olhar de maior surpresa não poderia estar estampado no rosto de alguém. Porque ele sabia que ela falava a verdade. Sakura não era uma garotinha, e o tom que usou com ele desde o início... as acusações...

- Por que não contou conosco? Naruto e eu estaríamos ao seu lado...

- É exatamente isso que não quero. - O semblante dele estava quase tão frio como sempre. - Sakura... você precisa confiar em mim. E sei que não posso te pedir isto. Foi por isso que pedi para você estar comigo hoje. Eu... não posso correr o risco de perder as duas pessoas que mais me importam na vida.

Ela o abraçou com força, muita força.

- Sasuke-kun... eu nunca o abandonei, e jamais o deixarei sozinho. Se você não me disser o que pretende, vou ajudar da maneira que achar melhor... e isso sim pode atrapalhar você! Desta vez terá de confiar em mim. Não sou mais uma menininha que você pode deixar desacordada no banco da saída da vila.

A mulher à sua frente estava oferecendo toda a ajuda que pudesse. E por mais que desejasse protegê-la, era preciso correr certos riscos.

- Você entende que todos nós podemos morrer, não?

- Sim. Mas me diga por que está fazendo isso tudo.

- Porque o meu irmão... o meu irmão de verdade, está correndo um grande perigo, junto com toda Konoha.

Ele passou as horas seguintes, compartilhando cada detalhe finalmente, alguns deles até mesmo ignorados por seu sensei. Ela absorvia cada palavra dele, anotando mentalmente e refletindo enquanto escutava a narrativa dele. Ao final, já estavam quase no horário do almoço, e exausto, ele finalizou:

- Compreende?

Parecia demais para ela, mas vindo dele, sabia que não poderia ser menos.

- Então é por isso que você fingiu o interesse no casamento? Você sabe que quase matou o Naruto? Ele está magoado demais...

- Eu sei... A intenção era essa.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun, você vai contar a verdade, ele precisa saber...

- Não, nem você vai. Estou compartilhando isto com você, Sakura. E apenas porque é a única pessoa que confio. Sakura, você tem que me prometer que não vai dizer nada ao Naruto. Você tem que me jurar que, independente do que aconteça, ele não saberá de nada.

Um novo silêncio fez-se no local. Até ser interrompido pelo jovem jounin.

- Minha Sakura... minha Sakura... não vou esquecer de hoje... nem de você, jamais. Mas a luta está muito próxima e será tudo muito difícil, para todos. Se os nossos esforços legítimos de luta forem dissipados, a única alternativa para que Konoha não caia, é manter a Kyuubi dentro do Naruto. Para que isso seja feito, ele vai precisar estar tão dominado pelas sombras que vai chegar a romper os maiores laços que tem. Não se engane, tenho orgulho de ser o melhor amigo dele.

- Sasuke-kun... por favor, não fale assim, nós vamos lutar! Somos fortes, não nos subestime!

- Não estou... Apenas não duvido do poder do inimigo, minha menina... Se o Naruto tiver que fazer alguma coisa... conto com você para não deixar que ele fique absorto pelo ódio... Você sempre foi aquela que nos unia, não será diferente agora. Saiba que estou confiando a você uma tarefa que não pode ser feita por ninguém mais.

Ele a tomou nos braços mais uma vez, gentil e carinhoso como fora por toda a noite. Uma última vez ele a tomou para si, obrigando seu corpo a memorizar os contornos da delicada estrutura dela. Depois, deixou-a dormindo em silêncio e preparou um lanche para quando acordasse, deixando tudo ao lado dela, que dormia profundamente, e se foi, indo ao encontro de Kakashi. Ao chegar na floresta densa, onde treinavam isolados, Kakashi já o aguardava, lendo seu Icha Icha Paradise.

- Ora... em anos essa é a primeira vez que me fazem esperar. O que estava fazendo de tão importante que se atrasou tantas horas?

Um sorriso de canto de boca formou-se e rapidamente se desfez ao terminar de pronunciar as palavras.

- Sendo feliz.

Kakashi olhou-o surpreso, mas ainda assim satisfeito. _Será que ele deixou de ser cabeça dura?  
_  
- Vamos, temos muita coisa a fazer, já chega de descanso para nós dois. A partir de hoje não quero mais ser conhecido como um Vingador. O que estou fazendo... por tudo aquilo que vou pagar e viver daqui em diante... pelo que irei morrer, é apenas para salvar aqueles que amo.


	17. Antes de Dizer Adeus

**Capítulo 17 - Antes de Dizer Adeus**

Ainda era um dos melhores shinobis da Folha. As responsabilidades de liderança de todo um clã não ofuscaram o enorme talento e aptidão de Hyuuga Hiashi. Num passado não muito distante, foi um dos membros mais promissores da ANBU, sendo por vezes considerado o melhor para infiltração e Espionagem. Não apenas pelo seu doujutsu, mas por sua faculdade única de conseguir captar vibraçoes expressivas num simples olhar. Afinal, como conseguir esconder as próprias emoções, se não as reconhecer em outras pessoas?

O jounin líder dos Hyuga e ex-ANBU agora maldizia as próprias habilidades. Há meses vinha com a certeza de que tinha tomado a decisão certa sobre Hinata. Mas quando os fantasmas de seu passado passaram a atormentá-lo de maneira constante como nunca antes, seus instintos indicaram que alguma coisa estava muito, muito errada.

E, como não poderia deixar de ser, tomou para si a responsabilidade de averiguar... detalhadamente os fatos. E quão enorme foi sua surpresa ao dar-se conta de que não só sua filha estava cotada para ser objeto principal de uma grande trama contra a vila, como também o fato de que os Hyuuga seriam vistos como traidores também, seria um sangue corrompido.

Corrompido por ele, que preferiu responsabilidade aos sentimentos de sua pequena garotinha.

Mas ainda assim, saber de tudo aquilo agora parecia tão mais... macabro... sinistro. Não acreditaria se não fosse por seus próprios sentidos terem captado as informações. Mas o objetivo de seguir para aquele esconderijo e espionar quem estava ali era sua atual função. Mas com qual surpresa descobriu que quem ele pensava ser Uchiha Itachi... tratava-se de Uchiha Madara... que se não fosse o suficiente para aterrorizá-lo, já seria um ótimo acrécimo. E ainda tinha aquela mulher mesquinha e maldita que estava com ele... usando um símbolo honrado que não fazia justiça... tudo giraria em torno dela e de sua filha... as duas com um mesmo papel... mas ainda assim tão diferentes... pensou em Hinata o tempo todo e seu peito estava pesado e realmente arrependido. Falhou como pai e como líder. Mas ainda havia uma possibilidade de remediar, de fazer com que tudo mudasse, ou ao menos que tivessem a possibilidade de mudá-la.

Da maneira mais furtiva que entrou, saiu. A mente trabalhando numa velocidade impossível para uma pessoa comum acompanhar. Mas ele não era uma pessoa comum, por isso fazia as conexões certas todo momento. Só pedia que tivesse tempo suficiente para chegar próximo à Konoha.

Sim, estava sendo seguido.

Poderia ainda ser muito bom com suas técnicas, mas sabia que no momento em que descobriu a identidade daquele que habitava o corpo do renegado Uchiha, sua vida valia menos que um punhado de grama seca. E estava sozinho, longe de sua vila, sem avisar a qualquer um de seu paradeiro. O que tentou, sem sucesso, foi ganhar ao menos algumas horas de vantagem, utilizando toda velocidade que possuía.

Afinal, ele era um jounin de elite.

Um ex-ANBU.

Um Hyuuga.

Ah, era exatamente isto que o tornava tão vulnerável... ele não era um Hyuuga qualquer. Era o líder sobrecarregado de afazeres administrativos e diplomáticos, que não saía em missões há quase uma década, que sempre tinha uma poderosa escolta para auxiliá-lo. Aquele cargo, tirara dele sua força, sua essência. Nem o maior dos poderes sobrevive ao esquecimento. A coisa mais próxima que chegou de uma batalha foram treinamentos com Neji e mesmo sabendo que o sobrinho levava todas as suas obrigações a sério, não seria de seu intuito ferí-lo mortalmente.

(Essa parte da fic é narrada pelo Hiashi)

Mas agora, como a poucos minutos, preocupava-me com duas coisas: manter a velocidade no máximo suportado por seu corpo e preparar-me para um conflito iminente. Não sabia o que fazer contra Uchiha Madara e mesmo odiando, não teria grandes ilusões de que se o encontrasse, era um conflito onde o vencedor já estava estabelecido muito antes de meu nascimento.

Reconhecendo as proximidades da Folha, vi que seria inútil alimentar qualquer esperança. Meu adversário estava diante de mim, com algo desapontado.

- Mas então... não conseguiu fugir?

Aquela mulher... que com certeza teria o rosto escondido não por vergonha de seus atos horríveis, mas por não permitir a si mesma a vosão de seus atos.

- Confesso que estava mais preocupado que meu adversário fosse outro - respondi-lhe, agora esperanças renovadas. Afinal, não seria necessário aquela angústia. Arrependi-me de ter gasto tanta energia, antes tivessemos lutado milhas atrás, estaria bem mais disposto.

Ela tinha agora a voz contrariada. Ativei minha linhagem e espantado, dei-me conta do enorme erro que tinha cometido.

- Confesso que nunca pensei que um Hyuuga fugiria de uma batalha... mas entendo seu receio, completamente fundamentado - O sarcasmo na voz daquele homem era palpável e cruel. Com a frieza de todo bom shinobi, ignorava aqueles sentimentos, mas ainda assim, a simples presença daquela figura malígna e lendária, fazia meu corpo tremer em silêncio.

- Qual seu interesse em minha filha? - Com o mesmo tom que lidaria com meus subordinados, dirigi-me a ele. Não tinha motivos para mostrar respeito ou reverência, mesmo sendo povoado por aquela atmosfera de temor.

- Você já ouviu bastante por lá, não?

- Mas é de meu interesse saber a verdade.

- A verdade, Hyuuga? - A mulher dirigia-se para mim, num tom quase tão irônico quanto ele.

Fiz com que entendesse que ali, trataria apenas com ele. Apenas ignorando-a, o que causou um furor imenso na kunoichi. Certamente teria avançado em mim, não fosse o olhar completamente reprovador de seu mestre.

- Nayuri-chan... não vale seu aborrecimento. Bem... - Tomou então uma posição quase infantil, sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas, fitando-me por instantes tortuosos. - Se quer a verdade, terá. Não preciso de sua filinha... muito menos de Uchiha Sasuke... mas acredite que o acrécimo de um poder significante como o Byakugan tornou-se interessante. Ainda assim, não é disto que se trata.

Se não era o casamento dos dois que seria interessante, por que dizer que um filho de Hinata teria igual papel para ele?

- Ah sim, deve estar tudo muito confuso, mas repare, não é: Nayuri carrega o herdeiro primogênito de Uchiha Itachi, ainda que o prazer de tê-lo feito foi totalmente meu... - um sorriso malicioso e zombeteiro surgiu nos lábios dele, antes que voltasse à narrativa - este corpo ainda é o antigo, portanto, não seria um filho meu, nem muito menos o primogênito.

Não olhava para a mulher diretamente, mas minha linhagem mostrava que estava próxima, atenta às palavras dele.

- Mas que coisa, eu disse o que quero com Nayuri, mas não o que quero com aquela garotinha patética... muito simples: eu preciso do jinchuuriki. Mais especificamente, de minha velha conhecida, a raposa de nove caldas que está tão injustamente presa naquele corpo. Mas devo confessar, apenas o moleque suportaria. A maravilhosa linhagem dos Uzumaki permite esse verdadeiro milagre. Sem saber o Yondaime fez-me um enorme favor, meu único obstáculo para retirar a Kyuubi daquele corpo era ter um novo que pudesse recebê-la quando o serviço estivesse terminado. E bem, pode perguntar-se então por que não colocá-la no rebento que está por vir, certo? Não... claro que não. Depois que todos os fracos forem dizimados, haverá os mais forte dentre eles...os novos Uchiha... com todo o poder necessário para dominar e subjulgar. Esta criança que virá ao mundo, será abençoada com o maior dos poderes. E quando retirarmos a Kyuubi de seu descanso, ela será abrigada novamente em outro, mas não no filho de Uchiha Itachi e Uzumaki Nayuri.

Aquela mulher... uma Uzumaki? Desde quando eles possuíam uma kg? E tão poderosa a ponto de...

Mas então imagens antes bloqueadas, retornaram à minha mente. Sempre soube que o nome do garoto não me era estranho... mas com qual espanto dei-me conta de quem ele era filho...

Uzumaki Kushina... e Namikaze Minato.

Meus contemporâneos, tão poderosos que... apenas o sacrifício deles salvou vilas inteiras de sucumbirem... e ah, como fui tolo, é claro que o Quarto não iria colocar o monstro no próprio filho por falta de opção... mas porque sabia que ele era o único capaz de sufocá-la... devido à sua herança. Fosse em outro momento, estaria feliz pelo rapaz.

- Até agora, minha pergunta não foi respondida.

- Você está realmente com muita pressa... mas também tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar... a verdade é que toda essa história de profecia, não passa de um engodo dos mais criativos... e divertidos... mas não deixa de ter um pouco de verdade. Da semente do fraco surgirá o primeiro sacrifício. Assim como a cobra come os próprios filhotes, o pai beberá do sangue de seu primogênito antes que esse viva seu primeiro solstício. Fazendo isso, seus olhos enxergarão aquele que procura."

Agora ele citava aquelas palavras que fizeram algum sentido para mim apenas quando achava que a intenção dele era que minha filha tivesse uma criança fruto de seu casamento com Uchiha Sasuke. Mas fazia-o de maneira tão... zombeteira.

- Deixe dizer uma coisa... essas palavras foram escritas sim, há muito tempo atrás, mas não por... mim...quem as disse, o maldito que proferiu essas sentenças... foi meu querido amigo, o Shodoaime Hokage... um amigo dos mais... infelizes, devo acrescentar. Mas isso nada mais era que a maior prova de que fracos não devem se misturar... eles tendem a ter um senso deturpado da verdade, ora essa. Tudo feito para obter poder é válido... de que importa matar um fraco, que se deixa ligar por amizades? De nada, se o poder virá com isso. Mas quanto à segunda parte... isso foi a resposta sádica que ele me deu para um dilema que me intrigava... sempre perguntei ao meu "querido amigo" como ele conseguia fazer para subtrair e subjulgar os bijuus, mais ainda, perguntava-lhe como seria o perfeito jinchuurinki... ele nunca me disse, mas sempre deu a entender que estaria ligado ao meu clã o poder de comandá-los, mas não de hospedá-los. E naquele dia eu descobri. Éramos fortes e abençoados com o pacto entre os bijuus... de todos eles, o que nos serviria melhor era o maior entre eles, a Kyuubi. Estava a ponto de trazê-la para nós, para que Konoha acabasse com todas as outras Vilas... e fôssemos soberanos em todos os sentidos. Mas os covardes não enxergaram isso...

Louco... aquele homem era um completo... louco...

- De qualquer forma... Tentei pegar o maior número possível de mulheres Uzumaki quando comandei o extermínio da Vila... mas os pais do moleque tinham uma vocação para herói e os incompetentes shinobis da névoa não deram conta de um bando de mulheres... ou melhor, de uma única... com o passar dos anos, descobri que apenas minha pequena Nayuri sobreviveu... imaculada e apta para gerar novos Uzumakis... legítimos e fortes o bastante. E então minha cara pequena juntou-se a mim nessa empreitada. Mas, não vou desperdiçar sangue Uchiha... não assim, desnecessariamente... se é de um Uzumaki que preciso... sua filha será a encarregada de colocá-lo no mundo.

- Você... não ouse... encostar um dedo em minha filha!

O maldito queria Hinata para si! Nessa hora eu queria, apenas para um único golpe, todo o poder, mesmo que corrupto, apenas para matá-lo com a dor que ele merecia.

- Calma papai... não, a mim não interessa sua filha... mas ao moloque Uzumaki... a ele sim. E pelo que me consta, neste momento já foram várias as tentativas em produziir o herdeiro... já que os dois estão vivendo uma bela lua-de-mel, fugitivos, pensando que todos estão contra o lindo amor dos dois...

Hinata... e Naruto? O que minha filha vai fazer a todos nós...

- Não a culpe, afinal... ela só o está fazendo porque não quer se casar com o Sasuke... e isto, quem programou foi você. Pois bem... quando a criança nascer, estarei apto a matar o Naruto e ter um novo portador Uzumaki vivo para receber a Kyuubi quando a ação dela não se fizer mais necessária. E com um acrécimo de um valioso byakugan... animal interessante que virá ao mundo... E o filho de Nayuri... quem disse que seria necessário matar a criança para que eu possa beber do sangue dela? Apenas umas gotinhas... sabe? É mais pela "monstruosidade" do ato em si. E isto será o que me capacitará para retirar a Kyuubi de seu portador, apenas com um chamado - O tom debochado dele dava a importância que passava para a situação. Como aquela mulher conseguia ouvir todas aquelas coisas sobre si e ficar tão servil?

Ele fez uma pausa, levantando-se do chão e ficando de pé, frente a mim.

- Mas agora que sabe de toda a verdade... pronto para morrer, Hyuuga?

(fim da parte narrada pelo Hiashi)

Algum tempo depois, Neji preparava-se para deixar a vila. Hinata ainda não retornara da Areia e, mesmo avisado pelo Kazekage de que ela estava em segurança com Naruto, não poderia permitir que ficasse longe de seus olhos protetores. Afinal, era sua obrigação como Hyuuga e como primo zelar por ela.

Ao afastar-se alguns quilômetros, notou sinais de um conflito recente na região. Tratou de verificar com seu byakugan e deu-se conta de uma triste surpresa: Um Hyuuga encontrava-se ali. Caído, quase sem forças. A passos largos, aproximou-se da figura, que vinha com as mãos cravadas no chão, apoiando´se na terra, rastejando sofridamente. O corpo de seu tio estava irreconhecível, não fosse por seu chakra familiar e seus olhos de família...

- Hiashi-sama!

O rapaz correu e tomou-o nos braços, verificando o estado irremediável em que se encontrava. Já não havia o que fazer por ele.

Os olhos confusos dele, vislumbraram um Hiashi satisfeito por vê-lo, ao menos seu sacrifício não teria sido em vão. Mas aquilo não era propriamente um sacrifício, eram apenas as consequências de seus próprios erros, seus fantasmas próprios vindo cobrar o preço de seus atos falhos. Mas estava satisfeito. Partiria com a certeza de que Neji seria o interceptor de suas palavras.

Na euforia diante da visão de seu sobrinho, Hiashi não se deu conta de que suas forças foram todas gastas no ato de manter-se na estrada para Konoha. Ao abrir a boca, percebeu que teria impulso para uma única palavra. Ao fitar Neji, procurou impregnar-lhe a alma com o sentido daquela única palavra.

- Sharingan...

Ao terminar, seus olhos plácidos e fartos se fecharam e a última imagem que seus olhos permitiram ver, não em sentidos, mas os olhos de seu coração, foi o amor de sua vida, Harin, sorrindo.

Perdoando-o.


	18. Novos Destinos, Velhos Problemas

**Capítulo 18 - Novos Destinos, Velhos Problemas**

Após ouvirem o discurso de Tsunade, os jounis não sabiam que atitute deveriam expressar. As informações foram, no mínimo, inquietantes. Muito por baixo, na verdade. As palavras "absurdo" e "conflito" vagavam perigosamente com outras de porte igual. Com exceção de Naruto, Hinata e Neji, todos os jounins da Folha estavam ali, cientes da grande luta que estava às portas de sua vila.

Depois de muito falar, a Kage abriu uma pequena rodada de perguntas. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a colocar alguma questão:

- Entendo que as três vilas estejam contra nós. Mas por que se aliariam à Madara?

Na verdade era uma pergunta válida, que só poderia ser respondida por quem conhecia o passado das vilas.

- Num tempo não muito distante, não havia paz entre as vilas ninjas, os tratados foram firmados por insistência do primeiro e segundo que cnseguiram os mesmos pela força... o terceiro manteve a paz, mesmo turbulenta, o quarto morreu para mantê-la e o terceiro retomou o poder, agora sim consolidando uma diplomacia sensível para evitar conflitos. Mas o sangue shinobi muita das vezes clama pela batalha... e aqueles que não concordaram com o acordo de paz... que não aceitam viver sob o julgo de Konoha, que ainda é a maior das Vilas e portanto tem um respeito maior, essas pessoas estão se unindo a um inimigo que mais tarde com certeza vai se virar contra suas próprias vilas, mas a sede de vingança vai cegá-los por enquanto. Porque se Madara conseguir o que quer, a própria "paz" das outras vilas está ameaçada. Então, quando lutarmos, será não somente por Konoha, mas por todos.

Novo silêncio instaurou-se na sala. Aquilo parecia muito maior e mais grave que todos realmente tinham em mente. Era o orgulho shinobi em jogo. A coisa mais valiosa para um guerreiro então, proteger o significado de sua luta. E isto atingia a todos no local de maneira singular.

- Como sabem, vamos criar aqui um plano de contigência. A ANBU vai tentar dizimar o máximo de inimigos que conseguir pelo caminho. Metade dos Jounins vai estar cuidando da entrda da Vila. - Tsunade dirigiu-se a alguns shinobis em especial - Sai, vc vai estar encarregado de patrulhar os céus de Konoha e arredores, com suas pinturas que tomam vida. Sikamaru, você vai arquitetar essa estratégia, juntamente com Kakashi. Ninguém faz nada sem antes dar ciência e ter a aprovação de vocês, certo? Caso algo me aconteça, ou se não estiver presente, o comando está na mão de vocês.

Novo momento de silêncio. Aquilo era praticamente uma indicação ao cargo de Hokage, todos esperavam que fosse Naruto a recebê-la, mas num momento de guerra, a força não seria o único ingrediente para a vitória e sabiam que Naruto ainda nãi tinha atingido o amadurecimento necessário para responder por todos. Foi com certo pesar que Kakashi imaginou-se tendo que dar a notícia ao aluno, mas ainda assim, tinha quase certeza que aquilo não seria necessário. Tsunade-sama era a última sannin lendária viva, isto não era pouca coisa.

- Certo. O ideal era criarmos um cordão de isolamento. A metade dos jounins deve servir, mas seria interessante intercalar Chuunins nessa tarefa também. Não os mais poderosos, esses ficariam na vila. Precisamos nos preocupar com a evacuação dos moradores. - Shikamaru já tinha colocado sua brilhante mente em ação, atraindo a atenção de todos.

Neste momento, Gaara entrou na sala, pouco à vontade:

- Desculpem o atraso, Hokage-sama, todos... - fez uma leve reverência - Precisava receber a resposta da Areia. É com prazer que informo que um terço do meu corpo de shinobis está vindo para cá, liderados por Temari.

- Kazekage-sama... não seria melhor Temari-sama ficar em Konoha? Haverá conflito aqui, já não basta a Areia estar sem seu Kazekage?

- Shikamaru, de que me adianta ficar lá e dar a chane do inimigo avançar até Suna? Se ele chegar aos portões de minha cidade, será uma luta contra o tempo até sermos derrotados. Suna ainda não é uma potência como Konoha, nossos shinobis estão em avanços, mas ainda assim, somos poucos. Não, é mais interessante para mim detê-los aqui.

- Entendo... mas Temari-sama...

- Você, conhecendo tão bem minha irmã, acha mesmo que ela ficaria vendo uma luta ao longe, de braços cruzados? Já foi complicado por demais deixar Kankurou tomando conta das coisas. Com ele eu consigo lidar, já Temari...

- É, ela é mesmo uma complicada... - Shikamaru reparou olhos curiosos e sorrisos zombeteiros em sua direção, tratou de se recompor o mais rápido possível - Bem, então creio que terei de dar ao Kazekage-sama uma função de suma imoprtância.

A sala inteira silenciou. O que seria tão importante?

- Preciso que vá buscar Naruto.

Todos os olhos procuraram um par pela sala que tivesse alguma palavra a dizer, mas a Hokage foi quem falou primeiro:

- Sim, Naruto precisa ficar protegido em Konoha. E como vc sabia para onde estavam indo, seria de grande ajuda que fosse, também para prever ataques pelo caminho.

- Certo... eu não sei o local ao certo, mas a direção sim. Então estou partindo, espero que fique tudo calmo até retornarmos.

- Eu vou com você, Gaara.

Só haviam duas pessoas em toda Konoha que tratava Gaara sem utilizar o sufixo respeitoso, depois que este tornou-se Kage de Suna: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke.

- Definiticamente não! - Sakura segurou o braço dele, o mais forte que conseguiu, fitando-o confusa - Sasuke, se o Naruto te ver, vai avançar em você sem nem dar tempo para explicações.

Então este devolveu o olhar para ela, o mesmo olhar sério, distante de sempre, mas que falava ao coração dela mais que qualquer palavra. Seu tom era direto, não dando margem À represálias:

- Neta sala todos querem proteger a Vila, sem exceção. Se Naruto cair nas mãos de Madara, todas as vidas aqui não terão razão de existir, pois a Kyuubi nas mãos dele será o fim de tudo.

- Sasuke, ele não pode matar o Naruto antes de...

- Antes de ter um novo receptor para a Kyuubi. Você e eu sabemos que esse receptor não vai existir. Se nós sabemos, ele já sabe. E com certeza já tem a solução, que você e eu não sabemos.

Sakura então saiu do caminho dele, em silêncio. Sasuke pegou sua Kusanagi e acomodou na bainha presa à cintura.

- Vamos Gaara, não podemos perder tempo.

E os dois partiram, sem se despedir, em alta velocidade, querendo chegar no destino e retornar com missão cumprida, pelo bem do amigo em comum.

Na sala o clima ficou mais tenso ainda. Imaginar que os dois interesses de Madara estavam fora dos muros de Konoha trazia uma perturbação inquietante. Sakura não aguentou, foi atrás, queria vê-lo atravessar os portões da Vila, lembranças inquietantes e amarguradas rondando sua mente. "Ele não vai mais voltar..."

Na sala da Hokage, o restante do grande grupo de jounins reunia-se ao redor da mesa, onde Tsunade, Kakashi e Shikamaru teciam seus planos para livrar Konoha daquilo que parecia inevitável.

Antes de cruzarem os portões da Vila, Sasuke não suportou, teve que olhar para trás e despedir-se. Dela e da Vila. Ela estava lá, como ele sabia que faria. Em silêncio, afastou-se de Gaara e foi a passos mais lentos que o normal até a kunoichi, que tinha os olhos embargados.

- Dessa vez, você não veio me pedir para ficar, não é mesmo?

A voz dele alcançou o interior revoltoso dela como catalizador para suas emoções. Não reconfortantes, mas cientes. Cientes de que ali era estava lutando por ela, por todos... por si. Não, ela não choraria dessa vez, pois a dignidade dele não permitiria que aquele ato fosse diminuído por lágrimas.

- Sasuke... tente voltar... - foi a única coisa que atreveu-se a pedir.

Os braços dele envolveram-na já saudosos, sofridos. Depositou o mais singelo, porém significativo beijo que poderia. Era um adeus, caso não pudesse cumprir o que ela tinha pedido.

Quando afastou-se dela e retomou seu caminho, ao longe distinguiu um ponto se aproximando, devagar. Apurou mais os olhos, assim como os outros dois. Seria Naruto? Não... o chakra dele era familiar mas... nem tanto. Quem deu o alarme foi a médica-nin:

- Neji!

Quando estavam prontos para se adiantarem em direção à ele, a voz do jovem Hyuuga soou firme, ainda que distante.

- Fiquem onde estão e me deixem entrar na vila no meu tempo.

Pararam no mesmo instante. Aquilo não era bom sinal. Ao ficar apenas metros de distância, puderam ver porque ele não queria ser apressado.

Neji carregava o corpo de Hyuuga Hiashi, prestando-lhe a última homenagem em chegar na Vila pelas mãos de um companheiro shinobi.

Sakura sabia que estava morto, não sentia uma fração sequer de chakra vindo dele. Os outros dois apenas esperaram a confirmação da médica, que não demorou muito. Sem olharem um para o outro, concordaram em ficar e esperar.

O rosto vazio de Neji contemplava a entrada da Vila, sua mente estava ordenada, não como seu rosto aparentava. Sabia o que fazer e como fazer. "Sharingan..." ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos. Não precisava de provas, seu tio e líder tinha sido direto.

Sabia que ele estava ali, mas o corpo inerte de seu tio dava a paciência que não tinha para adiar a imensa vontade que tinha de matá-lo naquele momento. E fazê-lo sofrer... ainda mais quando viu que ela derramava lágrimas que ele próprio jurou nunca mais permitir. Aquele maldito causava mais dor e sofrimento que ele ou qualquer outro poderia suportar.

Os portões da vila nunca foram tão enormes e vazios de significado. Não era como estar em casa, ou ao menos estar próximo do clã. Chegaria até eles com a maior de suas derrotas: seu papel era proteger Hinata e sabia que a prima sofreria com aquilo. Maldição, ela não teve a chance de provar a ele o quanto era forte...

Sakura adiantou-se a ele, para saber se estava ferido. Ele não a tratou rudemente, mas não conseguia escolher palavras menos duras.

- Deixe-me Sakura. Você não faz parte disto.

- Neji, o que aconteceu?

Os olhos dele cravaram-se frios em Uchiha Sasuke.

- Pergunte a ele, enquanto ainda está vivo. Vou até os meus levar nosso líder para ser tratado como merece e quando eu voltar, não me importa onde se esconda. Torça, mas muito, para que eu não o encontre. Porque se o fizer, finalmente vai conhecer o significado da palavra dor.

Sasuke não entendeu, antes que falasse, Sakura colocou-se a frente e mandou que seguissem o caminho deles.

- Sabe que não adianta ele fugir.

- Ele não está fugindo, está indo atrás de Naruto e Hinata.

Neji então quase vacilou com o corpo de Hiashi, recompondo-se em respeito ao tio, mas avançando com a voz:

- Você é louca? Está mandando o assassino do pai atrás da filha?

- Assassino? Do que está falando Neji?

- Não acredito que ainda não tenha entendido, prefiro acreditar que está do lado dele, que no fato de ser tão estúpida a ponto de não enxergar o óbvio!

Sakura também precisou recorrer ao mais profundo sentimento de respeito para não afundar o seu melhor soco no Hyuuga.

- Você acha que Sasuke matou seu tio? De onde tirou essa idéia?

Então ele viu que não sabia de nada e culpou-se por ter explodido com quem não merecia. Mas jamais falaria isso para ela.

- "Sharingan" foi a última palavra de Hiashi-sama. Te diz alguma coisa?

O silêncio dela fez ele entender que sim. Quando então tomou o caminho para os domínios de seu clã, alguns passos distantes dela, ouviu apenas o sussurro sair dos lábios dela.

- Não foi ele.

O máximo que fez foi parar em seu lugar, sem voltar-se para ela.

- Não esperava que o acusasse. Mas não o defenda, engane-se o quanto quiser, mas não tente me fazer acreditar em seus delírios. - Recomeçu então o caminho que tinha iniciado, a ponto de ouví-la novamente, agora num tom mais alto.

- Não foi ele!

Sentindo o sangue ferver, voltou-se então para a kunoichi, na certeza de que estaria chorando e pronta a contar mentiras para si.

- Sakura, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Então ele percebeu que ela não estava chorando, ao contrário, fitava-o da mesma maneira que no dia em que encontraram-se no escritório da Hokage e ele teve certeza que ela lia seus pensamentos:

- Ouvi. Você vai levar seu tio para os seus e vai voltar aqui e falar comigo antes de partir.

- E por que faria isso?

- Porque agora quem vai ouvir alguém, é você.

Depois de terminada a reunião, cada jounin voltou para os seus, afim de tentarem ter uma última noite de descanso, antes do tenso período que viria. Um grupo de amigos estava próximo à porta, tentando animar um certo chuunin que excepcionalmente fora introduzido na reunião.

- Lee! Você deveria ficar feliz, vai liderar os Chuunins da Vila, é uma prova do alto valor que você tem para Tsunade-sama. - Ten Ten tentava o seu melhor para que ele se motivasse.

- Sim, você deve ouvir a Ten Ten... vamos precisar de uma pessoa incansável na vila, não tem ningupem melhor que você para isso... - Mesmo não sendo do feito dele, Shikamaru sentiu-se na obrigação de falar alguma coisa.

Lee olhou para os amigos, ciente de que todos queriam o melhor para ele, mas não podia deixar de se sentir relegado a segundo plano. Afinal, ele sabia que era capaz de ficar frente a frente com os inimigos, ao lado de seus amigos, não com um bando de desconhecidos...

- Ela só fez isso porque não posso usar genjutsu ou ninjutsu, vocês sabem muito bem.

Eles não podiam desmentir. Sabiam que tinha sido esse o motivo. Lee voltava-se a dias com uma dúvida, ams se tinha qualquer resquício, foi embora com aquele silêncio. Então virou e saiu em direção à sala da Hokage.

- Ei Lee, o que você vai fazer? Nem pense em discutir com a Tsunade-sama! - Ten Ten corria atrás dele, temendo que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

- Fica tranquila Ten Ten... não vou discutir. Só fazer uma pergunta.

- Qual? - Ten Ten tinha receio que a resposta poderia ser seguida de um dos famosos socos da Hime.

- Vou saber se a proposta que ela me fez ainda está de pé.

- Que proposta Lee? - Ela sabia a resposta, mas não conseguia acreditar.

- Oras, você que vem me falar e não se lembra? Vou falar com a Tsunade-sama para ela me dar a chance de defender a vila e as pessoas com o meu melhor.

- Mas Lee... agora nós não temos tempo prá isso...

- Ten Ten... você me conhece o suficiente prá saber que se o dia fatídico fosse amanhã, eu estaria pronto.

- Mas não precisa disso, você pode ajudar todos com o que você tem, não seja orgulhoso!

- Orgulhoso eu fui quando não aceitei uma chance de melhorar por medo.

Falando isso, conseguiu fazer com que ela recuasse alguns passos, permitindo que fosse fazer o que quisesse.

- Conte comigo, para o que precisar.

- Eu sei, por isso já contava. Vai dar tudo certo, não?

- Sim Lee, você será ainda mais forte do que já é! - Os olhos dela estavam emocionados ao abraçá-lo entusiasmadamente - Espero que você possa ser aquilo que deseja!

A princípio ele se assustou, porque em todos aqueles anos, nunca recebeu um abraço daquela maneira, tão verdadeiro e carregado de carinho. Sabia que realmente desejava aquilo para ele.

- Mas eu já sou aquilo que eu quero...

- E o que você quer ser?

- Alguém que não vai perder o fogo da juventude!

Longe do escritório da Hokage, um casal de namorados estava tendo uma pequena discussão...

- Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha! Se vai ficar patrulhando os céus, que faça um para que fique ao seu lado, oras!

Na verdade, não era bem uma discussão... quem falava, falava e falava, era Ino. Sai apenas observava aquele acesso de fúria que até então era uma completa novidade. Enquanto ela falava, ele desenhava a expressão dela, para que fizesse parte daqueilo que chamava "Portifólio da Ino": uma coletânea com as muitas e diferentes expressões daquela que ele agora tinha certeza que realmente amava. Embora ainda não tivesse tanta certeza da extensão desse sentimento, poderia afirmar que se ele existe dentro dele, pertence à ela.

- Você vai ficar aí só desenhando, não vai falar nada?

- Falar o que Ino-chan? Você já diz muito por mim e por você...

- Está dizendo que eu falo demais?

Suspirou, declarando derrota antes mesmo de começar.

- Fala sim, muito. Sabe que não faço porque quero, mas são ordens da Hokage-sama. E você estará mais protegida em terra.

- Sai, não preciso que você me proteja, sou uma shinobi como você.

- Como shinobi, realmente não precisa, mas como mãe do meu filho, sim.

Ino parou estática. Como ele descobriu? Nem mesmo Sakura estava sequer com uma pequena desconfiança... ela mesma só tinha atentado para os sintomas dias atrás e vinha agindo da maneira mais... normal possível. Não queria assustá-lo, mas não via outra maneira de falar sem causar um impacto negativo. E depois que soube da notícia da invasão, decidiu calar por completo.

- Como...?

Um sorriso que agora ela conhecia como o verdadeiro surgiu nele, que então puxou o corpo dela para acomodar-se no seu colo, abraçando-a por completo, carinhosamente:

- Ino-chan... só o que tenho feito nesses meses que estamos juntos é observá-la... me arrisco a dizer que não vai existir ninguém que chegue tão perto de saber como você realmente é, além de mim no momento. Acha mesmo que não via os olhares preocupados, o fato de nunca mais ter me encontrado de manhã e quando passava na sua casa seus pais me falavam que você ainda estava dormindo e que não tinha se sentido bem? Posso não ter muita prática com as pessoas, mas sei que andamos fazendo o suficiente para criar essa hipótese...

Ela corou então, profundamente. Sentia uma mistura de vergonha e felicidade. Vergonha por ter sido descoberta e não saber o que esperar dele... e felicidade por constatar que ele a conhecia tão bem...

Sai acomodou a cabeça da namorada nos ombros, tomando-a como uma criança.

- Ei, não fique assim... você está me dando a maior experiência de todas. Estou feliz... de verdade.

Ino aconchegou-se nele, desejando sentir toda a proteção que parecia carecer naquele momento.

- Está assustada?

A moça apenas balançou a cabeça, positivamente. Não conseguia falar, estava realmente em pânico.

- Então imagina como eu vou ficar sabendo que vocês vão estar correndo risco lá no alto? Que se cair eu não vou conseguir chegar a tempo prá salvar os dois? Você vai ficar bem aqui no chão, mais especificamente no hospital. Tem treinamento médico prá isso e já que a Sakura provavelmente vai prá frente de batalha, sua ajuda será muito necessária por lá. Vai fazer isso por mim?

- Sai... não me peça isso... eu quero ajudar...

- E vai. Ficando em segurança para me dar sossego prá lutar por nós dois...

- E como acha que vou ficar aqui, sem saber como você está?

- Digamos que você vai estar bem mais perto de um vidro de calmantes que eu... - os dois riram da "piada" - Não, você não pode tomar remédios... então vai ter que se contentar com chá. Ino, não discuta, por favor.

- Tudo bem... mas o que a gente vai fazer?

Parecia já ter tudo certo em sua mente, apenas esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa.

- O certo seria a gente sair daqui e ir falar com seus pais, daí eu receberia um golpe mortal do seu pai, que na certa faria uma geleia com meu cérebro... mas como acho que ainda tem muita utilidade e depois do que a Tsunade-sama falou hoje, criaria tensão além do necessário. Então... eu achei mais certo a gente fazer isso mesmo... porque com certeza você e sua mãe não vão deixar ele dar fim na minha pessoa...

- Não mesmo! - Ino agarrou o pescoço dele com força, dando um carinhoso beijo nele.

- Então... ainda tem o fato de que eles não vão desencalhar você nunca se me matarem... porque não vai aparecer alguém que ature esse seu nervosismo e gritaria... - antes que ela avançasse nele, arrumou as palavras - que eu gosto tanto...

- Você fala assim, mas vai ser chato falar prá eles... vão ficar tristes.

- E por que? Afinal, eles vão ganhar um neto ou neta bonitos, graças a mim.

- Sai! Você fala cada coisa... mas não é isso... sabe, não é o que os pais sonham para suas filhas.

- Casar e ter filhos com a pessoa que amam e que também gostam delas? Que estranho, achava que os pais sempre queriam o bem de seus filhos...

- Não dessa maneira, assim, não é normal ter os filhos antes de...

- Casar, né? Eu já sei disso... mas ninguém vai me culpar por não ter resistido. Nem a você também.

- Se continuar fazendo essas graças, não vai me acalmar!

- Não é graça Ino... vamos lá e ver no que dar. O problema é casar? A gente casa. Mas eu preferiria fazer isto depois que essa confusão toda acabar, porque serão muitos rostos seus prá eu poder desenhar... cada dia uma nova aflição, uma nova chateação, um novo aborrecimento... mas em compensação novos sorrisos e feições.

- Você fala assim como se fosse bobeira, ou fácil.

- E não é? A gente só não mora na mesma casa... de resto...

- Quer me deixar sem graça, né? Tá conseguindo.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos embora... acho que quanto antes a gente falar com eles, melhor, quem sabe o impacto das novas do conflito tirem a atenção deles...

- Nem a maior guerra do mundo tiraria minha atenção de você então... duvido que isso afete. Mas deixe estar Ino e vamos lá falar com eles. Deixa que eu falo, na verdade.

- Tá maluco? Se deixar você fazer isso, é capaz de meu pai abrir a porta e você dizer "Olá Yamanaka-sama, fico feliz em poder contar que daqui a alguns meses o filho que eu fiz em sua filha estará berrando em seus ouvidos e atrapalhando a noite de sono de todos. Espero que sejam gritos afinados, ao menos. Não acha que mereço os parabéns?"

- Ahn... agora vou ter que pensar em outra coisa...

- Sai!

Sakura esperava já há algumas horas na saída da vila. Ao menos era o único lugar por onde ele poderia sair mais rápido e seguir o rastro de Sasuke, se ainda insistisse na idéia de seguí-lo. Lamentava muito a morte de Hiashi-sama e por dentro sentir uma enorme revolta: sabia que o "sharingan" que certamente teria dizimado o Hyuuga pertencia à Madara que tomava neste momento o corpo de Itachi. A confusão na mente de Sakura era como conseguir explicar isto para um obstinado e magoado Neji.

- Ele acabou de perder seu exemplo...

Os pensamentos da Kunoichi foram interrompidos por três chakras estranhos que sentiu atrás de si. Seriam inimigos? Voltou-se rapidamente para trás, em posição de ataque, mas parou ao reconhecer os rostos tão infelizmente familiares... ao menos por um.

- Agora entendi porque o Sasuke-kun pediu nossa ajuda... com uma prontidão dessa, se fosse um inimigo já estaria morta.

Sakura fitou a pessoa que, mais uma vez, fazia questão de ser o mais desagradável possível.

- E quem disse que você não é minha inimiga, Karin?

Sakura e Ino conversavam perto da casa da médica-nin. Os assuntos eram apenas dois e suficientes para gerar conversas até a noite cair, mesmo o dia estando apenas no seu início.

- Testuda, eu disse que ia casar antes de você!

- Ah, sim... E para isso até enrolou o idiota do Sai.

- Não fala assim vai... - O rosto dela parecia triste agora, quase ofendido. - Eu não esperava que você me tratasse assim.

Sakura abraçou efusivamente a amiga e rival. A disputa entre as duas nada mais era que o diferencial na amizade. Ambas não se cansavam uma da outra.

- Desculpe a minha brincadeira idiota. Não vou recriminar você nunca. Vai ter um bebê do homem qua ama. Mesmo a época não sendo das melhores, é um fato para comemorar, sim. E muito!

- Tudo bem... Você também deve estar com a cabeça cheia, né?

- Todos estamos, Ino...

- Nem começa... Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Não fale disso, tá?

Ino não sabia o que dizer. Sakura estava fechada e decidida a não falar sobre o assunto que todos sabiam estar tirando o sossego da médica, mais que a própria guerra iminente. O retorno do antigo time Hebi foi recebido de bom grado como ajuda mais que necessária, mas Sakura preferiria a morte que conviver com a Karin. Ao menos era assim que todos pensavam.

- Testuda, você não pode olhar para os próprios pés quando ela está por perto. Afinal, ele está com você, não?

- Sim. Mas Ino, não quero mesmo falar disso... Vamos, sua porquinha, não seja chata!

- Não é ser chata, mas se você vai começar a agir assim quando o Sasuke não está por perto, não espere que ela se sinta acuada quando ele voltar.

- Não quero pensar nisso, nem creio que o Sasuke vá ligar para qualquer uma de nós. Estou procurando pensar assim, mais friamente.

- Certo... isso seria muito legal para qualquer outra pessoa, menos para você! Sakura, todas as suas ações são guiadas pelo seu enorme coração, que agora está dolorido e medroso. Você quer se resolver? Então vai lá e coloca aquela mocréia no lugar dela. Diz que o Sasuke é seu, e que você vai sobreviver a essa guerra apenas para ter o prazer de tornar-se a esposa dele. E que se ela quiser, pode ficar para o casamento! Isso é o que a Sakura falaria para mim... Então vai lá e fala prá ela!

Sakura fitava os próprios pés... sem ação aparente. Não, não choraria. Suas lágrimas não viriam por aquilo, ou por qualquer outra coisa. Ela aprendeu a sofrer em silêncio.

- Ino... por favor, vamos esperar isso tudo terminar. Depois me ocupo da Karin.

- Até você me dizer o motivo desse medo todo, não vou te deixar em paz.

- Ah, mas ela não precisa... Eu mesma conto para você! - A voz irritante e debochada de Karin invadiu os sentidos das duas. Ino postou-se frente a ela, tomando a atitude que julgava ser aquela que Sakura deveria tomar:

- Você não foi chamada nesta conversa. Pode ser uma aliada temporária para a vila, mas nunca deixará de ser nossa inimiga.

- Aqui em Konoha as mulheres falam muito e fazem pouco. Na verdade, essa pode ser uma atitude certa, se você entende o seu lugar. Nossa médica-nin aqui, por exemplo, ela sabe muito bem o motivo de não se irritar com a minha presença.

As duas encararam Sakura, que ainda vigiava os próprios pés, absorta em pensamentos longíquos. Karin percebeu que ela nada falaria e mesmo sabendo que tinham uma espécie de acordo, precisava provar do doce sabor da vingança. De dentro da sua bolsa de equipamento ninja tirou um pequeno recorte e entregou à Ino. Esta ficou fitando sem entender absolutamente nada.

- E o que isso deveria me dizer?

- Dizer não, mostrar.

- Fala logo, sua idiota.

- Tudo bem, adoro isso. Quanto maior a altura, maior a queda. Certo. Bem... você está segurando a foto do meu filho... Kyosuke. Ele não é a cara do pai?

- Naruto-kun... você está bem?

Hinata estava quase entrando em pânico. Há sete dias que uma kunoichi entrou naquele esconderijo e depositou um desacordado e febril Naruto na mesma cama que agora ela vigiava com toda sua atenção. Foi então "apresentada" à tia que agora ela sabia estar viva e que se chamava Nayuri.

Flashback ON

- Mantenha-o hidratado, obrigue-o a beber um pouco de água de hora em hora.

- O...q...q...que acon...teceu com ele...?

Nayuri fitou a patética figura que estava maculando o santuário do seu clã. Aquele era SEU lugar, SUA herança... Quem aquele pirralho pensava que era? Levar uma insolente até ali... Sem dar maiores explicações, limitou-se aos menores contatos.

- Sobreviveu.

Hinata queria gritar, questionar, mas a preocupação com o estado de Naruto era tão grande e o assombro diante daquela figura desconhecida fazia seu interior tremer como nunca antes. A mulher diante de si emanava uma aura confusa e deprimente, como se ao menor sinal de reação por parte da Hyuuga fosse o estopim para sugar sua vitalidade. Ela tinha uma essência ruim, disso Hinata não duvidava, mas não diria isso a ela... Na verdade, nem ao menos conseguia encará-la.

- Venha até aqui.

Ela indicava a cama onde Naruto estava, não para que Hinata ficasse ao lado dela, mas sim para que fosse ter com ela. Não era um convite, era uma intimação. E Hinata não ousou contrariá-la.

- Na...Na...Nayuri-sama... gomen...

Com um gesto, a mulher a silenciou. Não era o momento de desculpas ou palavras, ela parecia apressada. E realmente estava, o tempo corria e estava contra ela, desde sempre.

- Cale-se. Desta falta de respeito tratarei depois. Mas por hora, preciso garantir a segurança dele e, por conseguinte, a sua. Ele precisa sair daqui, assim que acordar, me entendeu?

Não, não tinha entendido, mas ainda assim, concordou com a cabeça. Mas a kunoichi podia ver que não tinha.

- Escute aqui, você não precisa saber os motivos, porque vai descobrí-los por si só. Sua Vila está à beira de uma guerra enorme... Da última vez que esse movimento foi visto, a maior de todas as vilas caiu. E agora, você está diante da única remanecente dessa grande vila. Se a Cachoeira caiu, Konoha vai cair também.

"Guerra? Desde quando...?"

Naruto gemia na cama, sentia dores... a cabeça estava quente, com uma visível febre... Estaria ele tendo alucinações? Hinata acreditava que sim e não via a hora de poder cuidar dele, estar ao lado dele... Como ele tinha feito com ela antes. Mas aquelas palavras... guerra... Konoha derrotada...

- E ele não está seguro aqui. O inimigo sabe onde está e virá atrás quando descobrir que não há mais o que fazer. Por isso vem a sua função, menina Hyuuga.

- Fu... Função?

O que ela, uma kunoichi fraca, poderia fazer numa guerra iminente? Nem ao menos poderia utilizar seu doujutsu, como seria útil?

E então, Nayuri narrou a situação, o mais rápida e resumidamente possível. Quando comunicou a morte de Hyuuga Hiashi, a filha não conseguiu segurar um pranto desesperado:

- Meu pai! Por que ele...? Ah... meu pai...!

Todo seu ser tremia revoltoso pela notícia... Nunca teria a chance de dizer ao seu pai o quanto era importante para ela... ou a oportunidade ínfima de um dia ouvir de seus lábios qualquer palavra de reconhecimento que fosse... Teria agora um destino de culpa... culpa... maldita culpa!

- Pare com espetáculos. Precisa agir como uma shinobi, não como uma menininha fraca. É uma guerra, pessoas morrem. O seu pai foi tolo o suficiente para ser o primeiro. Torça você para não ser a segunda. Agora venha até aqui!

Uma nova ordem. Desta vez, a Hyuuga se aproximou como ela indicava, de forma que as duas ficaram frente a frente. Nayuri fez selos desconhecidos por Hinata, que a observava com o olhar turvo e distante.

- Isto vai salvar sua vida, garotinha estúpida. Fique quieta.

Uma corrente fina de chakra começou a se formar nas mãos de Nayuri, mas a coloração dela era negra e parecia tão densa que asustou Hinata. Logo depois, ela cobriu toda a forma negra com o chakra comum , que ficou compacto na forma de uma pequena bola de energia. A remanescente da Cachoeira aproximou a mão carregada até o ventre da Kunoichi e pressionou com força, obrigando o chakra a penetrar pelo corpo dela. Hinata sentiu uma dor inenarrável, o mundo rodava e não podia dizer se conseguiria manter-se em pé. Alguns segundos, e seu corpo em choque foi estabilizando. Quando Hinata sentiu-se forte o suficiente para dominar seu próprio chakra, concentrou uma grande quantidade na palma de sua mão e esbofeteou a mulher à sua frente com o estilo característico do Junken de sua família. Deixando o lado esquerdo dela paralisado e com uma dor tão grande quanto a que tinha acabado de sentir. Nayuri estava tão concentrada que não conseguiu desviar a tempo. Foi brutalmente arremessada pelo golpe até a parede mais próxima, seus ossos trincando violentamente uns contra os outros, deixando um filete grosso de sangue escorrer pelo nariz e boca da mulher mais velha.

- Nunca mais... refira-se ao meu pai... como tolo! Você me ouviu bem? Não me importa que você seja qualquer pessoa que não a figura insolúvel e desproporcional que tenho em minha frente... nem você, nem ninguém vai tratar Hyuuga Hiashi como um tolo... fique certa disso!

Aquela não era ainda a vingança que Hiashi merecia... ou ao menos qualquer das homenagens que devia a ele como filha e subordinada... mas já era hora de deixar tantas perdas pousarem em sua vida... ao menos a memória do seu pai ela protegeria, com o que restasse de suas forças!

Nayuri não parecia surpresa. Muito pelo contrário. Aos poucos e em silêncio, foi se recompondo e obrigando o corpo a responder às ordens que enviava de maneira correta. Quando percebeu ter completo controle novamente, secou as manchas de sangue e estalou o pescoço para os lados esquerdo e direito. Um sorriso zombeteiro estava plantado no rosto dela, acompanhando por uma risada impregnada pelos sentimentos dúbios que Hinata tinha identificado nela desde o princípio.

- E não é que você é igualzinha a ele? Tão tola quanto...

Sentiu o corpo avançar sozinho... e parar sozinho, levando agoniantemente as mãos até a barriga, desmontanto aos poucos até que os joelhos encontrassem o chão.

- O que... você... fez comigo?

A mulher aproximou-se dela e a esbofeteou de volta.

- Sua pirralha insolente. Da próxima vez que se atrever novamente assim, vai encontrar muito mais que esse pequeno incômodo - referindo-se claramente à dor que devastava a moça naquele momento.

Os olhos confusos de Hinata pareciam buscar alguma explicação naquilo... Então ela estava ali para matá-la? Então por que contar tudo?

- Antes que você tente qualquer outra idiotice que me faça perder a paciência que eu não tenho, vou te dizer: esta pequena dor que você sente agora vai te manter salva por enquanto. E a ele também.

- Segura do quê?

- Momentaneamente, apenas. Mas enquanto Madara pensar que você tem o que ele quer, estará segura. Creio que isso fará meu sobrinho ficar mais tranquilo, por conseguinte, mantendo-o em segurança também.

- Explique de uma vez! - Hinata queria que a dor parasse, queria que ela falasse logo, que Naruto acordasse, que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho... Queria tantas coisas, mas não via nenhuma delas se realizando...

- Mais uma vez, não seja tola para me irritar. Você escutou o que eu disse antes? Madara quer uma coisa de você. Na verdade, não de você, mas dele. Duas coisas.- Apontou para Naruto - Ele quer a Kyuubi e um receptáculo para ela quando o trabalho estiver terminado. Se ele conseguir a Kyuubi, Naruto morre e não pode servir de novo hospedeiro para o bijuu.

Naruto morre... - foi tudo que Hinata conseguia entender... a única coisa que fazia sentido e ao mesmo tempo não fazia nenhum.

- Se Madara chegar nele, vai matá-lo... e você também. A não ser que você tenha o novo receptáculo da Kyuubi... Um filho do Naruto. Um Uzumaki. Bem... teoricamente, agora você tem o que ele quer.

- Eu...? Você quer dizer que...?

- Não quero saber das suas confissões amorosas, poupe-me. Mas não, você não está. Mas as únicas pessoas que saberão que você não está somos você e eu, me ouviu? Você agora está com uma parte da nossa corrente única bloqueada e revestida por chakra comum. Basicamente você tem uma bomba inativa dentro de si, mas não pode te matar se não for ativada por mim... ou se você for morta, daí o chakra vai se desprender e causar uma enorme explosão. De qualquer forma, é o fim. Mas eu não tenho intenção de ativar e nem posso.

- E... por que não?

- O quê? Acha mesmo que me importo com você? Ah, por favor... Meu sobrinho é o único que me interessa. Não, meu interesse pelo seu "bem estar" é nulo. Acontece que se fizer o in que ativa, isso vai afetar todos que estiverem com o mesmo engodo.

- Tem mais alguém assim?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas certifique-se de que quando ele acordar, parta imediatamente para Konoha.

- Hai! Mas por que voltar? Se é o Naruto que ele quer... vai fazer de tudo para conseguir.

- Sim, mas estou contando que sua vila consiga ao menos causar algum dano nele, derrubá-lo em parte, fazer com que resista. Ele precisa de contato visual para chamar a Kyuubi. Se não se aproximar, não pode invocá-la.

- Certo... Então quando ele acordar, vamos voltar prá vila.

- "Vamos" não. Ele vai.

- Mas ele não vai querer ir sozinho. E por que eu não iria com ele?

A kunoichi respirou fundo, e mesmo horas depois, Hinata não conseguiu definir se era pesar ou impaciência em seu olhar.

- Porque se você o ama mesmo, vai precisar fazer com que Madara continue confiando em mim.

- E como eu posso fazer isso?

- Fazendo ele crer que eu a levei até ele, no estado em que interessa. Com isso terei mais credibilidade e poderei ajudar o Naruto.

- Você está se arriscando muito...

- Sim. E pelo seu olhar, você também vai.

Flashback OFF

E sete dias se passaram desde então...

Naruto parecia melhorar, mesmo os delírios aumentando. Mas segundo Nayuri, seria assim mesmo. Hinata afagava o rosto dele enquanto que, com a outra mão, mantinha a compressa que trocava religiosamente quando esta não cumpria mais a função de ajudar a dominar a febre. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Por tudo que aconteceu e pelo que aconteceria. Como a vida podia ser tão injusta? Mas seus pensamentos eram respondidos por ela mesma... A vida era ela mesma, indomável e guiada por um destino que às vezes podia ser tão sádico e cruel... como agora.

Naruto transformara sua vida, e finalmente podia ter a chance de fazer a direferença para ele. Ela queria que tivesse sido como em seus sonhos: cuidando dele, amando-o, demonstrando todo seu carinho com grandes gestos de cuidado... velando seu sono como agora. Mas sentia que faria a mesma coisa, de outra maneira...

Em Konoha, um shinobi ainda zonzo forçava um treinamento nada convencional, com o corpo quase esgotado. Teria insistido até ser tomado pela dor intensa, mas um alarde emergencial fez com que parasse, desta vez com um medo real.

- Rock Lee! O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo??

Lee tentou, de verdade, fazer parecer que não estava sendo tão severo em seu treinamento...

- Ten Ten... não é isso que você tá pensando!

- Não mesmo? - Os braços cruzados e a cara enfezada dela diziam que não acreditava mesmo.

- Pode acreditar, não estou sentindo dores! - Lee mexeu o corpo para todos os lados, afim de provar a veracidade de suas palavras.

- Tsunade-sama foi categórica ao dizer que você só poderia treianr quatro horas por dia, sob supervisão! E já treinamos por cinco horas por insistência sua! Lee, você não pode abusar da sorte! Você não sabe o quanto nos deixou preocupados... eu quase não dormi pensando que poderia acontecer o pior...

Lee aproximou-se dela, sorridente e abraçou.

- Obrigado. Mas vai ficar tudo bem!

Ela recostou a cabeça exausta nos ombros dele, estava preocupada sim, mas cansada de discutir com ele.

- Eu sei que vai.


	19. Últimas Palavras

**Capítulo 19 - Últimas Palavras**

Há quatro dias que Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara vagavam pelo país do fogo e, finalmente, chegaram aos limites fronteira oeste. Outrora, ali iniciava os domínios do exuberante País do Redemoinho. Em algum lugar perto de onde estavam, encontrava-se o esconderijo do clã Uzumaki, o mais bem guardado que já se tinha notícia. Gaara tinha apenas indicação de que ficava nos limítrofes da fronteira oeste. De resto, apenas a sorte diria.

- Droga, não podemos perder tempo aqui.

Sasuke parecia mais sério que o normal, mas a situação realmente exigia tal postura. Era fato que três dos melhores ninjas da vila estavam fora num momento extremamente delicado. Sua mente vagava na figura daqueles que deixou prá trás e que esperava ainda ter a chance de rever uma última vez.

- Apesar de ser Kage, minha percepção para chakra não é das melhores. Seu sharingan pode ajudar?

- Não... Muitas pessoas pensam que o sharingan tem o mesmo poder de alcance que o Byakugan, por exemplo. Esses olhos identificam taijutsu, ninjutsu e genjutsu. São olhos de batalha, não de espionagem.

Gaara parou em silêncio, sem ter idéias de como resolver o impasse.

Hinata estava complicada com seu próprio dilema: se Naruto acordasse, certamente não a deixaria ir. Ainda tinha incertezas quanto ao que fazer, mas todos os seus pensamentos eram norteados no firme propósito de proteger aquele que amava e que, pouco a pouco, parecia recobrar a consciência de qualquer que tenha sido a experiência que tenha passado. Entretanto, o máximo que tinha era uma pequena indicação de como achar Nayuri no meio de uma floresta próxima dali.

As mãos carinhosas da kunoichi pousaram pelo rosto dele, demoradamente:

- Naruto-kun... gomen...

Ela ainda ficou alguns minutos a fitá-lo em completo silêncio. Tomou então coragem para seguir adiante com a decisão que já estava presente em seus sentidos. Procurou e encontrou pergaminhos onde escreveu um rápido bilhete, depositando-o entre as mãos dele. Permitiu gravá-lo ainda uma última vez, antes de partir com o gosto dos lábios dele bem vívidos nos seus. Ao cruzar a porta do esconderijo, sabia que era uma saída sem retorno.

Quando estava outra vez ao lado de fora, viu-se em meio a um final de tarde dos mais bonitos, com o sol ainda tocando timidamente a terra pelo horizonte. Aquela era uma das imagens que temia não poder ver mais. Deleitou-se também com aquilo, nos seus pequenos prazeres de menina. Levou as mãos ao ventre e podia sentir dentro de si uma intensa força revoltosa. Ela sabia que não era uma criança, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de imaginar como seria a sensação de carregar um pedaço dele consigo o tempo todo. Era como se pudesse senti-lo e conhecê-lo nos seus mais secretos esconderijos. Mas aquilo ficaria para trás, por enquanto. Arrumou as roupas, pois eram a única coisa que lhe faziam companhia naquele momento: não precisaria de suprimentos, armas ou tenda... Seu destino já estava bem selado.

Colocou o corpo automaticamente a seguir uma direção a esmo pela mata, sem se preocupar em estar seguindo ou não qualquer coordenada previamente determinada pela líder da Cachoeira. Em sua mente, imagem das pessoas que passaram pela sua vida e com as quais não teve oportunidade de se redimir, ou até mesmo de aprender mais: sua mãe, seu pai, sua irmã, Neji, seus companheiros de equipe, e agora... Naruto. A todos eles ela devia muito mais que simples agradecimentos. Mesmo com todas as adversidades, com eles que ela tinha tirado sua experiência de vida, suas pequenas vitórias e as derrotas. Tudo fora decorrente da influência deles em suas vidas. Naquele momento Hinata não estava infeliz pelo que faria, ou porque achava que eles jamais saberiam do que ela era capaz. Afinal, nem ela mesma conhecia todo o seu potencial. Contudo, em seu íntimo, ela sabia que algum grande acontecimento marcaria sua vida. Aos parcos, poderiam achar que aqueles momentos que viriam seriam um sacrifício, visto como um ato grandioso, mas não para ela. Seus momentos, que foram vários e agora podia se dar conta daquilo, foram aqueles onde ela passara ao lado daquelas pessoas que agora passavam em sua mente, cada uma, com suas especificidades, mas, ainda assim, sempre com um sorriso. Até mesmo na imagem do pai, que muita das vezes era apenas severa, era possível captar, nas lembranças infantis, um momento de graça e felicidade ao lado dele e de sua mãe, onde a inocência não enxerga nada além de um belo dia de sol e um perfeito céu azul.

Encontrando novamente os pensamentos para o caminho que deveria percorrer, retomou sua direção a passos lentos, atenta aos indícios da chegada de Nayumi.Contudo, a voz que alcançou seus ouvidos não era a que esperava.

- Hinata, o que faz aqui?

Sasuke parecia mais confuso que o normal. Ele e Gaara estavam observando-a vagar perdida e decidiram observar, temendo ser alguma espécie de armadilha para o Naruto, ou quem sabe, até para eles mesmos. Porém, a demora dela em definir uma rota e o aparente desprendimento do mundo que eram tão típicos da Hinata fizeram os dois recorrerem às memórias que tinham dela e arriscarem uma aproximação, ainda que cautelosa.

- Sasuke-san... Kazekage-sama. - Hinata fez uma leve reverência aos dois.

Ambos entenderam que a moça já tinha recuperado a visão, mas não demonstraram qualquer reação quanto a isto. Hinata, por sua vez, não demonstrava qualquer reação que indicasse medo ou receio que, antes, com certeza estaria ali. Para todos os efeitos, ela ainda era a noiva de Uchiha Sasuke e deveria a ele respeito e, tratando-se de Hinata, um enorme medo. Entretanto, a mente dela vagava longe dali, enxergando muito além da figura que antes representaria uma ameaça para si.

- Onde está o Naruto? - o Kazekage perguntou.

- Seguro. Vocês podem esperá-lo, ele deve sair em breve. Sigam para... - ela se demorou alguns segundos para tomar alguma orientação - leste daqui. Alguns minutos e alcançarão uma enorme fenda. Não desçam. Mas com certeza o Naruto-kun vai passar por lá.

- E você? O que faz por aqui?

- Gaara-sama, infelizmente não posso entrar onde ele está. Então, resolvi voltar para Konoha.

Os dois se observaram mutuamente, depois delongaram um olhar não muito convencido sobre ela.

- Acho melhor você vir conosco. Não é seguro aqui. - Gaara imaginava o escândalo que o amigo faria se soubesse que os dois tinham cruzado com ela pelo caminho e simplesmente deixado que ela fosse embora sozinha.

- Certo, mas também vou atrasar vocês - ela respondeu. - Façamos assim: eu fico aqui e espero enquanto vocês vão até ele. Da última vez que o vi, ele estava muito abatido, e eu não poderia fazer muita coisa, realmente. Então, quando retornarem, voltamos todos juntos.

Nova troca de olhares entre os dois, desta vez mais rápida que a primeira. Gaara retirou a capa de Kage e entregou-a a moça.

- Para o caso de voltarmos depois que a noite cair.

Hinata devolveu-lhe o olhar mais acolhedor e apertou a capa contra si, observando as duas figuras partirem silenciosas na direção que tinha indicado. Alguns minutos depois, a capa estava cuidadosamente presa por uma pedra à outra ainda maior, bem próximo ao local onde tinha encontrado e se despedido dos dois.

Percorreu ainda alguns quilômetros até sentir um formigamento crescendo dentro de si: era a massa de chakra revoltando-se com a presença de sua "dona". Hinata então estacou e ficou a espera da figura coberta.

- Ele já partiu? - Nayuri emergia por entre a copa das densas árvores que rodeavam o local, silenciosa como sempre.

- Ainda não, mas ao menos agora terá uma boa escolta até a Vila.

- Explique-se.

- Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara vieram encontrá-lo. Pareciam preocupados.

Nayuri encarou os próprios pés por um minuto, depois seus olhos voltaram-se à paisagem tão familiar e bela em momentos felizes... Imagens de um destino não muito diferente para uma certa vila há alguns dias de viagem dali invadiram sua mente sem pedir licença.

- E com razão. Em cinco dias Konoha será atacada.

Flashback ON

(Esta parte da fic é narrada pela Karin - VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! )

Há exatos sete dias deixei Kyosuke aos cuidados de sua babá e segui com Juugo e Suigetsu para a maldita vila. Que explodisse! Que fosse atacada! O que mais poderia desejar aos malditos que me fizeram perder o Sasuke-kun? Se ele não tivesse um lar, não teria para quem voltar... e teria ficado comigo. Mas quando ele voltou para a Vila dele, há dois anos, um brilho que nunca vi apoderou-se dos olhos dele, e eu me dei por derrotada, momentaneamente. Derrotada não, impelida a rever meus planos.

Resolvi deixar Konoha dois dias depois que o Sasuke decidiu ficar. Aquele ambiente não me fazia bem, e até minha saúde estava se mostrando debilitada. Sentia enjôos e vertigens fortes, e a última coisa que precisava era ser "direcionada" para tratamento com a médica-nin prodígio... Então, sumi. Quando cheguei num povoado, depois de algumas semanas de viagem lenta, sabia exatamente o que me acometia. Por vezes vi-me tentada a voltar e então me impor da maneira certa, afinal agora não havia motivos para que ele me destratasse. Na verdade, nunca existiu. Sempre fui muito mais para o Ssuke-kun que qualquer outra, inclusive ela. Foi a mim que ele recorreu para cumprir sua vingança. Foi a mim que ele várias vezes confiou a própria vida... E foi a mim que ele procurou quando seus desejos e solidão eram demais, até mesmo para um shinobi como ele. Não foi apenas uma vez, mas várias. O suficiente para gerar o maior e melhor motivo para nunca mais ser rejeitada por ele.

Ainda assim, tive uma gestação tão complicada que, quando sentia minhas forças suficientes para iniciar a jornada até Konoha, parecia que algum espírito traiçoeiro sussurrava aos meus sentindos para que me falhassem mais uma vez, e era acometida à cama por tempo indeterminado. Graças ao tempo que passei com Orochimaru e o Time Hebi, minhas economias me propiciaram uma estadia confortável numa boa pensão, onde pessoas sensíveis aos benefícios que meu dinheiro poderia trazer trataram de me dar o melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar, inclusive atenção. Para eles, eu era uma jovem que aguardava o retorno de seu esposo, que estava no país da Onda a trabalho e tinha partido sem nem ao menos saber que carregava dentro de mim um herdeiro. Em parte, era quase verdade. Sasuke realmente não sabia da criança e... para mim... nós sempre fomos apenas um. Ele que teimava em não entender isto.

Quando Kyosuke nasceu, reforcei ainda mais a certeza de que nós já não éramos apenas duas pessoas que tinham com um destino a seguir... Éramos um, personificados naquele lindo garotinho, que a cada dia tinha um novo traço a me lembrar do pai, mesmo que meu consciente soubesse que ainda era muito pequeno para suas atitudes serem dadas como semelhança... Mas assim meus olhos e coração queriam enxergar... E hoje, quando o bebê ainda contava com apenas alguns meses, a certeza de que ele seria a cópia de Uchiha Sasuke era evidente... Mas seria uma figura melhorada... E seria minha, apenas minha.

Foi quando me dei conta de que as desculpas que dava para não retornar até Konoha eram por causa dele: o medo que tinha do Sasuke rejeitar o Kyosuke. Que diabos... Eu posso amá-lo com desejo... querê-lo para mim, mas o menino é a coisa mais importante que tenho! Talvez o melhor pedaço dele vive no nosso bebê, alguma coisa não tão amarga... Tenho certeza que o meu carinho vai provar a ele que, o que ele perdeu ao escolher ficar em Konoha, agora estou oferecendo para outro.

Mas na verdade, ele nada perdeu... porque todo o meu frisson por ele ainda está bem aqui. Quando recebi o pergaminho, e o chakra dele manifestou-se naquele pequeno selo, senti meu corpo todo tremer... Seria ele enfim se dando conta da besteira que fizera? E... como diabos ele me encontrou? Se teve tanto trabalho para me encontrar...

Com o coração aos saltos, li a entediante carta. Ajuda. Na verdade, ele mais "cobrava" por ter me libertado do Orochimaru... Coisa que ele não fez quando me convidou a ingressar no Time Hebi. Mas, se Uchiha Sasuke estava tão imediatista e urgente, era sinal de que algo muito grande estava acontecendo.

"Uma batalha... das maiores... se aproxima, Karin. Seu talento especial é necessário. Devemos isto à Konoha. Hoje você anda livre pelas ruas, fora de um Bingo Book, porque a Godaime pessoalmente interferiu junto às outras vilas. Não seja uma completa idiota e devolva o favor."

Com essas "amáveis" palavras, ele me convocou. No dia seguinte eu parti, deixando Kyousuke aos cuidados de uma babá muito bem paga, que já ficava com ele há alguns meses. Olhei meu bebê sorridente com os dois círculos negros me fitando, reconhecendo. Aquilo era meu maior incentivo. Dei instruções gerais e parti para o ponto de encontro com Suigetsu e Juugo, que já esperavam por mim.

Chegamos à vila e... que ironia... justo a rosadinha a nos "recepcionar". Pelo visto, nem ela sabia que o Sasuke-kun havia nos chamado. Será que não estavam juntos? Procurei por toda a vila, mas não o encontrei. Só depois fiquei sabendo que ele não estava em Konoha, fora buscar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Que tedioso... Reuniões com a Hokage, planos de contigência... Mas em minha mente, as dúvidas não paravam de rodear: os dois estariam h tjuntos? Porque ela insistia em me encarar, com um olhar de triunfo incompleto, como se alguma coisa lhe faltasse... só que não era o que eu esperava, se fosse o caso. Certamente não era o mesmo olhar que eu daria a ela se eu fosse "a escolhida".

Num final de tarde, solicitaram minha presença na sala da Hokage; alguma coisa a ver com o hospital. Quando me aproximava, senti o chakra dela e, por isso, apaguei completamente minha presença. Ouvir conversas atrás da porta é muito útil, mas existe toda uma arte para tal. As duas pareciam receosas quanto ao assunto, persistindo em falar baixo, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse captar seu conteúdo:

- E como ele reagiu?

- Tsunade-sama, acho que isto não importa, os tempos não são para se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Se você não quer me contar, tudo bem, mas não diga que isto não é importante. Você é como uma filha para mim, Sakura, então sua vida me é tão importante quanto tudo que estamos passando.

Silêncio. Na certa, ela estava decidindo se contava ou não.

- Ele... compreendeu. Ao menos foi o que disse.

Novo silêncio. Que raios... Quem era "ele"?? Seria o Sasuke-kun?

- Mesmo? A última coisa que esperava era Uchiha Sasuke entender que a mulher que ele escolheu não pode ter filhos... Você tem certeza disso Sakura? Não quero que você se magoe mais.

Saí do meu lugar, com o sorriso mais satisfeito. Justiça existe, afinal.

Fui esperá-la em sua casa. Ah, mil imagens da minha vida futura rodeavam minha cabeça... O Sasuke seria meu! Claro, ele nunca ficaria com ela... não mesmo! Eu tinha tudo que ela jamais poderia dar para ele e não precisava de um ano para provar nada. Kyosuke já estava ali, garantindo minha vitória. Segurava a foto dele que carregava sempre comigo e nunca me senti tão feliz ao vigiá-lo naquele pedaço de papel.

Minutos depois ela chegou e, com surpresa, me viu ali. Claro.

- O que faz aqui, vaca?

Levantei da cadeira incômoda onde estava sentada, lentamente, com o sorriso mais zombeteiro que podia... Frafa, fraca, fraca! Sempre uma inútil! E agora, eu tinha a prova da inutilidade dela!

- Sabe, existem coisas que são melhor aproveitadas se deixarmos o tempo coordenar nossas ações. Aprendi uma lição hoje, Sakura.

Minha rival cruzou os braços, o rosto sério me fitando.

- Aposto que não foi "como não invadir a casa dos outros". Se não quer falar logo, saia, ou eu me encarrego de tirá-la daqui.

Entreguei a ela a foto do meu filho; tão satisfeita, tão realizada... nem tenho palavras para descrever. Quando ela viu a foto, foi como se ela soubesse, como se não fossem necessárias palavras minhas. Mas eu não perderia a oportunidade de dizê-las. Esperei quatro anos para que saíssem da minha boca.

- Se tinha dúvidas que ele fora muito mais meu que seu, a prova está aí, em suas mãos. Não finja, por favor, sei que isto irá destruí-la. E não posso dizer que poderia estar mais feliz!

Seus olhos encaravam Kyosuke intensamente.

(essa parte da fic é narrada pela Sakura)

Um filho...

Que eu não poderei nunca substituir.

Um pedaço dele... e dela...

Para sempre.

O que faço? O que dizer? "Você venceu Karin." Não, isso nunca! Eu realmente não sabia que eles... que eles... Ai, Sasuke, como você foi idiota! Por que logo com ela?

Droga, não posso ficar chateada por algo que ele fez antes de ficarmos juntos... mas, mesmo assim, fico. Sou humana, tenho coração... e ele está partido agora. Não preciso ser uma médica, ou mesmo de qualquer exame para saber que este bebê risonho é filho dele... Os olhos, o rosto... tudo dele.

- Por que você nunca veio atrás dele? - Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

- Bom, como estamos numa conversa definitiva, vou te dizer. Estava com medo que ele me tomasse o menino, ou que o rejeitasse. Não deixaria meu bebê ser criado por outra, nem aceitaria que ele tratasse o menino como um bastardo qualquer. A única hipótese que me restava era se...

- Se vocês dois ficassem juntos, não? Vamos Karin... Estamos em tempos modernos. O Sasuke pode muito bem cuidar do filho sem precisar estar com você.

E aquele sorriso insuportável conseguiu tornar-se ainda mais medíocre e repugnante.

- Ah, sim... Claro... Afinal, você pode ser uma ótima madrasta...

- E por que não? Trataria o filho dele como se...

- Não, isso não. Não diga "como se fosse meu", porque você nunca vai saber o que é isso.

O que é isso? De uma hora pr\'a outra todo mundo sabe?

- O que você quer dizer?

- De verdade? Ah, verdade... Bem, o Sasuke-kun ficar com você deve ter sido um ato de carência muito grande... Quem sabe não foi falta do calor dos meus braços? Porque, sinceramente, ficar com uma mulher seca por dentro... só pode ser por pena. Sakura, você nunca dará um filho ao Sasuke, ou a qualquer outro homem.

Um soco. Um chute. Vários golpes... Nenhuma dessas situações foi mais forte. Ver a pessoa que mais representou uma ameaça aos seus sonhos esfregando a vitória... E eu podia constestar? Era verdade! Porque mesmo depois daquela noite, daquelas juras... eu não sabia o que esperar do Sasuke quando ele soubesse a verdade. E também não poderia condená-lo por desistir.

- Isso, vou deixar que ele escolha.

- Confiante quando não deve ser... Isso chama-se burrice.

- Não, Karin... apenas acho que não é o tempo p\'ra isto. Você já viu contra o que vamos lutar. Se quer tanto assim ser a "vencedora", volte para o seu filho e espere tudo acabar. Então você terá a resposta às suas perguntas. Mas hoje, só posso garantir que isto não me afeta além do que deveria. Você quer que eu fique triste porque o homem que eu amo vai realizar o maior sonho dele?

- Com outra.

- Ah sim, está certa. Com outra. Porque para ele, Karin, eu tenho nome. Neste tempo todo que o Sasuke está de volta à vila, nem uma única vez ele tocou no seu nome. Mas o meu... várias e várias vezes. Foi a mim que ele propôs casamento... e é por mim que ele luta. E quanto a você?

- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Eu sou a mãe do filho dele! Muito mais que você...

Ela quer brigar, ela quer discutir, que seja! Enquanto falava, concentrei chakra o suficiente para que ela visse que o assunto terminaria ali, ou eu terminaria com ela.

- Você não é mais forte que eu.

- Mas vocês precisam de mim, ainda assim.

- Só porque você sente e percebe o chakra muito bem. Nunca foi pela sua força. Um soco meu e você morre. Se quiser provar a teoria, o menino já será órfão de mãe em alguns minutos - apertei as luvas o mais forte que consegui.

- E você adoraria isto, não? Que eu morresse para que você me roubasse o meu filho!

- Sua imbecil! Eu não preciso desta criança... A única coisa que me faz falta é o amor do Sasuke-kun! E este eu tenho, não duvide. Você pode até ficar com ele, casar, dar-lhe vinte, trinta Uchihas... mas todas as vezes que ele estiver com você, vai ser o meu nome que ele vai chamar. Está preparada para isto?

Foi o suficiente para aquela voz irritante cessar. Parece que eu não era a única com dúvidas.

- Depois que a guerra acabar - disse ela, preparando-se para sair.

- Depois que a guerra de Konoha acabar, a nossa começa - completei, antes que ela sumisse pela noite adentro.

Gaara e Sasuke encontraram rapidamente o local indicado por Hinata. Ficaram no topo da fissura, aguardando.

- Será que demora? - perguntou o Kage.

- Espero que não. Estamos muitos dias fora da vila.

Antes que Gaara começasse um novo diálogo, os gritos de Naruto invadiram em cheio seus ouvidos.

- Hinata-chan!

Os dois colocaram-se em prontidão, Gaara à frente de Sasuke.

- Você sabe que ela não estará lá quando voltarmos, certo?

- Também percebeu?

- Claro. Na certa ela soube da morte do pai. Gaara, acho que seria mais fácil para nós se o Naruto pensasse que Hinata está bem.

- E como fazer isto?

Um in, e Sasuke agora tinha a mesma aparência da Kunoichi. Gaara considerou a situação por rápidos instantes.

- Entendo. Mas eles agora estão mais próximos. Como você...?

- Digamos que o impacto da morte de Hiashi-sama vai deixar a Hinata desmotivada e distante. Vamos, Gaara, é a única forma dele voltar sem fazer estardalhaços.

Mas não houve tempo para considerações finais, pois ao ver "Hinata", Naruto correu até ela.

- Hinata-chan! Por que você não estava lá dentro? - e então, finalmente percebendo a presença do outro - Gaara?!

Sasuke adiantou-se ao Kage, jurando que jamais contaria a qualquer um sobre aquilo.

- Naruto...Naruto-kun... o Kazekage-sama estava perto... senti a presença dele.

- Meu amigo, precisamos retornar à Konoha urgentemente.

- O que houve Gaara? Diga logo!

- Estamos prestes a entrar em guerra... A Areia e a Folha serão atacadas pela Pedra, Chuva e Névoa. Começando por Konoha. Precisamos de toda a força disponível. Vamos!

O rapaz estava tão confuso que não sabia dizer o que era mais surpreendente: Gaara ter achado o local, Hinata parecer tão estranha e, ainda por cima, aquela guerra... Será que o Sasuke tinha desistido de cumprir a profecia e resolveu se aliar as outras vilas para garantir uma vingança idiota?

- Aquele Teme... fez isto tudo? Maldito...

Sasuke engoliu seco. O amigo realmente o odiava.

- Sim, Naruto-kun... é tudo culpa de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hinata, você não precisa se preocupar, vou proteger você e a vila também! Tem minha palavra! É por isto que você está... tão... diferente?

Sasuke curvou a cabeça, como lembrava vagamente que a menina fazia quando estava nervosa. Tentou, mas não conseguiu embargar qualquer choro na voz.

- Gaara-sama acabou de me contar que meu pai morreu.

- O que?! Gaara, de onde você...?

- Hiashi-sama foi espionar o inimigo e não conseguiu voltar ileso. Naruto, não podemos ficar parados, se formos a toda velocidade, retornaremos à vila antes de três dias. Quando estivermos com os nossos, você ficará sabendo da verdade, de toda ela. - Fitou Sasuke ao terminar a frase.

Naruto apertava fortemente a mão fechada, os olhos vermelhos da Kyuubi sobressaindo ao azul.

- Aquele maldito... aquele maldito!

- Naruto-kun... vamos voltar para Konoha, por favor.

- Certo, Hinata. Fique ao meu lado o tempo todo, você ainda não pode se esforçar muito. Afinal... por quanto tempo eu apaguei?

Gaara e Sasuke entreolharam-se, curiosos. Sem saber o que dizer, Sasuke apenas completou:

- Alguns dias...

Naruto puxou "Hinata" para perto de si e seguiu o caminho com Gaara. A cada tentativa de aproximar-se, era "gentilmente" desencorajado por Sasuke/Hinata. Depois de algumas, desistiu. Na certa ela estava traumatizada demais, o que ele queria era apenas que soubesse que estava ali por ela. Tamanha agitação e nem conseguiu aproximar-se para contar sobre o encontro com sua tia. Agora ele tinha alguém assim como ele, uma Uzumaki... seu próprio sangue. Mas Hinata não parecia disposta a ouvir o que quer que fosse. Quem sabe quando chegassem à vila novamente.

Muito longe dali já, Nayuri e a verdadeira Hinata aproximavam-se do esconderijo de Madara.

- Hinata, a partir daqui eu carrego você. Vou desacordá-la, mas estarei vigiando.

A kunoichi não parecia impor qualquer desejo contrário, então Nayuri concentrou chakra nas mãos e, certeiramente, atingiu a nuca dela. Hinata caiu instantaneamente, sendo amparada pela outra. Não tardou muitos minutos, estava diante da maior ameaça à Konoha.

- E então? - O Uchiha estava agitado, ela poderia até mesmo dizer apreensivo.

- A Hyuuga está como meu senhor desejava.

Um sorriso de satisfação brotou nos lábios dele.

- O quão confiável é esta informação?

Nayuri largou Hinata no chão, despreocupadamente.

- Não vou esperar que confie em minha palavra, por isto, sinta-se à vontade para comprovar, assim como fez comigo.

A figura imponente desceu do plano onde estava até encontrar a bela mulher à sua frente. Sempre que se apresentava a ele deveria estar com o rosto descoberto e os cabelos longos soltos. E assim ela estava. Madara segurou o queixo dela com dois dedos, decididos, enquanto a mulher descia lentamente os olhos para não fitá-lo, servilmente.

- Minha cara... o chakra da sua família é tão forte que não é necessário perguntar... sinto um poder que não é desta mulher fraca e que está dentro dela.

- Então temos tudo que precisamos?

Madara tomou os lábios de Nayuri vorazmente, que se deixou entregue nos braços dele. Rapidamente ele segurou a nuca dela com força e enlaçou a cintura, a língua explorando violentamente a boca da kunoichi. A excitação entre os dois era visível, mas foi interrompida por um choro alto e forte, muito perto dali. Nayuri afastou-se imediatamente, os olhos confusos.

- O que foi isso Madara-sama? - Ela olhava para todos os lados, buscando a fonte do choro, sabendo do que se tratava, mas ainda assim não entendendo o motivo de estar ali...

O homem caminhou a passos lentos até um móvel que antes não estava ali, sem se importar com a reclamação do pequeno ser. Com apenas uma das mãos segurou-o da maneira mais fria e levou-o até Nayuri.

- Para que treine.

Nayuri nem ao menos sabia como segurar a criança. Aqueles olhos tão urgentes, certamente procurando pela mãe. A mulher olhou novamente para o corpo de Itachi à sua frente e não conseguiu deixar de notar uma grande semelhança entre os dois.

- Esta criança é sua?

O homem gargalhou da idéia, sentando no trono de pedra que fizera para si.

- Ciúmes, minha querida? A essa altura?

Nayuri acomodou o menino o melhor que conseguiu, entretendo-o para que parasse com a choradeira insuportável.

- Madara-sama, não compreendo.

- Nayuri... - e então tomou a postura de um pai que pacientemente explicava algo ao filho - se fosse meu, você não teria mais serventia para mim, certo? Pois bem... Este que você segura é a garantia de que a criança que você espera um dia terá os mesmos olhos que eu.

- Está falando do Mangekyou Sharingan? Mas eles só podem...

- Sim, isto mesmo. Apenas se você matar seu melhor amigo... Mas existe uma outra maneira de obtê-lo... retirando outro sharingan e implantando no seu próprio. E estes são os melhores. São eternos e não sofrem os mesmos danos.

- Madara-sama está me dizendo que esta criança é um Uchiha?

- Claro, não percebe a semelhança? Sim, um autêntico Uchiha. Filho de Sasuke com uma imbecil qualquer... Nem ele sabe da existência da criança. Irônico, não?


	20. Um Céu Tranquilo Para Nossos Medos

**Capítulo 20 - Um Céu Tranquilo Para Nossos Medos**

Flashback ON

- Neji... precisamos conversar. - A voz da kunoichi saía vacilante, ainda não sabia ao certo como abordá-lo, mas sabia que tinha de fazê-lo naquele momento.

Neji era uma pessoa destruída. Sentia-se inútil, falhara no seu dever mais sagrado, que era proteger sua família. Não por uma missão dada pelo conselho, mas pelo legado que tinha recebido do seu pai. Ele era a continuação de Hizashi e desonrara o nome do pai como nunca antes pensou ser capaz de fazer. E agora, mesmo sendo a Sakura a falar com ele, não conseguia sentir outra coisa a não ser um imenso ódio por aquele que julgava culpado pela morte do seu tio. E lamentava ainda mais por dentro ao saber que teria que destratá-la por causa dele, mas depois de tudo, não aceitaria que ela o defendesse.

- Neji... por favor, fale comigo...

Ela pedia inutilmente por atenção. Seus olhos estavam cegos e os ouvidos surdos a qualquer visão ou som que não fosse vingança. Depois de deixar o corpo do líder dos Hyuuga para ser enterrado com as honras que merecia, recolheu-se para um banho longo, apenas para recuperar o corpo, e aprontava suprimentos básicos para a caçada contra Uchiha Sasuke. Soube que ela estava ali desde que entrou no raio de ação do seu poderoso doujutsu e preparava sua reação para não vacilar em nenhum momento. E lá estava ela, manipulando-o sem saber, e ele lutando internamente para não ceder em nada, nem mesmo por ela.

- Já sei o que vai me dizer e você também sabe o que responderei. Por que perder tempo? - Fitava-a nos olhos duramente, na intenção de intimidá-la.

- Você não sabe a verdade Neji... Não seja tão cego... Ao menos me dê dez minutos. Depois você pode fazer o que quiser e como quiser, certo? - Os olhos verdes dela sempre irradiavam uma urgência que ele ainda não conseguia entender...

Mas ele precisava resistir, como sempre o fez. Sakura não seria a primeira ou a última distração, e Neji acreditava piamente que quando tudo estivesse resolvido e terminado as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, que talvez num futuro ainda distante ele pudesse deixar de ser um guardião e proteger algo que fosse maior que tudo que ele conhecia... Mas desde que ela se esgueirara por entre as barreiras que ele impôs a si mesmo quando percebeu o quão nocivo aquilo podia ser para um shinobi... desde aquele momento, ele não sentiu outro desejo além da vontade de protegê-la. Ainda que fraternalmente, sabia que o abandono em que ela se encontrava era uma armadilha até mesmo para o mais analítico dos... homens. Afinal, apesar de tudo, era isso que ele era.

E mesmo com aquela vibração urgente que emanava dela sempre, conseguiu manter-se firme no propósito de não vacilar... Nem mesmo ela tiraria aquilo de sua cabeça.

- Você tem cinco minutos - disse por fim.

Flashback OFF

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru parecia mais distraído que nunca, observando as nuvens, deitado sob o céu de Konoha. O dia parecia tão calmo e propício para uma das famosas sessões de meditação improdutiva do Nara. Mas naquele momento a mente dele vagava longe, em cenas nada calmas como aquela que seus olhos contemplavam. Ele via destruição, sangue e dor. Caberia a ele realizar a estratégia necessária para impedir que aquela tragédia lograsse.

Mais distante que o costume, não notou a aproximação dela, que vinha de dias corridos. Temari estava feliz em finalmente poder vê-lo. Quando chegou à vila dias atrás, junto com Sakura, foi designada por Gaara a retornar para Suna e recrutar shinobis específicos. Ainda por cima, teria que deixar ordens claras e ajudar Kankurou a preparar Suna para uma possível invasão. Ainda que os Irmãos da Areia quisessem acreditar que a guerra começaria e terminaria em Konoha, era obrigação daquela célula tripla pensar no futuro. Já contava quase vinte dias desde que deixara Konoha e regressava exausta. Mas ainda assim, a primeira coisa que fez depois de refrescar-se e comer alguma coisa foi buscar o Nara, onde quer que ele estivesse. Foi até o escritório da Hokage, onde vinha trabalhando intensivamente nos últimos dias, mas quando soube que ele não estava ali, já tinha certeza de onde encontrá-lo: o local mais calmo a céu aberto de Konoha. Mesmo que para a jovem aquele lugar tivesse outro significado especial, para ele representava um momento único de reflexão, onde poderia desligar ainda mais dos problemas. Poucas vezes ele procurava aquele isolamento, o que indicava a gravidade da situação.

- Yo, Shikamaru...

Ainda que apenas observá-lo fosse o suficiente, arriscou chamar a atenção. Percebeu-o sair do transe alguns segundos depois, levantando da grama onde estava deitado e sentando de frente para ela.

- Temari...o que quer? - Ele poderia soar um pouco menos receptivo, mas a verdade é que pela primeira vez sua mente estava realmente focada em algo que ele não gostava. Não as estratégias, mas sim do perigo iminente.

A kunoichi engoliu em seco, maldizendo a hora em que decidiu ir atrás dele.

- Vim saber como estava, apenas isto. Mas no momento em que você me olhou, percebi que estou atrapalhando... - Virou o corpo para se retirar, não deixaria que ele a notasse que ficara magoada.

- Por favor, fique. - Ele segurou a ponta dos dedos dela, inclinando o corpo timidamente para onde ela estava. Temari virou-se para ele e compreendeu que Shikamaru precisava dela, pois em nenhum momento antes ele tinha implorado pela presença dela, e era isto que aquelas palavras lhe diziam.

Os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado observando as nuvens, num silêncio que em outro momento seria perturbador e inquietante para ela, mas que agora daria tudo para preservar. Embora fosse a mais adepta a conversas, não foi ela quem interrompeu o som do vento sobre os ouvidos de ambos:

- Você está com medo? - Não era uma intimidação, uma confissão... apenas uma pergunta sincera.

Ela pensou vários segundos antes de responder:

- Eu preferiria ignorar os acontecimentos... se você me entende.

- Os ignorantes lutam com mais valentia, não? - ele completou, por fim.

- Sim... Veja só o Naruto...

Um novo silêncio, e Temari não soube dizer o que tinha falado de errado. Mais uma vez incomodada, manteve o silêncio. Longos minutos depois, ele retomou:

- Eu estou com medo. - Agora sim ele assumia uma posição... Temari pensou que ele fora para lá por causa disso, para resolver sua indecisão. Como que lendo os pensamentos dela, respondeu: - Estava com medo de ser um covarde... porque estou com medo. Olhando p\'ro céu, eu perguntei a Kami se era errado um shinobi ter tanto medo.

- Você estava falando com Kami-sama? Ora, nunca pensei que você fosse religioso...

- E não sou. Mas hoje eu devo dizer que um pouco de fé nasceu em mim.

- E por que diz isso?

Ele virou para ela, arrumando alguns fios que escondiam os olhos da moça.

- No momento em que eu pedia p\'rá ele uma razão para o meu medo, você chamou meu nome.

Temari sorriu, mas não sabia ao certo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Está dizendo que eu coloco medo em você, Nara?

Ele virou os olhos, entediado. Depois de um suspiro desanimado, voltou a olhar as nuvens, puxando-a para si e deixando-a envolvida em seus braços, bem ao seu lado.

- Como você é problemática... - Em sussurros, ao alcance apenas dos ouvidos dela, continuou: - Mas ainda assim vale à pena o que vier, por você...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Madara-sama!

Nayuri vinha apressada. Os arredores de Konoha estavam próximos e ela não podia fazer mais nada para dar tempo do sobrinho chegar seguro à Vila. Até onde sabia, ele ainda não tinha regressado, e isso deixava seu juízo descontrolado, não estava na ordem que tinha pré-estabelecido. Contudo, desde que trouxe Hinata para o esconderijo de Madara, a relação entre os dois ficou mais intensa. O líder da investida contra Konoha via Nayuri como o maior dos trunfos, mas ainda assim permanecia reticente à presença dela no acampamento. Por isto ficaria junto de Hinata e do pequeno e irritante Kyosuke, que agora era cuidado pela líder do clã Hyuuga, com toda a paciência. As razões que Madara deu, se é que tinha obrigações de fazê-lo, foram óbvias: o estado dela não permitia um combate como o que aconteceria nos próximos dias. Relutantemente ela aceitou, em parte. Concordou em ficar protegida, sim, mas não no esconderijo e fez impor sua vontade dizendo que ele não a impediria de ver a Kyuubi abandonar o corpo de Naruto. Era uma promessa que ela o faria cumprir. Inicialmente ele esteve inclinado a negar, mas ao ver um brilho pedindo vingança, quis alimentar aqueles sentimentos nela, consentindo que fosse, contanto que ficasse longe da batalha em si. Nada muito difícil, visto que Konoha era rodeada por florestas e esconderijos em potencial. E agora eles estavam a menos de meio dia da entrada da vila, o sangue fervia pelo corpo do Uchiha renegado.

- Sim, Nayuri - sem estancar o passo, continuou em alta velocidade.

- Há uma coisa que não consideramos... Ao menos é o que penso.

Ela parecia insegura, como poucas vezes tinha feito antes. Isto, para Madara, era motivo suficiente para que ele interrompesse a viagem; aquela mulher não se alardeava daquela maneira à toa. Ele ordenou aos ninjas mensageiros que fossem de encontro aos outros pontos de interceptação e ordenassem repouso até o dia seguinte. Oito shinobis dos mais rápidos do grupo de renegados dissidentes da Akatsuki partiram de prontidão. Hinata e o bebê estavam alojados numa cela coberta apenas no teto, com alguns cobertores para o frio da noite, e a Hyuuga agradeceu intimamente por poderem parar. Mesmo sabendo não estar grávida, as sensações que tinha era a de uma gestante: enjôos, falta de ar e até tonturas. Mas aquilo era em decorrência do corpo frágil tentar conter todo aquele poder que Nayuri tinha passado para que ela pudesse ser útil ao Madara.

Na tenda armada num local fechado, Madara viu-se atraído novamente por ela. Era uma mulher que conquistava não apenas pela beleza, mas pela vontade de não ser escravizada e ainda assim permitir-se a isso... pelo desejo de vingança e pela maneira firme como tomava decisões. Nayuri sempre se mostrava disponível para satisfazê-lo como fosse, não seria diferente. A vitalidade dela aumentava conforme a ansiedade do momento, e ele não poderia dizer outra oportunidade onde ela o tivesse atendido tão bem como naquela noite.

Com os longos cabelos vermelhos jogados pelo corpo nu ela acariciava aquele corpo que sabia ser de outro, mas ainda assim, o que sentia era a essência dele.

- E então, o que tanto a preocupa?

Nayuri direcionou a visão para ele, interrompendo as carícias.

- Creio, Madara-sama, que estamos com a estratégia errada para a invasão.

Agora ele parecia realmente impressionado. Durante meses planejaram aquele momento, e no último instante, ela vinha com uma suposição diferente?

- Explique-se.

Ele a observou tomar fôlego e começar:

- De nada adianta ir com força bruta. É o que eles estão esperando de nós. Afinal, são três vilas contra uma e alguns shinobis de outra vila, que estão cansados de uma longa viagem. O óbvio seria força... mas e se conseguirmos ser mais sutis e pegá-los desprevenidos? Ou ao menos atordoar um pouco?

- Acho que já estão atordoados o bastante esperando por mim - retrucou ele.

- Madara-sama... por favor... Konoha é forte, não os subestime. Já derrotaram as Grandes Vilas várias vezes... todo o cuidado é pouco.

Ele considerou alguns instantes. Nayuri era uma sobrevivente. Por anos cuidou de si sozinha até que o destino a colocou frente a frente com ele. Por cinco longos anos os dois andaram lado a lado, até que ele tivesse a subserviência dela por completo. Era uma estrategista nata e os conselhos dela não deveriam ser renegados, ainda que fosse preciptada por várias vezes, conseguia visualizar a situação muito mais adiante do que realmente estava.

- Então vamos à sua sugestão.

A mulher parecia feliz por finalmente ser ouvida. De um fôlego só, despejou seu plano:

- Temos a Névoa... vamos usá-los... de todos são os mais fracos... - Madara ia protestar, mas ela se adiantou a ele: - Eu sei, eu sei... eles não vão querer iniciar. Certo. Mas e se causarmos uma situação onde eles tenham um interesse a mais em serem os primeiros?

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Era um deleite vê-la tão sagaz assim, só fazia aumentar a vontade de possuí-la novamente.

- Madara-sama pode dar a eles como incentivo a vingança de uma rixa mais antiga... Como, quem sabe, as contas com certo clã que eles tanto perseguem. Veja, um campo de névoa sobre a vila inteira só seria possível se utilizássemos todos os shinobis da Névoa... Isto para que seja realmente um encontro antecipado tanto para nós quanto para eles. Mas qual seria o benefício de deixar todos às cegas, inclusive a nós mesmos? Konoha teria que mudar todo o plano estratégico em pouco tempo, e a solução seria óbvia, mandaria os rastreadores para a frente de batalha, com exceção de alguns clãs menores e menos importantes... E com certeza o maior e mais importante dos clãs rastreadores seria convocado...

Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu nos lábios dele, antes de tomá-la num beijo voluptuoso que demorou longos instantes para findar...

- Você está me saindo muito melhor que imaginei...

- Apenas o melhor para meu Senhor... Penso que se os Hyuuga forem convocados e a Névoa entrar em combate direto com eles, eliminaremos um importante clã em Konoha e conseqüentemente acabaremos com a Névoa, pois é claro que eles não vão sucumbir aos Hyuuga; eles passam a vida inteira estudando os pontos fracos específicos deste clã. Entretanto, quando o combate terminar e a cortina de névoa ceder, Konoha virá com tudo de encontro a eles e os exterminará, fazendo um favor para nós. E para a vila, não contar com os Hyuuga será uma grande perda.

Fez movimentos rápidos, puxando o corpo dela para que ficasse debaixo do seu. Com um sorriso satisfeito, passou a percorrer avidamente o corpo atraente como tantas outras vezes já tinha feito, novamente declarando posse para si. Enquanto deliciava-se com aquela pele jovem e curvas gritantes, deixou escapar seus comentários satisfeitos.

- Vamos tentar à sua maneira...

Horas depois, quando ele apenas descansava os olhos, Nayuri desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, vestiu suas roupas e procurou um lago para banhar-se. Ao retirar as roupas, sentiu um pedaço de papel cair de um dos bolsos, ao pegá-lo reconheceu ser aquele que a jovem Hyuuga tinha deixado aos pés de Naruto dentro do esconderijo. Sabia que ela o faria, mesmo sob ordens de não contar absolutamente nada. A prevenção foi sua aliada e conseguiu surrupiá-lo a tempo. Não fazia questão de saber o que continha nele, mas sabia o estrago que teria feito aos seus planos. Ao entrar na água gelada deixou que esta levasse consigo as sujeiras que lhe impregnavam o corpo e a mente, bem como borrasse a tinta e aos poucos desmanchasse aquele pedaço de papel tão danoso para ela.

"Está quase acabando... Madara... Nee-san... Naruto..."

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em Konoha, o dia amanhecia e uma névoa incômoda parecia não sair. Ainda que discreta, não passaria despercebida ao mais atento shinobi. Para Sasuke e Gaara foi assim, mas Naruto estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos tentanto adivinhar os motivos para Hinata agir daquela maneira que não conseguiu prestar atenção naquele sinal tão sutil.

Sasuke parecia exausto. Manter um henge as por mais setenta e duas horas ininterruptas e ainda por cima aturar o Naruto era pedir demais. Mas o cansaço maior era pela técnica prolongada, porque aqueles momentos com o amigo eram preciosos. Em sua mente, tudo dizia que seriam os últimos e, mesmo tendo ouvido o rapaz falar várias vezes seu nome com ódio, não conseguiu ressentir-se dele nem uma única vez. Falhou muitas e muitas vezes ao longo dos meses, mas uma falha vinha cometendo há anos: não confiar nas duas pessoas que mais acreditaram nele. Teve muita sorte com a Sakura e sabia que não deveria esperar a mesma coisa com o Naruto. Ele era uma pessoa de sentimentos simples: ou amava ou odiava. E naquele momento, ele odiava Uchiha Sasuke,da mesma maneira que um dia o amou como a um irmão. Ao avistarem os portões da Vila, os três tinham sentimentos diferentes.

Gaara despediu-se dos dois, por insistência de Sasuke. Aquele seria um momento dos dois, mais uma vez.

- Hinata, você deve estar muito cansada, não? Vamos, eu te levo em casa...

- Naruto, você poderia me acompanhar num lugar antes?

Como aquela era a primeira coisa que ela lhe pedia desde que estavam na estrada, ele não titubeou. Estava tão focado em "Hinata" , que não percebeu o agito intenso na Vila, os olhares aliviados pela primeira vez de muitos ao vê-lo cruzar a entrada de Konoha em segurança. Sasuke não queria sair da Vila, mas sabia que na direção para onde iriam não haveria condições de ter uma invasão e estariam há três minutos de Konoha numa corrida intensa, se fosse o caso. Ao chegarem, Naruto coçou a cabeça, sentando numa pedra qualquer, sem entender nada.

- Por que estamos aqui? Sabe que eu não gosto desse lugar... - Realmente, evitava-o há muito tempo...Durante anos foi o lugar de saudades do amigo; depois que Sasuke voltou à Vila, esqueceu-se dali, mas quando começou a descobrir as atitudes dele, passou a ser o templo de suas frustrações. Se tivesse prestado atenção nas palavras do Uchiha naquele momento, teria poupado sofrimento a todos.

Neste momento, Sasuke desfez o henge. Ao fazê-lo, encontrou um Naruto mais confuso que o normal.

- Ei, que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa? O que está acontecendo com você, Hinata? Tá tão diferente...

- É porque eu não sou a Hinata, idiota. Não conhece a própria namorada? - Um sorriso zombeteiro brotava nos lábios dele, uma implicância como nos velhos tempos.

Mas não foi nesse sentido tranquilo que Naruto recebeu a brincadeira. Ao dar-se conta de que era realmente o Sasuke, várias interrogações surgiram aparentes em seu rosto, contudo, o rancor era ainda mais evidente. Ao avançar na direção do Uchiha, descarregava uma frustração de meses.

- Maldito! O que você fez com a Hinata? - Fez alguns ins e cinco bushins surgiram ao lado dele.

Sasuke, com o Sharingan ativado, desviava dos golpes dele com alguma facilidade, mas a medida em que percebia a sequência dos golpes ele a alterava, para que nem mesmo o Sharingan conseguisse copiar. Essa era uma técnica que Naruto vinha guardando há tempos para uma futura luta com ele. Não era para ser esse tipo de luta, mas sim um confronto para ver quem era o mais forte, como faziam quando pequenos. Mas agora ele lutava por Hinata e por todos na Vila.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. Gaara e eu procurávamos por vocês e encontramos com ela no caminho, pedimos que voltasse conosco, mas ela disse que iríamos mais rápido os dois e que ficaria naquele local esperando por nós. Depois de encontrarmos você, voltamos pelo mesmo caminho, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Sasuke viu-se obrigado a revidar, porque se ficasse na defensiva seria atingido uma hora ou outra. Acertou um dos bushins com a bainha da Kusanagi, depois a usou como apoio no chão para girar e acertar mais três, restando apenas um, mais o original. Este tempo de distração foi o necessário para Naruto criar um Rasengan e investir contra o amigo.

- Rasengan!

Um golpe dos melhores atingiu Sasuke de imediato. A poucos instantes de receber todo o impacto, colocou a espada a frente do corpo e esta absorveu boa parte do impacto, mas não o suficiente para impedir o Uchiha de receber uma boa dose de dor.

Ao apoiar-se novamente com a espada, sentia o fio dela trincar... A Kusanagi estava...

Quebrada...

- Olha o que você fez! - Segurou a espada nas mãos, realmente irritado, mas depois olhou para a Kusanagi e para o amigo. Largou a espada no chão e ajoelhou derrotado, de frente para Naruto, a cabeça curvada, fitando o chão.

O loiro por sua vez, não conseguiu entender a reação dele. O bushin se desfez com um comando, e ele ficou parado, com os olhos azuis injetados de raiva. A Kyuubi não fazia parte daquele momento, não era o Jinchuuriki a desejar aquela luta, mas o humano. As mãos ainda estavam carregadas de chakra para um segundo e fatal Rasengan, e aquela situação deixaria o Sasuke praticamente derrotado se o golpe o acertasse àquela distância.

- Vamos, Naruto, acabe logo com isso!

A ordem de Sasuke fazia algo dentro dele gritar. Na verdade, não era apenas uma voz, eram duas. Uma que dizia para ele acabar logo com aquilo... e a outra, a quem ele deu ouvidos até o momento em que avançou contra ele, dizia que ele não poderia estar tão errado... que refreasse a mão.

De muito longe foi possível ver e ouvir o som e o clarão do famoso golpe do ninja hiperativo número um.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback ON

- E é por isto que você está errado, Neji.

Silêncio.

Um enorme silêncio.

Uma culpa maior ainda.

Como era possível boas intenções e atitudes honradas tornarem-se tão... destrutivas?

Mais uma vez o gênio dos Hyuuga sentiu o gosto da derrota e da falha. Quando Sakura começou a falar, achou honestamente que se tratava de alguma desculpa que ela tinha inventado para impedir que ele fosse atrás do Sasuke. Mas então ela foi detalhando as coisas, os cinco minutos tornaram-se quase três horas de um relato que chocava, intimidava e envergonhava o mais destemido shinobi da Folha. Hyuuga Neji nunca teve medo de escolher, e nunca sentiu vergonha dos rumos que tomava, até aquele momento.

Em seu íntimo, ainda conseguia agradecer ao fato da afeição que começava a sentir pela kunoichi ter refreado seus atos... Pois por ele, Sasuke já seria um homem morto há dias. Foi por ela que recuou, receiou. E ao menos isso tinha impedido Neji de cometer a maior injustiça da sua vida.

Um homem abatido, era isso que Sakura via. Mas ela não poderia culpá-lo por nada; dividiam a mesma situação poucos dias atrás, e quem sabe, ainda estaria pensando como ele se as coisas não tivessem mudado drasticamente. Não conseguia mais ver os olhos dele, observou-os indo de encontro ao horizonte, depois decaindo lentamente até fitar profundezas do chão sob seus pés. Sakura deu tempo para que ele assimilasse tudo, depois, sem esperar um sinal de incentivo, abraçou-o. Não tinha outra intenção que não fosse dar-lhe apoio. Neji era um homem que tinha se criado sozinho, mas aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que nem o mais forte dos homens manteria-se de pé.

Neji não recusou, mas também não retribuiu. Deixou que ela ficasse naquele conforto velado sem reciprocidade, mas ambos sabiam que o ato dele não evitá-la já contava com a maior das aceitações. Se Neji pudesse explicar a situação, racionalizar como sempre o fazia, a única coisa que poderia dizer era que as coisas fugiram totalmente de seu controle.

Intermináveis minutos depois, ele se afastou dela, a cabeça erguida novamente na pose superior que ele detinha por natureza. Um enxergou nos olhos do outro todas as palavras não ditas, num momento que valeu por todas as palavras. Neji deixou que o som das folhas revoltosas com o vento do final da tarde fosse o responsável por sibilar aos ouvidos dela talvez a única palavra que valia realmente a pena ser dita: "Arigatou".

Sakura teve as mãos tomadas, depois sentiu-as serem tocadas sofregamente pelos lábios dele, apenas por alguns segundos. Depois, o Hyuuga levantou em silêncio, tomando o caminho do clã, precisava prestar as honras ao seu tio e líder.

Flashback OFF

Naquele dia, Neji acordou ainda com a sensação de falha lhe desordenando seu espírito. Foi obrigado pelo conselho a ficar em Konoha e não ir atrás de Hinata, que segundo eles estaria segura sob a proteção do Kazekage, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Mas era obrigação dele fazer isto, não deles. E todos os dias o jounin acordava com a sensação de dívida latente dentro de si.

Tomou as orientações com a Hokage e repassou-as ao Conselho. Estavam todos em prontidão. Agora Neji não mais ficava em sua casa, obrigou-se a ficar na casa principal cuidando pessoalmente de Hanabi. A menina estava arrasada, mesmo sendo uma kunoichi impressionante para a idade, era ainda uma menina e filha mais nova de Hiashi-sama. E talvez, das duas, era a que tinha maior proximidade com ele, mesmo sendo apenas por uma necessidade do líder reconhecer uma das filhas.

Depois de tomar algumas providências, foi até a varanda fazer o desjejum. Chegando lá, a primeira coisa que notou foi uma neblina que já não deveria mais estar ali àquela hora. Lançou um olhar taciturno em direção à névoa insistente. Sua mente raciocinava rápido, muito rápido, aliás. Quando o então presidente do conselho se anunciou, o aspecto de Neji era de seriedade e entendimento.

- Neji, o conselho tomou uma decisão... inusitada - pigarreou, demonstrando que estava contrário com o que diria. - Diante da morte de Hiashi-sama, da ausência temporária de Hinata-sama e do despreparo de Hanabi-sama, o Conselho tomou o controle do clã. Mas como vamos enfrentar uma situação de guerra nos próximos momentos, chegamos à conclusão de que um grupo de shinobis... ultrapassados - e outro pigarro mais intenso veio à tona - não seria o ideal para garantir a segurança e o bem-estar de todos.

- Kushigo-sama, por favor, seja direto. - Neji não estava com paciência para os engodos dele.

O então presidente do conselho dos Hyuuga empertigou-se novamente e por instantes queria ter o poder de veto e voltar atrás naquela decisão, mas não tinha.

- Decidimos que você vai ficar à frente do clã, como um líder temporário até que Hinata-sama ou outro se habilite. Mesmo sendo membro da Bouke, levamos em conta que o sangue da Souke flui tão intensamente em você quanto na herdeira oficial. Apenas por um infortúnio você não é o líder, por uma ordem de nascimento.

Aquela era a notícia de toda uma vida. Um sonho, por assim dizer. Era a possibilidade de servir ao clã da melhor maneira que ele poderia: com sua capacidade como shinobi. Disso ele não duvidava, era o que tinha de melhor. Neji tinha várias coisas para dizer naquele momento, mas o que fez surpreendeu até mesmo o velho que se aproveitava claramente dele agora. O novo líder empertigou-se ainda mais, numa superioridade que sempre esteve ali, mas agora liberta. O olhar pesado que dirigiu ao homem estava carregado da autoridade que agora tinha.

- Separe crianças com menos de doze anos e as mulheres grávidas. Qualquer um fora esses que enxergar um metro que seja com o Byakugan a partir de agora está de prontidão, e isto inclui os membros do conselho.

- Mas por que fazer isto?

- Porque os Hyuuga acabaram de se voluntariar para tomar frente na batalha que deve começar em algumas horas.


	21. A Honra de Um Hokage

**Capítulo 21 - A Honra de Um Hokage**

Sakura demorou para entender como aqueles dois não tinham se matado. Menos ainda como Sasuke quase permitiu que Naruto acabasse com a vida dele. Naquele momento os integrantes do antigo time sete estavam compartilhando o mesmo quarto de hospital, em posições contrárias. Sakura estava profundamente irritada com a atitude dos dois e sua voz alterada não seria repreendida por ninguém.

- O que diabo vocês estavam pensando?

Sasuke e Naruto sequer desviaram o olhar perdido no teto do quarto. Isto pareceu enfurecer ainda mais a kunoichi:

- Eu desisto, dos dois, entenderam? Estou C-A-N-S-A-D-A! Agem como dois imbecis orgulhosos e quem fica sempre tentando apaziguar tudo, como uma retardada ainda maior, sou eu! Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi com esta história toda é o fato de que os dois nunca foram amigos de verdade!

Isto parece ter retirado ambos do torpor forçado e ao mesmo tempo fitaram Sakura com certa raiva. Ela se revigorou por dentro, finalmente conseguiu uma reação. Sasuke nada disse, pois Naruto não o deixou falar:

- Sakura-chan, como pode dizer isto? Mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, você sabe o quanto eu fui amigo desse teme! E olha como ele me retribuiu: Primeiro ficou noivo da mulher que amo, depois se aliou contra as Vilas para destruir Konoha!

A moça olhou frustrada para seu amado.

- Afinal, o que você foi fazer lá, se não contar-lhe a verdade?

Sasuke estava com sua aparência entediada de sempre:

- E ele me deixou falar? Não, nem uma palavra. E ainda por cima quebrou a kusanagi com aquele jutsu imbecil...

- Aquela espadinha de merda não agüentava nem meio rasengan, quanto mais um inteiro! – Bradou um furioso Naruto.

Sasuke a muito custo levantou-se e sentou na beirada da cama. Sakura iria obrigar que sentasse, mas reteve a ação quando ele esticou os braços para que não se aproximasse.

- Espadinha Idiota? Você tá maluco? Nem se você vivesse cem anos seria capaz de lutar com uma espada como aquela, seu dobe! Se ela quebrou, foi porque eu não tive tempo de me posicionar melhor, do contrário, teria cortado aquela bola de chakra estúpida e você teria sido cortado ao meio!

- Se não fez foi porque não tinha capacidade!

Sakura já estava cansada daquilo. Sem se importar com os ferimentos de Naruto, pegou-o pela orelha, muito forte, fazendo o mesmo com Sasuke. Os dois exprimiam certa cara de dor, até mesmo engraçada.

- Tá doendo, Sakura-chan! – Naruto mais parecia uma criança reclamona.

- Acabou a palhaçada! Naruto, você foi o imbecil de sempre ao não confiar no seu amigo, Sasuke-kun foi tão idiota quanto ao achar que podia fazer tudo sozinho e os dois caíram direitinho na conversa de Uchiha Madara! Fizeram exatamente o que ele queria!

O ninja hiperativo parou, sem reação.

- U... Uchi... Uchiha Madara? Quem é esse? – Olhos interrogativos finalmente encaravam Sasuke.

- É quem você pensa ser o meu irmão, Itachi. Madara assumiu o corpo dele logo depois que aconteceu o massacre do meu clã. Há quase dez anos ele planeja contra Konoha. E graças a você, agora sabe exatamente o que temos.

- Não diga isso, Sasuke-kun, porque não é verdade. Naruto nunca colocou a Vila em perigo... – Sakura viu-se obrigada a interceder pelo amigo.

Sasuke pegou Naruto pelos ombros, desvencilhando-se dela :

- Ele quer a Kyuubi, seu burro!

Sakura e Sasuke resumiram a história para um Naruto cada vez mais perdido.

- Sakura-chan... desde quando você sabe disso?

- Alguns dias... você ainda estava fora da Vila.

- Então quando nós viajamos e eu te pedi aquilo, você... – Naruto deixou sabiamente as palavras ao vento, sem completar. Uma Sakura visivelmente constrangida e corada estava tentando escolher as palavras:

- Deixa isso prá lá, porque nada daquilo foi preciso, certo? – Sasuke encarava os dois sem entender ou ter o que dizer.

- Então nessa história toda, eu fui o idiota? – O rapaz agora parecia ter transportado toda a raiva que sentia para a própria pessoa – Droga! Sempre o retardado tem que ser eu!

Sasuke segurou os ombros dele, em seus olhos e aparência já não estavam mais todo o pesar de antes. Uma mente mais astuta poderia até mesmo dizer que com certa paciência.

- Não diga isto. É como a Sakura falou, desta vez você foi o dobe e eu fui o teme... em partes iguais. E peço desculpas por não confiar em vocês dois, foi o meu maior erro. Só não quero ouvir novamente que não fui seu amigo. Se existem pessoas que quis preservar nesta história toda Naruto, foram Sakura e você.

O loiro não sabia o que dizer, limitou-se a abraçar Sasuke forçadamente, até demais para os ferimentos que o outro tinha. Recuando sem graça diante de uma careta de dor, quase sorriu, mas outro pensamento invadiu-lhe as idéias:

- E a Hinata-chan? Onde ela está? – Na verdade ele olhava para Sakura, como se tivesse uma resposta, mas ao ver a negativa da amiga, ele novamente estava em estado de desespero.

- Você a viu Sasuke... onde ela estava?!

- Gaara e eu a encontramos no meio da floresta e ela não quis ir conosco. Estava muito cansada e disse que iria nos atrasar. Marcamos o lugar e Gaara até deu a capa de Kazekage para que se protegesse do frio. Mas ao voltarmos, não estava mais lá. Encontramos apenas a capa arrumada, lembra-se?

O rapaz recordava a cena que antes tinha achado curiosa, mas que agora lhe dava medo.

- Então ela está perdida na floresta? Será que foi seqüestrada?

Desta vez foi Sakura quem interveio:

- Hinata é uma shinobi rastreadora. Mesmo sem o byakugan, acho impossível ficar perdida – Só depois se deu conta de que isto faria o amigo ficar ainda mais nervoso. E foi o que aconteceu. Naruto só não avançou porta afora porque uma nuvem branca de fumaça anunciou a entrada de certo jounin de cabelos prateados que segurava o rapaz fortemente pela gola da roupa.

- Onde pensa que vai?

Os olhos vermelhos de Naruto intimidariam muita s pessoas, porém não mais aqueles três.

- Vou procurar a Hinata, Kakashi-sensei! Não posso deixá-la sozinha!

Kakashi estava emburrado, por que todas as vezes que ele achava que chegaria com um anúncio novo, alguém se adiantava a ele?

- Yare, yare... Deixe disso. Eu sei onde a Hinata está, pode parar com a afobação.

A face de Naruto iluminou-se naquele momento. Estava até mesmo procurando por ela pelo quarto com os olhos.

- Onde, onde? Fale logo sensei.

- Se você ficar menos empolgado dá prá falar. A Hinata está perto, protegida. Mais que você ou eu. No momento, não posso falar mais, vai ter que acreditar em mim, certo? É para a segurança dela.

Sakura e Sasuke entendiam menos que o amigo, mas nada disseram. Naruto parecia ainda disposto a protestar, mas Sakura compreendeu que se o sensei falava, era porque realmente deveria ser verdade.

- É Naruto, estamos para entrar em guerra e a Hinata não está bem prá lutar, o ideal é que fique protegida, esperando isto tudo acabar, não? – Deu-lhe o melhor dos seus sorrisos, que pareceram finalmente convencê-lo.

- Certo... mas diga para quem está com ela, que cuide bem dela, tá?

Kakashi virou os olhos, mas foi gentil:

- Certo... agora vá para sua casa, coloque seu uniforme e vá até a sala de Tsunade-sama. Ela quer falar com você.

Naruto prontamente despediu-se de todos e foi fazer o ordenado, pouca coisa mais tranqüilo, pois agora sabia que Hinata estava bem. E uma sensação de adrenalina começava a invadi-lo, percebia a Vila se preparando para a maior das guerras que já tinha visto.

"Vou dar o meu melhor e vencer esta batalha! Este tal de Madara vai saber que não deve mexer com o futuro Hokage!"

No quarto do hospital, Sasuke voltava ao apoio da cama, com o auxílio de Sakura. Kakashi estava próximo para ver os machucados de seu ex-aluno.

- Ele não pegou leve... – Referindo-se a Naruto.

- Não está tão ruim assim... – Quem falou foi Sakura, que já estava emanando chakra medicinal para cuidar de Sasuke.

Um pequeno silêncio instaurou-se no local. Sasuke parecia concentrado, mas o que realmente acontecia era que estava taciturno à presença do outro shinobi ali.

- O que veio fazer aqui, realmente, Kakashi? – O tom na voz dele indicava que não aceitaria uma desculpa.

- Ainda não consigo enganar você, né? – Riu sem graça, assumindo um tom sério – A verdade é que Hinata está nas mãos do Madara...

Sakura revoltou-se com aquilo:

- Como pôde mentir para ele? Ele vai lutar pensando que está segura!

- E é exatamente isto que queremos. A última coisa que precisamos é do Naruto ficando nervoso e ajudando a libertar a Kyuubi. Sakura e Sasuke, a missão de vocês é proteger o Naruto, sem que ele saiba. Os três vão ficar com a responsabilidade de cuidar da Vila, auxiliando o Lee, mas na verdade saibam que estão apenas para protegê-lo. Se Madara passar por nós, vocês têm ordens para fugir, ouviram? Desapareçam para bem longe de Konoha.

Os dois estavam em choque. Fugir? Nunca passou pela cabeça dos dois aquela possibilidade... como então convencer Naruto? Lendo a mente previsível de seus pupilos, Kakashi adiantou-se:

- Não estou nem aí para como vão tirá-lo daqui. Apenas façam, estas são as ordens de vocês. Sasuke, recupere-se o mais rápido possível.

Kakashi desapareceu numa outra nuvem de fumaça, deixando os dois em estado de quase choque. Sakura continuava os cuidados nele, em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois, a mente deles trabalhavam rápido, formulando muitas teorias e possibilidades, até que Sasuke tomou o rosto de Sakura com uma das mãos, num carinho silencioso.

- Como ficaram as coisas por aqui?

Sakura deixou-se afagar por aquelas mãos, continuando com os cuidados dele, mas as mãos tremeram por um momento, que não passou despercebido por ele.

- Ficou tudo bem Sasuke-kun... agora fique quietinho, ta? – Mas ela não conseguia enganá-lo com aqueles sorrisos falsos.

- Eu não falei com você sobre ela... porque não achei necessário. Apenas fiz com que aqueles três pagassem o que devem à Konoha.

Sakura precisou de força sobre-humana para não desmontar. Tinha esquecido daquilo, parcialmente. E agora ele estava obrigando sua mente a voltar aqueles momentos.

- Sasuke-kun... deixe disso...

- Ela fez alguma coisa prá você? Onegai Sakura, não minta para mim.

O que ela fez? Por Kami-sama... ela tinha um filho dele... e como considerar aquilo uma maldade? Tinha jurado nada contar, mas imaginou se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela e com Karin... o menino estaria sozinho...

- Sasuke-kun... há algo que você preciso discutir com você...

Ele já estava preparado para aquilo, certamente Karin tinha falado do passado dos dois, que para ele resumia-se às noites em que o sono era tão agitado que não conseguia acalmar-se antes de atentar aos desejos que ele tinha por outra mulher, não aquela. Tinha sido errado, sabia daquilo, mesmo não estando com Sakura... teria de fazê-la entender que aquilo nunca mais aconteceu desde o momento em que foi embora.

- Não pense que aquilo voltou a acontecer. Não toquei nela nunca mais, me arrependo de muitas coisas, mas poucas como essa.

Aquilo doía em Sakura, sabia ser sincero o arrependimento dele, mas uma pequena parte de si ainda queria que o seu amor negasse aquilo, acreditaria nele se dissesse que nunca teve nada com ela, mesmo a semelhança do garotinho de olhos sinceros com o homem que tanto amava seria ignorada por completo.

Sakura abraçou-o fortemente, não interrompendo as lágrimas que caíam pesadas. Sasuke ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns instantes, certo de que aquilo tinha machucado a mulher que amava muito mais que o previsto por ele. Depois de alguns segundos, permitiu-se tocá-la:

- Perdoe a minha tolice... mas hoje a única coisa que me basta é você.

As palavras doíam, muito, incontroladamente. Sakura não conseguiu refrear as palavras, que saíram também com o intuito de ferí-lo um pouco, tal qual seu coração naquele momento:

- Ela teve um filho seu!

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoO

Naruto fez exatamente o que Kakashi disse, com exceção de uma pequena parada no Ichiraku. Há quase um mês não provava da delícia e o estômago roncava pesado. Estava no terceiro pote de ramén, quando sentiu um vulto conhecido aproximar-se.

- Onde está Hinata-sama?

Neji conseguia ser, aos olhos de Naruto, tão indiscreto quanto possível, mas desta vez compreendia o Hyuuga. Voltou-se para ele, o rosto já satisfeito pela comida e também pacificado pelas novidades:

- Está segura Neji.

Não satisfeito com as poucas palavras, Neji colocou-se entre Naruto e o pote de ramén afastado da mesa pelas mãos do shinobi.

- Segura em que lugar?

Medindo a distância para pegar a tigela ou sair do Ichiraku, Naruto resolveu não escolher:

- Pergunte ao Kakashi-sensei, ele disse que era melhor que eu não soubesse onde, acho que porque sabe que iria prá lá na mesma hora. Mas me garantiu que está segura e acredito nele.

Neji ponderou por alguns momentos. Se as palavras de Naruto eram verdadeiras, Hinata estaria a salvo e seria uma preocupação a menos para ele. O rapaz tinha uma pequena desconfiança quanto à veracidade das palavras, mas chegou à conclusão que desconfiar de outro companheiro não seria o certo, visto suas últimas ações. Meneou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Repousou a mão no ombro do colega à sua frente, apenas por alguns instantes.

- Naruto, confio em você para cuidar dela. Se me diz que ela está em segurança, não há motivos para duvidar da sua palavra. Por favor, cuide sempre dela.

Naruto não estava entendendo as palavras dele, provavelmente a dúvida estava espantada em seu rosto. Neji limitou-se a um "Até Logo" atípico e foi-se, seguido então por uma legião de Hyuugas, nem mesmo Naruto sabia que existiam tantos assim. Espantado, pagou a conta e foi ter com a Godaime. Chegando lá, uma impaciente Tsunade andava de um lado para o outro:

- Naruto! Isso são horas? Já estou te esperando desde a manhã!

Completamente sem graça, Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça:

- Ah Vovó... estava com muita fome... não dá prá lutar de barriga vazia... – Ele resolveu ignorar mais uma vez a veia saltando na testa dela, era normal.

- Ai Naruto... – Tsunade respirou profundamente, mas acalmou a voz e o semblante – Senta aqui, quero falar com você.

Agora sim Naruto estava estranho, aquele não era um comportamento típico da Hokage, que sempre falava com ele no último volume. Ele sentou de frente para ela, que levantou da cadeira e foi até onde ele estava, sentando no braço da cadeira, com uma proximidade um tanto quanto materna:

- Você nos deu um enorme susto rapaz... por quê sumir da Vila daquela maneira? Se Gaara-sama e Sasuke não vão atrás da sua cabeça oca, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido... muitas pessoas estão atrás de você.

- Por causa da Kyuubi... – As pessoas não o temiam ou respeitavam... apenas estavam fascinadas com o bijuu de 9 caldas que habitava o corpo do rapaz desde a tenra idade. Antigamente aquilo tinha sido motivo de revolta para ele, mas os anos se encarregaram de diminuir aquela dor incômoda.

- Konoha estava preocupada com seu futuro Rokudaime, não com o jinchuuriki – Ela falou calmamente, sabendo o impacto que as palavras causariam nele.

De preocupado, o rosto dele passou a extremamente feliz. Naruto levantou-se de um pulo, abraçando Tsunade com força, comemorando a conquista de sua vida.

- É verdade, Vovó? Eu vou ser Hokage? – Seu entusiasmo era grande, esquecera-se completamente do mundo ali fora. Tsunade observava o rapaz tão afobado quanto pensava que ficaria. Não deixou de sorrir, mesmo com tudo que tinha em sua mente. Sentou na cadeira que ele ocupava antes, acomodando-o no colo, como se fosse um menino. Ela sabia que Naruto era um homem já formado e sentia uma certa pontada de tristeza pelo fato de mesmo sentindo um enorme carinho pelo menino, nunca antes ter feito aquilo. O sorriso parecia não sair dos lábios de Naruto, que já se imaginava na capa de Hokage.

- Você será, mas não agora. Entenda Naruto, vamos enfrentar a maior guerra de todos os tempos. Konoha está praticamente sozinha, então lutaremos com tudo que temos. E como Hokage, estarei na frente da batalha. Já dei ordens ao conselho que depois de tudo, se Konoha resistir, você será nomeado o Sexto Hokage em meu lugar. A Vila vai precisar de alguém que se dedique de corpo e alma para reconstruí-la, não consigo imaginar outra pessoa capaz de fazer isto como você.

Ele ouvia atentamente as palavras dela. Várias imagens passavam em sua mente, mas nenhuma delas dizia respeito à uma Konoha despedaçada pela guerra.

- Nós não vamos cair Vovó! E você ainda vai me ver no dia da minha posse! Vai me ensinar tudo que sabe, para que eu seja o melhor Hokage de todos os tempos! Essa é uma promessa!

Mais uma vez o rapaz a abraçava com força e Tsunade precisou de coragem para segurar o choro. Com muito custo, separou-se dele.

- Escute bem, como vamos batalhar por um longo tempo, pode ser que eu fique incomunicável, portanto a responsabilidade da Vila será de Kakashi e Shikamaru. Nesse momento são os dois estrategistas e treinados para a situação. Suas ordens são de ficar dentro da Vila, protegendo os moradores, como um futuro Hokage.

Ela viu o desapontamento nos olhos dele pelo "pequeno papel" que teria na batalha. Ficaria sendo a última linha de defesa e tinha certeza que não teria a oportunidade de ter sequer uma luta decente, pois todos os bons adversários seriam derrotados por aqueles que ficassem na linha de frente. Lembrou-se de Neji e dos Hyuugas, certamente estavam indo ocupar um lugar que ele queria. A senhora rejuvenescida sabia exatamente o que se passava naquela cabeça de vento e adiantou-se:

- Como o futuro Hokage, você deve amar e proteger as pessoas da Vila. Protegê-los é a maior honra e o maior papel de sua vida. Nunca duvide disto, certo?

Alguns segundos de compreensão e então o rapaz balançou a cabeça, concordando, vibrante:

- Deixa só eu contar para o Teme, ele vai morrer de inveja! Provei que sou o mais forte! Hehehehe... O prazer nos olhos dele era quase infantil, arrancando boas risadas da loira.

- Você sempre foi o mais forte, porque acredita nas pessoas mais que elas mesmas. Se não fosse por Jiraya e você, hoje eu não teria a honra de defender nossa Vila. Naruto, vamos lutar com o coração e por todos que estão aqui. Lembre-se do sacrifício de seus pais: cada um à sua maneira protegeu as pessoas de sua Vila. Sua mãe salvou quatro pessoas, pode ser um número pequeno, mas se não o tivesse conseguido, hoje em dia sua tia não estaria nos ajudando a proteger a nossa Vila.

- O que a Tia Nayuri tem a ver com isso? Aliás, eu nem falei dela prá você... como sabe...?

- Ora, você acha que sou a Hokage à toa? As informações chegam privilegiadas – Devolveu-lhe um sorriso maroto – Nayuri-sama está do outro lado das linhas inimigas, encarregando-se de transmitir as ações antecipadamente para Kakashi. Está se arriscando muito, para proteger o lar que sua mãe escolheu para você. Faça valer o sacrifício de todas estas pessoas, certo?

"Quantas novidades", pensava Naruto. E tudo em tão pouco tempo. Respirou profundamente, antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha da mulher à sua frente, pulando num ímpeto próprio:

- Certo! Então vamos logo arrumar as coisas, temos que ensinar a esses malditos que não se mexe com Konoha!

Naruto saiu saltitando, feliz como apenas ele conseguia ficar, deixando o peito da Hokage mais calmo e satisfeito com a despedida dos dois. Tsunade voltou calmamente para sua cadeira de líder, abriu a primeira gaveta e de lá retirou a foto envelhecida de seu antigo time. Colocando o dedão sobre o rosto de Orochimaru, fitou Jiraya e Sarutobi-sensei sorrindo para ela. Uma garrafa de saquê rapidamente surgiu, enquanto ela sorvia goles direto da garrafa:

- Sensei, Jiraya... espero ter uma morte tão honrada quanto a de vocês, para ter o direito de descansar ao lado dos meus companheiros.

Shizune veio apressada, já estava tudo pronto no hospital e os relatórios da ANBU indicavam que a movimentação do inimigo já iniciara:

- Tsunade-sama... está na hora.

Tsunade deu um último e longo gole na garrafa, deixando-a semi-aberta sobre a mesa, a foto apoiada nela. Pegou a capa de líder da Vila que usara apenas no dia de sua posse e vestiu, com o semblante tão sério que Shizune não lembrava de outro momento tão compenetrado da mulher à sua frente.

- Espero contar com você no hospital. Ino está ajudando e por favor, não chamem Sakura para ajudar ninguém. Independente de quem seja. A missão dela já é das mais difíceis. Compreendeu?

A mulher estava tão espantada com a atitude de sua mestra que não limitou-se à reverência forma de sempre. Deu um abraço carinhoso na mulher que fora sua única companheira por anos, os olhos de ambos embargados, mas sem permitir as lágrimas.

- Foi uma honra, Tsunade-sama.

Antes que esta pudesse esboçar uma ação qualquer, Kakashi entrou apressadamente na sala:

- Tsunade-sama, acabei de receber um aviso de Nayuri-sama. A Névoa já está se movendo.


	22. A Batalha de Todos Konoha x Kiri

**Capítulo 22 – A Batalha de Todos – Parte 1 – Konoha x Kiri**

Os ninjas da Névoa estavam divididos em dois grupos: Os mais fracos cuidavam para manter o jutsu de névoa forte e aumentá-lo aos poucos. Os arredores de Konoha já estavam escondidos sob o manto da pesada neblina branca. O Mizukage, na figura de Uchiha Madara, ordenara a seus subordinados um destino que estes desconheciam: aos tolos que pudessem interpretar, ou ao menos achassem que podiam fazê-lo, os shinobis da Névoa ganharam na loteria: além de iniciarem o ataque, teriam a chance de acabar com os Hyuuga, seus inimigos há vários anos. E quem sabe, finalmente deter os segredos do Byakugan.

O rosto pouco expressivo de Uchiha Itachi tomava um brilho diferente, uma excitação evidente que apenas o próprio Madara poderia sentir com os acontecimentos que via tão nítidos em sua mente durante anos, mas que naquele momento estavam finalmente tornando-se reais. Konoha seria destruída.

Nayuri aproximou-se, cautelosa como sempre. Estavam observando o rápido avanço da névoa de longe, como tinha sido ordenada.

- Madara-sama... Estamos prontos?

O homem pareceu sair de seu torpor e puxou-a para perto de si:

- Sim, já começamos. Espero que você não se torne arredia agora, Nayuri-chan.

- De maneira alguma, acatarei como sempre a decisão do meu senhor. E torcerei para que Madara-sama se recorde de mim...

- Fique certa de que o farei. Esteja alerta, não devemos demorar mais que três horas...

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

- O que você falou Sakura?

_"Imbecil!"_ – Sakura recriminava-se. Agora tinha a certeza de que o perderia.

O rapaz não queria ter entendido... De onde ela tinha tirado aquilo, do nada?

- Explique-se Sakura – O tom de voz dele era já o frio e distante conhecido pela kunoichi.

- Sasuke-kun... eu... me desculpe... – Respirou profundamente antes de despejar de uma única vez a conversa que teve com a ex-integrante do Time Taka.

Uchiha Sasuke era um shinobi destemido, ninguém duvidaria disto. Mas nos últimos dias estava com sua humanidade sendo testada dia após dia. A mente estava realmente confusa. _"Então a infeliz teve um filho e nada disse..."_

A realidade era que Sasuke não sabia o que pensar. Embora fosse dolorido, tinha aceitado o fato daquela que ele amava não poder dar-lhe filhos... conformou-se em ser o último Uchiha. Mas agora aquilo... uma criança... e ainda mais filho da Karin.

Sabia não estar em posição para brigar com Sakura, em fato era ele quem tinha faltado com ela, ainda que até aquele momento não soubesse. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Você precisa acreditar, quando eu digo que não fazia a mínima idéia da existência desta criança.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça. Se a própria Karin tinha dito aquilo, não havia motivos para duvidar dele. Mas a dor que ele conseguiu ver nela estava mais que externada. Agora era real. Ela soluçava sem sentir, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

**Sasuke Pov´s**

Kuso... o que será que ela está pensando agora? Na certa duvida... e que direito eu teria de querer que ela pensasse o contrário! Idiota... já que tinha procurado a Karin, poderia ao menos ter me prevenido... Do que estou falando? Essa criança é um verdadeiro milagre... mesmo sendo filho de outra... é um que não esperava nunca ter a chance de criar. O nome dos Uchiha não morreria comigo, enfim.

Precisava vê-lo... ao menos saber como estava. E a única pessoa que poderia me dizer isto era Karin, mas como ir até ela sem ofender Sakura?

Ofendida ela já está... e triste. Por Kami-sama, deve estar pensando que agora eu vou ficar co a Karin... porque o bebê precisa de uma família... Está certo e não está... posso ser pai dele sem precisar estar com a Karin... a questão é se a Karin vai permitir isto. A maldita me tem nas mãos...

Como não poderia lidar com a situação naquele momento, fiz o que achei mais certo, mesmo que covarde: fugi e menti:

- Sakura... não pense nisto. Agora não é o momento. Vamos nos concentrar em nossas obrigações e depois vamos ver o que acontece. Mas de antemão, ainda é preciso lembrar que é você a mulher que eu amo?

Precisava que ela parasse de chorar... e que não percebesse a enorme confusão que minha mente se encontrava.

**Fim Sasuke Pov´s**

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Naquele momento todos puderam sentir porque os Hyuuga eram o maior clã de Konoha: perfilados uniformemente sob a fraca luz que podia ainda ser vista vinda do sol, cerca de cem estavam ali. Eram adultos, idosos e alguns adolescentes, liderados pelo jovem jounin Neji. Um dos subordinados da Bouke veio ter com ele.

- Neji-sama... todos estão prontos. Quais são as ordens?

O rapaz vislumbrou toda aquela gente e depois lançou um olhar que por um momento foi perdido para a Vila em polvorosa. Estava tudo rápido demais... sabiam que assim que os portões fossem abertos, deveriam se preparar para lutar pela própria vida e a dos demais.

- Temos ordens para esperar os Inuzuka e os Aburame. Todos os rastreadores foram convocados. Primeiro vamos deixar os insetos localizarem o inimigo, nosso doujutsu e o talento dos Inuzuka são especiais para batalha.

Antes que o Bouke saísse, impressionado com a rapidez de raciocínio do rapaz, Shino vinha apressado:

- São cerca de duzentos homens, dispostos em seis batalhões ao redor da entrada.

- Tem certeza? Me parecem muito poucos para uma investida contra Konoha.

- E quem disse que é uma investida contra a Vila, apenas? – A voz da Hokage assustou o pobre Bouke que saiu assustadíssimo. Aquela mulher lhe causava arrepios ainda maiores que o falecido Hiashi.

- Perdão, Tsunade-sama? – Neji observava a Hokage posicionar-se ao seu lado, com as tradicionais roupas de Kage.

- Eles não querem a Vila, quer dizer, querem. Mas primeiro querem os Hyuuga.

Neji ponderou por rápidos segundos. Chamou um integrante da Souke e outro da Bouke, falando apressadamente:

- Há alguém entre a Souke capaz de fazer o selamento da Bouke?

Os dois homens estranharam absurdamente a pergunta, mas o representante da Souke balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

- Os membros do Conselho... temos cinco deles aqui. Se me permite, qual o motivo da pergunta?

- Eles querem o byakugan, vamos impedi-los de tê-lo.

O Bouke estava sem palavras, mas o Souke demonstrou toda a sua indignação, pressentindo o que ele ordenaria:

- Neji-sama não tem o direito de fazer isto! Não é sua tarefa selar todo o clã! Ordene que toda a Bouke vá lutar e pronto, ficaremos cuidando dos nossos!

- Como bons covardes que sempre foram. Você e todos os seus iguais me enojam. Acaso deixamos de ser Hyuugas por um maldito selo? – Viu-se então uma cena rara: Neji furioso, retirando a bandana e deixando à mostra o selo que tanto odiava – Olhe bem para isto! Você está sob as ordens de um Bouke, tão marcado quanto qualquer um deles! E vai me obedecer, porque não vou envergonhar o clã porque imbecis decrépitos como você pensam que são superiores porque podem nos matar com um único gesto. Não precisa entender, mas vai fazer. Pela primeira vez, lutaremos como iguais, porque é o que somos. E não ouse desobedecer minhas ordens! Quem sabe ao menos próximo da morte, vocês entendam a humilhação que fizeram todos da Bouke passar desnecessariamente – Via-se certo orgulho nos olhos do Bouke que escutava a conversa. Era um, sonho sendo realizado e mesmo que ele morresse depois daquilo, teria vivido para ver seus algozes receberem o devido pagamento por seus erros.

É bem verdade que Tsunade e Sakura, que tinha acabado de chegar e ouvira toda a conversa não tinham palavras para explicar o acontecido. Era uma decisão inesperada, embora justa. Neji vacilou ao ver a kunoichi de cabelos rosados ali, tinha achado sinceramente que não a veria antes do combate.

- Tsunade-sama... não me demoro, mas preciso falar com sua pupila por alguns minutos. Peço a gentileza que se certifique que o selamento ocorrerá conforme minhas ordens – Neji disse isto olhando firmemente para o Souke e despedindo-o com o olhar, imbuindo a Hokage de uma autoridade ainda maior que a já tinha – Sakura... podemos?

A kunoichi seguiu-o com o semblante pesado, ainda pelos acontecimentos recentes. Porém a admiração que tinha pelo companheiro à sua frente era cada vez maior, se é que fosse possível. Afastaram-se alguns metros, entrando no posto de Vigia da vila, que estava com as janelas fechadas, uma privacidade que Neji fazia questão naquele momento.

Logo após fechar a porta, Sakura sentiu um leve arrepio e sua mente reconheceu aqueles sinais, entretanto não queria acreditar que os receberia... dele.

- Sakura eu... bem... – procurava as palavras, era apenas uma despedida – Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Pode falar Neji, responderei com sinceridade.

Aqueles olhos perolados eram os mais indecifráveis que Sakura já tinha visto. Não era possível captar as pequenas vibrações que emanavam normalmente nos olhos de qualquer um.

- Você está feliz?

**Neji Pov´s** **_(Ai, que saudades do meu amooooooooooooooooooor!! Ele é MEU, não se empolguem...)_**

Perder tempo com conversas inúteis nunca foi do meu agrado. Naquele exato momento então, não havia o que discutir. O que poderia fazer era esperar a resposta dela. E vi quando vacilou ao escutar a pergunta. Já tinha minha resposta e não pude dizer que me decepcionei. Fiz um sinal para que não respondesse, pois já tinha entendido.

Aproximei-me daquela que conseguia a façanha de me fazer sentir compreendido, sem maiores intenções.

- Você será. É uma promessa.

Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, pois ela se jogou nos meus braços e as lágrimas que eu já conhecia conflitavam com a minha própria satisfação por tê-la tão próxima. Sabia exatamente por quem ela chorava, sempre. De todos os motivos que tinha para ter ódio de Uchiha Sasuke, o maior era aquele: como o arrogante poderia fazer tanto mal a quem tinha feito de tudo para que fosse feliz? Ele pecava pelo excesso de egoísmo e vaidade. Já estava na hora de Sakura parar de chorar por ele. Segurei o rosto dela com uma das mãos, enquanto que a outra mantinha-a próxima, não deixaria que se fosse tão rápido.

- Não chore, seja forte.

- Eu não quero ser forte Neji! Não sou assim e não agüento mais fugir à minha natureza! É impossível encerrar meus sentimentos tão duramente como você e ele conseguem fazer! Eu sinto a dor e choro por ela...

- Não me compare com ele, Sakura.

Ela retesou, suspirando profundamente, o rosto novamente abaixado:

- Desculpe Neji... não queria ofendê-lo.

Ela realmente o fazia, mas não pelos motivos que achava.

- Não sou igual a ele, porque jamais permitiria ser o motivo de suas lágrimas, ao menos não impunemente.

- Neji... o que você...?

Não podia demorar, ou deixar de dizer o que queria, mas as palavras me faltavam, a realidade era esta. Sentia uma fina angústia que me inquietava por dentro. Ela me fragiliza...

- Hoje eu pertenço aos Hyuuga e vou liderar os meus. Nós vamos lutar, cada qual à sua maneira, com suas obrigações. Não faço a mínima idéia do que vai me acontecer, mas lutarei com todas as minhas forças. Pelo clã, pela Vila... e se ao final, ainda resistir, iniciarei outra batalha.

- Mas Neji... eu não entendo...

Segurei aquelas mãos que detinham tanto poder, mas que conseguiam ser as mais delicadas que já me permiti tocar. Calmamente deixei meus lábios tocarem-nas e senti que um leve arrepio invadiu o corpo dela, nada tão forte quanto a sensação que se apoderava do meu próprio corpo.

- Você não vai sofrer ao lado dele, porque vou lutar para tê-la comigo. E então terei certeza de que lágrimas serão apenas uma lembrança distante.

Soltei aquelas mãos sabendo que meu espírito para a luta fora ainda mais fortificado e me preparava para sair, sem esperar resposta dela e o fazia por incerteza daquilo que ouviria. Antes que passasse pela porta, Sakura me abraçou fortemente por trás... e me senti o mais sortudo dos homens por aquele pequeno gesto.

- Neji, tome cuidado...

Ela nunca viu aquele sorriso, mas as palavras dela não saíram da minha mente.

**fim Neji Pov´s** **_(N.A.: Buááááááááááá,taa tão legal... )_**

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Kiba estava bastante ansioso: tinha todo o seu clã reunido para a luta de toda uma vida. Nunca antes sentiu tanta excitação, ainda mais porque tinha a certeza de que naquele momento faria a vingança da morte de seu companheiro. Mataria tantos quanto pudesse, apenas para aplacar um pouco a dor pela morte de Akamaru. O instinto assassino era tão evidente nos olho do rapaz, que sequer notou a presença de Shino ao seu lado.

- É bom que se controle. Não precisamos de perdas desnecessárias. Faça seu trabalho Kiba, e quando terminar, retorne para a segurança da Vila.

- Shino, não seja chato. Vou chutar alguns traseiros nevoados e depois ficar entediado...

- Certo... mas um pouco de cuidado não faz mal a ninguém. Somos um time Kiba, não se esqueça.

- Um time com apenas dois integrantes? – O rapaz zombou, falando da ausência de Akamaru e Hinata.

- Enquanto qualquer um de nós estiver vivo, o time oito ainda existirá. Então não seja estúpido para me deixar ser o único sobrevivente, não haverá com quem conversar durante as missões.

Kiba parecia digerir a frase do companheiro, mas ao deparar-ser com a tentativa de piada, quase caiu para trás:

- Shi...Shino!!

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Os ninjas da névoa já estavam de prontidão, ao sinal de Madara lançaram um jutsu poderoso que escureceu todo o céu. O dia tornou-se noite, deixando todos às escuras.

Tsunade retirou o chapéu de Kage a tempo de distinguir o último Souke receber o selamento. O segredo do byakugan estava protegido. Neji vinha já com o doujutsu ativado, ordenando que os seus o seguissem. Os Inuzuka fizeram o mesmo, seguidos de perto por alguns ANBU. A Hokage ficaria ali, não tinha sentido ir para frente da batalha se não tinha como se localizar. A ex-integrante do Taka, Karin, aproximou-se da Hokage:

- Tsunade-sama, á algo que gostaria que guardasse.

- Como? – Ela nem ao menos tinha se dado conta da presença da garota. Fingindo não perceber aquilo,Karin retirou um pergaminho selado e entregou a ela.

- Faça com que isso chegue às mãos do Sasuke-kun, caso alguma coisa aconteça comigo.

A Kage ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Pegou o pergaminho e ordenou que um dos chuunins depositasse o guardado em seu escritório.

Ao abrirem os portões, os Hyuuga estavam posicionados, todos com o hitaiate da Vila presos ao braço, como uma braçadeira. E o rosto descoberto, com o símbolo da antiga divisão do clã ironizando o inimigo, protegendo os segredos da família. Neji liderava o primeiro grupo, a ordem era destruir os que mantinham o jutsu que mantinha a Vila às cegas. Rapidamente se separaram, quatro grupos protegendo a entrada da Vila, com avanços tímidos para um combate corpo-a-corpo: eram os que tinha o byakugan menos desenvolvido. Os que possuíam maior alcance e potência em jutsus, ficaram com Neji. O ataque seria à distância.

A névoa não esperou, atacou com tudo que tinha, mantendo apenas os shinobis que sustentavam o jutsu pesado fora da batalha. O grupo de Neji foi atacado de imediato, mas aqueles não eram batedores simples, eram os mais poderosos Hyuugas. Neji não via rostos, nem ao menos se preocupava com isto. Derrubava um, depois o outro sem contar os corpos pelo caminho. Sentia o chakra de alguns dos seus desaparecerem e isto dava força e impulso para que o dobro de shinobis da névoa caíssem. Por fim o grande número se dissipou, por alguns terem caído e por outros terem percebido que os mais fracos foram deixados para trás.

Identificar os oito homens que mantinham Konoha às escuras custou a Neji alguns arranhões, mas nenhum deles graves. Contou duas baixas em seu grupo, que agora contava com sete pessoas, com ele completando o número oito. Os outros estariam ocupados e distraídos. Enfim alguma coisa fácil.

O grupo já tinha um acerto sobre o que fazer. Cada u posicionou-se a frente de seu adversário, com alguma segurança para distância. Ao fazê-lo, os selos necessários foram feitos e cada um sentiu seu corpo preso por fortes correntes de água. Mesmo sendo fortes, ainda eram do mesmo elemento que os inimigos dominavam de maneira espetacular. Mas era apenas o necessário para imobilizá-los por alguns segundos, suficientes para o brilhante líder executar seu ninjutsu mais poderoso:

- Baku Suishouha no jutsu!

Um enorme volume de água inundou o lugar e os ninjas que estavam tentando se libertar das "correntes" de água sentiram o ar escapar aos poucos, sufocados pela própria água que inundava seus pulmões violentamente. A neblina foi cedendo aos poucos. O corpo já demonstrando sinais de cansaço por parte dos Hyuuga viu satisfeito o obstáculo ultrapassado. Porém o rosto sempre impassivo de Neji tomou ares de terror. Não seria necessário seu doujutsu para enxergar aquilo: bem em sua frente... a maior legião de shinobis que já tinha visto em toda sua vida avançava em direção a eles... e depois chegariam a Konoha.


End file.
